Anclado a tierra
by Dark-hime7
Summary: Hiccup tras lo ocurrido con Drago tiene que afrontar la jefatura de Berk, pero la vida de jefe no era algo que él hubiera decidido. Todos esperaban mucho de él y su nuevo trabajo lo sobrecarga hasta el máximo, haciendo que tomara medidas desesperadas para cambiar su situación. Aunque eso signifique hacer daño a sus seres queridos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

Por fin puedo publicar mi nueva loca idea para un fanfic XD Dije que lo pondría en Enero y... bueno Febrero esta cerca de Enero no?

Tal y como ya he dicho, no sé muy bien redactar, así que espero que quede algo medio decente y pueda plasmar la idea que tengo para este fanfic.

Hace casi un año que lo empecé, por lo que ya está completo, 40 capítulos de nada. He querido terminarlo antes de publicarlo, lo que tengo que revisar bien todos los capítulos, por lo que tardaré en publicar lo que me lleve revisarlos.

Sin más os dejo con el primer capítulo espero que sea de vuestro agrado n.n

Anclado a Tierra

Capítulo 1

Voy volando en Toothless y a lo lejos por fin lo veo, ese es Berk, mi hogar. Esto es Berk, este gran pedrusco mojado es mi hogar, no es un gran sitio, pero las casas y edificaciones son nuevas, es un lugar frío y llueve la mayor parte del tiempo pero en definitiva este es mi hogar.Y lo ha sido desde hace ya 28 años, me siento algo mayor.

He estado en mi último viaje de exploración, buscando otros furias nocturnas. Me llegó un rumor sobre el paradero de más de la especia de mi mejor amigo y compañero dragón. Pero no había logrado encontrar nada, me parece que mi mejor amigo se quedará solo para siempre. Bueno aún me tiene a mí.

-Ya estamos cerca amigo -digo animando a mi dragón, o más bien animándome a mi. Ya que hacía más de dos años que me fuí en mi viaje de exploración y esta vez fui yo solo. No sé bien cómo va a reaccionar la gente de Berk a mi vuelta.

¿Por qué digo esto? Pues porqué quizás el jefe de Berk desapareció hace ya más de dos años sin decir a adiós a nadie, eso incluye a mi esposa y madre. Pero tanta responsabilidad me había obligado anclarme a tierra, me llevaba meses y meses sin poder montar en Toothless debido a la gran carga de trabajo que tenía. Y eso me hizo explotar de la peor forma. Huyendo de todas mis responsabilidades.

Lo sé está mal, pero yo no estaba preparado para ese puesto. Me vi obligado a aceptarlo cuando mi padre murió y aunque quiero a Berk y a la gente que hay aquí, el escuchar ese rumor a mano de unos piratas de que habían visto más furias nocturnas en una isla lejana, esas simples palabras me hicieron huir en busca de nuevas aventuras.

¿Por qué no le dije nada a nadie? simple, nadie me hubiera dejado marcharme de la aldea, si eres el jefe de la aldea, te quedas en ella hasta que mueres.

Ya estoy cerca y sobre vuelo mi hogar. No me hago de rogar y desciendo cerca de mi casa, al bajar de mi dragón varios aldeanos se quedaron mirándome como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma.

-¿Hiccup? -Me mira muy sorprendida Heather -¿e... eres tú?

-Si, soy yo -le respondo y por fin mi amiga reacciona y me abraza.

-Creíamos que estabas muerto ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Una larga historia ¿Dónde están los demás?

-En el gran salón, están teniendo una reunión. ¡Vamos! -me anima a seguirla y en el camino nos encontramos con gente y todos quedan igual de sorprendidos al verme y hasta algunos de los aldeanos huyen de mi.

-¿Estas listo?

Me pregunta antes de abrir las puertas del gran salón. Siento una oleada de sentimientos que no se muy bien cómo explicar. Mi corazón bombea con fuerza al pensamiento de ver a las personas más importantes que habrá en mi vida. Más bien en pensar el cómo se iban a tomar que hubiera estado ausente de mi cargo y mis responsabilidades durante tanto tiempo.

-Tenemos visita chicos -anunció féliz Heather al entrar al gran salón, haciendo que todos dejaran su reunión y mirarán hacia la entrada.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los azules de mi esposa, me miraba realmente sorprendida y yo solo sonrió. Sigue tan hermosa como cuando me fuí.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mis ojos se abren de golpe al ver que al lado de mi mejor amiga está ¡Mi marido! el cuál había dado por muerto ¿Cómo podía ser? Estaba como siempre, sus ojos brillaban y me sonreía como si no hubiera desaparecido de mi vida.

Miré a mi suegra y ella me miró igual de sorprendida. Ambas nos levantamos y nos tiramos a los brazos de Hiccup, él nos abrazó con fuerza. Valka le dió un beso en la mejilla y tras eso se alejó para dejarme que abrazará gustosa a mi marido.

-Hiccup -suspiró y me abrazó con fuerza, yo solo me dejé envolver por sus brazos ¡Por thor! Cuantas veces soñé con tener otra vez a mi marido así conmigo y yo solo me decía que eso no era posible, que él estaba muerto. Pero ahí estaba delante de mí -Dime que no estoy soñando -lo miré y le tomé de las mejillas acariciando su rostro.

-No estás soñando -me susurra antes de acortar los escasos centímetros que nos faltaban para juntar nuestros labios en un beso dulce y con mucho cariño.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? -pregunté a mi marido aún sin creer lo que veía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Es una historia larga -tomé a mi esposa de la mano y nos acercamos hasta la mesa donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión.

Al llegar allí pude ver a mis mejores amigos, mi grupo de jinetes junto a los del A-team y Gobber. Solo faltaba Ruffnut. Pero ya después preguntaría por ella.

-No me miréis todos como si estuvierais viendo a un muerto viviente -reí algo nervioso por las miradas de mis amigo. Ahora entiendo por lo que tuvo que pasar mi madre cuando volvió a Berk.

-Es que para nosotros eres un muerto viviente Hiccup -me hablo mi primo Snotlout.

-Por favor Hiccup, explicanos que te ha ocurrido, porque te hemos estado buscando por medio mundo -mi esposa me cedió una silla para que me sentara junto con todos.

-Esta bien -me senté en la silla. Había llegado el momento de contarlo todo, solo esperaba que comprendieran y me aceptarán de vuelta -Esto es difícil de explicar para mi, solo espero que me comprendais el porqué hice lo que he hecho.

Veo como Astrid me mira y se sorprende con la última frase que digo. Esto va a ser más complicado, de lo que ya pensé que sería.

-La mañana que me fuí. Estuve dando una vuelta con Toothless, hacía meses que no podía volar con él y me alejé de Berk para hacer maniobras. Llegué a una isla y me encontré con un barco de piratas, como no quería problemas me escondí, pero escuché lo que ellos decían. Hablaban de una isla muy lejana donde habían encontrado a Furias Nocturnas. Cuando los escuché me sorprendí mucho ¡era una gran oportunidad! Era como si algo me dijera que tenía que ir a investigar... que necesitaba alejarme un poco de Berk.

Espere por alguna reacción, pero nadie dijo nada, aunque notaba como el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse. Puede que no saliera muy bien parado de ese lugar.

-Mi trabajo como jefe de la aldea me estaba sobrepasando y al escuchar esa información fue el detonante de lo que hice. Durante este tiempo he estado buscando esa famosa isla, pero no la he encontrado, al igual que no me he encontrado a mi mismo haciendo eso. Fui un egoísta. Deje todo atrás para encontrarme a mí mismo, pero lo único que encontré fue soledad, en cada rincón que he estado los he tenido presente siempre, eso me hizo volver al que de verdad es mi hogar.

-Cariño ¿Estás bien? -Valka tomo de la mano a Astrid, ya que esta parecía nerviosa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Estoy bien Valka, no te preocupes -Me levanté de mi asiento y encaré a mi marido, no me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando -¿Te fuiste por más de dos años en un viaje para encontrarte a ti mismo? -hable algo incrédula, ahora si deseaba que esto solo fuera otro mal sueño que mi subconsciente había creado para burlarse de mí una vez más.

-Si, lo necesitaba.

-¿Recuerdas cómo esa misma mañana, te dije que estaba embarazada de tres meses?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-¿Y aún así tienes el valor de venir aquí tras este tiempo como si nada? -alcé un poco la voz.

-Sabía que te molestarías, pero lo necesitaba.

-Molestarme... no Hiccup, no me molesta que sigas siendo igual de crío que hace diez años. Estoy dolida -sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero aguantaría, antes necesitaba sacar todo lo que he pasado durante su dichoso viaje para encontrarse a sí mismo -me duele tanto que te hayas ido por tu propio pie, dejando atrás a todo, sin ni siquiera decir nada ¡Por Thor Hiccup estaba embarazada! ¿Acaso sabes por todo lo que pasé? ¿Las noches sin dormir? ¿La incertidumbre de que te había ocurrido? ¿Y el tener que decir abiertamente que mi hijo nunca conocería a su padre? ¿Acaso lo pensaste?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Astrid yo... -ahora que ella decía todo eso me hacía sentirme peor de lo que ya estaba.

-¡No digas nada más! ¡He tenido más que suficiente!

-¡Quiero conocer a mi hijo! -me levanté y yo también alcé un poco la voz.

-¿Qué quieres conocer a tu hijo? -rió con amargura -¿Acaso sabes si nació? No lo sabes verdad, por qué no estabas aquí, te estabas encontrando a ti mismo -mi esposa se alejó de mí. Ella era orgullosa, lo sabía y pude ver lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-¿Mi hijo no nació? -Ahora siento un nudo en la garganta. Nunca pensé que lo que hice podría haber hecho a Astrid perder a mi hijo.

-Como si te importara él -respondió con la voz entrecortada. En un intento de controlar lo que sentía.

-Es un niño -susurré, aún sin quererlo mi esposa me dijo que había tenido un niño -Astrid por favor, sé razonable. Es mi hijo.

-¿Que sea razonable? ¿Yo? ¿y me lo dice el hombre que se marchó dejando a un pueblo sin su jefe, sin el dragón alfa y a su esposa embarazada? Siempre pensé que tu eras diferente a los demás Hiccup, pero ya veo que me equivoqué ¿Dónde estabas cuando tu hijo dió su primer respiro en este mundo? te estabas encontrando a tí mismo.

-Es mi hijo y quiero conocerlo -repito ya más que molesto -quiero enmendar mis errores.

-Tu mismo Hiccup, está en la calle, puedes ir a buscarlo ¿Pero acaso lo conoces?... Ni siquiera sabes como es su cara... sus ojos... no sabes nada de él... -La respiración entrecortada de mi esposa me hace ver todo el dolor que siente en ese momento por mi error cometido -Valka perdóname por lo que voy a decir, pero es lo que realmente siento - se vuelve a acercar a mi y esta vez más decidida que nunca y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas -hubiera preferido que estuvieras muerto, así seguiría sintiéndome tan orgullosa de haberme casado contigo. Pero ya no, ha sido el error más grande que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Astrid salió del gran salón. Nadie dijo nada más, parece que Astrid ya había dicho todo lo que todos querían decirme.

Me agarré de la silla y me senté, sentía que todas mis fuerzas se iban de mi cuerpo y no sabía ni que hacer o decir.

Pero alguien me abrazó, esa era mi madre. Ella seguramente entendería algo más mi postura, aunque ahora Astrid me había abierto los ojos y sabía que lo que había hecho había sido egoísta e infantil.

¿Cómo iba a arreglar esto?

Continuará.

Espero que os haya gustado. Esta idea me surgió después de ver, no se que vez, la segunda película. Y en ella Hiccup no está preparado para ser jefe, si al final cede, es solo por la muerte de su padre. Además de que Hiccup es un explorador. Dado a eso me surgió esta loca idea. Espero que haya quedado bien y por lo menos haya sido un poco interesante.

La narración de este primer capítulo quedo algo rara por los cambios de personajes, pero es solo porque necesitaba mostrar los dos puntos de vista. En los siguientes ya no hay estos cambios raros XD

Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola os dejo el segundo capítulo. Me alegro de que haya gustado el primer capítulo y siento que me haya quedado raro. Lo revisaré y quiero cambiarlo solo dejando el punto de vista de Hiccup. Ya avisaré cuando lo cambie.

Ya sé lo que pasó en el anterior capítulo. Puse una línea de guiones para separar quien narraba, peeeerooo no lo lee fanfiction ya lo he cambiado. Así es más que normal que os resultara tan complicado saber quien era el que narraba. Vaya fallo tonto

Este capítulo creo que si será más entendible. Cada vez que veáis esto -0-0-0- es por un cambio de escena. No va a haber más conversaciones bajo dos puntos de vista. Pero si sigue siendo difícil de comprender, por favor hacedmelo saber y cambiaré el tipo de narrar la historia.

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 2

Mi madre me abrazó hasta que mi cuerpo dejó de temblar, al separarme ví que tenía los ojos llorosos.

solo estábamos yo y ella en el gran salón, ya que todos se habían marchado.

-Hiccup, dale tiempo a Astrid. Ella ha pasado por mucho durante tu viaje. Ha tenido que hacer frente a todo lo que tu dejaste atrás.

-Por favor cuéntame qué ha pasado en el tiempo en el que yo no estuve.

Mi madre me sonrió algo triste y se sentó a mi lado. Suspiró, parecía que no quería recordar el pasado.

-Cuando tú desapareciste... Astrid entró en una depresión, no quería comer, no podía dormir. Yo estuve a su lado todo el tiempo, solo le hacía ver que tu podías estar en algún lugar y que simplemente necesitabas nuestra ayuda, por ello te buscaríamos hasta el cansancio.

Mi madre se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, se le veía algo más vieja que cuando me fuí ¿Sería por todo lo ocurrido?

-Tuve que obligarla a comer, al final logré que pensará un poco en ella, porque estaba embarazada y lo que ella sufriera lo haría el bebé. Ese pensamiento es el que la mantuvo cuerda hasta ese día...

-¿Que día?

-El día en que encontramos la cola de toothless destrozada en medio del agua.

¡Mierda! recordaba lo que había pasado. Me habían intentado atacar y rompieron la cola de mi dragón, pero al final, fueron buenas personas que me ayudaron.

-Ese día Astrid enloqueció, se escapó de casa e intentó quitarse la vida. La encontramos en la cala donde me dijo que habías conocido a Toothless. Gracias a Thor que aún estaba viva, pero por el sufrimiento se puso de parto. Fue un parto duro, casi muere ella y el bebé, pero al final lo logró. No sabes lo fuerte que fue ese día Astrid.

Mi madre sonrió orgullosa de mi esposa y no es para menos.

-Cuando Astrid vio la carita de su bebé juro en ese momento que ella sobreviviría y lucharía por que él estuviera atendido y tuviera todo el cariño del mundo. Ese bebé salvó a Astrid, porque... -mi madre le costaba hablar por la emoción -porque era tan parecido a ti. Era un Hiccup en bebé. Fue como verte nacer otra vez.

Mi madre lloró y yo aún no sé cómo reaccionar, aún sigo profesando toda la información que me está dando mi madre.

-Tras eso y como no había un jefe definido en Berk, se dijo que proclamar a Snotlout como segundo jefe, ya que por descendencia familiar él era el siguiente después de ti, pero eso también haría que tu hijo no fuera el siguiente jefe de Berk, por lo que Astrid lucho por que eso no fuera posible, porque decía que su hijo estaba en su completo derecho de ser el siguiente jefe. Por ello, ella está cubriendo lo que sería la jefatura de Berk hasta que el pequeño Hiccup sea el siguiente jefe.

-¿Mi hijo se llama igual que yo? -me sorprendo y ahora soy yo el que me emocionó y me siento como la peor escoria por haber hecho lo que hice.

-Si -mi madre ríe nerviosa -Cuando Astrid vio a esa cabellera castaña despeinada y esos ojos verdes supo que él debería llamarse como su padre.

-¿Pero qué he hecho? -me decepcionó de mi mismo y comienzo a llorar, pero ni mis lágrimas podían hacer que borrara todo lo ocurrido y mucho menos lo sufrido por mi esposa.

Cuando me desahogo, ambos salimos del gran salón. Afuera me está esperando mi primo Snotlout.

-Hiccup -me sonríe -me alegro de que estés aquí.

Para mi sorpresa me abraza por unos segundos y cuando se separa de mí me da un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-Me alegro mucho. Aunque bueno... creo que lo vas a tener muy complicado por aquí. Tu esposa es una furia -me sonrió algo triste.

-Lo sé. mi madre ya me ha contado todo lo ocurrido.

-Lo ha tenido muy difícil para llegar a ser la sustituta de jefe en Berk. Yo mismo le ayudé, porque la verdad, no creía ser tan buen jefe como tú.

-Tu si que has madurado Snotlout, no como yo -hablo amargamente.

-Es que desde que mi querida esposa Ruffnut me dió una preciosa niñita me he volcado en ser el mejor padre y marido para ellas... perdón no quería.

-No pasa nada, tu no tienes la culpa. Me alegro por ello. No vi a Ruff en la reunión.

-Ella es la que cuida de Hiccup cuando Astrid está muy ocupada con las reuniones -Mi primo me miró algo apenado por mi situación -Vas a tener que ser fuerte Hiccup, si los quieres de vuelta, a ambos.

-Lo sé.

A lo lejos observó a Astrid que mirá a los niños que están jugueteando alrededor de Ruffnut. Esa chica si que había cambiado. Se la veía mucho más madura y ya no llevaba sus tres trenzas, si no que ahora llevaba solo uno en la parte trasera de la cabeza y que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Miró a los niños, Uno de ellos era mi hijo. Había cuatro pequeños, dos niños y dos niñas. En seguida me fijo en uno en concreto.

-Snotlout... ¿ese es mi hijo? -pregunto y siento en mi pecho una sensación que nunca imaginé.

-¿El revoltoso que abraza a mi hija?... si, es él. Ese es tu hijo Hiccup. Tiene dos años y medio.

-Es... mi hijo -las palabras se me atraviesan en la garganta y no sé muy bien que decir, solo tengo ganas de ir a ahí y abrazarlo y decirle lo imbécil que he sido al pensar solo en mi -¿crees que pueda…?

-¿Acercarte a él? primo sé que te van las bestias incontrolable, pero yo que tú dejaba que fuera ella la que me lo permitiera. Gánate su confianza, hazle saber que de verdad vas a estar aquí y no te vas a volver a marchar. Y esta vez Hiccup, que sea de verdad, porque si la vuelves a dejar la matarás -Snotlout me miró serio. Mi primo había madurado mucho, ya no era el fanfarrón que intentaba ligar desesperadamente con mi esposa, ahora era un padre de familia responsable. No como yo.

-¡Mami! -mi pequeño niño corrió al ver a su madre, cuando llegó hasta ella Astrid lo cogió en brazos y ví algo que jamás pensé en mi vida ver. Astrid la vikinga que no le gustaba que la gente la viera como una tonta o débil, estaba dándole sonoros besos en las mejillas a mi pequeño y él no paraba de reír y reír.

Mataría ahora mismo por tener la oportunidad de acercarme hasta ellos y abrazarlos a ambos con fuerza.

-¿A qué es guapo? -me pregunta mi madre, se le ve orgullosa de su nieto.

-Si, que lo es -Mi hijo es muy parecido a mí, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, aunque tenía la nariz pequeñita y respingona como la de su madre, o es lo que me pareció desde la distancia a la que me encontraba - ¿Cómo es él?

-Es muy revoltoso -me responde mi madre -tiene mucho genio, como su madre y le gusta luchar, de hecho ya está pidiendo una hacha como regalo de cumpleaños -mi madre rió y no pude evitar sonreír ante lo que me decía. Se notaba la influencia de su madre sobre él -es muy cariñoso, porque Astrid lo trata con mucho mimo, cuando ambos están juntos no pueden evitar darse besos y abrazos. Tu hijo ama a su madre ante todo. Dice que quiere ser mayor para ayudar a su madre y protegerla.

Vuelvo a sonreír y me encuentro con los ojos de Astrid y ella desvía su mirada y se centra en su pequeño Hiccup que la mira con amor y devoción.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A lo lejos veo a mi marido, sé que nos observa y creo que es normal. Algo de curiosidad debe sentir por ver a su hijo. O eso quiero yo pensar, ya que no se digno a ver el alumbramiento de su hijo.

-¡Mama hoy he visto una cosa implesionante!

-¿Qué es esa cosa impresionante que has visto? -le respondo con la misma efusividad con la que él me ha hablado. Adoro a mi pequeño y sé que en él si puedo confiar.

-Un... Un... Trish ¿Qué dragón nos enseñó tío Fishleg? -Mi hijo miró a su inseparable prima y hija de Snotlout. Los dos se llevaban muy bien.

-¡Un furia nocturna! -chilló emocionada la niña, tanto que la hizo reír por su efusividad, que bonito era ser un niño y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas.

Me agaché para coger a trish también en brazos y ahora tengo a los dos agarrados de mi cuello. Me encantaba esa sensación, de sentirme rodeada de los pequeños que serán el futuro de la aldea. Quien me diría a mi que yo, la guerrera vikinga acabaría disfrutando de momentos como este.

-¡Si tita! ¡Un furia nocturna! -Ruffnut imitó a su hija -Y yo me pregunto ¿Dónde está su jinete? -me hablá ahora más seria, y eso me hace recordar todo lo ocurrido.

-Está al lado de tu marido... y no quiero hablar de ello. Solo te diré que en este tiempo se estaba encontrando a sí mismo.

Mi amiga me mira incrédula, es más que normal. Ya que yo aún no puedo creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Mami estás tliste? -me pregunta mi pequeño y me toca la cara con sus manitas.

-Yo, no puedo estar triste contigo a mi lado -mi niño sonríe y eso me hace feliz

-¡Abrazo fuerte! -Chilló mi sobrinita rubia y ambos me abrazaron tan fuerte que sentía como me estrangulaban con su amor. Había amores que matan y el de esos dos era realmente así.

-Vas a matar a Astrid -Ruffnut me salvó de morir ahogada y me quitó de encima a su hija.

-¡Papi está allí! chilló emocionada la niña al ver a su padre y se soltó de los brazos de su madre y se fue corriendo a los brazos de su padre y eso me hace volver a mi situación en la que tengo delante al padre de mi hijo y mi pequeño ni lo conoce.

Mi pequeño Hiccup miró como su prima iba con su padre y vió que junto a su tío estaba Valka, por lo que se soltó irremediablemente de mis brazos y corrió hacía su abuela.

Ella lo tomó en brazos y no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. Quiero que conozca a su padre, pero no quiero que él le haga sentir a mi pequeño lo que me a echo sentir a mi.

-¿Astrid estás bien? -Ruffnut me tomó de la mano infundiéndome algo de valor y la verdad en ese momento lo necesitaba -vamos a por tu niño.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vi como mi hijo corría hacia nosotros chillando "abuelita" y cuando llega hasta ella mi madre lo tomó en brazos. Y me duele que ni siquiera me mirara, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si no sabe quién soy. No sabe que yo soy su padre y solo puedo observar sus reacciones, sus sonrisas, su voz que era muy graciosa, algo aguda y no pronunciaba bien las erres.

-Papa hemos visto un furia nocturna y es muy bonito -le dijo Trish mi pequeña sobrina a su padre.

-Si, a sido genial. Y es mu glan... grande -se tuvo que esforzar para decir la palabra - y le gusta jugar.

-¡Ah sí! y ¿Sabés quién es su jinete? -le pregunta mi madre a mi hijo y yo me pongo nervioso.

Mi niño niega con la cabeza y mi madre me mira, haciendo que él posará sus ojitos verdes sobre los míos. Es la primera vez que mi niño me mira y veo sus ojitos verde, son mucho más claros que los míos y tiene la carita redondita como su madre.

-¡Que chico más guapo! -me dijo Trish, mi pequeña sobrina.

-¿El fulia nocturna es tuyo? -me pregunta mi hijo y yo me acerco un poco hasta él.

-Si... es mió.

-Es muy chuli tu dlagón -me contesta y yo no sé si echarme a llorar o reír por su graciosa respuesta.

Alcé mi mano en un intento de llegar a poder tocar, aunque solo sea el pelo de mi hijo, pero eso sería algo bueno para mi ese día y alguien no iba a permitirlo.

-¡Hiccup! -llamó Astrid a nuestro hijo -nos vamos a casa, ya es tarde.

-Vale mami - le responde y le da un beso en la mejilla a mi madre para despedirse -adiós señor del fulia nocturna -se va corriendo y se tira a los brazos de su madre.

Y yo me siento como un imbécil, por pensar por tan solo en unos segundos que iba a poder tocar a mi niño. Los veo alejarse, pero hay algo que me enciende y me enfurece, cuando veo como Eret saluda a mi esposa con tanta familiaridad dándole un corto abrazo y luego toma en brazos a mi hijo.

-¿Está con Eret? -preguntó a mi primo y mi madre y ambos me miran apenados -Quiero una respuesta.

Continuará.

Espero que no queráis matarme por dejarlo ahí XD pero ya habéis conocido al pequeño Hiccup, así que dejo para el siguiente capítulo más información que no me gusta sobrecargar el capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los favoritos y seguidores! Y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por vuestros review!

-Maylu-liya: Muchas gracias, parece que la idea no ha sido tan descabellada. Espero que este sea menos lioso y esté mejor redactado, si no por favor házmelo saber e intentaré cambiar los dos primeros capítulos para que sea más fácil la lectura. Creo que este los cambios de escena han quedado bien, pero solo creo XD

-Codry16: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero que esté también te haya interesado n.n

-Dlydragon: jajaja pero hasta el fondo XD pero bueno es Hiccup siempre lucha por lo que cree.

Nina: Me alegra que esta idea algo alocada hay gustado, espero que te siga interesando la historia. Por la narración ya he cambiado el primer capítulo y me gustaría saber que te ha parecido este segundo, creo que los cambios de escena quedaron bien, pero si no es así, por favor házmelo saber para poder mejorar los dos primeros y que los siguientes sean más fáciles para leer. Por las actualizaciones no te puedo decir exactamente cuánto tardaré, sólo que iré actualizando según me dé tiempo a revisar los capítulos y para el siguiente esperaré a vuestros comentarios, para poder guiarme si debo cambiar la narración.

-Guest: Discúlpame, pero no he entendido tu mensaje XD

Gracias por leer


	3. Capítulo 3

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo tres

-¿Está con Eret? -preguntó a mi primo y mi madre, ambos me miran apenados -Quiero una respuesta.

Siento hervir mi sangre y tengo que dar todo de mi para no ir hasta donde estaba Astrid y quitarle de los brazos de Eret a mi hijo.

-¡Responded! -exclamó y me doy cuenta de que asusté un poco a Trish, porque se abrazó a su padre.

Mi enfado se pasa al sentir como me golpean con fuerza en la cabeza que casi caigo al suelo.

-¡Hola Hiccup cuanto tiempo! -la culpable del golpe en mi cabeza había sido Ruffnut -no intentes volver a asustar a mi niña -se queja y lo entiendo.

-Lo siento... pero es que solo quiero una respuesta.

-No te voy a dar la respuesta Hiccup, te voy a preguntar yo a ti ¿De verdad crees que Astrid está con Eret?

La pregunta que acaba de hacerme Ruffnut me hace reflexionar. Era cierto ella era mi Astrid, por mucho que yo no estuviera, ella no hubiera pasado página tan rápido cuando ella me ama, o por lo menos lo hacía hasta que yo llegué.

-No... no lo creo. Es solo que no sé porque ese tiene en brazos a mi... -se me entrecortan las palabras.

-Hiccup, no tienes idea del trabajo que da un bichito de estos -Ruff besa a su hija en el pelo. Si que ha cambiado esa chica, todos parecen haber cambiado durante mi ausencia -y si además de esto le sumas tener que llevar toda una aldea, eso requiere mucho esfuerzo. Eret se está portando muy bien con Astrid, la está ayudando muchísimo en todo, pero ella le ha dejado claro que solo quería a su marido, o por lo menos hasta ahora.

Esa última frase me llega como una puñalada directa a mi corazón. Mi esposa no había dejado de amarme, pero claro yo había sido egoísta y le había dado de lado cuando más me necesitaba, solo pensando en mi. Me lo tenía bien merecido.

Después de haber saludado a todos mis amigos, me fuí a mi antigua casa con mi madre. La casa donde había vivido toda mi infancia y adolescencia. Mi casa estaba cerca de la que tendría que ser mi hogar junto a Astrid, pero que ahora y por mi egoísmo he perdido, al pasar veo por la ventana a Astrid y me vuelve a hervir la sangre al ver a Eret dentro de mi casa, junto a mi esposa y mi hijo.

-Tranquilo. Eret suele cenar a veces junto a Astrid e Hiccup, pero después se va a su casa. Astrid nunca le ha permitido ir más allá de una buena amistad.

-Me enfado porque no puedo entender que yo esté aquí fuera y él esté en mi casa... pero a la vez me digo a mi mismo que me lo merezco por todo lo que hice ¿Por qué fui tan egoísta? tan imbécil -mi madre me abraza y yo me dejo envolver como un niño pequeño.

-Vamos a casa. Tranquilo, estoy segura de que si te esfuerzas dentro de poco serás tú el que esté ahí y no Eret.

Me reconforta las palabras de mi madre y por ello me dejó guiar hasta mi antigua casa, al entrar me da una oleada de nostalgia. Me hizo recordar todo desde mi infancia donde nadie me prestaba atención ya que era Hiccup el enclenque, hasta que conocí a Toothless y Astrid comenzó a confiar en mi.

Sonreí al recordar cómo era mi esposa de pequeña. Toda una furia vikinga, la chica más ruda y cabezota de todo Berk y el enclenque Hiccup, consiguió lo que todos los hombres de Berk deseaban y era ablandar el corazón de esa chica y casarse con ella. Y no solo logró eso sino que además se casó con ella y tuvo un hijo precioso.

¿Cómo había arruinado todo? La muerte de su padre parecía que le había afectado más de lo que imaginó, ya que tuvo que hacer frente ante toda una aldea y era un duro trabajo que solo lo agobio, hasta el punto de salir huyendo de Berk, sin mirar atrás.

Ahora recordaba como Astrid siempre intentaba hablar con él, solo quería que hablara con ella y le contara sus problemas, pero no lo hizo, prefirió guardarse todas sus dudas para él, para intentar no preocuparla y al final toda esa frustración había salido de la peor forma.

Me tumbé en mi antigua cama. Era muy pequeña para mi. Ya era un hombre y no un adolescente.

-Parece que no cabes -me sonríe mi madre.

-No -contesto con desgana.

-¿Por qué no duermes conmigo, mi cama es más grande y mañana te conseguimos una nueva?

-Mama no soy un crío para dormir contigo.

-Bueno, ya que como no pude dormir contigo cuando eras un crío ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora? además creo que necesitas hablar y tenemos toda la noche.

Al final cedo ante mi madre y voy con ella a su habitación. La que antes era la habitación de mi padre.

Al entrar veo colgada de la pared, el hacha de mi padre, en una mesita estaba su casco y sabía que en el armario aún estaba guardada la ropa de festejos del jefe de Berk, era como si de un momento a otro mi padre fuera a entrar por la puerta para darme el sermón de mi vida. Para enseñarme cómo ser un buen padre, un buen marido y un buen jefe.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que necesitaba a su padre. Él había sido el que lo había guiado toda su vida, era el que le había dado las pautas de cómo avanzar en la vida y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

-No he querido quitar las cosas de tu padre... me gustan que estén ahí -me dice mi madre al verme mirar cada objeto al que había pertenecido a mi padre.

-Me gusta que los conserves -suspiró y me tiró en la cama con la ropa puesta y mi madre lo hace a mi lado.

-Hiccup, sé que no soy la indicada para guiarte en este momento. Ya que yo también huí... me alejé de todo por dejarme envolver en mis sueños, pero al volver me dí cuenta de muchas cosas y me arrepentí de no haber hecho frente a mis problemas, de haberos dejado a tu padre y a puedo ayudar a rectificar.

-Mamá he sido un idiota -me reincorporé y me quité la armadura de cuero,y me quedé con mi camiseta roja, para mi mayor comodidad -es complicado explicar lo que mi mente piensa ahora.

-Estás hecho un lío, estás enfadado, arrepentido, incluso tienes miedo de que en algún momento vuelvas a escapar y si eso pasara sabes que ya no te van a tener en cuenta nunca más. Hiccup sé lo que piensas porque yo también pasé por ello -Mi madre me imitó y se quitó también su capa y su armadura y se volvió a tumbar a mi lado -¿Y sabes quien me hizo sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro? Fue Astrid, ella me ayudó mucho, porque tu estabas muy ocupado, no quería darte más problemas, además de que no quería preocuparte.

Sonreí ante lo que dijo mi madre. Me había criado con mi padre, pero definitivamente yo y mi madre somos muy parecidos de espíritu.

-Saca lo que llevas dentro Hiccup. Déjame ayudarte, soy tu madre.

Me acerqué más a ella y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y comencé a contarle todos mis miedos y dudas y ella a su vez también me contó las suyas.

Esa noche había sido la mejor noche que había pasado con mi madre. Desde que me encontré con ella nunca habíamos hablado tanto. Reímos, lloramos, nos pusimos nostálgicos, cuando comenzó a salir el sol, ya no teníamos absolutamente nada que contarnos, ya habíamos hablado de todo y eso me hacía feliz, ahora conocía mucho mejor a mi madre y ella a mi. Además me había dado cuenta de una cosa muy importante y era que aunque mi padre ya no estuviera para darme sus sermones, ahora tenía a mi madre, no me daba sermones, pero me aconsejaba igualmente.

-¡Hiccup baja a desayunar! -abrí los ojos al escuchar como desde abajo me llamaba mi madre -¿Cuándo me había quedado dormido?

Me levanté y me restregué los ojos perezosamente. No sabía lo poco que había dormido, pero había descansado como nunca. Era reconfortante dormir en una cama.

Me levanté y me asee antes de vestirme y bajar. Abajo mi madre ya había hecho el desayuno y la verdad tenía algo de miedo, ya que sabía como cocinaba mi madre.

-Buenos días hijo ¿Cómo has dormido? -mi madre me puso un plato delante de mí con huevos revuelto y para mi sorpresa no estaban quemados. Tomé un cacho de pan y comencé con mi desayuno.

-Bien...muy bien de hecho ¿Desde cuando sabes hacer esto? -le pregunto, porque recuerdo que los últimos huevos revueltos que hizo estaban como el trasero de snotlout después de que Hookfang se lo quemara.

-Astrid me enseñó.

-Eso es gracioso -me rió ya que mi esposa tampoco era la gran cocinera, de hecho el pescado tostado era su plato fuerte. Me hubiera gustado ver a las dos cocinando. Sería como un concurso a ver cual de las dos hacía la comida más incomestible.

-Un respeto a tu madre -mi madre se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a desayunar también -tengo una sorpresa para ti. Tal y como te dije ayer por la noche, creo que lo mejor es que primero te ganes el corazón de Hiccup. Va a ser más fácil y tú estás deseando abrazar a tu hijo.

Esa era una de las cosas que le había dicho a mi madre esa noche. Ansiaba poder abrazar a mi hijo.

-Ahora por la mañana los niños tienen clase en la academia con Fishleg, así que he pensado que tu puedes ir y enseñarles cosas sobre ese fulia nocturna implesionante -mi madre me hizo reír por la mala imitación de la voz de mi hijo.

-Me parece muy buena idea -me siento entusiasmado, quiero ir ya a la academia.

En cuanto acabé con mi desayuno, recogimos todo y salimos, estaba nervioso, tanto que hasta mi madre lo notó y me puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarme.

Entramos en la academia cada uno en sus dragones, al entrar, ya estaban allí todos los niños y corrieron a saludarnos en cuanto tomamos tierra, yo no pude evitar sonreír cuando mi hijo gritó emocionado "el señor del fulia nocturna" tendría que hacer que me dejara de llamar así.

-¡Hiccup los tenía a todos concentrados en la clase! y me ha costado mucho conseguir eso -se queja mi amigo Fishleg.

-Lo siento, yo te ayudaré hoy con la clase ¿Vale? -le pregunto, aunque sé que mi mejor amigo no me iba a decir que no.

-Abuelita, abuelita -me giré para ver como mi hijo corría hacía su abuela para abrazarla.

Mi madre lo abrazó con fuerza y ambos se dieron besos en las mejillas. Astrid realmente trataba a mi hijo con mucho mimo y cariño, tanto que Hiccup era un niño muy cariñoso.

-¿Hoy nos da... dalas tú la clase abuelita?

-No. Hoy tenéis a alguien mejor para enseñaros -mi madre me miró haciendo que mi hijo me mirara solo a mi y sentí un calor en el pecho -Hoy os dará la clase él -mi madre se acercó a mi aún con mi hijo en sus brazos.

-Wow ¿Enselio? -preguntó mirándome emocionado. Era un niño muy expresivo.

-Si, yo hoy voy a daros una clase, sobre dragones.

Todos los niños chillaron emocionados, parecía que a los niños todo les emocionaba y entusiasmaba.

-¿Y cómo te llamas? -me preguntó una pequeña niña de trenzas castañas.

-Yo me llamo Hiccup -todos los niños exclamaron al escuchar mi nombre y miraron a mi hijo.

-¿Igual que yo?

-Si, me llamo como tu.

-Pues parece que Hiccup es un nombre muy famoso en Berk -hablo Trish -porque el antiguo jefe y papá de Hiccup también se llamaba así.

-Si, parece que llamarse Hiccup es la última moda por aquí -sonreí. Tish era una niña lista, se veía que había sacado la picardía de su madre.

-Bueno yo me tengo que marchar -mi madre le dio otro beso a Hiccup y me pasó a mi hijo.

Yo me sentí un poco tonto al asustarme al tomar en brazos a mi hijo, ya que lo primero que pensé fue un ¿se me caera?... ya no es un bebé es un niño, aunque aún es pequeño, pero no va a caerse de mis brazos.

-¡Que guay! nos llamamos igual.

-S... si, es muy guay -lo tenía en brazos, por fin tenía en brazos a mi niño y me sentía como un idiota, ya que deseaba abrazarlo, pero no podía. Era mi hijo, pero él no lo sabía.

-¿Podemos vola en su dlagón señor?

-Todo a su debido tiempo -me dolía que mi hijo me tratará de usted, como a un simple desconocido -y no me llames señor, me hace parecer viejo. Llámame Hiccup.

-Vale Hiccup -se rió y luego se movió para que lo dejara en el suelo. Había tenido la oportunidad de abrazarlo y no había podido hacerlo. Bueno como le dije a mi hijo, todo sería a su debido tiempo.

De repente me vi rodeado de críos pequeños todos mirándome esperanzados para que comenzara la clase y yo que no tenía ni idea de que hacer o decir. Nunca había tratado con niños tan pequeños.

Miré a Fishleg, esperando una ayuda por su parte. Él se rió de mí por mi cara de desconcierto. Muchas gracias amigo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me acerqué a la academia, ya que sabía que mi hijo estaba allí y ya que Valka no se había pasado esa mañana por mi casa, sabía o creía saber lo que está seguramente estaría haciendo.

Fuí por las gradas y vi lo que ya me esperaba. Hiccup estaba en la academia. Buen movimiento Valka, pensé cuando Valka le pasó a mi hijo con su padre.

Tuve que aguantar las ganas de ir allí y quitárselo de los brazos. Cuando vi ambos juntos sentí una extraña sensación. Eso era lo que yo deseaba desde que mi pequeño nació, verlo que con su padre.

Sonreí, no pude evitarlo. Era bonito verlo a los dos juntos ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Hiccup? Tú no eres así.

Borré mi sonrisa al ver que Valka me vio, no quería ser tan obvia. La esperé y ella subió a las gradas y se sentó a mi lado.

-Buenos días cariño -Valka me pasó un brazo por los hombros y yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

Valka había sido mi fuerza durante la desaparición de Hiccup y ahora no iba a ser menos.

-Sabía que harías esto -hablo en un susurro.

-Y aún así me has dejado.

-Valka no hagas que me enfade y cambie de opinión.

-Es normal Astrid. Él es su padre y aunque haya hecho algo horrible, sigue siéndolo y tú estabas deseando ver a tu hijo con su padre juntos, por ello me has dejado y has venido, porque querías ver ese instante que no pudiste tener.

-Odio cuando tienes razón... pero no sé bien si esto es como un sueño o una pesadilla. Por qué temo que él vuelva a marcharse, que le haga daño a nuestro hijo. Y lo que temo más aún es que mi hijo decida irse junto a su padre. No lo soportaría.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que ella. Astrid Hofferson, bueno ahora Haddock. Se iba a volver una persona dependiente de alguien, le hubiera partido en dos con su hacha. Y sin embargo ahí estaba era una madre que amaba a su hijo sobre todas las cosas y lo que más temía ante todo era perder a su razón de vivir y de seguir adelante. Ahora entendía a su difunto suegro, como pudo reponerse ante la pérdida de su mujer. Todo fue por su hijo y eso es lo que había hecho ella durante la desaparición de Hiccup.

-Él no quiere marcharse Astrid. Está muy arrepentido por lo que ha hecho y está decidido a quedarse y cuidaros a los dos -mi suegra me acarició la mejilla.

Mi suegra se había convertido en mi madre desde que Hiccup se había marchado, ambas se habían hecho inseparables. Y le gustaba pasar esos momentos con ella.

-El arrepentimiento solo no me basta Valka. Yo estuve a punto de morir y todo por sentirme miserable al creer que él había muerto.

El recordar ese día me hacía sentir despreciable, ese día casi acabé con mi vida y la de mi hijo. Yo también fui egoísta intentando ahogarme en la cala. Ese sitio que tan importante era para Hiccup y para mi. En ese lugar había comenzado toda nuestra historia juntos y en ese lugar quería haberla acabado.

Agradecería eternamente que Ruffnut la hubiera encontrado y reanimado. Así pudo dar a luz a su pequeño niño.

"No imagino un mundo sin ti" escuché en mi cabeza esas palabras dichas por Hiccup, el día que enfermé en la orilla del dragón y en el que casi muero. Yo le respondí de igual manera y por ello el saber o creer que él ya no estaba en su mundo se le hizo tan insoportable que no quería seguir viviendo.

Pero ahora se alegraba de no haberse ido, porque tenía a alguien mucho más importante que Hiccup y era su pequeño Hiccup.

Ambas vieron a lo lejos el intento de Hiccup de tener concentrados a los pequeños. Lo estaba intentando,porque todos eran muy revoltosos. El mayor de ese grupo tendría cinco años, por lo que todo era energía y vitalidad infantil. Parecía que Hiccup no podía con tanto.

Fishleg trataba de ayudarlo, parecía que entre los dos lograban tener la atención de los pequeños aunque enseguida se volvían a dispersar.

No lo podía evitar era gracioso verlos así. Valka y yo reíamos cada vez que los niños volvían a hacer de las suyas y evitaban hacer lo que Hiccup y Fishleg les pedía.

Me tensé en un momento, cuando Hiccup les dijo a los niños si querían montarse en Toothless ¿No pensaba volar con mi hijo? me volvió a invadir el miedo de que Hiccup intentara llevarse a mi pequeño, pero Valka me agarró de la mano cuando yo me levanté dispuesta a llevarme a mi hijo y me hizo volver a sentarme.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Quien quiere montar en Toothless? -pregunté ya cansado de que no me hicieran ni caso. En seguida todos me rodearon chillando ¿Por qué todo les emocionaba a esos niños? ¿Yo no sería tan pesado de pequeño? ¿o si? No tenía ni idea y a esa pregunta sólo la podía responder su difunto padre, por lo que se quedaría con la duda.

-Niños, por favor de uno en uno -pidió Fishleg.

-Sois cuatro haremos dos grupos. Hiccup y Trish -tomé de las manos a mi hijo y mi sobrina y los acerqué a Toothless -no vais a volar, solo vais a planear y daréis una vuelta a la academia ¿Vale?

-¡Vale! -contestaron conformes.

Comencé a quitarle el aleta de Toothless y le puse otra que era solo para planear bajo. No quería que por cualquier cosa Toothless volara y hubiera algún accidente con los niños. Eso sí que haría que Astrid me matara con sus propias manos.

Una vez puesta le coloqué de forma que no se moviera la aleta para que pudiera planear sin problemas. Cogí a ambos y los subí al lomo de Toothless. Puse delante a Hiccup y detrás a Tish.

-Chicos estáis a punto de planear. Quiero que tengáis mucho cuidado. Debéis tener en cuenta de que para comenzar tenéis que ser suaves y amables con vuestro dragón, para que este os haga caso a vuestra orden ¿Entendido?

-¡Siiiii! -chillaron ambos felices.

-Para hacerlo más interesante cuando lleguéis tendréis que hacer que Toothless acierte en la diana con su bola de plasma -Fishleg puso en el centro de la academia un monigote que utilizábamos para los entrenamientos con una diana.

-Toothless ve despacio y con mucho cuidado amigo -le pedí a mi dragón, aunque ya sabía que con él mi hijo estaría a salvo.

-¡Aliba Toothless! -animó mi hijo y mi dragón comenzó a elevarse un poco.

-Despacio Toothless -le pedí a mi dragón que enseguida me hizo caso y dio una vuelta a la academia a poca altura y muy despacio.

Cuando dieron la vuelta mi dragón aterrizó suavemente y ante el grito de los pequeños de "bola de plasma" mi amigo lanzó su ataque acertando a la diana, haciendo que los niños chillaran emocionados. Parecía que a Toothless le gustaba los niños, ya que todos lo acariciaban y le gustaba tanta atención.

Mi dragón es un egocéntrico. Reí por ese descubrimiento. Fuí a bajar a los niños de su lomo y subí a los otros dos pequeños y con las mismas indicaciones los deje con mi dragón.

Me senté en el suelo me sentía tan agotado, pero era raro, ya que también estaba feliz de estar ahí. Disfrutando unos momentos con mi hijo.

-¿Cómo lo haces todos los días Fishleg? -miré a mi amigo y este se acuclilló a mi lado.

-Me gusta enseñar. Quiero que estos pequeños amen el aprender tanto como yo.

-Yo creo que están todos locos -reí y mi amigo lo hizo conmigo.

-Pues el más loco es Hiccup.

-Ya lo he visto -reí y sentí algo de ¿Orgullo? si mi hijo era un revoltoso, pero me gustaba como era.

-¡Bola de plasma! -chillaron los niños, eso indicaba que ya habían terminado en su vuelo con Toothless.

-Voy yo a bajarlos -me dijo mi amigo y yo lo agradecí por no tener que levantarme del suelo.

-Bueno creo que ahora debéis agradecer a Hiccup, por haberos dejado volar con Toothless.

Esas palabras fueron mi perdición, porque se ve que esos niños no saben decir un gracias a secas, ya que todos fueron a abrazarme haciéndome caer de espaldas. En menos de un segundo me vi con cuatro niños sobre mí y todos reían por haberme hecho caer al suelo.

Aproveche ahora si, para tomar a mi hijo y abrazarlo, mientras los demás seguían sobre mi y no sé porqué todos gritaron "cosquillas" y comenzaron a intentar hacerme cosquillas, pero que con mi armadura les fue imposible y yo me reí de ellos por no lograrlo.

-Yo tengo cosquillas en el cuello -me dijo Hiccup, yo aún lo tenía agarrado por su cintura -a lo mejor tu también -me habló y sonrió porque estaba a punto de hacer una trastada.

Mi niño acercó sus manitas a mi cuello y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, haciéndome reír a carcajadas. En eso los demás lo imitaron y yo ya no podía parar de reír.

-Fish... leg... soco... socorro... -pude articular ayuda a mi amigo, para que me quitara de encima a los niños, pero a Fishleg le parecía graciosa la situación que se carcajeo de mi.

-Tomaré mi venganza... y empezaré contigo -Logré atrapar a mi hijo y comencé yo a hacerle cosquillas acariciando su pequeño cuello y él comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Fishleg logró quitarme a dos niños, pero Trish se me había agarrado del cuello al igual que Hiccup que lloraba de la risa.

Me incorporé con los dos niños agarrados en mi cuello. Ese momento lo guardaría en mi memoria para siempre. Parecía que los dioses querían brindarme una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Y por ello enterré mi cara en la cabecita de mi hijo y aspiré su aroma por unos segundos.

Mi hijo me miró a los ojos y yo a él. Me sentía extraño, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero a la vez, no podía. Él era solo un pequeño niño no me comprendería por mucho que yo quisiera decirle que era su padre y lo idiota que había sido por dejarlo.

-¡Tía Astrid! -Chilló Tish que se me escapó de los brazos, para ir con su tía. Los demás niños la imitaron menos mi hijo que aún seguía abrazado a mi cuello.

-Nos has visto jefa ¡Hemos volado! -habló una niña.

-Si, os he visto y lo habéis hecho muy bien -ella acarició la cabeza de la niña de trenzas castañas, que ahora sé que se llama Kettle.

Sonreí nunca pensé ver así a Astrid. Todos los niños la adoraban y las niñas la miraban con un brillo muy especial, parecía que fuera como una diosa para ellas.

-Todos te adoran -me atreví a pronunciar y ella me miró.

-Si, Tía Astrid es la mejor. Todas queremos ser como ella. Es una madre, una guerrera y es la jefa de Berk.

-Si, ella es impresionante -respondí porque realmente lo pensaba. Yo huí, pero ella no y aunque tuviera momentos en los que flaqueo, allí estaba ella al frente de todo.

-¿Hiccup yo que te he dicho sobre volar? -puso los brazos en jarra y yo sonreí, me gustaba verla en su rol de madre.

Mi niño enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y yo sentí que mi corazón se desbocaba con ese gesto de mi pequeño.

-Pe... pero Hiccup. solo… solo he pla… pla

-Planeado -le ayudé, era muy pequeño aún para saber hablar correctamente.

-Esta bien por esta vez. Pero debes hacer caso ¿Entendido?

-Si, mama -sus bracitos se aferraron a mi cuello como no queriendo que lo soltara y realmente no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que Astrid estaba ahí para llevárselo y por ello tomé valor y lo abracé rodeando su pequeño cuerpo.

-Y eso va por todos, siempre debéis caso siempre.

-¡Si jefa! -corearon todos los niños.

-Hiccup... tenemos que irnos -pronunció lo que ya me esperaba y suspiró porque no quería alejarme de mi niño.

-¿Un poquito más? Por fi mami

-Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo, te voy a llevar con la tía Ruff -Astrid se me acercó y agarró de la cintura a mi hijo y le besó en la mejilla. Los tenía a los dos a mi lado y sé que a lo mejor no era el momento adecuado, pero no lo pude evitar, por unos segundos que para mi fue como tocar el cielo, apoyé mi cabeza sobre la de ellos dos. Solo unos escasos segundos.

Astrid pareció dudar e incluso la escuché suspirar, pero tomó a mi hijo y me lo quitó de los brazos yo aún podía sentir su cálido abrazo ¿Eso era lo que se sentía al ser padre?

-¿Después nos velemos ota vez? -me pregunta mi hijo y yo solo puedo sonreír.

-Claro que si. No me voy a marchar de aquí -respondí mirando a Astrid. Sabía que para ella sólo serían palabras vacías, pero lo decía con total sinceridad y le haría ver que así eran.

-Vale -me sonríe feliz.

-¿Le has dado las gracias por dejarte montar en toothless? -le pregunto Astrid a mi hijo.

-No -Astrid lo mira enfadada y eso es más que suficiente para que mi hijo, obediente y además parece que ya sabe que es mejor no enfadar a su madre se me acerca y me hace señas para que me agache para estar a su altura -glacias Hiccup.

Me abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos con fuerza y yo a él, se separó de mí un poco para darme un beso en la mejilla y yo le devolví el gesto y lo hice reír de paso.

Se despidió de mí con la mano, mientras tomaba de la otra a su madre. Estaba deseoso de decirle quien era en realidad yo, pero tendría que esperar a que Astrid confiara en mí y me dejara por fin acercarme a ambos como lo que de verdad soy, su esposo y el padre de Hiccup.

-¡Astrid te estaba buscando! -vi que Eret entró con algo de prisa a la academia, el tipejo ese tomo de la mano a mi esposa ¿Quién se creía que era él? -te necesitamos.

-Tengo que llevar a Hiccup y Trish con Ruff.

-¡Es urgente!

-Si quieres puedo ir yo -me acerqué hasta donde estaban ambos y vi que Eret soltó la mano de mi esposa y esperaba que no volviera a hacer eso, porque si no me iba a da igual lo enfadada que estuviera Astrid conmigo, pero eso no lo iba a permitir.

-No hace falta. Yo voy, es mi deber.

-Entonces llevó a Hiccup y Trish con Ruff, después voy con vosotros y os echo una mano con eso tan urgente -no pensaba dejara mi esposa con Eret trabajando solos en algo "urgente" -¿Dónde vais a estar? -preguntó, saco mi lado de jefe y líder por lo que espero una respuesta clara y no una negativa.

-Hemos divisado un barco, no sabemos quienes son, ni qué intenciones traen.

-Nos vemos en el puerto -les digo sin esperar una respuesta. Ya debía crecer y hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades.

Continuará.

Ya tenemos a un Hiccup más decidido de arreglar las cosas y a Astrid que aunque está enfadada, pero cede un poco a que Hiccup pueda estar con su hijo. Me he divertido mucho al escribir el primer contacto de los dos Hiccup y espero que os haya gustado n.n

Muchas, muchas, muchas graciasa todos los favoritos y seguidores! Y a los que dejáis un ratito en mandar un review n.n

-Gimboy: El fanfic va a ser Hiccstrid, van a interactuar más personajes, pero principalmente Hiccstrid. Y en este capítulo como ya has visto, no solo Hiccup se da cuenta de sus errores, si no también Astrid, hasta Valka. Todos cometemos errores y solo hay que solucionarlos. Y el personaje de Hiccup me gusta mucho y creo que él nunca haría algo a la fuerza como lo de obligar a Astrid a decirle la verdad al pequeño. Hiccup es un luchador, por ello lucha por cada cosa que cree y por ello va a luchar por conseguir nuevamente su lugar. A mi humilde opinión.

-Maylu-liya: menos mal que por fin parece que podéis leer mejor los capítulos. Ya estaba pensando en cambiar TODO. Ya tengo toda la historia completa, por lo que solo me queda revisar y subir, lo hago cuando voy teniendo tiempo, así que no quiero dejarlo (esperemos que no muera mi ordenador ni nada por el estilo XD) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también.

-DragoViking: Sip, lo de Eret era una broma, nada más. No creo que Astrid haría algo como olvidar a Hiccup con facilidad y menos aún estar con Eret. Aunque lo que piense Eret será diferente XD

Gracias por leer


	4. Capítulo 4

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 4

Cuando llevé a Hiccup y trish a casa de mi primo (Astrid me puso a Fishleg de niñera, aún no se fiaba de mí para dejarme a solas con mi hijo) fuimos al puerto para ver quienes eran los extraños visitantes. Snotlout se nos unió y fuimos veloces, casi como en los viejos tiempos.

Al llegar allí veo que también están Tuffnut y Heather, solo nos faltaba Ruffnut para que estuviéramos todos juntos. Pero debía cuidar de los niños, eran demasiado pequeños para andar solos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Snotlout bajando de su dragón.

-Ese barco viene directo hasta aquí -le indicó Astrid a Snotlout.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Mantener la calma. Debemos acercarnos alguno de nosotros, para ver sus intenciones antes de que arriben a nuestro puerto - esa es mi esposa segura de sí misma y capaz de enfrentarse a todo.

Miré a lo lejos el barco que se acercaba. Era uno solo, no era de gran tamaño. La vela llevaba un logo, este era un corazón partido en dos y una flecha que los atravesaba. Una muy rara insignia, pero que yo conocía.

-Déjame a mí -hablé y no deje a que me contestarán y fui hacía los barcos, los sobre volé, enseguida sus tripulantes me saludaron.

-¡Hola Hiccup! -corearon sus tripulantes.

-¿Qué hacéis por estas costas chicas? -pregunte a las mujeres que eran las tripulantes del barco.

-Nuestro barco tiene una gran fuga y necesitamos arreglarlo. Esta isla es la primera que hemos encontrado.

-Pues bienvenidas a Berk chicas. Os ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

Ellas se hacían llamar women heart , por ello su insignia era un corazón. Y ellas se proclamaban las únicas mujeres que no necesitaban un hombre para vivir. Y la verdad es que les iba bastante bien. Además ellas eran muy amigables, aunque eran algo revoltosas, esperaba que Astrid no se enfadara mucho con ellas por su actitud.

Volé hasta el puerto, donde me esperaban mis amigos con noticias de nuestros visitantes.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, ellas son amigas.

-¿Ellas? -preguntó Astrid y me pareció notar un poco de celos en mi esposa, cosa que me da algo de esperanza, ya que eso significaba que aún le importo.

Cuando arribaron a nuestras costas bajaron del barco cinco chicas y las tres fueron con un chillidito de "nuestro Hiccup" y me abrazaron. Yo intenté zafarme, pero me fue imposible.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ejem -tosí acercándome hasta donde mi marido estaba siendo prácticamente violado por esas tres mujeres. Si alguna osaba besarle las haría picadillo con mi hacha -Hola visitantes que no conocemos de nada y que esperan nuestra hospitalidad. -en mi tono de voz se nota mi enfado.

-¡Guau que guapa! -dijo una chica morena de ojos azules me miró de arriba a bajo.

Con cada cosa que hacían esas chicas me parecían más extrañas y más ganas de partirle sus preciosas caritas de muñeca.

-Ejem -volví a toser nerviosa, esperando a que dejaran de sobar a mi marido, cosa que parecía que no iba a parar -¿Vais a presentaros formalmente o preferís que os eche a patadas de mi aldea señoritas? -preguntó ahora sí, muy decidida a matarlas a todas.

-Guapa y furiosa, como a mi me gustan -sentenció una rubia, guiñándome un ojo y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hiccup.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso ¡Ese era mi marido y nadie besaba su mejilla y mucho menos delante de mis narices!

-¡Soltad a mi marido de una maldita vez!

Las tres obedecieron a mi orden y se separaron de Hiccup. Suspiré, por fin me prestaban atención esas tres. Ahora debía de añadir una cosa más a mi lista de preocupaciones ¿Mi marido me habría sido infiel durante su viaje para encontrarse a sí mismo?

-Hola soy Astrid Haddock y soy la jefa de Berk.

-Hola Yo soy Rose y soy la líder de women heart. Hemos tenido un percance con nuestro barco, tenemos una fuga que necesitamos arreglar -me habló por fin la chica morena -tenemos oro que os ofreceremos para pedir vuestra ayuda y hospitalidad.

-Siempre y cuando acatéis las normas de Berk seréis bienvenidas.

-Acataremos sus normas jefa -me sonrió la chica rubia.

-Ellas dos son Daisy -me indicó a la chica rubia -y ella Lavender -me saludó algo tímida una chica pelirroja con muchas pecas en la cara.

-¿No hay más tripulantes en vuestro barco? -pregunté ya que debía conocer a todo aquel que entrara en nuestras costas y aldea.

-No, solo somos nosotras tres.

-Por cierto Hiccup, te quedaste corto cuando nos dijiste que tu esposa era bonita, es mucho más -habló Lavender.

Tras decir eso se me acercaron las tres y me observaron de arriba abajo, me hicieron sentir algo cohibida sobre todo por sus miradas, era raro, pero parecía como si me desvistieran con sus ojos.

-¡Eres preciosa! -dijo Rose y me abrazaron las tres yo me quede petrificada. Cada vez eran más extrañas estas chicas.

-Chicas por favor -Hiccup se acercó intentando que esas tres locas me soltaran.

-Hiccup esta celoso ¡Qué adorable! -le hablo Rose, tas darle una caricia en su mejilla..

-Y Astrid también está celosa ¡Son tal para cual! -le siguió Daisy.

-Esto es divertido -se carcajeo Heather y yo la miré mal. Muy mal.

-¡Otra chica bonita! -exclamó Daisy.

-¡Todas las chicas en Berk son tan bonitas! -ahora le tocó a Heather ser acosada por esas tres chicas tan extrañas.

-Chicas por favor ¡Basta! -habló serio Hiccup. Sé que no debería pero me gustaba mucho cuando se ponía en su faceta de jefe -creo que deberíais de mostrar un poco más de respeto, si queréis quedaros aquí y que os arreglemos vuestro barco.

-Tienes razón Hiccup. Me disculpo -se disculpó Rose -perdonad, es que hemos pasado una temporada en alta mar y ha sido muy agradable para nosotras ver a tantas chicas lindas.

-Vale, pero cuidado con quien mostráis vuestros encantos.

-Tranquilo no intentaremos nada con tu esposa -le guiñó el ojo Lavender.

-No entiendo nada ¿De dónde salís? -pregunté, esas eran las chicas más raras que había conocido en toda mi vida.

-Somos un grupo de mujeres que somos algo especiales. Hemos huido de nuestras aldeas que estaban regidas por la tiranía de los hombres. No éramos respetadas, nos trataban como si fuéramos simples objetos.

-Eso es Horrible -hablé sincera. Esas chicas parecían que habían pasado una vida dura y eran jóvenes.

-Si, fue horrible y todo porque nosotras escogimos algo diferente a lo que las mujeres les gusta -Rose se acercó a mí y se paseo lanzándome miradas -nosotras somos diferentes y aún no hemos encontrado un sitio donde nos entiendan. A nosotras no nos gustan los hombres.

-Es normal, os han hecho pasar malos momentos.

-No solo por eso -Rose se paró frente a mí, era una chica muy alta y hermosa -a nosotras nos atraen las mujeres tanto, como a ti te puede atraer tu marido -Rose me tomó del mentón y me lo levantó un poco obligándome a mirarla fijamente.

-Rose, es mi esposa -Hiccup le quitó su mano de mi mentón y me tomó de la mano, atrayéndome a él.

Por unos segundos me dejé guiar por él. Aunque no podía olvidar en solo un día todo el daño que me había hecho. A sí que me alejé de él algo brusca.

-Esta bien chicas. Eso es raro y en Berk no estamos acostumbrados a esto, pero si os comportáis seréis bienvenidas.

-Nos comportaremos como las señoritas que somos ¿Verdad que si mis niñas? -Rose habló a sus amigas, obteniendo su afirmación.

-Está bien os llevaré con Gobber, él se encargará de arreglaros vuestro barco -las tres chicas asintieron -Eret, Snotlout, tendréis que subir el barco a tierra y vuestros dragones son los más fuertes, Heather ven conmigo y los demás seguid con vuestro trabajo habitual -ordené y me dispuse a andar pero Hiccup se puso delante impidiéndome avanzar.

-Voy con vosotras.

-No -respondí cortante -búscate algo para hacer y déjame que yo haga mi labor.

Comencé a andar y las chicas me siguieron. Si estaban calladas hasta parecían normales y educadas.

-Parece que tenéis problemas -me habló Rose poniéndose a mi lado.

-Es personal y no suelo hablar de mis problemas con nadie -le respondí, lo más suave que pude. Esas chicas no me gustaban mucho, aunque hubieran dicho que a ella les atraía las mujeres, había visto cómo habían mirado y sobado a mí marido.

-Si no quieres que te contemos cómo fue que conocimos a tu marido. Tú misma.

Miré a Heather que estaba a mi otro lado y después miré a Rose. Era una mujer muy lista, con tan solo vernos unos minutos ya se había dado cuenta de nuestros celos y problemas. Tampoco es que lo escondiera, pero ella había dado en el punto inicial de todos sus problemas.

-¿Cómo lo conociste? -pregunté sin dar muchos rodeos.

-Pues la verdad es que lo atacamos. Vimos un dragón y lo derribamos, le rompimos la cola al dragóncito negro y Hiccup tuvo que quedarse con nosotras en nuestro barco hasta que arribamos a tierra y pudo arreglar la cola.

-¿Le rompisteis la cola a toothless...?-Por eso habíamos encontrado la cola rota en medio del mar, eso fue lo que nos hizo pensar en que Hiccup había muerto.

-Si, pero Hiccup enseguida nos contó lo maravillosos que son los dragones -le siguió Daisy -la verdad que el chico tiene mucho carisma.

-Si y es muy guapo -concluyó Lavender.

-¿De verdad no os gustan los hombres? porque por la forma que habláis de mi marido me hace pensar diferente de vosotras -paré en seco en mi camino a la herrería y las miré a la tres.

-Si nos hubiera gustado los hombres, nos lo hubiéramos comido vivo en el mismo momento en el que pisó nuestro barco -dijo Rose muy convencida y las tres chicas rieron, lo que me hizo enfurecer. Apreté mis puños para no hacer una locura, era la jefa y era el ejemplo a seguir, no debía de ser impulsiva como lo era antes.

-Sois muy graciosas. Pero Hiccup no es así -seguí andando para intentar dejar de pensar en las insinuaciones de esas tres.

-Eso es lo que dicen todas las mujeres casadas -Rose volvió a mi lado -Mi marido, nunca me engañaría, mi marido solo me ama a mí... mi marido nunca me abandonaría.

-¿Qué pretendes? -le pregunté volviendo a encararla. Si que les pensaba cobrar caro su estadía en Berk, eso si no las echaba antes.

-Solo que abras los ojos. Todos los hombres son iguales, siempre al final nos traicionan -hablo seria, se notaba el dolor en cada una de sus palabras.

No digo nada más y sigo mi camino, esa mujer me ha dado mucho que pensar. Yo también dije eso de Hiccup muy fuerte. Mi marido es el mejor de todos, me quiere, me cuida, me ama tanto que nunca me dejaría sola... que ilusa fui.

Llegamos a la herrería y allí presenté a Gobber a nuestras tres invitadas. Parecía que las tres chicas se estaban comportando bien, tal y como les pedí y lo agradecí, porque en Berk aunque habíamos abierto un poco la mente para aceptar a los dragones, dudo mucho que aceptaran el hecho de que tres mujeres estuvieran solas y mucho menos que ellas mismas se proclamaran que no les gustaba físicamente los hombres si no que les gustaba las de su mismo sexo.

Hasta yo veía que eso no era algo normal lo habitual era casarse con un hombre, era la forma normal y natural de tener hijos. Ellas solas no podrían seguir su estirpe si solo estaban con mujeres. Pero esa era la vida de ellas y si ellas habían decidido hacer las cosas de esa manera nadie les debería de hacer cambiar.

Una vez que Gobber fue hacía el puerto para ver el desperfecto Heather y yo condujimos a nuestras invitadas hacía una casa vacía para que pudieran dormir y descansar.

-Bueno no es la gran cosa, pero dormiréis en un sitio que no se mueve -sonreí. Tal parecía que esas tres eran solo algo revoltosas. No era de las personas con las que me suelo relacionar, pero era bueno conocer a gente nueva y algo diferentes a lo habitual.

-Muchas gracias Astrid -corearon las tres.

-Por cierto, Hiccup nos contó que él era el jefe de Berk, pero tú te has presentado como la jefa de Berk y de hecho has tomado totalmente el rol de jefa ¿Cómo es eso posible? -Rose era una chica muy observadora

-Bueno, como Hiccup se fue de viaje yo tuve que tomar las riendas de la aldea.

-Eres una mujer fuerte Astrid. Me gustas -me sonrió Rose.

-Gracias. Bueno tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas. Podéis ir a visitar Berk. Heather os enseñará todo.

-Muchas gracias por todo -me paro Lavender antes de salir -como agradecimiento os invitamos a cenar, haremos una fiesta solo de chicas, no están permitidos los hombres.

-Pero... -iba a objetar cuando Rose me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Venga. Necesitas una noche de relajación y de cháchara entre mujeres -me insistió -Y tú también -miró a Heather. Prometemos que seremos buenas niñas y no os haremos nada -las tres rieron.

No sé si sería mi cansancio o la insistencia de Rose, pero parecía que me gustaba estar con esas tres revoltosas chicas. Y me vendría bien olvidarme de tanto drama y divertirme un poco.

-Está bien -cedí y las tres miraron ahora a Heather y yo a ella.

-Bu... bueno lo intentaré.

Las tres vitorearon a Heather, parecía que esa noche tendrían una fiesta solo de chicas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gobber observaba la gran zanja que tenía el barco. Parecía que era un trabajo algo complejo, pero era posible arreglarlo. Aunque tardaría unos días en hacerlo, así que la estadía de las chicas se alargaría hasta que concluyera el arreglo.

Me sentía algo intranquilo al haber dejado marcharse a Astrid con esas tres chicas tan alocadas y que las había visto cómo habían mirado a su esposa.

Como si las hubiera invocado aparecieron las tres chicas junto con Heather, pero Astrid no iba con ellas. Habría ido a hacer otras cosas, ella era la jefa ahora y sabía todo el trabajo que conlleva ser el líder de la aldea.

-¿Qué tal Gobber? ¿Para cuándo podrás tener arreglado nuestro barco? -preguntó Rose.

-Como en dos o tres días -respondió el mayor.

-Está bien. Tendremos que esperar aquí. Con buena compañía la espera será menor -le siguió Daisy.

-Si, además esta noche tendremos nuestra fiesta de chicas -habló animada Lavender.

-¡Oh sí es verdad! Tuff -Heather se acercó hasta Tuffnut -esta noche las chicas me han invitado a una fiesta, es solo para chicas, así que esta noche iré con ellas ¿Te parece bien? -¿Mi amiga le pregunto a Tuffnut si podía salir de noche? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Si, claro no hay problema -respondió el gemelo tranquilo y le dio un corto beso en los labios a mi amiga.

-Chicos ¿Qué se supone que es esto? -les señalé a ambos. Aún no entendía que ocurría entre ellos.

-Hiccup estamos casados -Tuffnut mostró su alianza, al igual que Heather.

-Creo que me he perdido muchas cosas -pensé en voz alta.

-Si, fue hace poco más de un año -me respondió algo sonrojada Heather.

Ya sabía que los dos se llevaban bien, cuando yo me marché y que hacía mucho Heather dejó a Fishleg, pero nunca me imaginé que esos dos llegarían a casarse.

-¿Y Astrid también va a ir a la fiesta con vosotras? -pregunté, ya que no creía que Astrid dejará a nuestro hijo por ir a una fiesta.

-Si, también asistirá -me respondió Rose.

¡Eso era genial! si Astrid iba a la fiesta, podría quedarme con mi hijo por esa noche, aunque solo fuera como función de canguro, pero me daba igual con tal de pasar más tiempo con él.

-Tranquilo Haddock tu esposa estará a salvo con nosotras -Rosa me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me guiñó un ojo.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Mi esposa iba a estar en una fiesta con esas tres? ¿Eso no era como dejarla en una fiesta solo de hombres deseoso de tocar a su esposa?

Había convivido por un tiempo en el barco con ellas y él mismo había escuchado los encuentros amorosos de esas chicas... ¿Iba a dejar a Astrid sola con ellas?

Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo ello.

Continuará.

Hola

Perdonen la tardanza u.u he estado muy liada y no he tenido tiempo de publicar hasta ahora.

Lo primero de todo deciros que espero que no haya equivocaciones en el tema de la homosexualidad, no estoy en contra, de hecho me parece genial que cada uno sea libre de querer a la persona que quiera sea o no de su mismo sexo n.n Pero no creo que eso estuviera bien visto en la época Vikinga, por ello lo he puesto así.

Y lo de poner a Tuffnut y Heather juntos es "culpa" de Zel-Ol que me gusto como se veían esos dos juntos en su fanfic "el conquistador de dragones" y el fic me encantó, pero hace mucho, muchooooo que no actualiza TTwTT

Muchas gracias a todos los favoritos y seguidores! Y por supuesto a la gente que se toma un ratito para dejar un review!

-maylu-liya: Por supuesto que había una… bueno tres chicas para darles celos a Astrid XD aunque no solo a ella. Hay mucho pendiente entre Astrid e Hiccup y esas tres van a hacer que ellos dos saquen lo que piensan de la situación que están viviendo.

-GrimBoy: Ahora mismo Hiccup y Astrid están en una complicada situación y aún ninguno de los dos a sacado realmente cómo se sienten. Todas esas cuestiones se van a ir viendo a lo largo de los capítulos, Hiccup no lleva ni un día completo en Berk. Realmente no sabemos mucho del personaje de Eret, como bien dices siempre lo ponen como un posible rival amoroso para Hiccup, yo creo porque Eret es más guerrero que Hiccup, por ello "parece que haría buena pareja con Astrid". Yo realmente tampoco lo veo como pareja de Astrid, pero digamos que quiero que Hiccup reaccione XD

-DragoViking: Poco a poco Hiccup va a ir tomando fuerzas. Es Hiccup es un líder n.n y habrá más momentos de los dos Hiccup.

-Dlydragon: Astrid está muy enfadada, pero a pesar de eso Hiccup es el padre no le puede negar que esté un poco con su hijo.

Airi: Ese mensaje va a esta muy presente en los capítulos que vienen, ya que aún ni Hiccup ni Astrid han sacado realmente lo que sienten. Ya verás como acaba enterándose el pequeño Hiccup de quien es su padre. Yo tampoco veo a Eret como pareja de Astrid, pero si se llevan bien,ambos son guerreros. Pero Eret está para hacer que Hiccup reaccione.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Capítulo 5

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 5

Íbamos caminando Heather y yo. Hacía mucho que no hablábamos y el haberme enterado que se había casado con Tuffnut, me hizo querer que mi mejor amiga, me contará cómo había sucedido.

Ya antes de marcharme, ellos se llevaban muy bien y vi un gran cambio en Tuffnut cuando estaba con Heather, pero no me imaginé que eso era porque ambos estaban enamorados.

Tuffnut cambió radicalmente para intentar parecer más interesante a ojos de Heather. Ya que ella siempre había sido una chica muy centrada y responsable, todo lo contrario a Tuffnut que era alocado, un sirviente del dios Loki, pero todo eso cambió para poder formar un compromiso con mi mejor amiga.

Todos habíamos cambiado mucho, ya no éramos esos chiquillo alocados que de lo único que nos preocupábamos era de tener más aventuras y meternos en problemas que solo Thor sabe cómo salimos vivos. Ese tiempo ya se acabó. Y eso justamente era lo que me había hecho huir el no querer que ese tiempo parara, a parte del dolor de tener que hacer lo que fue el trabajo de su padre. Pero ya no eran unos críos y debían seguir su vida como adultos.

Estaba atardeciendo en Berk y Heather le comentó que a esa hora, cuando estaban más libres de trabajo lo utilizaban para entrenar en la arena, así que se dirigieron allí para ver si se había dado el caso de que estuvieran entrenando.

Al llegar los vieron. Estaban todos incluido su madre, los niños y sus tres nuevas visitantes. Al entrar el primero que me vio fue Hiccup que vino corriendo hasta mi yo me agaché y lo tomé en brazos.

Me sorprendió cuando me abrazo, lo había conocido hacía poco más de un día y su hijo ya lo quería. Creía que no merecía ese trato por todo el daño que hizo, pero atesoraría cada momento con su pequeño.

-¿Que hacen? -le pregunté a mi hijo.

-Mama y la abuelita van a entrena, pelo... pero se quielen mucho mucho -hablo con esa voz que me hacía mucha gracia y más aún por su dificultad al pronunciar las erres, pero era pequeño aún.

Miré al centro de la arena, donde Astrid abrazaba a su madre y las dos reían. Cuando conoció a su madre, todos les decían que las suegras y nueras nunca se llevaban bien, cosa que le hizo alertarse, ya que deseaba que ambas tuvieran una buena relación, pero la forma de ser amistosa de Astrid y la tranquilidad de mi madre hizo que ambas congeniaran muy bien. Y se veía que su relación en el tiempo que estuvo fuera se volvió mucho más cercana, tanto que parecían madre e hija, más que nuera y suegra.

-A ella no le pegas, pero ahora a mi seguro que me das bien fuerte -se quejaba Eret.

-Es que a ella la quiero -hablo mi esposa, muy clara como siempre. Amo eso de ella.

-Eso me duele Astrid -Eret le paso una espada a mi esposa, parecía que iban a entrenar con espadas. Era raro, ya que Astrid siempre luchaba con su hacha.

-¿Espadas? -preguntó mi esposa.

-Sí, me apetece ¿Es que tienes miedo?

-Mi sangre es Hofferson, los Hofferson nunca tenemos miedo -alzo su espada.

Todos le hicieron espacio y comenzaron a luchar. Para mi sorpresa Astrid había mejorado muchísimo, era más rápida y hábil en sus movimientos a como él la recordaba estaba controlando la pelea fácilmente. Aunque Eret era más fuerte, tenía más experiencia en la pelea de espadas que Astrid por ello hubo un momento que tomó ventaja y la capturó por la espalda poniendo su espada cercana al cuello de mi esposa.

-¿Y ahora qué harías para escapar de mi Astrid?-le susurró y la verdad que no me gustaba ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto a mi esposa? ¿Y por qué tenía que susurrarle al oído?

-Golpearte en la entrepierna, pero no lo haré. Todo sea para que cuando te cases tengas descendencia Eret -rió como respuesta el hombre.

-Muy buena -Eret soltó la espada, pero no soltó a mi esposa y si no fuera porque tengo a mi hijo en brazos, ya hubiera ido a quitársela de los brazos. Sentía mi sangre hervir de la ira.

-Tranquilo Hiccup -me hablo Heather -solo son buenos amigos.

Mi esposa se libró del abrazo de Eret, eso me tranquilizó, ya que ella parecía evitar cuando Eret intentaba traspasar la barrera de lo que es un amigo.

-Bueno ahora quiero una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Quien quiere ser mi contrincante?

-Yo -respondí antes que Eret, el cual me miró y se había quedado con la palabra en la boca.

-Esta bien -mi esposa me miró. No se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí -veamos qué has aprendido en tu viaje.

Solté a mi hijo y me acerqué hasta ella. Solo me ofrecí para tomar el lugar de Eret. No iba a soportar que tocará de más a mi esposa. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuántas veces habían entrenado desde que él no estaba allí? Eso tuvo que pensarlo antes de marcharse, ya que sabía de sobra que Astrid era una chica muy estimada entre la población masculina de Berk, por su belleza y fuerza, era toda una vikinga.

Que idiota era, ahora no era el momento de ponerse celoso, lo hecho, hecho estaba ya no podía arreglar eso. Ya solo tenía que centrarse en quién era ahora, en quien se había convertido y centrarse en su nueva vida, junto a su hijo y a su esposa.

-No mucho, la verdad es que no soy muy bueno en eso de la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo -me puse frente a ella.

-Ya lo sé ¿listo? -me pregunta y la noto algo tensa, seguramente porque no quería que fuera yo, quien entrenará con ella.

-Listo.

Casi no acabe la palabra que Astrid, ya había comenzado a atacar, rápida y fuerte, ese era su estilo, pero logré parar todos sus ataques. Y ahora me tocó a mí el turno de atacar, aunque mis movimientos no eran muy fluidos y ellas los interceptó casi sin esfuerzo.

-Te estás conteniendo -me lanzó un ataque que casi me hizo caer al suelo.

-No -le agarre el puño que iba directo a mi estómago.

-Si, si lo estás haciendo y eso me enfada aún más -ágil comenzó a atacar una y otra vez hasta que me hizo caer al suelo -¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!

No me esperaba eso y me dolió bastante, por lo que cuando pasó por mi lado la agarré de la pierna y la hice caer al suelo y me puse sobre ella.

-Nunca olvides el ataque sorpresa mi lady -sonreí al ver su cara de enfado y lo hice aún más al notar como se sonrojaba al tenerme tan cerca.

Me levanté y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella me apartó y se levantó sola. Su esposa era orgullosa y sabía que odiaba perder, pero él ahora era más fuerte que ella.

Detrás de nosotros los gemelos tomaron nuestro lugar y lo primero que hicieron fue su famoso choque de cabezas haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Al fin de cuentas los gemelos seguirán siendo los gemelos, por mucho que hubieran madurado.

Incluso mi hijo peleó con Trish. La niña se tiró hacia él con un chillido, muy al estilo de mi esposa cuando era pequeña y vi como mi hijo perdió a manos de su prima.

-Ya veo que mi sangre ha hecho estragos en Hiccup -le comentó a Astrid.

-No, no es un debilucho como tú lo eras, de hecho he visto tumbar a niños dos veces más grandes que él solo por defender a Trish, pero no es capaz de dañar a su prima -habló con orgullo de nuestro hijo -él tiene un corazón muy noble, es un protector.

-Ya lo veo -sonreí.

-Hiccup, hazle lo que te enseñé -Astrid río ¿Qué le habría enseñado a mi hijo?

Temía que iba a hacer mi hijo. Creo que todos estábamos esperando que hiciera algo muy a lo Astrid, algo bruto y vikingo, pero no. Mi hijo aprovechó que Trish estaba sobre él agarrándole el brazo y sacó la lengua para lamer la mejilla de la niña que chilló asqueada y lo soltó de golpe.

Todos reímos, menos Trish que se limpiaba su mejilla mancillada por las babas de su primo.

-Oye Astrid -Eret se acercó hasta donde estábamos conversando nosotros dos -He escuchado que esta noche vas a tener una fiesta con las chicas nuevas. Si quieres puedo quedarme con Hiccup hasta que tú llegues.

-Es verdad. No lo había pensado. Es que Ruffnut también va a venir y va a dejar a Trish con Snotlout, pero no creo que él pueda con los dos -Astrid se llevó su mano a la barbilla pensativa.

-¿No lo estarás pensando verdad? -pregunté -no va a quedarse con Eret.

-¿Por qué no? -me pregunto y sé que me esta retando.

-Mira he aceptado todo lo que me has puesto, porque sé que he sido el peor marido de la historia de Berk, pero no paso porque otro hombre se quede con mi hijo. Me niego a que Eret se quede a cargo de mi hijo -hable claro, no iba a permitirlo, pusiera como se pusiera.

-Ya le pedí a Valka que se quede con Hiccup -se acercó hasta mí y me tomó del mentón para que la mirara solo a ella -nunca te olvides del ataque sorpresa babe.

Me soltó y se alejó de mí con ese contoneo de caderas al andar que me vuelve loco y por fin en casi tres años, siento un deseo dentro de mi. Mi cuerpo ardía en deseo de tomar a mi esposa y hacerla gemir y suspirar mi nombre en medio del placer carnal.

Suspiré e intenté tranquilizarme, ya que siento la mirada de Eret sobre mi. Ambos nos miramos por unos segundos sin hablar ninguno de los dos. Esto parecía un reto de miradas, haber quien aguantaba más sin parpadear.

-Lo vas a tener muy difícil Haddock -me dice Eret serio.

-Solo te diré una cosa Eret. No interfieras, ella es mi esposa.

-Lo sé. Tengo muy presente ese hecho.

Me alejé de Eret, ya que estaba celoso de él. Si todo era culpa mía, pero aún así siento celos y más celos, cada vez que lo veo y pienso en lo cerca que ha estado de Astrid todo este tiempo. Me siento frustrado de mí mismo.

Pero mis pensamientos se esfuman al ver a mi hijo, me mira y me sonríe y junto a él trish, que no sé muy bien por qué chilla "¡batalla! y vienen los dos corriendo hacía mi y se me tiran encima haciéndome caer al suelo.

-Eso dolió -me quejo por el golpe pero los dos se ríen a gusto de mi y al final me rió con ellos entre mis "auch" pues se están tirando sobre mi estómago.

Hiccup se tiró y se puso sobre mi pecho, al igual que Trish, los dos me abrazaron ¿Quién diría que el gran conquistador de dragones acabaría aplastado bajo su hijo y sobrina.

-Socorro -dije de broma, lo que hizo que mis amigos se rieran de mí.

De repente Hiccup se movió dándome una buena patada en mi entrepierna. Eso si que dolió tanto que me retorcí de dolor y los niños se bajaron de encima mío.

-Lo... lo siento Hiccup -me dijo mi hijo.

-No... no... auch... mi descendencia -esa frase hizo que mis amigos aún se rieran más de mi.

-Tonto, no le hagas daño a Hiccup -se quejo Trish -y mucho menos a su descendencia.

-No entiendes lo que dices ¿Verdad? -le preguntó mi esposa.

-No -agachó la cabeza algo apenada y sonrojada.

-Eso pensaba -rió mi esposa y me miró con burla.

-¿Queréis matarme? -parecía que poco a poco se iba mitigando el dolor de mi entrepierna.

-No, eres guay Hiccup -mi hijo me acarició el cabello.

-Yo te mataría a besos... eres muy guapo -trish me guiñó un ojo, a lo Ruffnut y puso ese tono de voz como lo hacía Snotlout cuando "ligaba".

-¡Tirsh! -le regaño mi primo -¡Tu eres mi princesa! y te prohíbo que quieras a otro hombre que no sea yo.

Pero eso fue demasiado para mi y se me olvidó completamente el dolor de mi preciados genitales y comencé a reír a carcajadas.

Logré incorporarme y me quedé sentado en el suelo mientras seguía riendo. Vi como Trish estaba sonrojada. Quizás estaba haciendo que se sintiera mal por reírme. ¡Pero es que nunca había intentado seducirme una niña de cuatro años!

-Trish -la tome de su manita y la abrace -Tienes las dotes de seducir de tus padres -reí un poco -¿pero no crees que soy demasiado mayor para ti?

-No, hay edad para el amor -me sonrió algo sonrojadita. Era demasiado adorable.

-Sabes, estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien especial cuando tengas la edad adecuada. Y yo que tú cambiaba de táctica. Tus padres no eran los mejores a la hora de seducir -me gané una mirada de odio por parte de ambos padres.

-No quiero que se enfade mamá, pero... -se me acercó al oído y me susurró -yo quiero ser como tía Astrid.

-Ya lo sé, quieres ser como tu tía Astrid -hablo Ruff como si estuviera molesta -la niña sonrió tímida y escondió su cara en mi cuello.

-Pues entonces, el estilo de ti tía Astrid es muy diferente a la táctica que has tomado. Tu tía Astrid me hubiera golpeado muy fuerte -sonreí al recordar cómo era mi esposa cuando era una cría.

-¿Tú conocías a mamá de pequeña? -me pregunto mi hijo acercándose a mi.

-Si, claro yo he vivido aquí siempre.

-Pero no te he visto nunca.

-Eso es porque salí de viaje. Trish ya había nacido, pero era muy pequeña, por eso no me recuerda.

-Pues fue mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo -exageró mi hijo.

-Si, fue mucho tiempo.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste? -me pregunto Trish.

-Pues... la verdad es que fui un idiota. Sabéis debéis de divertiros mucho ahora que no tenéis ningún tipo de obligación ni trabajo. Porque cuando creces todo eso se acaba -abracé a mi hijo con el otro brazo.

-Vamos a la academia con tío Fishleg... ¡pelo me gusta! -rió mi hijo.

-Eso es lo que debéis hacer, divertiros. Yo me divertí tanto de pequeño que cuando me tocó ser un hombre responsable, me sobrepasó tanto tanto, que explote y me fui, sin decirle nada a nadie y dejando atrás a todos los que amaba.

-¿Te han regañado mucho mucho? Mamá fadada da mucho miedo -me dijo como si para mi fuera un secreto.

-Se dice enfadada -le rectifiqué -y si, me regañaron mucho, mucho, pero no lo suficiente. Lo que hice estuvo muy mal por ello ahora debo arreglarlo. Así que vosotros debéis disfrutar mucho y divertiros.

-¿Entonces los mayores no se divierten? -me preguntó Trish.

-Si, claro que nos divertimos, pero de forma diferente, ya que debemos afrontar muchas responsabilidades y eso nos quita mucho tiempo, para hacer lo que de verdad nos gusta hacer.

-¿y qué vas a hace para que, te pel... perdonen? -me preguntó mi hijo. Él no sabía quién era yo y sin saberlo, él había sido el primero en aceptarme y quererme.

-Pues haciendo y afrontando lo que dejé atrás.

-¿Entonces ya no te marcharás verdad que no? -me preguntó Trish y noté algo de tristeza en su voz. Ella también me había aceptado.

-Os prometo que no me volveré a marchar -miré a ambos niños que me sonrieron felices por lo que les había dicho -nunca más. Me declaro anclado a tierra. No volveré a dejar atrás a los que amo -miré de reojo a mi esposa y ella me miró.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miré al chico de ojos verdes que era tan guapo y que me había quitado el sueño desde que lo vi por primera vez.

Los dos Hiccup sonrieron y los miré a ambos... ¿Mi primo y Hiccup se parecían mucho? Los dos castaños con los ojos verdes y el cabello alborotado.

Miré a mi tía Astrid, ni se dio cuenta de que la miraba, ya que ella estaba absorta mirando a los dos Hiccup. Mi tía estaba extraña desde que el Hiccup súper guapo apareció. No sabíamos casi nada del papá de mi primo...

-¡Jefa necesito que me arreglen la valla para mis pollos! -el viejo Sven entró en la arena exigiendo a mi tía, algo que seguramente podría hacer él solo.

-¡Eret, Tuff! -llamó y por el tono de mi tía seguramente les tocaba iba a tocar una buena reprimenda. Me encantaba ver como mi tía Astrid ponía orden y regañaba a los hombres. Yo quería ser como ella. Guapa, independiente y sobre todo mandar -¡No os dije que arreglarais la valla de Sven.

-Y lo hicimos -se quejo mi tío Tuff -le arreglamos la valla, dos veces.

-Si, Sven te la dejamos perfecta -le siguió Eret.

-Pero no como a mi me gusta -se volvió a quejar el viejo Sven.

-Creo que voy a ayudar a Astrid chicos -Hiccup nos soltó, cosa que no me gusta.

Estaba muy a gusto abrazada a él, pero si Hiccup no era un inútil como mi tío Tuff y Eret, podría ayudar a mi querida tía.

-Te han puesto las vallas en vertical ¿verdad? -la voz de Hiccup, era tan bonita y varonil -a Sven le gusta que le pongas la valla en horizontal, gasta más materiales, pero a él le gusta así.

-¡Si! Tú si me entiendes, no estos dos -me reí al ver como mi tío hacía burlas en la espalda de Sven para que este no lo viera. Mi tío Tuff era muy divertido.

-Astrid, déjame que yo me encargo de la valla de Sven, así tu puedes seguir con tus actividades.

-Es... esta bien -Mi tía tartamudeo un poco ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-Tuff, Eret, no escapéis. Os voy a enseñar como quiere las vallas Sven.

-Está bien -Habló triste mi tío. Seguro que ya pensaba que se había librado del tedioso trabajo.

Como ya era costumbre los mayores se fueron a hacer sus trabajos. Y nosotros nos quedamos con mi mamá. Nosotros dos jugábamos fuera, mientras mi mamá limpiaba la casa.

-Hiccup -llamé a mi primo, para que me prestara atención. Él me miró y de repente fue como ver al Hiccup grande, negué con la cabeza -¿Qué sabes de tu padre?

-¿De mi papá?... ela el jefe, se llamaba Hiccup y que...

-Y que se fue... -terminé la frase, ya que parecía que mi primo también se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño hecho -nunca dijo que estaba con tu abuelo en el Vallhala. Solo dijo que se fue... ¿Y si es Hiccup tu papá?

Los dos nos miramos muy serios. Parecía que mi primo estaba pensando. Creo que esa sería la primera vez que mi primo pensaba en algo. Es que es algo tonto.

-Hiccup... ¿Mi papá? -mi primo sonrió, parecía que le gustaba la idea.

-No lo sé. Puede... Tenemos que averiguarlo -hablo decidida y él me asiente. Tenemos una misión. Y es un secreto, para todos.

-La misión en busca de mi papá.

Los dos chocamos nuestros puños, teníamos una aventura pendiente.

Continuará.

Hola chicos. Por fin Hiccup comienza a poner orden y a ser un poco más él, para los que pedían que Hiccup fuera más activo n.n y bueno los siguientes capítulos quiero que siga creciendo su confianza. Este fic tiene o intento que tenga un mensaje. Todos hacemos cosas de las que podemos arrepentirnos, pero podemos rectificarlas e incluso esas personas que nos echan en cara nuestros fallos también cometen sus errores y deben rectificar sus actos y eso estará presente en los siguientes capítulos. Y además he querido añadir a Trish es un poco mezcla de de Snotlout y Ruffnut y quiero que la lié al igual que hacían estos dos XD

Muchas gracias a los seguidores y favoritos y a las personitas que me dejan un mensajito que me alegran el día:

DragoViking:Necesitaba poner muy celosa a Astrid XD y de paso que Hiccup se preocupara un poco jajaja. Estas serán unos personajes clave para que Astrid y Hiccup vuelvan a ser un poco más ellos.

Maylu-liya: jajaja XD esas tres las utilizaré para mi cometido y es que Hiccup y Astrid vuelvan a ser Hiccup y Astrid.

Gracias por leer


	6. Capítulo 6

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 6

Ya estaba anocheciendo en Berk, se estaba ocultando el sol. Repasé un poco lo que había pasado ese día y habían sido muchas cosas. Pero lo mejor del día había sido ver como mi marido se llevaba tan bien con mi hijo, bueno nuestro hijo.

Me había llevado tanto tiempo siendo solo mi hijo que ahora me parecía extraño el decir nuestro hijo. De hecho lo poco que había hablado con él había sido para sentirme molesta por el daño que me había hecho.

Aunque sabía que mi hijo merecía saber la verdad sobre quién es su padre, no era capaz de hacerlo todo porque no quería que Hiccup le hiciera tanto daño como me lo hizo a mí.

Aunque parecía muy cambiado, quiero creer que Hiccup se sentía realmente arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero a pesar de todo aún tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, antes de perdonarlo. También sabía que tenía una charla pendiente con él a solas. Solo que aún no me sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

Entré en casa de los Jorgenson y salude a mi querida amiga Ruff. Nuestra relación había mejorado mucho desde que ambas nos hicimos unas mujeres casadas y más aún cuando ambas tuvimos a nuestros pequeños.

-¿Cómo os habéis portado? –le pregunté a los dos niños que estaban sentados en la mesa dibujando.

-Bien –corearon los dos como si fueran los niños más buenos de la historia de Berk.

-He ayudado a Hiccup y he ponido un clavo –mi niño parecía muy ilusionado. No había tratado con su padre hasta esa misma mañana y parecía que lo hiciera desde que nació. Lo adoraba.

-Se dice, he puesto -le corregí.

-Hemos ayudado a Hiccup con la valla de Sven, le hemos pasado el martillo y los clavos –mi querida sobrinita, le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de mi marido. Me recordaba mucho a su madre cuando estaba "enamorada" de Eret.

-Me parece muy bien. Sois unos buenos chicos –les puse la mano en la cabeza a ambos –vamos te voy a llevar a casa de la abuelita Valka ¿Vienes Ruff?

-Tengo que esperar a que llegue Snotlout. Ya no tardará mucho. Además estoy terminando algo para que comamos también.

-¡Eres la mejor Ruff! –tomé a mi hijo de la mano y ambos salimos.

Camino a casa de Valka, mi hijo me relataba todas sus aventuras, mi pequeño tendía a exagerar todo, aún más que su prima.

-¡Abuelita! –mi hijo corrió hasta su abuela que estaba afuera con cloudjumper.

-¡Mi niño! –Valka lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a besarle las mejillas. Me gustaba mucho como ambos se llevaban tan bien – ¿Esta noche vamos a dormir juntos?

-¡Siiiii! –chilló y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Me marcho. Valka por favor ten cuidado con ya sabes que… -mi suegra me asintió en respuesta. Ella y a pesar de que el afectado era su hijo me ayudaba a que siguiera manteniendo el secreto –pórtate bien –beso –hazle caso a tu abuela –beso –come todo lo que te ponga –beso.

-Siiii, soy bueno –dijo algo cansado.

Me despedí y fui a casa de esas tres chicas revoltosas y algo locas. Tenía que preguntar a ellas más cosas sobre el viaje de Hiccup, ya que se llevó una temporada con ellas.

Al llegar allí ya estaba Heather con las tres chicas, parecía que se llevaban bien.

-¿Te han hecho algo raro? –pregunté a mi amiga.

-No, son buenas chicas.

Las ayudamos a poner la mesa. Habían preparado mucha comida y también había licores y bebidas alcohólicas. Cuando tuvimos todo listo llegó también nuestra amiga Ruff, ya estábamos todas listas y deseosas de tener una noche tranquila y solo de chicas.

Nuestras invitadas nos contaron un poco más de sus historias. Todas habían sido muy trágicas y todo por culpa de la tiranía de los hombres. Rose obligada a casarse con un viejo que no amaba, la maltrataba, hasta que escapó y robó un barco para marcharse de su isla. Daisy, que la salvó Rose justo antes de su noche de bodas, ya que ella no quería yacer con su marido y Lavender que su padre la metió a trabajar en un prostíbulo y todo eso se lo hicieron por decir que ellas no amaban a los hombres, sino que preferían a las mujeres, haciendo que huyeran de sus aldeas, cambiaran sus nombres reales, por los que portaban ahora y se embarcaran rumbo a ninguna parte.

-Veo que tenemos suerte en Berk. Los chicos... buenos son chicos, pero son buenos, nos respetan y apoyan -apuntó Heather.

-¿Por qué no bebes algo? Este licor esta muy bueno -le ofreció Rose a Heather.

-No, gracias. No soy amante de los licores -rechazó la bebida que le ofrecían.

-Por cierto Astrid ¿Por qué no preguntas ya lo que se te pasa por la cabeza? -me preguntó Rose mientras me llenaba el vaso de sabe Thor que cosa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Salí de mi casa dejando a mi madre y hijo cenando. Intente comer algo, pero no podía, estaba intranquilo sabiendo que Astrid estaba con esas tres. No eran malas chicas, pero eran especiales. Al salir me encontré con Snotlout que venía con Trish.

-¿Ocurre algo Snotlout?

-No, nada... es solo que... bueno tu sabes, esas chicas son raras -reí mi primo parecía estar igual de intranquilo que yo.

-Deja a Trish con mi madre y vamos juntos.

Mi primo hizo lo que le indiqué y nos pusimos rumbos hacía la casa donde estaban nuestras esposas, al llegar allí me encontré con Tuffnut que estaba en un rincón algo agazapado bajo una ventana.

Cuando llegué hasta él toqué el hombro y tuve que taparle la boca para que no chillara, ya que se asustó mucho.

-¡Hiccup casi me matas! -me susurró.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunté de la misma manera.

-Es que... bueno esas chicas... Heather es demasiado impresionante para mi, no quiero que le metan ideas raras en la cabeza y me abandone.

-Todos estamos aquí por lo mismo cuñado -se acercó Snotlout.

-Pues este será nuestro secreto. Son nuestras esposas y nadie nos la quitarán -Tuffnut alzó su puño.

-No vamos a espiarlas -Tanto mi primo como Tuffnut se miraron cómplices. No podía dejarme llevar por las locas ideas de esos dos.

-No vamos a espiarlas Hiccup solo vamos a evitar que esas tres nos roben a nuestras esposas -Snotlout se cruzó de brazos.

Esto iba de mal en peor. Esa era la peor idea de la historia. Tenía que impedir que hicieran eso. Pero entre Snotlout y Tuffnut me agarraron y acabamos los tres agazapados bajo la ventana, comencé a forcejear, pero paré al escuchar como Rose se dirigía a Astrid.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Por cierto Astrid ¿Por qué no preguntas ya lo que se te pasa por la cabeza? -me preguntó Rose mientras me llenaba el vaso de sabe Thor que cosa.

-¿Yo? -me hice la tonta, pero ya me había dado cuenta de que Rose era muy observadora.

-No sé, llevo toda la noche viendo como si quisieras tener una oportunidad para hablar de algo.

-No y para de echar esa cosa. Yo mañana tengo que trabajar.

-Es verdad. Bueno esa es tu vida ser la "esposa de" -Rose cerró la botella después de haber llenado a todas los vasos.

-Yo no soy la "esposa de" ¿crees que he llegado a lo que soy por Hiccup?

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cómo ha llegado a ser una mujer la jefa de una aldea.

-Pues sencillamente porque yo soy Astrid Hofferson, bueno ahora Haddock. Pero si he llegado ahí ha sido porque soy una guerrera, protectora y jinete de Berk, nadie me ha regalado mi puesto. Me lo he trabajo día a día desde que aprendí a andar Rose. Yo no huí de mi aldea, yo luche por llegar a donde estoy.

-Guau, eres toda una fiera -rió Rose -disculpa, es solo que dado a mi experiencia, pues pensé eso.

-Pues estás equivocada -dí un sorbo de esa bebida extraña y sentí arder mi garganta. Sería mejor no tomar mucho de esa cosa que me ofrecían.

-¿Vas a preguntar por lo que pasó con Hiccup cuando estuvo con nosotras, o aún no encuentras la oportunidad perfecta para ello?

-Directa al grano, esta es de las tuyas amiga -miré con odio a Heather por lo que acababa de decir.

-No creo que le guste lo que tenemos que decir -hablo sinuosa Daisy.

-Porqué no me lo cuentas y ya después te digo yo si me gusta o no.

-Yo me acosté con tu marido y que decir es todo un hombre.

-¿Qué? -había oído bien lo que me decía esa tipeja ¿Hiccup me había sido infiel?

-Lo siento. Los hombres son así, les da igual con quien lo hagan, mientras que chillen bien fuerte.

-Por supuesto, sobre todo Hiccup, que es tan liberal. En la noche de bodas casi le tengo que obligar a que se desnudara -miré a Daisy, debía mantener la calma, ella quería jugar conmigo y yo iba a jugar con ella -¿Entonces me podrás decir algo que me haga saber que eso pasó realmente.

-Tiene un bonito trasero -la chica bebió de su vaso tras eso me sonrió. Que ganas de golpear esa carita de muñeca.

-Eso no te lo puedo discutir -las tres chicas rieron y sentía que mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, pero debía de aguantar si quería saber más de la estancia de Hiccup con ellas.

-Tenía un precioso tatuaje -respondió Daisy y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba por lo que había dicho. Tenía que mantener la calma -le queda muy bien.

-Mi marido no tiene tatuajes -le dije segura. Aunque sabía que eso era mentira, pero tenía que conseguir la verdad y para ello tenía que atraparla en su propia mentira.

-Pues se lo habrá hecho cuando se fue de aquí. Lo tiene en el trasero.

-¿En el trasero? -reí, esa tía era imbécil y ya la había atrapado -mi marido si tiene un tatuaje y no es en el trasero. Además se lo hizo cuando me pidió matrimonio. Si te acostaste con él tuviste que haberlo visto -ahora era yo la que le retaba a ella.

-Si. Tenía tu nombre tatuado, pero no le dí importancia.

-Te diré una cosa Daisy. No te has acostados con mi marido y no tiene tatuado mi nombre. Tiene tatuado esto -me saqué mi colgante, ese que me regaló Hiccup cuando me pidió matrimonio y que él mismo hizo. Eran las siluetas de un furia nocturna y un nadder juntos parecían que se estuvieran besando y tenían las colas entrelazadas.

-¡Que bonito! -alabó Lavender. Ella parecía la más tranquila de las tres.

-Nos representan a él y a mi. Creo que esta muy mal que en un momento como este en el que mi marido y yo no estamos pasando el mejor momento en nuestra relación, vengas tú y aún después de haberte ayudado intentes hacer algo como eso. Y te diré una cosa más si lo vuelves a intentar te pondré en medio del océano para ver hasta donde llegan la fuerza de tus brazos.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, creo que les dí un poco de miedo y la verdad es que deseaba con todas mis ganas de tomar mi hacha y partirla a cachitos y dársela de comer a los cerdos. Pero me contuve y mucho, para seguir sentada con una sonrisa triunfal.

Daisy miró a Rose, como esperando a que la defendiera, pero esta le negó con la cabeza. Ella había echado leña al horno y se había quemado ella solita.

-Tal y como te has dado cuenta, eso es mentira. Hiccup se comportó como todo un caballero cuando estuvo con nosotras -Rose intentó mediar y lo agradecí -nos ayudó muchísimo en nuestras labores diarias y te puedo decir que fue el único hombre que hemos soportado. Una pena que no nos atraigan los hombres -río y sentí como mi paciencia se agotó completamente.

-Rose, no estoy para bromas, estoy a una insinuación más de tomar mi hacha y haceros pedazos.

-Esta bien ya chicas -pidió Lavender -Astrid se ha portado bien con nosotras -Pregúntanos lo que quieras y te contestaremos, sin ningún tipo de insinuación sobre tu marido.

-Gracias. Me gustaría saber simplemente ¿que os contó? ¿De qué os hablo?

-Nos contó que había salido de viaje para buscar más furias nocturnas -me respondió Lavender -nos contó a dónde se dirigía y también nos hablo de ti y de todos los jinetes. Pero de ti hablaba mucho y con una gran admiración y amor por su esposa. Eso nos sorprendió mucho debido a nuestros pasados con los hombres.

-Por casualidad os contó... ¿que estaba embarazada?

-No -respondió Rose -no teníamos ni idea.

Bebí un trago de esa bebida que hacía que sintiera como se caldeaba mi cuerpo. Desde que Hiccup volvió no había parado de preguntarme si a él le importaba realmente su hijo.

Lo había visto y lo trataba con mucho cariño, pero se fue justo después de decirle que estaba embarazada ¿habría sido eso el detonante para que se marchara? ¿Realmente él quería a su hijo?

-Él desapareció tras decirle que estaba embarazada de tres meses -intenté sonreír, para que no se preocuparan mis dos amigas.

-¿Por qué crees eso? seguro que fue por otra cosa. Hiccup no es así y lo sabes -me intentó animar Ruff.

-Él estaba raro, sabía que estaba muy cansado con su trabajo como jefe y que no decidió serlo, si no que se vio obligado por la muerte de su padre. Intentaba hablar con él, pero siempre me decía lo mismo "solo estoy cansado" pero yo sabía que no solo era eso y si le insistía demasiado... bueno -me sonroje un poco ante el recuerdo de como solía acabar esa conversación.

-¡Y ya sabemos como se quedo embarazada! -exclamó Daisy y se llevó una mirada de odio por parte de todas.

-me decía que cuando estaba conmigo, se sentía bien y podía olvidarse un poco de todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente, pero yo sabía que no todo se arreglaba así. El día que se marchó me dijo muchas veces que me quería y que siempre sería así e insistía mucho en eso -sentí como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos.

-Las mujeres siempre sufrimos por los hombres. Pasaste por mucho tu sola -Rose intentó reconfortarme.

-Lo peor es que tampoco puedo recriminarle por no querer tener a mi hijo. Si hasta yo lo odie cuando él se fue.

-Eso es imposible una mujer nunca odiaría a su hijo -me intentó animar Rose.

-Pero es que mi vida era Hiccup y por culpa de estar embarazada no pude salir en su búsqueda -las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas -sabía que él se fue por su propio pie y que yo era la única capaz de encontrarlo. Al tardar tanto en volver, pensé que lo habrían atacado o se habría metido en líos como siempre. Pero estaba embarazada y no podía hacer nada porque era malo para el bebé. Lo odie, odie a mi hijo, lo odie por hacer que mi vida cambiara completamente y me dio exactamente igual si lo perdía, de hecho deseaba que... -no podía seguir hablando, tape mi cara con mis manos ¿Qué era lo que me había dado a beber Rose que me estaba haciendo sacar todas las cosas que guarde cuando nació mi hijo?

-¡Astrid! -Ruffnut me tomo de las manos y las quitó de mi rostro -Tú sabes que eso no es cierto. Por mucho que digas eso, sabes que no es así. En el fondo lo amabas, es solo que, estabas descontrolada te encerraste en la pena de haber perdido a Hiccup y es normal. Yo no sé qué hubiera hecho sin Snotlout durante el embarazo ¡Pero lo importante es que yo sabía eso, por ello te saque de ese maldito lago cuando intentaste suicidarte! ¡Y no intentes volver a decir una estupidez como esa! -Ruffnut me abrazó fuerte, reconfortandome.

-¿Y tú porqué lloras? -pregunto Rose a Daisy.

-Porque esto es demasiado emotivo -sollozó la chica y me hizo reír, ya que ella había intentado hacerme enfadar, ahora lloraba por con mi historia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Hiccup? -me llamó mi primo, al ver como me había sentado en el suelo -¿Estás bien?

-No... Snotlout. Me siento el ser humano más despreciable del mundo, ahora mismo.

-Creo que no deberías ponerte así -le siguió Tuff -lo hecho hecho está y lo pasado no puedes cambiarlo Hiccup. La cosa es que ahora reacciones y arregles lo que hiciste y que no huyas ¡Afronta la vida como un hombre!

-Guau Tuff, nunca pensé que sería sermoneado por alguien como tú -Todos habían crecido, todos habían madurado, todos habían avanzado en sus vidas. Ya había decidido que debía arreglar el daño que hice y saber esto solo me hacía saber que debería poner todas mis fuerzas en ello.

-Creo que ha sido una mala idea el quedarnos aquí -hablo Snotlout y se sentó a mi lado.

-Yo creo que hemos hecho mal, pero a la vez, me ha gustado saber esto de mi esposa. Desde que he llegado no he podido hablar con ella. Me odia

-Si te odiara, ya te habría machacado.

-Tienes razón.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Porque esto es demasiado emotivo -sollozó la chica y me hizo reír, ya que la misma chica que había intentado hacerme enfadar, ahora lloraba con mi historia.

-Creo que es mejor que dejéis de beber. Sois unas débiles -Rose rió -me gusta las noches solo de chicas. Porque podemos hablar tranquilas, de cosas que solo nosotras podemos entender. Pero aún Ruffnut ni Heather no han dicho nada ¿No queréis desahogaros con algo?

-Yo... -Ruffnut volvió a sentarse en su silla -Yo besé a Eret.

-¡Que! -exclamamos Heather y yo mientras mirábamos como mi amiga se ruborizaba hasta las orejas.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿y Snotlout? -preguntó alarmada Heather.

-Yo no estaba con Snotlout aún, fue la noche de la fiesta por el nuevo jefe. Estábamos todos muy borrachos y... bueno creo que él pensó que yo era Astrid.

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta como una idiota, creo que me costaba procesar lo que había dicho Ruffnut, sobre todo por el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea el tomar la bebida que me habían ofrecido.

-¿Me puedes explicar mejor Ruff? -mi cerebro logró procesar la información que dijo mi amiga al principio de su declaración.

-Recuerdas que esa noche nos peinamos igual y Eret estaba muy borracho, era de noche, estaba oscuro y yo no le dije nada cuando me llamó Astrid.

-Ruff, si no me doliera tanto la cabeza me enfadaría contigo -me acaricié un poco las sienes -ahora ya entiendo porque Eret me dijo esas cosas tan raras.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que guardaría nuestro secreto. Tienes que decirle a Eret que no fui yo. No quiero que piense que a pesar de estar comprometida con Hiccup lo besé.

-Esta bien, lo haré.

-Pero no lo entiendo Ruff ¿Por qué besaste a Eret? te gustaba Snotlout -le pregunté a mi amiga.

-porqué siempre me he sentido como el segundo plato. Astrid, tu eres guapa, lista, fuerte. No había ni un solo chico en Berk que no soñara con estar contigo y Snotlout te quería, no fue hasta que tú y Hiccup hicisteis oficial vuestra relación qué ese idiota no se fijó en mí. Igual que Fishleg, cuando Heather lo dejo. Y al final hasta Eret te prefería a ti.

-Ruffnut, eres idiota. Snotlout sabía de sobra que no iba a estar conmigo, ya era como un juego el que viniera a decirme esas tonterías. Él es así.

-Ya lo sé y sé que me quiere muchísimo, pero en esos momentos yo me sentía así. Me sentía como que Snotlout se tuvo que conformar conmigo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Nunca pensé que Ruff... nunca ha sido mi segundo plato.

-Las mujeres son complicadas Snotlout -le apoyó su ahora cuñado.

-Estás irreconocible Tuff. Me sorprende todo lo que has madurado -miré a Tuffnut, era como si no fuera él.

-Mejoré gracias a mi esposa. Aún sigo pensando que soy demasiado poco para ella -se sincero y se sentó junto a snotlout.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ya lo sé y sé que me quiere muchísimo, pero en esos momentos yo me sentía así. Me sentía como que Snotlout se tuvo que conformar conmigo.

-Yo no lo creo así Ruff, ese idiota te quiere desde hace mucho más de lo que imaginas -conocía a Snotlout y no era esa clase de hombre.

-Puede que algún día se lo cuente y así me quedé más tranquila ¿Y tú qué? di algo de mi hermano, tranquila no le diré nada -animó Ruff a su ahora cuñada.

-Yo, bueno la verdad es que me sorprende, pero no tengo nada malo que decir de Tuff... solo

-¿Solo? -le animo nuevamente Ruffnut.

-Solo que aún pienso que soy demasiado aburrida para él. Tuff es muy alocado, le gusta las bromas, divertirse y yo... bueno, soy más calmada, tranquila, me gusta pasarme horas ojeando un libro. Aunque ambos nos gusta la aventura.

-La Fishleg chica -me reí de mi amiga.

-Si, pero con él no era lo mismo. Fishleg y yo éramos demasiado parecidos en esos temas, además de que era demasiado sobrepotector. Simplemente con él nunca funcionó. Pero con el que menos pensé que me fijaría en él, simplemente surgió. Hizo una broma y yo acabé entera llena de tripas de pescado -sonrió por el recuerdo -pero no me enfade me reí y él solo se disculpaba una y otra vez, porque la broma era para Snotlout. Ese día algo cambió en mí cuando vi que Tuff era realmente amable y bajo esa fachada de loco amante de las bromas había un buen chico. Y yo siento que soy demasiado seria para él y pienso que en algún momento puede aburrirse de mi y encontrar a otra que sea más parecida a él.

-Tu misma lo has dicho cuñada. Cuando dos personas son iguales, es aburrido. Mi hermano es más serio de lo que todos creen. Y te lo digo yo que soy su gemela y he vivido con él. Nunca he visto a mi hermano tan feliz como desde que os casasteis.

-Gracias cuñada -Heather abrazó a Ruffnut.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La sonrisa de Tuffnut, lo decía todo. Y yo que pensaba que Heather se había enfadado el día en que Tuffnut le lanzó las tripas de pescado y sin embargo no.

Al ver a Tuffnut, me dí cuenta de que al final no todo es como nosotros pensamos. Siempre hay algo que nos sorprende y esa noche los tres habíamos descubierto algo más de nuestras esposas.

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos irnos -le dije a mis dos amigos.

-Yo no me voy sin mi esposa. No se que le han dado para tomar esas chicas, pero yo no me voy sin ella -mi primo también tenía razón. Si habían bebido lo mismo que me habían dado a mi cuando estuve con ellas, mañana iban a tener una gran resaca.

-¿y qué hacemos? Nos matan si se enteran de que estábamos aquí escuchando -opinó Tuffnut.

-Y si simplemente llamamos a la puerta y vamos como de visita -sugerí yo y los dos me miraron. Ninguno había pensado en lo más simple -aunque chicos, debemos decirle a ellas lo que ha pasado. La hemos escuchado, en una conversación privada.

De repente Tuffnut miró a la lejanía y bufó.

-Mierda... Eret creo que nos ha visto -Tuffnut se levantó y nosotros hicimos lo mismo y nos acercamos a la puerta y llamamos, disimulando, como si no lo hubiéramos visto.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó mi esposa al abrir la puerta, parecía molesta por vernos.

-Venimos a salvaros de las garras de esas chicas malas -Tuffnut entró y fue hasta su esposa y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Lo mismo hizo Snotlout. Mi esposa y yo nos miramos unos segundos, los dos estábamos tensos y no sabíamos muy bien que hacer, pero llegó Eret interrumpiendo ese momento algo incómodo.

-Esto era una fiesta solo para mujeres -se quejó Daisy.

-No seas mala anfitriona Daisy -Rose se levantó y fue por más vasos -¿Os sirvo algo de beber?

-Si, es lo mismo que tomé cuando estuve con vosotras, no gracias -le dí el vaso que me ofrecía.

-Pobrecito acabó llorando en una esquina. Eres muy flojo Hiccup -se burló Rose.

-¿Has bebido mucho de esa cosa Astrid? -le pregunté a mi esposa, preocupado.

-Un vaso... o dos -se llevaba las manos a la sienes -me duele la cabeza.

Eret se puso detrás de mi esposa y le puso una mano en la cabeza. Ese tipo se estaba tomando muchas confianzas con Astrid y después de haber escuchado la historia de Ruffnut, menos me fiaba de él.

Con mucho cuidado me puse al lado de Eret y quité la mano que tenía en la cabeza de mi esposa y lo aparté de ella, poniéndome yo donde antes estaba él. Y sin pedir permiso, de todas formas seguía siendo mi esposa, comencé a masajearle las sienes.

Sonreí al notar como ella recargaba su cabeza sobre mi y me dejaba que siguiera en mi labor. Creo que ya le estaba haciendo efecto el alcohol que había tomado.

-Oye ¿Qué hacíais los tres agazapados bajo la ventana de esta casa? -pregunto Eret y me miró con una sonrisa triunfal.

De repente nuestras esposas nos miraron a nosotros tres fijamente, cada una a su respectivo esposo. El imbécil de Eret nos había delatado. Pensaba contarle a Astrid que había escuchado esa conversación, pero no delante de todos.

-¿Desde cuando? -me preguntó Astrid directamente a mi.

-Desde... que Daisy intentó mentirte -Mi esposa abrió la boca sorprendida. Seguramente no quería que yo me enterara de lo que le había contado a las chicas.

-No esperaba que te enterarás así.

-Astrid yo...

-No Hiccup. Ahora no por favor. Ambos sabemos que tenemos una charla pendiente y no va a ser ahora.

Me callé, yo tampoco quería afrontar aún todo lo que tenía que afrontar en ese momento. Ella simplemente se volvió a recargar sobre mí y yo seguí masajeando sus sienes.

Los demás seguían charlando, pero sinceramente no me estaba enterando de nada, yo solo me centre en darle el masaje a mi esposa, tal y como hacíamos antes de que yo me fuera. De sus sienes baje hasta sus mejillas, acariciado dulcemente y de ahí me fuí hasta su cuello. Sentía como Astrid se relajaba con cada caricia que le daba, no se quejaba ni me decía nada, así que me relaje. Dio un pequeño suspiró cuando pase mi mano por la zona de su cuello que sabía que adoraba que mordiera y besara.

Vi que Ruffnut se levantó y tomé la silla que había dejado libre y la puse detrás de Astrid, ella solo me buscó cuando yo dejé de acariciarle.

Me senté detrás de ella y deseando de que no me golpeara, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello y le pase mis brazos por la cintura, la agarre con mucha fuerza. Necesitaba sentirla cerca de mí, necesitaba oler su pelo, sentir su calidez, toda ella, la necesitaba muchísimo.

Con manos algo temblorosas puso las suyas sobre las mías y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía. Suspiré expulsando todo el aire de mis pulmones. Hacía más de dos años que no me sentía tan feliz como en ese momento.

Tendría que esforzarme mucho para volver a que ella consiguiera confiar en mí como antes, pero lo lograría. Se acabó ser un niño adolescente.

Continuará.

Hola. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, entre el trabajo y que mi ordenador está haciendo cosas raras no he podido antes. Bueno no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado el capítulo, hace mucho que lo escribí y creo que ahora le hubiera dado otro rumbo a la historia, pero preferí dejarlo así antes de cambiar toda la historia Y os recuerdo de que no sabía nada de como acabó la relación de Heather y Fishleg cuando escribí este capítulo, por lo que decidí que ellos acabaran por ser muy parecidos.

Espero que os haya gustado, los siguientes a mi me han gustado más como me han quedado y espero que a vosotros también n.n

Muchas gracias a los favoritos, seguidores y a los review!

Drago-viking: Si, esos niños son MUY listos. Es que me he basado mucho en mi sobrina, las expresiones, (chuli, implesionante, genial) efusividad, es una niña muy feliz y aparte de que los pediatras y profesores ya nos han dicho que cuando tenga más edad quieren hacerle pruebas porque están seguros de que es una niña de altas capacidades. Y a parte de eso exageré un poco, ya que los niños no son capaces de guardar secretos, lo dicen todo XD pero quería que los peques tuvieran su pequeña aventura.

Dlydragon: Poco a poco Hiccup va a ser más él y ya ves que ha aprovechado la borrachera de Astrid para acercarse más XD Trish es un poco como toda fan de HTYD ¿Quién no ama a Hiccup? Jajaja.

Airi: Me alegra que hayas vuelto n.n Quiero que los peques tengan su propio pequeña aventura dentro de la historia. Tú lo has dicho "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" y no hay mejor manera de mostrarlo con el final del capítulo.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Capítulo 7

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 7

Tras la velada nocturna en la casa de nuestras invitadas en Berk, cada uno nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas casas.

Eret intentó llevar a Astrid, pero antes de ni siquiera decirle nada yo me adelanté y le dije que yo la llevaría, ya que la casa de mi infancia estaba al lado de la suya.

Astrid estaba algo mareada por culpa del alcohol que había tomado, tuvo un par de traspiés en el camino a casa, cosa que aproveché para acercarme más a ella. No sé si sería el alcohol o que esa noche había puesto demasiados sentimientos a flote que la veía más tranquila y calmada, incluso me dejaba acercarme a ella, sin golpearme o mirarme con odio.

-Me da vueltas todo -se paró en secó y se llevó la mano a su cabeza, antes de caer.

Doy gracias a mis buenos reflejos, ya que la cojo antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo y la tomé en brazos.

-Astrid... ¿Estás bien? -suspiré aliviado al escuchar cómo respiraba con normalidad, se había quedado dormida. Sonreí, mi esposa no era muy buena aguantando el alcohol.

Al llegar a casa, abrí la puerta con algo de dificultad y pase el umbral de la puerta con ella en brazos, al igual que el día de nuestra boda, cuando entré en esa casa por primera vez para comenzar una nueva vida junto a ella. Vida que yo mismo había arruinado por mi estupidez.

Al llegar a la que era nuestra habitación la puse sobre la cama, tras eso le quité los zapatos y la dejé solo con su camiseta y leggins, para que estuviera más cómoda y la tape para que no cogiera frío. La observé, estaba más hermosa que cuando me fui.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y me molestaban. Ya era de día y debía levantarme para comenzar con mi labor como jefa, ya seguramente estarían preguntándose que dónde se había metido la jefa de Berk. Pero me sentía algo perezosa y el cuerpo pesado que no tenía ganas de moverme de mi placentera y cálida cama.

Sentí como unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban, haciendo que las pocas ganas que tenía de levantarme se esfumaran completamente y me acurrucara más en el pecho de... ¿Un momento?

Me removí con temor, esos brazos eran fuertes y parecían no querer soltarme. Abrí los ojos con dificultad, para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Hiccup.

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí? -me alertó un poco y gracias a Thor tengo puesta mi ropa. No recordaba nada después de salir de casa de Rose.

-Te traje a casa ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¡Está claro que no! -respondí como si fuera los más evidente. Empujé sus brazos, Hiccup se resistió un poco, pero tras el golpe que le dí en su costado me soltó y así pude levantarme.

Lo miré enfadada y me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que él no llevaba su camisa puesta, si no que estaba a pecho descubierto y pude ver el tatuaje que había hecho que no cayera en la trampa de Daisy la noche anterior.

-Te traje a casa porque te desmayaste antes de llegar, te subí a la habitación, te dejé en la cama y cuando me iba a marchar recordé que Hiccup y Trish estaban en mi cama, así que me eche en un hueco de la cama, pero creo que me sentiste porque te me tiraste encima y no me he podido mover hasta que no te has levantado -me explicó mientras se paseaba por la habitación y de vez en cuando se revolvía más el cabello.

-No te dí permiso para quedarte.

-¿Para quedarme en mi casa? -¿me estaba recriminando algo? por qué si era así yo tenía muchas más cosas que recriminarle -me alegró de que estés mejor esta mañana -me sonrió, con esa sonrisa de niño bueno que amaba y me volvía loca.

-Ah... si... parece que me siento mejor -me distraje intentando notar que algo pasara por mi cuerpo. Recordaba el gran dolor de cabeza que tenía la noche anterior.

Hiccup tomó ventaja de mi despiste y se acercó hasta mí. Yo lo miré. Estaba más alto que cuando se fue, su cabello estaba más largo y definitivamente estaba mucho más fuerte, ya que antes eran un chico delgado y ahora su cuerpo estaba más musculoso, seguía sin ser exagerado como Eret. Pero se veía tan sexy

No sé muy bien el porqué pero retrocedí al ver que se acercaba lentamente hasta mi. Él sonrió y siguió acercándose. Cuando llegué a la pared y ya no pude retroceder más, comencé a sentir el bombear de mi corazón.

Hiccup puso una mano a un lado de mi cabeza, haciendo que solo me fijara en él y en sus preciosos ojos.

-¿Me tienes miedo? -me susurró y yo como una imbécil adolescente sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba por la cercanía de él.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Que idioteces dices! -Me iba a alejar de la pared y de Hiccup, pero puso su otro brazo en el otro lado evitándome que me pudiera alejar de él -¿Qué quieres Hiccup?

-A ti.

Esas simples palabras me hicieron enrojecer hasta las orejas. Mi cara ardía, de hecho mi cuerpo entero ardía en deseo, al tenerlo tan cerca de mi. Me estaba dejando llevar por él y me odiaba por ello, después de lo que había sufrido por su culpa. Pero es que y aún a pesar de todo él seguía siendo mi mayor debilidad.

-Gracias por confiar en mí ayer y no caer en la mentira de Daisy -me susurró ¿Por qué me seguía hablando en susurro? Estaba muy cerca de mi y lo podía escuchar a la perfección, pero sentía que mi piel se erizaba con la voz de Hiccup, que parecía algo más grave y varonil que antes ¿Tanto había cambiado mi marido en los años que estuvo ausente?

-No me gusta que me mientan, es todo -respondí en el mismo tono de voz -además esto me ayudó -mi mano temblorosa se dirigió hasta el pecho de mi marido, hasta llegar a tocar su tatuaje, su piel estaba cálida a pesar de la fría mañana de Berk.

Sentía que tenía ganas de llorar, él estaba ahí conmigo, no era un simple espejismo que yo había creado. Estaba ahí y sentía una calidez en mi pecho, esa que siempre pensé que nunca más volvería a sentir. Amaba a mi hijo, pero este era un amor completamente diferente.

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí, aunque lo odiara por lo que hizo y lo amaba más que antes de marcharse. Sentimientos contradictorios que me nublan el sentido y no sé bien como debo actuar ante ello.

-Astrid -me limpio la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Sus caricias siempre hacían que se me erizara la piel y esa vez no era la excepción.

Me tomó del mentón con esa suavidad que era tan característica de él y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, como esperando que lo parará en algún momento, cosa que no pasó, se posicionó sobre mis labios y me beso dulcemente.

Ese beso me hizo perder la poca compostura que ya tenía y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, buscando desesperadamente que él no se alejará de mí nuevamente, no quería que se alejará de mí nunca más.

Hiccup rodeo mi cintura e incrementó la intensidad del beso, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y posesivamente se hizo con el control del beso, yo le correspondí con la misma intensidad. Nos faltaba el aire, pero no nos separamos, apoyamos la frente en el otro mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron.

Hiccup, me pilló de sorpresa cuando me agarró de las caderas y me cargó en brazos, yo rodee con mis piernas su cuerpo y nos volvimos a besar con pasión, con hambre, con deseos de sentirnos el uno con él otro.

Hiccup, me tiró en nuestra cama y se puso sobre mi y comenzó a besarme el cuello haciéndome gemir y suspirar. Sentí como su mano se colaba debajo de mi camiseta acariciando mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir más fuerte.

-¡Mamaaaaa! -nos paramos de golpe cuando escuchamos a nuestro hijo que me llamaba.

Nos miramos unos segundos, antes de que Hiccup se apartara y me dejará levantarme. Bajé rápidamente, no quería que nuestro hijo subiera y encontrará allí a su padre sin camisa. No sabía si sentirme feliz de que mi hijo nos hubiera interrumpido o no.

-Hiccup ¿No deberías estar con Tía Ruffnut?

-Mamá, está acostada, dice que está malita, le duele la cabeza y que no puede con nosotros -me hablo mi sobrina.

\- ¿Y yo que hago ahora con vosotros dos? -suspiré. Nunca más aceptaría una fiesta de esas tres locas.

-Si quieres me los llevo yo -me volteé y vi que Hiccup, ya vestido, bajaba del piso de arriba ¡Era idiota! ¿Por qué no se había quedado arriba?

-¿Qué hace aquí Hiccup? -mi sobrina me miró extraña ¿Esa niña no era muy pequeña para sospechar sobre mi de a saber que cosa? ¿O solo eran imaginaciones mías? Era solo una niña, por supuesto que no sospechaba nada. Solo era yo que me sentía culpable por haberme dejado llevar por Hiccup.

-Estaba... arreglando la ventana de mi habitación -contesté rápidamente inventándome la primera excusa que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Vamos a ir con Hiccup? - A mi hijo le brillaron los ojos y fue corriendo hacía él. Mi marido lo tomó en brazos.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? -le pregunto. Mi cabeza comenzaba a razonar y con ello volví a recordar todo lo ocurrido con mi marido y el miedo de que él intentará alejar de mi a nuestro pequeño.

-Voy a ayudar a Gobber y tengo que terminar la valla de Sven, pero los controlaré -mi marido acarició los cabellos castaños de mi niño y éste apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hiccup.

-Tía yo también quiero ir con Hiccup guapo -mi sobrina me tiró de mi leggins un poco para que la mirara.

-Voy a cambiarme y ahora pienso que hago con vosotros -Subí a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama ¿Qué debía hacer?

Cuando baje vi que Hiccup estaba sentado esperándome y tenía a los niños sentados con él en sus piernas. Les estaba contando sabe Thor que cosa, pero daba igual ambos niños lo miraban con ojos brillantes como si Hiccup fuera un dios.

Sonreí al verlos así ¿Cuánto había deseado de ver así a Hiccup? Como un buen padre que cuidará de su hijo. Bueno también estaba Trish, esa niña adoraba a su marido ¿Debería ponerse celosa? reí un poco por ese pensamiento.

-Mami ya está aquí -anunció mi hijo y los tres me miraron - quelemos con Hiccup.

Los tres volvieron a mirarme y parecía que habían ensayado esa mirada de deseo, porque les dieran lo que ellos querían y era estar los tres juntos.

-No sé... sois muy revoltosos -me acerqué hasta ellos -Hiccup tiene que trabajar.

-Astrid, puedo con los dos y voy a estar con Gobber. Prácticamente me crié con él. Van a estar bien.

-Pero... -iba a replicar pero Hiccup me tomó de la mano.

-Te prometo que los cuidaré muy bien. Por favor, sé que te cuesta, pero me gustaría pasar el tiempo con ellos.

-Pero...

-Sé lo que se está pasando por tu cabeza y quizás no me merezca esto, pero tú necesitas ayuda, yo estoy aquí y pienso quedarme, aunque ahora sean palabras vacías. Te prometo que los cuidaré.

-No quiero que vueles en Toothless -¿Estaba cediendo?

-No lo haré -me agarró con más fuerza la mano.

-Si te dan mucho trabajo me los traes.

-Tranquila, nos llevamos bien.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero. Esta bien.

Los niños chillaron felices y se abrazaron a Hiccup. Yo suspiré, derrotada. Una guerrera no debería tener debilidades, pero mis debilidades tenían los ojos verdes y no podía negarles lo que querían.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nos despedimos de Astrid y yo tomé a ambos de sus manitas y me los llevé. Estaba feliz, por poder estar con mi hijo y mi sobrina. Por una vez en mi vida estaba haciendo lo correcto y me gustaba estar con ellos. Eran unos revoltosos que todo les parecía impresionante, pero me gustaba verlos reír, sobre todo mi pequeño, me había dado cuenta de que me gustaba verlo reír.

Y pensar que por mi culpa, podía haberlo perdido. Las duras palabras de Astrid sobre cómo había odiado estar embarazada le dolían. Todo eso lo había hecho él. Si mi hijo estaba vivo no había sido gracias a mi. Todo había sido gracias a mi madre y Ruffnut, ellas habían sido las que habían hecho que Astrid siguiera adelante y que ahora él pudiera estar tomando la mano a su hijo pequeño. Su primogénito y heredero.

Sentía orgullo de ver a su hijo, pero no se sentía orgulloso de él mismo como padre. Miró a su hijo y este le devolvió la mirada con una amplia sonrisa. Esa carita por la que Astrid había luchado desde que nació. Tuvo que verlo entre sus brazos para querer protegerlo. Y realmente se parecía mucho a él de pequeño. Y no solo en su color de cabello y ojos, si no que también era más escuálido que el resto de niños. Pero según Astrid era fuerte. Eso no lo había heredado de él.

Tras haberme enterado de las duras palabras de Astrid la noche anterior, me sentía más miserable aún. Mi escapada había durado demasiado. Al principio solo iban a ser un par de semanas como mucho, algo para desahogarme y sentirme un poco más libre de mis responsabilidades. Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba más difícil se me hacía volver y las semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años.

Me mentiría a mí mismo si no dijera que el enterarme de que Astrid estaba embarazada había sido duro para mi, porque significaba una responsabilidad aun mayor que la de ser jefe. Iba a ser padre y mi esposa me necesitaba. Esa noticia me creo un alto nivel de ansiedad y tras decirle a Astrid muchas veces que la amaba, tomó a su dragón y se marchó.

Si su padre pudiera verlo, lo habría matado a golpes por haberle hecho eso a Astrid, por haber dejado la aldea y por haber desatendido a su pequeño niño. Sabía que no se merecía que su hijo ya lo quisiera tanto, pero era así. Su hijo lo quería. O a lo mejor es como decía su padre y es que los padres y los hijos los une un vínculo.

Había tenido miedo de sus responsabilidades, de no hacerlas como debía y no estaba su padre para ayudarle. Miedo al matrimonio, a ser el jefe que todos querían, a ser un buen padre. Su padre lo había hecho todo él solo y aún así lo había hecho a la perfección. No fue un padre modelo cuando él era muy pequeño, pero cambió y todo lo hizo por él. Aceptar a los dragones, dejarle crear la academia, dejarle marcharse a la orilla del dragón, todo lo había hecho solo por él. Y ahora que lo pensaba, siempre desde bien pequeño, había intentado huir de mis responsabilidades cuando estas me superaban. Si no huía a la academia, lo hacía a la orilla del dragón y si no simplemente tomaba a Toothless y se perdía por horas. Siempre había sido responsable, solo de las cosas que él quería y obviaba las otras. Ahora no puedo huir. No quiero huir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba tumbada en mi cama con un paño frío sobre mi cabeza dolorida. Cerré los ojos y tape mis ojos al notar la luz del sol. Había mandado a los niños con Astrid, esperaba que ella pudiera lidiar con ellos dos porque yo no iba a poder levantar la cabeza de la cama en todo el día.

-¿Estás mejor? -preguntó mi marido ¿Que no era evidente que no?

-No -gruñí mi respuesta.

-Por un día que estamos solos -mi marido se tumbó a mi lado ¿No me digas que tiene ganas de cariñitos ahora? Pues se iba a tener que aguantar.

-No estoy de humor Snotlout -sentí como me quitaba mi paño frío de la cabeza y gruñí nuevamente.

Un movimiento de la cama me hizo darme cuenta de que mi marido se había sentado en esta. Me calmé al sentir como me volvía a poner el paño más frío sobre mi cabeza.

-Eso te pasa por beber lo que no debes -me regañó como a una niña pequeña.

-No soy una niña -me quejé y quite el paño de mi cara para encarar a mi marido. Me senté yo también en la cama para estar más cerca de él

-No, por supuesto que no lo eres. Eres mi esposa.

-¿Por eso escuchaste nuestra conversación? ¿Porque soy algo tuyo? -estaba muy molesta con mi marido por haberme escuchado cuando estaba tranquila en una charla con amigas.

-No… es solo. Tenía miedo de que esas te metieran ideas locas.

-¿Crees que soy tan simple como eso? No me dejo llevar por nadie ¿Acaso no me conoces?

-Si, te conozco, o lo hacía. Nunca creí que pensarías así de mi -hablo algo apenado ¡No podía estar él enfadado, era yo la que estaba enfadada con él!

-Escuchaste una conversación privada que no debiste escuchar. Todos tenemos secretos.

-¡Eres mi esposa, no quiero secretos contigo! -alzó la voz y yo me llevé mis manos a mi dolorida cabeza -lo siento… solo me afecto saber que besaste a Eret y qué piensas así de mi

-No hice nada malo. No estaba contigo aún. Perdona que pensara a sí de ti. Que tonta fui por no ver que te has pasado media vida mirando a Astrid y solo a ella -si él estaba enfadado, yo también lo estaba.

-Esta bien. Puede que eso sea cierto… pero con Astrid nunca sentí lo que siento al estar contigo -mi marido puso su mano en mi mejilla -hemos mirado a otros antes de darnos cuenta de que lo que necesitábamos estaba más cerca de lo que pensábamos. Ruff yo te amo.

Cerré los ojos y sentí la cálida caricia de mi marido sobre mi mejilla. Con cuidado me tumbó sobre la cama y me dio un casto beso en mi dolorida cabeza.

-Voy a pedirle a Gothic que me de algo para la resaca.

Salió de la habitación y me dejó sola en casa. Bueno parecía que ya me había librado de un peso de encima, ahora solo me quedaba hablar con Eret y con él no sabía bien cómo iba a lograrlo.

Suspiré al sentir como me volvía a molestar la luz en mis ojos, volviendo a tapar con el paño mis ojos. Snotlout y yo siempre habíamos sido muy cabezotas y eso nos había hecho tener muchas peleas, algunas muy estúpidas he de reconocer, pero parecía que siempre alguno cedía ante el otro o como ahora en el que habíamos aceptado de que ambos habíamos mirado hacía otro lado antes de mirar a la persona acertada.

Quería a Snotlout, lo quería mucho. Él era mi marido y el padre de mi hija. Aunque nunca me imagine estar así con alguien como él. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas. Y ahora ella se había convertido en una Jorgenson.

Continuará.

Hola. Este lo traigo antes y espero que os haya gustado como va avanzando la relación de Hiccup y Astrid n.n y vamos a tener un poco también de Snotlout y Ruffnut.

Os doy un pequeño aviso y es que va a haber lemon en la historia, pero la historia no se va a basar en lemon, es decir hay tres (si no recuerdo mal) en cuarenta capítulos que es toda la historia. Y no me voy a recrear mucho en ellos. Por lo que si no es de vuestro agrado lo aviso antes de que ocurra, o si creéis que es necesario subiré la clasificación del fanfic. Así que por favor hacedmelo saber.

Muchas gracias a los favoritos y seguidores! y al mensaje de Maylu-liya!

Mauylu-liya: me alegra que sigas la historia n.n y si te gusta que Hiccup esté celoso de Eret prepárate para lo que viene XD Hiccup está cambiando y ya está más que arrepentido por lo que hizo.

Gracias a todos los lectores!


	8. Capítulo 8

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 8

-Buenos días abu Gobber -saludó mi hijo al entrar.

-¿Abu Gobber? -sonreí al ver como Gobber se ponía nervioso por como le había llamado mi hijo - ¿Tú eres el abu Gobbe?.

-Si, a Astrid le pareció gracioso -respondió refunfuñando.

-A mí también me lo parece -le puse una mano en el hombro al hombre que era como mi segundo padre y que también me había enseñado tantas cosas en la vida.

-¿Ruffnut y Astrid dónde están? -se extrañó al no verlas por ahí.

-Astrid trabajando y Ruffnut con resaca.

-¿Y te ha dejado con los dos?

-A mi también me sorprende, pero no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Así que niños -llamé a los pequeño, que ya estaban curioseando todo -hoy vais a trabajar y vais a empezar igual como yo empecé de pequeño - fuí hacía una mesa donde Gobber tenía amontonadas las cosas para pulir y tiré en el suelo los cascos y escudos junto a los niños -hay que limpiar y pulir.

Los niños comenzaron a quejarse y a hacer pucheros, no querían trabajar.

-Si queréis ser alguien de provecho en Berk, debéis trabajar. Y así obtendréis una recompensa al final del día -rió para sí, recordaba esas palabras, eran las mismas que me había dicho mi padre cuando había comenzado con Gobber.

-Si tu padre te viera -se carcajeo Gobber.

-Me hubiera matado y lo sabes Gobber.

-Te hubiera matado, sin ninguna duda, pero en este momento se estaría riendo y diciendo lo orgulloso que está de su hijo -Ambos sonreímos por el recuerdo de mi padre. Se veía que ambos lo necesitábamos.

-¿Y tu papá dónde está Hiccup? -preguntó Trish, sentándose en el suelo y tomando el trapo para limpiar las armas.

-En el Valhalla. Tuvo un accidente. Me protegió y por eso yo sigo aquí.

-Pues tu papá era muuuuuy bueno.

-Si, lo era. Y seguro que lo sigue siendo, donde quiera que esté.

-Te quedas al cargo Hiccup -Gobber se levantó de su asiento y aunque se ha pasado la mano rápidamente vi que una lágrima había rodado por sus mejillas ante el recuerdo -Voy a ver todo lo que necesito para arreglar el barco.

-Tranquilo, nos quedaremos aquí y trabajaremos mucho en tu ausencia ¿Verdad que sí niños?

-Si -dijeron ambos con desgana, frotando los sucios escudos.

-Los controlas bien -me sonrió y después se marchó.

Los niños se aburrían con facilidad, así que tuve que cambiar la tarea de ellos como tres veces hasta que Gobber llegó.

-¿Y ahora nuestra recompensa? dijiste que nos darías una recompensa -me reí, eso era algo propio de una mitad Jorgenson mitad Torston.

-No hay recompensa más grande que la satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho -y repetí las palabras que me había dicho mi padre cuando terminé mi tarea con Gobber.

La cara de decepción de ambos niños fue más que suficiente, para que Gobber y yo nos riéramos de la situación y los niños se enfadaran con nosotros dos, por burlarnos de ellos.

-No os enfadéis. Vamos a la arena y hagamos algo divertido con tío Fishleg -eso les devolvió la sonrisa a ambos niños.

Cuando nos dirigimos hacía la arena, vimos a lo lejos a Astrid junto a Eret, ambos hablaban, se notaba una gran amistad entre ellos dos. Ya antes de marcharme me dí cuenta de que Eret se llevaba muy bien con Astrid, ya que ambos estaban en la guardia de Berk y se llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, parecía que su relación había mejorado mucho, había cercanía entre ellos. Y no me agradaba nada la confianza que Eret había tomado con mi esposa.

-¿Estás celoso Hiccup? -preguntó Trish.

-¿Qué?... no, no, por supuesto que no -respondí ¿De quién había sacado esa niña la picardía?

-Pues lo parece -la niña me miró -mi mamá me dijo que cuando un hombre mira mucho a una mujer es por una buena razón… un día mi mamá me enseñó lo que son los celos -la pequeña puso un tono como si me recriminara algo. Esa niña, era una pequeña Ruffnut.

-No lo estoy. Solo me he dado cuenta de que Astrid y Eret son buenos amigos.

-Si, Tío Eret y mamá son amigos.

-¿Y si Eret se convierte en tu papá nuevo?

-¡No! -exclamó con enfado mi hijo -yo no quielo oto papá, yo solo quielo a mi papá-mi pequeño cuando se enfada le costaba mucho más hablar correctamente. Ese día estaba conociendo muchas facetas de mi hijo.

-Pero no sabes quién es -le reprendió su prima.

-Era el jefe de Berk. Y mi mama lo quería mucho mucho pol eso yo sele el jefe de Berk cuando sea mayo.

Sonreí, porque me sentía orgulloso de mi hijo pequeño. Porque ya y con casi tres años mi hijo ya sabía lo que quería ser en la vida, cosa que no había logrado yo a mis veintiocho años.

-Seguro que serás un gran jefe Hij... Hiccup -era triste no poder decirle a mi hijo quien era yo realmente. Pero debía ganarme nuevamente la confianza de mi esposa.

Desvié mi mirada a mi esposa, al escucharla reír. Como amaba esa risa y era para Eret. Yo quería que esa sonrisa solo fuera para mi.

-Vamos a saludar a tu mama Hiccup.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Buenos días jefa -Eret me saludó y me quitó los papeles que llevaba en la mano -¿Estas son las tareas de hoy?

-Si, son demasiadas y me quedé dormida esta mañana -suspiré y me sonrojé un poco al recordar el por qué me había quedado dormida.

-¿Resaca?

-Si -respondí rápido y le quité los papeles a Eret de las manos -lo bueno es que la mitad de las tareas ya están asignadas.

-Eres buena en esto. No como otros.

-Eret por favor, no estoy para bromas -le reprendí, si alguien tenía que decir algo de mi marido sería yo y no él.

-Está bien, seré bueno y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-¿Has hecho las rondas de vigilancia?

-Si, ya he hecho mi ronda de vigilancia y están en orden lo terrores terribles que son los que nos avisan si viene algún intruso. La vigilancia está al día.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti jefa -el idiota de Eret puso una voz rara y me hizo reír.

-¿Eres un idiota lo sabías? -hizo como si le hubiera dolido el insulto que le había dicho, agarrándose el pecho, cosa que me hizo reír más.

-¡Mamiiii! -me giré y vi como mi hijo corría hacía mi, lo cogí en brazos y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Hola mi pequeño.

-Mami, hemos ayudado a Hiccup y a abu Gobber -me sonríe feliz.

-¿En serio? -hago como si me pareciera lo más genial del mundo para que él sonría y se sienta satisfecho por su pequeña tarea.

-Si y hemos ob.. ob... obte...

-Obtenido -le recordó mi marido

-Ob...tenido la lecompensa de un tlabajo bien hecho.

Miré a Hiccup y este comenzó a reír, parecía que se llevaba bien con su hijo. Cosa que era una sorpresa para mi, ver como él... bueno parecía que se quería tomar en serio su labor como padre.

-¿Y todo esto? -Hiccup me quitó mis papeles, los mismos que me había quitado Eret -Son las tareas -lo escuché suspirar. No quería que se agobiara ya, por algo que no le concierne a él. Ahora yo era la jefa y temía que él se fuera otra vez. Creo que no volvería a soportar algo como eso, aunque mi hijo era mi alegría de vivir, pero él también era muy importante para mi.

-Dame -intenté quitarle mis papeles con las tareas, pero él no me dejó y tomó ventaja de que ahora me sacaba como una cabeza de altura.

-Espera... vaya, lo tienes muy bien organizado -alabó mi trabajo y no es para menos, había tenido que crear una manera de designar secciones de trabajo y poner a un encargado para de cada sección y que se cerciorará de que todo estaba en perfecto estado y así yo tener menos carga de trabajo.

-He asignado un encargado para cada cosa y he dividido a Berk en secciones. Ganado, vallas, casas, cultivos, guardia, entre otras. Cada sección tiene un encargado y cada encargado debe darme un reporte diario del estado de su sección.

-Es impresionante Astrid -me alabó por mi trabajo y me sentí satisfecha.

-Gracias -le respondí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? -me pregunto y me acerqué a él para mirar mi lista. Al acercarme Hiccup me pasó un brazo por los hombros y sentí como ardían mis mejillas. Me iba a alejar de él,pero tenía a mi pequeño en brazos y estaba féliz de que estuviéramos los tres juntos.

-Tengo que recoger los alimentos y llevarlos al gran salón para que puedan hacer la comida.

-Eso lo hago yo y así te echo una mano. Bueno lo haremos nosotros tres ¿Qué decís niños, ayudamos a Astrid?

Los niños chillaron felices y me hicieron reír. Hacía mucho que no reía de esa forma. Parecía que desde que Hiccup había vuelto estaba más feliz, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, estaba ahí en mi corazón, pero aún así me resultaba imposible no dejarme llevar por Hiccup. Como ahora que seguía pasándome el brazo por los hombros y que yo misma había acabado recargando mi peso sobre él. Porque añoraba esa sensación, su calidez, su cariño.

Sentí mis mejillas arder al recordar lo que había pasado con él esa misma mañana. Si mi hijo no hubiera aparecido, seguramente... tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

-¿Nos dejas que hagamos tu trabajo? -me preguntó y sentí que mi corazón se desbocaba con solo verlo ¡Cuánto deseaba devorar sus labios!

-Si lo hacéis bien.

-Lo haremos, mejor que bien -me responde y me sonríe. Ese día se le veía muy feliz a mi marido -¿Vamos Hiccup? -mi hijo alzó sus bracitos hacia su padre y él lo cargó en brazos -nos vemos luego mi lady.

-Si... -solo logré decir eso, ante ese mote cariñoso que me encantaba escuchar, porque me hacía sentirme especial para él.

Los ví alejarse a los tres, parecía que Hiccup amansaba a las fieras y no solo a los dragones, sino que esos dos cuando estaban juntos eran muy revoltoso y Hiccup lograba que estuvieran tranquilos. Sería por la gran admiración que los niños sentían por él.

-Pues ahora que se han ido y te han quitado esa tarea, podemos hacer otra tú y yo juntos, así lo hacemos más rápido -Eret me sacó de mis pensamientos y miré nuevamente mi lista.

-Si, hay una que podemos hacer, perfectamente los dos -me vendría bien trabajar un poco con Eret, así me sacaba a Hiccup de la cabeza por un rato.

Tras el duro trabajo nos dirigimos al gran salón para sentarnos un rato y comer. Estaba deseando de llegar y ver cómo estaba mi hijo y supervisar que Hiccup estuviera haciendo bien su labor como padre.

Al entrar los vi, estaban en una mesa al fondo junto a los Jogerson y Torston, sonreí estaban todos, como hacía años atrás, todos los jinetes comiendo en la misma mesa. Aunque ahora se habían añadido sus tres invitadas y Valka. Como eran tantos habían juntado dos mesas, para poder estar todos juntos.

Al llegar bese a mi hijo en la mejilla, me senté junto a él y Hiccup. Parecía que mi hijo no se quería separar de su padre ¿Debería decirle ya a mi hijo que el hombre al que tanto admira es su padre? Me estaba ablandando mucho. Dos días no me decían que realmente Hiccup no volvería a marcharse.

-Hiccup, tienes que comer -le decía una vez más a mi hijo que se entretenía fácilmente y dejaba su comida de lado y a mi con el tenedor en el aire -todos los días igual -suspiré cansada, Hiccup era un niño difícil, en eso se parecía a su padre.

-Ven conmigo Hiccup, yo te doy de comer -Se ofreció Eret, él siempre me ayudaba cuando mi hijo se negaba a comer su comida.

-No hace falta Eret -mi marido sentó en su regazo a nuestro hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla -yo estoy aquí -tomó la comida de Hiccup y se la dio sin dificultad alguna.

-¿A él si le haces caso? -pregunté a mi hijo algo molesta, ya que ahora si comía con su padre.

-La vida es injusta Astrid -Rose bebió un sorbo de su vaso, espero que no estuviera bebiendo esa bebida que tanto dolor de cabeza me dio -nosotras nos esforzamos al máximo en todo, los llevamos en nuestro vientre, lo pasamos mal y peor aún cuando parimos. Pero da igual ellos no hacen nada, solo pone la "semillita" y son sus héroes. Ellos se juntan y Thor los cría.

-Con nosotras no te pasaría nada de eso -me guiñó un ojo Daisy.

-No, gracias.

-¿Qué hemos dicho de vuestras insinuaciones? -preguntó mi marido a las tres mujeres y ellas solo rieron.

-Callaos, vuestras risas retumban en mi cabeza -se quejó Ruffnut, mientras se masajeaba sus sienes -y es por vuestra culpa -mi amiga apoyó su cabeza en la mesa.

-Tuvimos que hacer como Heather y no beber -respondí a Ruffnut.

-Es que nosotras tenemos hijos, ella aún no. Y no saben el trabajo que dan. Solo queríamos relajarnos un poquito.

-¿Cómo hacéis aquí para evitar quedaros embarazadas? -quiso saber Lavender.

-Las pociones de Gothic -le respondí a la chica.

-Los métodos del prostíbulo eran algo más doloroso -la chica suspiró.

-Pues las pociones de Gothic suelen ser efectivas y valen para muchas cosas. A mi me está quitando un poco el dolor de cabeza -siguió Ruffnut y mostró su vaso.

-Huele bien-tomó Heather el vaso de Ruffnut.

-Pruébalo si quieres.

Heather lo tomó, pero derepente Gothi que pasaba tras Heather le dio un golpe en la cabeza y la morena dejó el vaso en la mesa y se quejó. La vieja le señaló el vaso y después negó con la cabeza. Heather no dijo más y le devolvió el vaso con la poción a Ruffnut.

-Es que tengo problemas de estómago -se excusó y las mujeres de la mesa la miramos extrañada. Hasta Ruffnut levantó su cabeza de la mesa para mirar a su cuñada.

-¿Qué es estar embarrazada? -preguntó Trish eso hizo que toda nuestra atención fuera a ella.

-Es embarazada hija.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! -se quejó Snotlout -eres mi princesa y no pienso permitir que ningún hombre te deje embarazada -Snotlout tomó en brazos a su hija y la abrazó protectoramente.

Era tan gracioso ver como Snotlout se había convertido en un padre celoso de toda cosa que se acercara a su pequeña. La amaba y adoraba tanto como a Ruffnut.

Tras el ameno almuerzo cada uno se dirigió a sus labores y deberes. Mi hijo se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su padre. Valka intentó cogerlo para llevarlo a casa, pero este se agarró del cuello de su padre como si la vida le dependiera de ello. La sonrisa de Valka decía mucho más que la mía. Le gustaba verlos a los dos así, tanto como a mi.

-Dejadlo. Realmente no quiero soltarlo -Hiccup beso la frente de nuestro hijo -yo lo llevo a casa para que descanse. Parece que le he hecho trabajar demasiado.

-Pues llévalo a casa para que descanse -Valka acarició los cabellos revueltos de su nieto y beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

Hiccup, me miró, estaba esperando mi aprobación. Aún sentía tantas cosas con solo una mirada suya, solo asentí con la cabeza y él me sonrió.

Esos ojos verdes eran demasiado para mi. Eran mi mayor debilidad. Y ahora los tenía doble, los de mi marido y los de mi hijo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al llegar a mi casa fuí a mi habitación, ahora la de mi esposa y puse a mi hijo sobre la cama, me costó que se soltará de mi cuello, pero lo logré. Lo miré por unos segundos dormir y sonreí. Me gustaba verlo dormir, sonreír, me gustaba ver cómo veía la vida mi pequeño niño.

Me quité mi traje de vuelo y me acerqué hasta mi niño, me metí en la cama con él y lo abracé sintiendo la calidez de mi hijo. Era una sensación extraña, pero reconfortante.

-Qué estúpido fui -susurré y lo abracé con fuerza, sentir como respiraba tranquilo me relajó y me deje llevar yo también al mundo de los sueños.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me sentía algo preocupada por mi hijo, así que y como ya había designado sus tareas a cada líder fui a ver que todo fuera bien y que Hiccup no estuviera agobiado por estar con nuestro hijo.

Cuando llegué subí al no ver a Hiccup abajo. Llegué a la habitación de mi hijo y su cama estaba vacía. Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho ¿Hiccup no me haría algo como quitarme a mi hijo?

Fuí a mi habitación y respiré tranquila, al verlos a los dos allí profundamente dormidos. Era una idiota por pensar en que Hiccup me haría algo como eso.

Mi marido se había abrazado a nuestro hijo envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Suspiré ¿Pudiera ser que Hiccup quería a nuestro hijo? Lo conocía hacía dos días escasos, pero parecía como si lo hubiera tenido en sus brazos desde que nació.

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y tras esa muchas más ¿Se había acabado la pesadilla? ¿él no se iba a marchar?

Cuando se casó con él sabía cómo era. Hiccup era un alma libre y sus ansias por descubrir cosas nuevas lo llevaba a hacer locuras, lo sabía todo y aún así pensó que por muy loco que fuera nunca haría algo como eso.

Pero los príncipes no existían y mucho menos el hombre perfecto. Pero a pesar de todo eso lo seguía amando.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Salí del gran salón junto con mi familia y mi hermano y cuñada. Ya me sentía mucho mejor que esa mañana, aunque aún estaba algo mareada.

-Ruff -mi cuñada se puso a mi lado. Creo que deberías hablar con Eret, sobre lo del beso.

-¿Ahora? Aún me duele la cabeza.

-Debes hacerlo ¿Quieres que Astrid se enfade?

-No... Astrid tiene ya suficiente con Hiccup, seguro que ni se acuerda de ese pequeño e insignificante detallito de nada.

-¿No piensas decírselo?

-Si... o no... No sé como abarcar el tema Heather.

-Te ayudaré un poco cuñada -Heather me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Cómo piensas ayudarme?

-Muy sencillo -Heather me soltó y fue junto a Eret ¿Qué pensaba hacer Heather? -Eret, mi cuñada quiere hablar contigo -la muy p... me miró con una sonrisa triunfal y arrastró a mi hermano y esposo para dejarnos solos a Eret y a mi.

-¿Necesitas algo Ruff? -me preguntó Eret.

-Es... es... esto... si -comencé a tartamudear. Cuando pillará a Heather se iba a enterar de lo que era una Jorgenson enfadada -hace un día muy bonito ¿No crees?

-Si, para ser Berk ¿Solo quieres hablar del clima? -me miró algo contrariado por mi actitud.

-No, claro que no -avancé hasta estar al lado de Eret -sígueme -le pedí y él me obedeció.

Ese chico me había robado el aliento desde la primera vez que lo había visto, esos brazos, ese cuerpo musculoso, esa cara, era todo un hombre. Negué con la cabeza, ahora era una mujer casada y era madre, no debía seguir enamorada de la imagen de Eret. Porque eso había sido de lo que me enamoré de Eret de su imagen de hombre perfecto. Pero al conocerlo bien, no era mal chico, pero no me hubiera casado con él ni aunque me hubiera suplicado.

Mi marido tampoco es que fuera el hombre perfecto, era cabezota, algo bajo para su gusto, no tenía tantos músculos como lo que ella esperaba para su futuro marido y era algo tonto. Pero era amable, bueno, siempre estaba con ella a su lado, al final había resultado de que el idiota de Snotlout había sido capaz de llegar a hacerla sentir lo que nunca se imagino sentir.

Siempre había visto como se llevaban Hiccup y Astrid, solo de verlos pensaba que eran una pareja perfecta, ambos se complementaban el uno al otro. Siempre los vi como que eran demasiado empalagosos para mi gusto, no quería acabar como ellos. Pero la vida era una aventura, nunca sabías lo que te ibas a encontrar al final del camino.

Al final ella había acabado como todo lo que odiaba. Había sido una adolescente muy enamorada de su novio. Aunque ambos eran demasiado orgullosos, así que delante de todos solían comportarse como siempre, el cariño lo dejaban para cuando estaban solos.

-¿Adónde vamos Ruff? Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ya hemos llegado ¿No sabes dónde estamos? -le pregunté, ya no tenía escapatoria, así que solo esperaba que ese lugar que fue el sitio donde nos besamos lo recordara.

-¿El bosque?-preguntó.

-Si, el bosque, la parte trasera del gran salón. Un lugar donde de noche no es nada transitado, por lo que es un buen lugar para esconderse... o para hacer algo de lo que años después tengas que dar explicaciones.

-Ruffnut no te entiendo -Eret se recargó en un árbol, el mismo en el que me atrapó Eret y me besó como nunca antes un hombre me había besado.

-Ese árbol.

Eret se separó del árbol y lo miró. Parecía que Eret estaba dándose cuenta de ciertas cosas, el moreno me miró algo asustado.

-¿Nos viste?

-¿Qué?... ah claro, crees que fue ella.

-Ruffnut no entiendo nada -Eret se acercó hasta mi.

-La noche de la fiesta por el nuevo jefe. Hiccup se alzó como jefe de Berk y hubo un gran festejo, seguro que lo recuerdas. El alcohol no paró de llenar los vasos de los vikingos hasta que caímos. En esta zona del bosque, apartado de todo y en ese árbol. Lo recuerdas.

-Ruff... entonces nos viste.

-No lo entiendes aún. Estábamos borrachos y estaba oscuro, las dos somos rubia y esa noche llevábamos el mismo peinado. No besaste a Astrid.

-¿Cómo?

-Era yo, no besaste a Astrid, me besaste a mi. Astrid es fiel a Hiccup siempre lo ha sido así desde que eran niños.

-¿Tú y yo nos besamos aquí? -me preguntó y yo asentí en respuesta -No sé que decir... yo creí.

-Creías que era Astrid, pero no fue así. Le conté lo ocurrido y Astrid me pidió que te contara la verdad.

-Astrid te pidió eso. No quería que yo pensara que la besé a ella.

-No... Bueno yo ya he hecho mi labor y te dejo que sigas con la tuya.

-Espera -Eret me tomó de la mano -Tú y yo nos besamos.

-Si, eso he dicho. Fue hace mucho, ya no tiene importancia.

-Ruff lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Te llamé Astrid, creí que eras ella. Si hubiera sabido que eras tú yo...

-No me hubieras besado. Ya lo sé, por ello quizás dejé que pensaras que yo era ella. Sería yo la que debería de disculparme contigo por mentirte.

-No quería decir eso.

-Pero lo has dicho. Ya estoy acostumbrada. Todos adoran a Astrid -tiré de mi mano para liberarme, pero el me agarró con más fuerza.

-No, espera -me tomó con más fuerza -Estuvo bien Ruff, fue un buen beso.

-De eso puedes estar seguro -ambos reímos de la situación, parecía que al final no iba a ser tan vergonzoso después de todo -debo marcharme.

-Por cierto Ruff, te echo de menos en los entrenamientos y en las labores de jinete.

-Yo también las echo en falta, creo que pronto volveré a estar volando junto con vosotros -sonreí, mi labor desde que habían nacido los pequeños había sido cuidar de ellos dos, pero ya me estaba cansando y los niños estaban creciendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vi alejarse a Ruffnut, yo me quedé recargado en el árbol donde la había besado a ella. Todos esos años había creído que era Astrid a la chica que bese esa noche. Me había sorprendido mucho de lo ocurrido esa noche y más sabiendo de sobra que Astrid solo tenía ojos para el idiota de su marido. Pero pensé que el alcohol había sido el culpable de ello.

Por ello la noche de la fiesta que tuvieron las chicas con las Women hearth me acerqué hasta allí, esperando poder estar con Astrid, deseando de que volviera a dejarse llevar por el alcohol y acabara besándome. Aunque eso fuera muy peligroso para mi y más ahora de que Hiccup estaba nuevamente en Berk.

Desde que Hiccup se había marchado me había centrado en cuidar a Astrid, en tratarla como se merecía. Hiccup fue un egoísta que se marchó cuando más lo necesitaba. Yo no me había marchado, había estado día tras día con ella como un buen amigo, aunque esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba y que con ello olvidará a Hiccup de una vez por todas.

Pero Hiccup había vuelto a Berk y veía como poco a poco estaba perdiendo todo lo que había logrado con Astrid. Hasta el pequeño Hiccup se estaba alejando de él. Pero Hiccup era su marido y el padre del pequeño. Entendía perfectamente la situación, aunque no quería aceptarla, me había pasado más de dos años cuidándolos a los dos y no quería perderlos.

Mi vida no había sido la mejor. Un chico huérfano sin grandes habilidades más que su fuerza física y las malas compañías me hicieron acabar con Drago atrapando dragones. Nunca había tenido nadie a mi lado importante como para luchar por nada que no fuera conseguir lo necesário para poder mantenerme con vida.

Pero conocí a ellos. Recordaba a la perfección ese día, todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que había sentido al cruzar mi mirada con la de Astrid. Berk me acogió y todo gracias Hiccup el prometido y ahora esposo de la primera mujer que vi y sentí algo más que deseo carnal por ella.

Me dejé caer en aquel árbol y acabé sentado en el suelo, recargué mi cabeza y suspiré. Me hubiera gustado más ese recuerdo si Ruffnut no me hubiera contado la verdad. Ruffnut era una gran chica, de eso no cabía duda, algo loca, pero era buena de todas formas.

Me levanté, debía seguir con mi trabajo en Berk, ese era mi nuevo hogar. Y lo que ocurriera con Astrid y conmigo solo el tiempo me daría la respuesta.

Continuara.

Hola. Lo siento volví a tardar demasiado TTwTT

En este capi hemos puesto un poco de otros personajes como Eret. No sabemos nada de este personaje y no quiero hacerle una historia para él por lo que solo me he basado en darle un pequeño toque a lo que había podido ser su vida y para acabar con Drago no tuvo que ser muy buena.

También he querido tener un pequeño detallito de la ausencia de Stoick. No superaré que mataran a Stoick TTwTT y menos que fuera Tothless el que lo matara. Pero traumas a parte XD espero que os haya gustado el capítulo aunque no haya habido mucho Hiccstrid en este, pero tranquilos que habrá más en los siguientes n.n

Muchas gracias a los seguidores y favoritos y a los review!

Codry16: Me alegro de que te guste y puedes estar más que segura de que vas a tener más momentos de los dos Hiccup y Hiccstrid n.n

Bunny12: tendrás que esperar un poquito por el lemon, pero los celos van a haber y mucho, sobre todo de Hiccup hacía Eret.

Maylu-liya: jajaja me gusta lo de hotcake XD pues la verdad que el lemon lo he visto ahora y no me gusta como esta, así que lo cambiaré y en función de eso, a lo mejor te pido consejo para la clasificación, porque me lio mucho con eso n.n

Airi: Me alegra de que te haya gustado, le di muchas vueltas al capítulo de la fiesta. Tranquila, me gusta que me den consejos, porque me esfuerzo en conseguir transmitir lo que pretendo, pero hay veces que se me pasan errores. Lo siento por los errores y gracias por el consejo tendré más cuidado n.n para el lemon queda un poquito. Espero que sigas disfrutando con el fic.

DragoViking: jajaja XD habrá veces que parezca rápido y otras que no tanto, que si no todo sería muy fácil. Gracias por seguir la historia n.n

Gracias a todos los lectores!


	9. Capítulo 9

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 9

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, aún seguía durmiendo entre mis brazos mi hijo. Le acaricié su cabello revuelto y reí al ver que tenía un par de trencitas en su cabello, al igual que las que había tenido yo hacía ya mucho. Esas trencitas siempre me las había hecho Astrid, por ello ya no las tenía. Por qué me había marchado, dejándola atrás.

Suspiré, levanté la mirada y me sorprendí al ver ahí a mi esposa, estaba tumbada en la cama y me miraba.

-¿Tiene dos trencitas? -susurré para no despertar nuestro hijo.

-Me gustan las trenzas, ya lo sabes -me susurró y ambos sonreímos.

Besé la cabecita de mi hijo, quería guardar en mis recuerdos ese momento en el que estábamos los tres juntos, sin preocupaciones, solo nosotros tres como si fuéramos una familia de verdad.

-¿Lo quieres? -me preguntó mi esposa.

-Mucho. Muchísimo. Él es... implesionante -imité la voz de mi hijo, bueno lo intenté e hice reír a Astrid, pero a pesar de ello rodó una lágrima por su mejilla.

Alcé mi mano hasta ella y sequé su lágrima. Con cuidado solté a nuestro hijo y me incorporé para llegar hasta ella y besarle en la frente.

-¿Por qué Hiccup? ¿Por qué? -me preguntó y sentí como mi corazón se hacía añicos. Esa era una buena pregunta ¿Por qué le había hecho daño a ella que era la persona más importante en mi vida?

-No lo sé... no sé porqué. Las excusas no sirven ahora, que me doy cuenta de tantas cosas -apoyé mi frente en la de ella y cerré los ojos. Arrepentimiento era poco para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Siento haberte dicho que prefería que estuvieras muerto Hiccup... yo.

-Lo sé... sé que fue el dolor el que te hizo decir todo aquello y si realmente lo sentiste así, me lo merecí.

Me hubiera gustado seguir hablando con ella, pero Hiccup, comenzó a moverse alertándonos a ambos y haciendo que nos separáramos y volviera a mi lugar al lado de mi hijo.

-Hiccup -me llamó mi hijo cuando abrió sus ojitos -¿dónde?

-Estamos en tu casa -le susurré y le acaricié el pelo.

-Mami -llamó también a su madre, al ver que estaba en el otro lado.

-Aquí estoy cariño -le sonrió con dulzura.

Él nos sonrió a ambos, se levantó, primero fue a darle un beso a Astrid en la mejilla y después fue hacía mi para abrazarme y yo una vez más ese día lo envolví con mis brazos y él rió.

-¿De que te ríes? -preguntó mi esposa.

-Me gustan los abrazos de Hiccup.

-Entonces lo haré una y otra vez hasta cansarme -lo apreté contra mi pecho y le hice cosquillas. Mi pequeño siguió riendo, ahora con más fuerza.

Si eso era lo que significaba tener una familia, me gustaba. Y solo me arrepentía de haber perdido los primeros años de vida de mi hijo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hacía ya una semana desde que Hiccup volvió a estar con nosotros en Berk y desde que había llegado había vuelto distinto. Parecía que realmente quería arreglar el daño que hizo.

Cuidaba a nuestro hijo, trabajaba con Gobber, me ayudaba en las tareas como jefa de la aldea, salía a volar con Toothles, parecía el mismo Hiccup de siempre, solo que ahora no estaba cansado o frustrado. Parecía feliz.

-¿Estáis trabajando duro chicas? -les pregunté a nuestras invitadas que estaban ayudando arduamente en la labor de arreglar su barco. Parecía que la avería era mayor a lo pensaban y por ello aún seguían con nosotros y a pesar de ser unas revoltosas, se comportaban muy bien con los aldeanos de Berk incluso habían ayudado con el trabajo diario.

-Si, parece que ahora ya está casi acabado -Rose se secó el sudor y se acercó hasta mí -debemos agradecerte a ti y a todos por la ayuda prestada.

-Nos alegra teneros aquí. A pesar de que al principio no me disteis buena impresión. Sois unas buenas chicas y os perdono por haberme dado esa bebida maldita que me dio un buen dolor de cabeza.

-Lo siento. Pensé que resistirías más -rió divertida.

-Soy madre y jefa de la aldea, quizás si hubierais aparecido unos cuantos años antes -reímos juntas.

-¿Qué tal te va con Hiccup? ¿Todavía tienes un par de días hasta que nos vayamos, por si decides huir con nosotras -me guiñó un ojo.

-Nos queremos, pero aún hay mucho dolor en mi corazón. Aún sigo temiendo que se agobie con el trabajo otra vez y se marche. O vuelva a escuchar algo sobre un nuevo dragón... es complicado.

-¿por qué no le pones una prueba?

-¿Una prueba? -pregunté, no entendía bien a qué se refería Rose.

-Un cebo, para ver si de verdad él no va a volver a marcharse. Si quieres puedo ayudarte. Puedo decirle a Hiccup que he escuchado a unos pescadores sobre un nuevo dragón, algo que lo atraiga mucho y así puedes ver si realmente él volvería a marcharse o no.

-Pero eso sería una mentira Rose. No me gusta esa idea.

-Bueno si cambias de opinión avísame.

Ambas miramos al cielo al escuchar un sonido para nosotras ya familiar.

-Señoritas ¿habían pedido los materiales que les faltaban? -Hiccup iba montado en Toothless, el dragón llevaba en sus patas. una gran cesta cargada.

-¡Ese es mi Hiccup! -exclamó Rose.

Hiccup descendió con Toothles en el barco y descargamos los materiales para que las chicas junto a Gobber y él pudieran seguir con el arreglo del barco.

Hiccup y yo teníamos aún nuestra charla pendiente, pero entre el trabajo y las interrupciones, eso unido a que parecía que ninguno de los dos aún quería hablar de todo lo que teníamos que tratar, había hecho que ya lleváramos una semana con esa charla pendiente.

Deje el trabajo del barco, para centrarme en el mío propio como jefa. Tras una mañana de arduo trabajo volví a pensar en lo que Rose me había ofrecido. Era cierto que día tras día que pasaba temía que Hiccup se marchará, pero tenderle una trampa, sería cruel. Pero pudiera ser que así me quedara tranquila.

Mi cabeza era un caos, mi cabeza decía que cediera a la ayuda de Rose, pero mi corazón me decía que eso no estaba bien. Mis pensamientos se esfumaron al ver a Heather vomitando en un árbol. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo me ha sentado mal el desayuno. Ya me siento mejor.

Iba a seguir preguntándole, pero llegó Ruffnut junto a nosotras y no llevaba a los niños.

-¿Y los niños?

-Con Fishleg en la academia ¿Y él padre del año?-me preguntó mi amiga, ahora llamaba así a Hiccup.

-Esta mañana estaba ayudando a Rose con el barco.

-¿Y la relación papi, mami? -preguntó pícara Heather.

-Bueno, hay mucha tensión entre nosotros -las tres comenzamos a pasear tranquilas.

-Pues se os ve como dos adolescentes enamorados -apuntó Ruffnut.

-Puede, pero hay muchas cosas que aún no hemos hablado. Y eso hace, que estemos tensos. Yo aún sigo temiendo que vuelva a marcharse.

-¿Y si le tiendes una trampa? -preguntó Ruffnut y sabía que lo decía enserio.

-¿Tú también? Rose me ha dicho lo mismo. No creo que esa sea la mejor manera.

-Astrid tiene razón, esa no sería una buena solución, ya que cuando Hiccup se entere de que le has tendido una trampa, no confiará en ti. Eso solo puede empeorar la relación -menos mal que tenía una amiga normal y razonable como Heather.

-Pero entonces nunca volverás a confiar en Hiccup, siempre tendrás ese miedo. Si cambias de idea dímelo y te ayudaré -Ruffnut seguía siendo una gran bromista en su interior, pero a pesar de eso ella tenía razón en que puede que siempre tuviera ese miedo y de que por culpa de lo ocurrido no volviera a confiar en Hiccup como antes. Era el padre de mi hijo y desconfiaba de él. Esa no era mi idea para mi vida con Hiccup.

-No, lo creo. Si habláis, dejáis todo claro y Hiccup te expone cada detalle del porqué de su huida podréis solucionarlo sin problemas -le siguió Heather.

-Me parece que las dos tenéis razón. Tengo que pensar bien las cosas.

-Y a parte de todo este drama ¿Ya has probado a papi? -Ruffnut me dio unos codazos y me guiñó el ojo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡No te hagas la tonta Astrid! Hiccup ha vuelto más guapo ¿Verdad?

-Si, ha vuelto más guapo, más alto... más fuerte -me sonrojé al recordar a mi marido sobre todo su pecho que estaba mucho más fuerte y que desde que llegó lo había visto dos veces sin camisa y ese recuerdo hacía que su cuerpo ardiera en deseo.

-Por tu cara. No, no has catado a papi.

-¡Pues claro que no Ruff! Estoy enfadado con él. Qué parezca un dios a mis ojos no va a hacer que me entregue a él -me sonrojé aún más, si es que eso fuera posible.

-Bueno, también puedes dejar de lado los problemas y darte un momento de relax -ahora es Heather la que me da codazos y no puedo creer que sea Heather la que me diga esto. Si ella era mi amiga razonable.

-¿Tú también Heather? No puedo hacer eso. Aunque quiera, además ¿Qué pasa si me quedo embarazada? No quiero que eso pase.

-Sabes que con las pociones de Gothi es casi imposible que eso pase -sentenció Ruffnut.

-Si, casi imposible -rió nerviosa Heather y ambas la miramos parándonos de golpe.

-Heather ¿Tú?...

Oímos un dragón volando cerca a nosotras y las tres nos volvimos, para ver a Valka que descendía, la mujer se bajo de su dragón.

-Astrid te he estado buscando -Valka llegó hacia donde estábamos nosotras -Ya tengo el inventario de los dragones al completo y me ha costado lo mio. Los dragones son más revoltosos que mi nieto -rió la mujer -¿Os ocurre algo? Parecéis serias.

-Nada, es solo que le estábamos diciendo a Astrid que se relajará y probará a papi -Habló Ruffnut y casi le hago picadillo con mi hacha ¿Cómo podía ser tan irrespetuosa y decir algo como eso a la madre de Hiccup?

Valka rió divertida y más aún al ver mi cara toda sonrojada. Algunas veces odiaba la sinceridad de Ruffnut y sobre todo su facilidad para hablar de ciertas cosas con tanta naturalidad.

-Tranquila cariño -Valka rodeó mis hombros -es normal ¿Está guapo verdad?

-¡Valka tu también! -me alejé de esas tres locas, aunque me siguieron hasta llegar a la academia.

Al llegar vimos que estaban Hiccup y Eret entrenando, o eso parecía, pero la verdad que para ser un entrenamiento, estaban algo acalorados y parecían furiosos.

-¿Snotlout ha pasado algo entre esos dos? -le pregunté a mi amigo.

-¿Si?... ¿No?... realmente no lo sé. Solo sé que cuando llegamos y decidimos entrenar un poco esos dos se miraron y comenzaron a darse de golpes y ahí siguen.

-¿No se harán daño verdad? -preguntó Valka algo preocupada.

Yo también estaba preocupada, ya me había dado cuenta de que entre Hiccup y Eret había algo de tensión entre ellos. Pero no entendía esa actitud.

Aunque me sorprendía, Hiccup realmente se había vuelto muy fuerte. Eret era mucho más musculoso que Hiccup, pero se veía que eso ahora no era una desventaja para Hiccup, ya que era muy rápido y ágil.

Me fijé en que mi marido se había quitado su peto de cuero, seguramente para poder moverse con más facilidad y llevaba su camisa roja suelta. Esa que deseaba arrancársela del cuerpo.

Negué con la cabeza, ese no era el momento adecuado para pensar en esas cosas. Pero es que al ver a mi marido, así tan fiero me estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

-¿Qué mujer puede resistirse a un hombre bien sudoroso después de una batalla? -me susurró Ruffnut y me sonroje hasta las orejas.

-¡Ruff! -le regañé.

Mi voz hizo que Hiccup se distrajera por unos segundos que Eret tomó ventaja para golpearle en el costado haciéndolo caer al suelo. Eret se preparó para volver a golpear a Hiccup, puño en alto estaba a punto de golpearle, cuando Hiccup rodó y se volvió a levantar del suelo. Mi marido se dispuso a atacar a Eret nuevamente.

Había algo personal entre ellos dos, estaba más que claro. Hiccup logró darle una patada en el estómago haciendo que Eret se quejara.

-Hay que pararlos -Snotlout me miró y yo asentí -yo lo he intentado, pero no me han hecho ni caso.

-Esta bien, lo haré yo.

Me acerqué con cuidado hasta el centro de la arena, pero los dos estaban absortos en su propia batalla que no me vieron. Bueno era el momento de que la jefa ordenara.

-¡Parad! -No me hicieron caso, ninguno de los dos y seguían empecinados en su batalla.

-¡A por ellos Astrid! -me animó Ruffnut.

-¡He dicho que paréis de una vez! -chillé furiosa por la actitud de ambos. Pero nada. Así que tendría que tomar medidas desesperadas antes de que se hicieran daño de verdad.

Aproveché que se habían separado un poco, para ponerme en medio de ambos, pero parecía que esta había sido una medida bastante desesperada ya que ambos volvían a atacarse y yo estaba en medio.

El primero en reaccionar fue Hiccup que me abrazó fuerte y me volteó ya que Eret iba puño alzado y parecía no poder parar. Por lo que estrelló su puño en la espalda de mi marido, fue fuerte, ya que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones.

-¡Hiccup! -me alarme, ya que parecía que le costaba respirar. Lo tomé de las mejillas y lo hice que me mirará.

-Es... estoy bien -parece que volvió poco a poco a recobrar el aliento.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo abracé con fuerza, me había dado un buen susto. Hiccup me rodeo la cintura y me abrazó con fuerza por unos segundos, hasta que yo me separé.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? -pregunté enfadada.

-Solo entrenamos -respondió Eret.

-¿Entrenar? Eso no era entrenar. Parecía una pelea real.

-No lo era -volvió a defenderse Eret -es solo que los hombres lo hacemos así.

-¿Los hombres? -eso me enfureció bastante. Era la primera vez que Eret me desprestigiaba por ser mujer -Es la última vez que me tratas como a una idiota Eret ¡No soy imbécil! -chillé y lo encaré -Cuando se entrena no se hiere. Y por tu ojo veo que no es un simple entrenamiento -me fijé en su ojo hinchado.

-Hay veces que necesitamos desahogarnos.

-¡Entonces no es un entrenamiento! -le golpeé en el pecho con el puño cerrado.

-Lo siento no debí hablarte así -se disculpó, pero yo seguía enfadada con ambos.

-Astrid -mi marido me tomó de la mano y me alejó de Eret -puede que al principio fuera un entrenamiento, pero... se nos hizo una batalla más personal a medida que golpeamos y se nos fue un poco de las manos.

-¿Un poco? -le acaricie la mejilla arañada, le sangraba un poco -¡Los niños son más civilizados que vosotros y ellos se dejan llevar por lo que sienten, sin más! Estoy decepcionada con los dos. Y espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, bajo ningún concepto.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, antes de bajar la cabeza derrotados. Al final parecían realmente arrepentidos por lo que habían hecho.

-¿Alguien puede traer el botiquín? -suspiré. Tenía bastante con los niños pequeños, como para estar pendiente de que no se mataran Hiccup y Eret.

-¿Me vas a curar? -preguntó esperanzado Hiccup.

-Que te cure tu madre -le respondí más que molesta.

Valka trajo el botiquín y me dio una botellita con el desinfectante y algodón con un "cura a Hiccup que yo curaré a Eret". Mi marido sonrió triunfal, sabía que mi suegra lo había hecho a propósito. Una madre hace lo que sea por su hijo y ahora yo lo entendía perfectamente.

-¿Me agacho? -me preguntó Hiccup divertido. Él también se había dado cuenta de que ya era mucho más alto que yo.

Le dí un golpe en el costado y él se quejó mucho más de lo que esperaba.

-Lo siento -dijo un divertido Eret. Parecía que el causante de ese dolor había sido culpa de Eret.

Le levanté un poco la camiseta, para ver el costado de mi marido amoratado e hinchado. Eso me hizo enfadar más aún. Suspiré una vez más, no entendía esa actitud infantil, entre ellos dos.

-Tendrás que ir a que te vea Gothi -Le toqué con cuidado y él se quejo. Su piel estaba algo húmeda por el sudor. Me sonrojé un poco, ya que me dí cuenta de que estábamos delante de todos. Pero estaba preocupado por él. Le baje la camisa y me centré en la herida de su mejilla. Eché un poco del desinfectante y estampé algo brusca el algodón sobre su mejilla, haciendo que se quejara.

-También tendrás que revisar que en su espalda no tenga otro golpe -me aconsejó Valka -le ha golpeado muy fuerte.

-Dos golpes y yo solo uno. He ganado -rió Eret ¿Iban a seguir con eso?

-Pero mi cuidadora es más guapa. Ganó yo.

-Esta bien ¡Se acabó vosotros dos! ¿Voy a tener que trataros como a los niños pequeños? Pues eso haré. Mañana vosotros dos vais a limpiar toda la caca de dragón de cada rincón de Berk.

-¿Estás de broma? -preguntó Eret y se quejó cuando Valka le dio con el desinfectante en una de sus heridas, parecía que mi suegra se estaba tomando su pequeña venganza contra Eret por golpear a su hijo.

-No es una broma. Os estoy tratando como a los niños y cuando ellos se portan mal, limpian la caca de dragón. Por ello vosotros dos mañana vais a formar un buen equipo y limpiaréis toda la caca de dragón acumulada. Y hace tiempo que no se limpia, así que tendréis para un buen rato.

-Pero mañana tengo que ayudar a las chicas con el barco -se quejó también Hiccup.

-Y yo tengo que hacer la ronda de reconocimiento.

-Y también lo haréis. Realizaréis vuestras tareas y después de eso limpiareis la caca , lo quiero todo limpio y me da igual lo que tardéis -me crucé de brazos y ninguno volvió a rechistar. Mi palabra era la ley y ahora los machos que se pegaban eran dos idiotas calladitos y magullados.

-Me resulta tan gracioso que tú, justamente tú Astrid, les regañes por pegarse, cuando de pequeña eras una fiera que le gustaba las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo -Snotlout rió, pero se calló al ver el mi rostro enfadado.

-¿Quieres ayudarlos a limpiar caca de dragón Snotlout? -le amenace.

-Para nada jefa.

Miré a Hiccup y Eret con una sonrisita algo idiotas por lo que había dicho Snotlout. Era cierto de pequeña era mucho más fiera que ahora, pero nunca dañe de tal manera a mis amigos y compañeros, solo les hacía pasar un poco de dolor, pero nunca había llegado a tales extremos.

Los niños entraron en la academia junto a Fishleg. Nuestro amigo regordete les había dado una vuelta a los niños en los dragones. Iban entre Stormfly, Toothles y Meatlog.

Mi hijo y Tirsh salieron corriendo al ver a Hiccup herido, preocupados por el estado de su nuevo amigo.

-¿Qué te ha pasao Hiccup? ¿Quién ha osado golpear tu bello rostro? -Hiccup tuvo que agacharse porque los niños lo querían abrazar.

-Bueno, es una larga historia.

-¿Tío Eret tú también? -preguntó mi hijo, pero no soltaba a su padre.

-¡Eso niños es lo que pasa cuando dos hombres se comportan como si fueran unos bebés! -les informé, querían que me escucharan y aprendieran una lección.

-¿Te has peleado con Eret? ¿Has ganado tú? -preguntó la niña.

-¡No ha ganado, ninguno de los dos! -alcé la voz haciendo que los niños me escucharan -Entre amigos y compañeros no debemos pegarnos como salvajes. Entrenamos duro, para hacernos fuertes, pero no herimos con quien es y seguramente será alguien que nos ayude y proteja, porque todos somos de la misma tribu. Y por lo que han hecho están castigados.

Los niños se rieron a carcajadas de los dos adultos y yo me reí con ellos. Ahora que había pasado la tensión del momento, era más fácil, ver la parte divertida de todo ello.

Cuando los niños dejaron de reír les comenzaron a contar cómo había sido su día, estaban muy entusiasmado por su paseo en dragón, aunque no habían levantado el vuelo.

-Creímos que habíamos encontrado una nueva especie de dragón -hablo Fishleg y parece que Hiccup reaccionó y miró a su amigo, con ese brillo en los ojos. Le entusiasmaba la idea de descubrir cosas nuevas, eso siempre sería así.

-¿Y? -le insistió, estaba deseando de escuchar el final.

-Nada nuevo -le respondió mi hijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla rasguñada.

-Que pena. Hubiera sido interesante que hubiera una especie nueva -Y ahí estaban mis mayores temores. Hiccup, siempre sería Hiccup y él amaba el descubrir cosas nuevas.

Recordé el ofrecimiento de Rose y Ruffnut, el de ponerle una prueba a mi marido. Un cebo que fuera tan irresistible para él que se decidiera de una vez, en que era lo que quería hacer si seguir siendo un explorador del mundo, o mi marido y padre de nuestro hijo ¿Qué voy a hacer? me pregunté una y otra vez.

Continuará.

Hola, esta vez me tardé menos n.n

Pelea, pelea! Ahora todas odiamos a Eret por pegar a nuestro guapo Hiccup XD Trish incluida. Bueno ha quedado en el aire la decisión que tendrá que tomar Astrid para volver a confiar en Hiccup ¿Le tenderá una trampa? Me gustaría que me contarais lo que os gustaría que pasara n.n

Muchas gracias a los seguidores y favoritos! y a los review!

Codry16: jajaja bueno ya queda poquito para el primer lemon n.n y Eret bueno digamos que intentará seguir con Astrid, pero ya ves que Hiccup luchará por lo que es suyo XD

DragoViking: jajaja XD Eret es un guerrero, así que será un poco cabezota, pero Hiccup no lo va a deja que haga lo que quiera.

maylu-liya: A mi también me dió pena Eret, es un personaje que me gusto en la película y me gustaría saber más de él. Y tranquila aún le queda a Hiccup más para poder volver a tener la confianza de Astrid n.n

Airi: Me pasó igual y solo pienso en qué nos van a dejar para la tercera película TTwTT A mi también me gustaría que pusieran a un mini Hiccup en la tercera película n.n El personaje de Ruff es que ha ido evolucionando mucho en la serie, es muy loca, pero cuando se pone seria es muy madura, por ello quería ponerla más madura y sobre todo que ya no es una niña. Y Eret, lo puse así, porque básicamente quería que Hiccup sintiera que puede perder a Astrid por alejarse de ella y como en la mayoría de fanfics lo ponen como que le gusta Astrid, pues seguí la corriente jeje XD Sé que me sigues desde el principio y me alegra tanto, tanto, tanto, que te guste lo que escribo! Eres un sol! :)

Gracias a todos los lectores!


	10. Capítulo 10

Ancado a tierra

Capítulo 10

Tras nuestra pelea Eret y yo acabamos en la casa de Gothic. Parecía que Eret también tenía un buen golpe en su estómago, regalito de una patada mía.

Era cierto que nos habíamos dejado llevar por la furia del momento, pero desde que yo había vuelto Eret parecía que me retaba con cada cosa que hacía, cuando estaba él cerca de mi esposa. Solía tocarle el hombro y tenía gestos de cariño hacía ella que como marido odiaba.

Astrid era mi esposa y él no era nadie para tener esos gestos con ella. Le agradecería mucho que la hubiera cuidado y ayudado como un buen amigo, pero sentía que Eret quería traspasar la barrera de la amistad con ella y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Esas habían sido las razones que habían hecho que me dejara llevar por la furia y había golpeado a Eret con todas mis fuerzas. En otra época ni me hubiera planteado en golpear al gigante de Eret, pero ahora yo también era más grande y fuerte, además de que había entrenando duramente en mi viaje.

Recordé la isla de los bestias. Una isla donde había pasado en mi viaje y donde había recibido el más duro entrenamiento físico que había tenido en toda mi vida. En esa isla la lucha era su vida y les daba igual dañar a sus compañeros. Ese no era mi estilo, pero hice una buena amistad con un joven de mi edad y él me entrenó personalmente haciendo que sacara toda mi furia, cosa que había hecho que enterrara al antiguo y enclenque Hiccup, el cual no era capaz de librar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo sin acabar tumbado en la arena.

-Gothic dice que tienes que quitarte la camisa para poder revisar tus heridas -me informó Fishleg y yo obedecí.

Al quitarme la camisa vi que mi esposa me miraba disimuladamente y se sonrojaba un poco. Astrid era el tipo de mujer que se sonroja por ver mi torso desnudo, después de haberla dejado embarazada. Adoraba ese lado dulce de ella.

Gothic miró el golpe en mi espalda y mi costado para después seguir con Eret. Él sin que nadie le dijera nada se quitó la camisa. Me fijé en mi esposa, pero ella no lo miró de la misma forma que a mi y eso me hizo sentirme bien. A pesar de lo adolorido de mi cuerpo.

La anciana después de ver nuestras heridas le pasó a mi esposa un bote con algún tipo de mezcla de hierbas algo espesa, para después ponerse a escribir sobre la arena.

-Gothic quiere que la imites. Debes masajear los golpes de Hiccup como ella lo va a hacer con Eret.

-¿Por qué a mi me cura la vieja? -reí cuando "la vieja" le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón. Eso bastó para que no se quejara más.

Mi esposa tomó un poco de la mezcla, al igual que Gothi y la comenzó a extender por mi costado. La miré, ella seguía sonrojada y más al poner sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Comenzó a masajear el golpe, como hacía Gothi con Eret. Ella lo hacía con mucho cuidado, ya que me quejaba por el dolor. Cuando acabó con el golpe de mi costado comenzó con el de la espalda y me tuve que sentar para que ella pudiera masajear bien el lugar.

-Eret -mi esposa llamó a su amigo y eso me dolió. Si estaba conmigo no quería ni que lo mirará. Puede que Astrid tuviera razón, me estaba comportando como un crío -¿Ibas a golpearme?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca te hubiera golpeado!... él te apartó y yo solo aproveché.

-Ahí puedes ver la diferencia entre Eret y yo -miré a mi esposa.

-¿Que yo no huyo de mis responsabilidades Haddock? -Ese si que había sido un buen golpe por la espalda.

-Iba a decir que yo la protejo mientras tú solo golpeas. Pero ese ha sido un buen golpe Eret.

-¡Estoy harta! ¡Estoy harta de vuestra actitud! -exclamó enfadada mi esposa -espero que arregléis vuestras diferencias como adultos civilizados y que mañana no me entere que habéis vuelto a acabar a golpes, porque si no mis medidas serán estrictas. No pienso permitir esa actitud en Berk.

Sonreí, me gustaba mi esposa como jefa, ella siempre había sido muy espontánea y se dejaba llevar por su furia, pero ahora se veía que como jefa no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente. Ella llevaba todo el peso de la aldea, de cuidar a mi hijo y aún así lo tenía todo bien organizado y podía vivir con ese peso sobre su espalda y yo no había podido con la mitad de lo que hacía ella.

-Por mi parte no volverá a ocurrir nada como esto Astrid -cedí. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para ayudarla, no necesitaba más trabajo sobre ella -Eret debemos arreglar nuestras diferencias -le tendí la mano a modo de rendición.

Eret me miró, parecía que se había enfadado por ser yo el primero en ceder, pero igualmente y tras mirar a mi esposa me estrechó la mano, no muy convencido de ello.

-Esta bien. No volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso no os libra de mañana ir a limpiar la caca de dragón -Mi esposa tras eso nos dejó a ambos con Gothic y Fishleg.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tras dejar a los dos idiotas juntos, me monté en Stormfly, esperaba que no volvieran a pegarse. Tomé de mi morral un paño para limpiarme las manos de la mezcla que le había aplicado a Hiccup en sus golpes. Miré mis manos. Aún podía sentir la calidez de la piel de mi marido.

-Mami, realmente necesita a papi -suspiré y recargue mi espalda en mi dragona y dejé que ella me llevara a donde quisiera.

Estaba en mi presente la conversación que había tenido con mis amigas. Quizás no era tan mala idea olvidarme un poco de los problemas, dejarme llevar y como dijo Ruffnut, relajarme con Hiccup.

Sentí mis mejillas arder ante mis propios pensamientos. Seguramente ya habríamos tenido relaciones si no hubiera sido porque nuestro hijo nos había interrumpido las dos veces que nos habíamos dejado llevar un poco por nuestros sentimientos.

También estaba presente el ofrecimiento de Rose y Ruffnut para ponerle un cebo a Hiccup y ver si él sería capaz de volver a marcharse de Berk.

-¡Vamos Chica! -me levanté y tomé el control de Stormfly. Ya me había decidido y de hecho fue en cuanto vi los ojos de Hiccup brillar al haber escuchado por Fishleg que había creído encontrar una nueva especie de dragón.

Baje de mi dragona en el puerto. Allí estaba Gobber, seguía trabajando en los arreglos del barco de nuestras invitadas.

-¿Gobber y las chicas?

-Creo que fueron a refrescarse un poco.

-Gracias Gobber -Bueno tendría que hablar después con Rose.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando salimos de casa de Gothic, pensé que debería hablar seriamente con Eret para que no volviera a ocurrir lo de nuestra pelea y así no darle más trabajo a Astrid. Que ella ya tenía más que suficiente.

-Eret creo que deberíamos hablar.

Mi amigo Fishleg me miró. Sabía que Astrid le había dicho que no nos dejara solos, para que no volviéramos a dejar llevar por nuestra ira.

-Tranquilo no va a pasar nada -tranquilicé a mi amigo.

-¿Qué quieres Haddock? -Eret me hablo molesto.

-Quiero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir y para ello debemos hablar de lo que ha ocurrido.

-¡No somos chicas! -se burló de mí, pero no iba a volver a caer en su juego una vez más.

-No, no lo somos, somos hombres y por ello nos hemos golpeado, porque tenemos algo por lo que luchar y lo sabes.

-Te escucho -Eret se cruzó de brazos y dejo de andar.

-Ambos sabemos que sientes algo por mi esposa Eret. Es más que evidente.

-¿Y qué si es así? ¡tú la abandonaste!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo hice y me siento despreciable por ello! -alcé un poco la voz.

-Mientras tu estabas sabe Thor donde yo estuve a su lado. Yo he estado con ella en cada instante de su embarazo. Yo fui el primero que tocó el vientre de tu esposa cuando tu hijo comenzó a moverse. Yo fui el primer hombre que tomó en brazos a tu hijo.

-Lo sé. Sé todo eso Eret. Te has portado muy bien con ella cuando yo no estaba. Pero eso no te da derecho a pretender algo más con ella.

-¡Astrid no es de tu propiedad! -alzó él también la voz.

-Pues claro que no. Ella no es un objeto o un trofeo bonito. Pero olvidas que ella es Astrid Haddock, es mi esposa y lo seguirá siendo -hablé tranquilo, no quería dejarme llevar otra vez por mis celos.

-Eso será si ella quiere.

-Eret sé que es complicado para ti entenderlo. Pero Astrid me ama y yo a ella. Estamos pasando un mal momento, pero eso no va a cambiar lo evidente. Para ella siempre serás un gran amigo Eret, eres su mejor amigo.

Eret me miró furioso por mis palabras y sin decir nada más se dirigió hasta su dragón y alzó el vuelo, dejándome con Fishleg.

-Has hecho lo correcto Hiccup -me habló mi amigo.

-Gracias, solo espero que reflexione.

-Eso esperamos todos. No queremos que volváis a pegaros. Si no va a ser Astrid la que os golpee a los dos personalmente.

Reí por lo que dijo mi amigo. La verdad que había esperado que mi mujer nos golpeara a ambos, pero como ya me había dado cuenta ella había cambiado mucho.

-Seguro que lo hace. Lo malo es que mañana tendré que limpiar caca de dragón.

-Este si que es el momento de huir -rió mi amigo y sabía que no lo dijo con mala intención.

-No. Me quedaré. Tengo muchas cosas que afrontar. Y la más importante de todas son mis responsabilidades -llegué hasta Toothless y este me miró feliz -¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta como en los viejos tiempos?

-Me parece una gran idea -mi amigo y yo sonreímos, hacía mucho que no estábamos juntos.

Ambos alzamos el vuelo en nuestros dragones y comenzamos a volar libres de preocupaciones y de todo. Por eso amaba tanto volar con mi dragón.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Parecía que las chicas se habían esfumado y con mi trabajo como jefa, no las encontré hasta la noche, en el gran salón. Comimos juntas, pero mi hijo estaba conmigo y no podía hablar de tenderle una trampa a su padre delante de él, aunque para él no era su padre, si no su mejor amigo.

Tras la cena, las tres salimos yo llevaba a mi hijo en brazos. Al salir vimos aterrizar a Hiccup junto con Fishleg.

-¿Cómo está el chico de la pelea? ¿le diste lo suyo? -preguntó Daisy cuando Hiccup bajó de Toothless.

-Ya eso se ha arreglado Daisy -Hiccup se acercó hasta mí, nuestro hijo se tiró a sus brazos y este lo tomó en brazos -hemos hablado y creo o espero que haya entendido lo que le he querido decir.

-Pues eso podríais haberlo hecho antes -le reprendí.

-Y llevas toda la razón.

-Mañana vas a limpia caca -mi hijo se rió y Hiccup comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Se ven tan adorable juntos -Rose me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Si... Rose he pensado en lo que me dijiste esta mañana.

Rose me miró esperando mi respuesta, pero me distraje ya que llegaron Snotlout junto con Ruffnut, trish y Tuffnut.

-¿Habeis visto a Heather? Me dijo que nos veríamos aquí, pero no ha llegado aún -preguntó Tuffnut

-No la he visto desde esta mañana Tuff... ¿Ella realmente se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Tuff algo preocupado. Era graciosos decir que Tuffnut Torston era un buen marido que se preocupaba por su esposa.

-Pues que hace un tiempo, que no la veo muy bien ¿Verdad Ruff? Esta mañana estaba vomitando.

-Si... es que... bueno -Tuffnut se sonrojó y eso me pareció adorable viniendo de alguien como él. Además de que la única vez que lo ví sonrojarse fue cuando dijo que tenía una cita con su maza favorita.

Escuchamos que alguien se acercaba y miramos hasta donde alcanzaba nuestra vistas por la poca iluminación que las antorchas colgadas de la puerta del gran salón nos permitían. Y la vimos, era Heather, pero estaba algo pálida y a punto de caer, por ello Valka la venía agarrando.

-Heather -Tuffnut corrió junto a su esposa -¿Estás bien? -la tomó de las mejillas con dulzura. Nunca me acostumbraría a esos gestos de cariño por parte de él.

-Tranquilo, está bien. Es normal -Valka sonrió -venimos de Gothic y dice que está estupendamente bien ¿Verdad?

Ruff y yo nos miramos. Ya llevábamos pensando en algo como eso ya podía pasar pronto. Las dos nos reímos nerviosas y luego miramos a la cara pálida de nuestra amiga.

-Era todo muy extraño -tomé de las manos a mi amiga -No vuelas en tu dragona, te sienta mal el desayuno ¿Te mareas mucho?

-Si -me dijo con una vocecita derrotada.

Ruff y yo chillamos y apartamos a Tuffnut para abrazar a nuestra mejor amiga más que felices por ella.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Hiccup. Era su amiga de seguro estaba preocupado por ella. La relación de ambos siempre había sido como de hermanos.

-No me pasa nada... bueno si me pasa, pero es lo normal... Porque -Heather miró a Tuffnut como pidiéndole que siguiera él.

-Heather está embarazada -habló con una sonrisa en su cara.

Ruff y yo volvimos a chillar y Ruff se tiró al cuello de su hermano para abrazarlo tras darle el ya típico cabezazo. Y yo lo hice con mi amiga, pero sin cabezazo.

-Astrid... tengo mucho miedo -se sinceró conmigo mi mejor amiga -No sé cómo voy a soportar esto. Valka ha intentado ayudarme, diciendo como fue su embarazo... pero aún así tengo miedo ¿Y si no puedo? No quiero hacer daño a mi bebé ¿Cómo voy a ser una buena madre? Ni siquiera conocí a mi verdadera madre.

-Tranquila Heather. Lo vas a hacer genial. Es instinto, tu cuerpo puede con ello y más.

-¿Duele mucho?

-Si, eso no te lo puedo negar, aunque es solo dolor físico. Pero cuando te ponen en los brazos a una cosita llorona y hermosa, te olvidas de todo eso -la abracé con fuerza -te prometo que estaré contigo al igual que tú estuviste conmigo. Todo va a salir bien -le pase el brazo por los hombros a mi amiga.

-Astrid... tus gritos se escucharon por todo Berk -me miró asustada. Parecía que la implacable Heather había caído en el miedo por el embarazo. Pero no podía juzgarla, ya que yo misma había tenido muchas preguntas y miedos cuando supe que estaba embarazada.

-Pero eso fue diferente -me ayudó Ruffnut a tranquilizar a Heather.

-Es verdad. Astrid solo tenía siete meses cuando se puso de parto y Hiccup no estaba preparado, por lo que vino de nalgas ¿recuerdas? -nos ayudó Valka.

-Si... lo recuerdo -Heather me sonrió, parecía que se relajaba por fin con nuestras palabras.

-Además mi niño necesita una novia guapa, así que tiene que ser niña. Sé una niña muy guapa -hablé tocándole la barriga a mi mejor amiga y eso la hizo reír.

-Heather, sé que yo puedo hacer poco... pero no quiero que tengas miedo -Tuffnut se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de las manos -voy a cuidarte muy bien, estaré contigo en todo momento. Bueno si Astrid deja de darme tanto trabajo.

-Tranquilo. A partir de ahora te daré los trabajos más cercanos a ella, para que puedas atenderla cuando lo necesite.

-¿Hacemos daño cuando nacemos?-todos miramos a mi hijo. Nos habíamos sorprendidos por su pregunta -¿Te hice daño mami? -me pregunta y sus ojitos brillan.

-No, cariño. Es solo que duele un poco, pero tranquilo que no me hiciste daño. Tú nunca me harías daño. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida -lo dije de corazón y como madre que era amaba a mi niño y seguramente no era así, pero para mí mi hijo era el más listo y guapo de todo el archipiélago. Me acerqué hasta mis dos Hiccup y besé la mejilla de mi hijo, él me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que me daba la felicidad cada día desde que lo tuve en mis brazos.

-¿Y por dónde salen? Los bebés se hacen dentro de la barriga de mamá, pero ¿Y cómo lo meten ahí? -mi querida sobrinita Trish siempre iba más allá.

-A lo mejor por el ombligo -siguió mi hijo

-¿Y salen por el ombligo? -volvió a preguntar.

-Si... no... no sé -se encogió de hombros mi pequeño.

Los adultos reímos, eran tan adorables y tan bonito ver cómo la mente de un niño es capaz de intentar descubrir todo, pero siempre según a sus pocos conocimientos.

-Bueno Heather, ahora que estás embarazada. Es tu momento de aprovechar, ya que estar embarazada es bonito pero duro. Pero lo mejor son los antojos, los masajes de pies y de espalda, que te acaricie la barriguita cuando va creciendo. Todas esas atenciones y que solo tu maridito te puede dar... ¡ah! perdóname -Ruffnut me miró y se disculpó.

Ella sabía por todo lo que yo había pasado con mi embarazo. Pero aún así no la culpaba de nada, ella solo quería calmar a su cuñada.

-Tranquila Ruff -Le puse una mano en el hombro a mi amiga -Estoy deseando de ver a Tuff correr por todo Berk buscando los caprichos para Heather, como lo hizo Snotlout con Ruff.

Sonreí, aunque estaba triste. Yo también creí cuando me quedé embarazada que Hiccup haría todo eso por mi, pero la vida me dio un destino completamente diferente.

Valka me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me estrechó a ella alejándome de Heather. Agradecí este gesto y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Sabes, hace mucho que no me quedo dormida contigo mientras te acaricio el cabello y añoro eso -me habla Valka con su tono de voz tranquilo que tanto adoro.

-Si, desde que estaba embarazada.

-¿Por qué no esta noche dormimos juntas, como cuando estabas embarazada?

La miré desde su hombro. Siempre me había llevado bien con Valka, su actitud afable y tranquila me había gustado siempre. Ella era una madre para mi y como buena madre que era, sabía que esa noche iba a ser una mala noche para mi, cargada de recuerdos dolorosos ya que me alegraba muchísimo por mi amiga y más aún de ver tan feliz a Tuffnut, dispuesto a darlo todo por su esposa. Pero eso no me quitaba que yo recordara el pasado.

-Me gusta la idea Valka -me abrazó con fuerza y yo me dejé guiar por ella.

Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, pero antes de marcharme y como mi marido tenía a mi hijo en brazos me alejé un poco con Rose.

-Rose hazlo. No puedo seguir con este miedo.

-Tranquila déjamelo a mi.

Seguía sin estar muy convencida de lo que iba a hacer. Pero estaba desesperada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Subí arriba con mi hijo en brazos. Mi madre había convencido a Astrid de que durmiera en nuestra casa. No era tonto, mi madre había hecho eso seguramente por la mirada triste que tenía Astrid cuando supo lo del embarazo de Heather, tenían que ser recuerdos dolorosos para ella y más cuando Ruffnut no paraba de hablar de lo fácil y cómodo que fue todo con los cuidados de su marido.

-Señoritas ¿No piensan dormir en toda la noche? -me recargue en la puerta y sonreí. Mi madre había deshecho la trenza de Astrid y ahora la cepillaba el pelo.

-No se entra en la habitación donde están dos mujeres -me regañó mi madre.

-Es tarde, deberíais iros a dormir -le insistí a ambas.

-Vale papá -se quejó Astrid y se acercó a mí para quitarme a Hiccup, pero este se abrazó a mi, parecía que no me quería soltar.

-Ya que vosotras vais a dormir juntas ¿Por qué no dormimos juntos los dos hombres? -miré a mi esposa esperando su aprobación. Ella se quedó pensativa.

-Déjalos Astrid, así podremos hablar de cosas de mujeres todo lo que queramos -mi madre me ayudó.

-Es... esta bien ¿Hiccup tú qué dices?

-Que vamos a habla de cosas de hombles.

Me reí, ese crío decía unas cosas que no parecían propias a su edad. O bueno eso creía yo, ya que nunca había estado mucho tiempo con niños tan pequeños.

-Pues entonces nos vamos a descansar y a hablar de cosas de hombres -me marché y fui a mi habitación. Ya tenía mi cama grande, por lo que Hicccup y yo cabíamos bien.

Mi hijo se acercó a mí y me acarició el rostro con sus manitas pequeñitas.

-Hiccup ¿Tú no estabas aquí cuando yo nací?

-No... no estaba. Estaba de viaje.

-Te fuiste mucho tiempo.

-Si, fue mucho tiempo -le tome su manita y cerré los ojos disfrutando de ese momento.

-No te marches nunca.

-¿Qué? -abrí lo ojos y vi como mi hijo me miraba con los ojos brillantes.

-No te marches nunca -me volvió a repetir -me caes bien. No quielo que te vayas.

Rodee con mis brazos el cuerpo de mi delgado hijo. Ese niño si no fuera por su carita redonda y su nariz pequeñita como la de Astrid, sería casi exacto a mi.

-No me marcharé. Te prometo que no me marcharé. Estaré aquí contigo y con tu mama -mi hijo me sonrió tranquilo por mi respuesta y fue cerrando sus ojitos poco a poco hasta quedar sumido en un profundo sueño.

Mire a mi pequeño dormir entre mis brazos y le besé la frente ¿Estarían ya dormidas mi madre y Astrid. Seguramente no, parecía que ambas tuvieran mucho de lo que hablar o recordar.

Me gustaría estar con ellas ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo? si no estuve en ningún momento del embarazo con Astrid, sí en cuanto ella dijo que estaba embarazada, me marché dejándola atrás.

Por mi mente pasó también la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con Rose antes de marcharme a mi casa.

Ella me había contado que según unos comerciantes habían visto un dragón que nunca se había oído hablar de él. Una especie nueva de dragón. El mapa que me había dado con la ubicación, estaría como a un mes en barco, pero volando y en toothless podía estar allí en unas dos semanas.

Mi hijo se removió entre mis brazos. Astrid no me iba a permitir que me marchara otra vez, ya que hacía una semana que había vuelto de mi viaje y eso volvería a mermar la poca confianza que tenía Astrid en mi. Además mi hijo me acababa de pedir directamente que no me volviera a marchar. Pero no me iba a marchar, solo sería un pequeño viaje de exploración

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué se me complicaban tanto las cosas?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me relajaba con cada pasada del cepillo que Valka me daba. Había accedido a dormir en la casa de la infancia de mi marido, sabía que esta iba a ser una mala noche para mi y aunque no me gustaba recordar el pasado e intentaba borrarlo de mi mente cada día parecía que algo me volvía a abrir la herida que aún estaba conmigo.

Era Astrid Haddock y no me gustaba mostrar a nadie mis debilidades. Solo Hiccup había sido el único en saber mis mayores debilidades o por lo menos fue así hasta que quedé embarazada de mi pequeño Hiccup. Ahí fue donde me dí cuenta de que era muy débil al no poder ser yo misma. No puedes seguir siendo una guerrera estando embarazada.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo? Estás muy callada.

-Solo me relajó Valka.

-Sabes que puedes compartir conmigo lo que estás pensando.

-Y sabes que odio sentirme vulnerable -me volví para encarar a Valka.

-Y sabes que pienso insistir hasta que saques todo lo que esta rondando por tu cabeza -me sonrió con esa sonrisa afable tan parecida a la de Hiccup.

-Lo sé -respondí derrotada. Parecía que dejarme llevar por los Haddock era algo habitual en mi.

Desde pequeña ya Stoick había logrado que cuando me sentía mal conmigo misma, me diera soluciones a mis problemas. Él había sido un buen jefe y se había preocupado por el bienestar de cada uno de los habitantes de Berk. Siempre me escuchó y no me dejó de lado por ser una chica, si no que me dio un hacha y me dejó ayudar cada vez que Berk lo había necesitado. Después de él Hiccup había sido capaz de ver a través de mi fachada de guerrera ruda y valiente para descubrir que no todo es lo que mostramos a todos, había mucho más debajo de la guerrera y por último Valka había aparecido y se había hecho otra persona muy importante para mi. Parecía que la mayor cualidad de los Haddock eran hacerme hablar de lo que sentía.

-Demasiados recuerdos, demasiado en lo que pensar. Por eso estás aquí, porque necesitabas dejar de lado a la jefa de Berk, para ser solo Astrid.

-Odio cuando tienes razón -pasé la mano por mi flequillo, apartándolo un poco de mi cara -ya no debería afectarme, lo pasado, pasado es, nada va a cambiarlo. Debería de haber apoyado más a mi mejor amiga.

-Aunque haya sido el pasado, es algo que te cambio tu forma de ver las cosas, o tu forma de pensar de Hiccup. Él era muy importante para ti, hasta que... bueno, ya sabemos que hizo y el que haya vuelto, solo hace que rememores ese momento más y más cada día y el embarazo de tu amiga no te ayuda a borrar esos recuerdos.

-Creía que realmente lo conocía, que no había secretos entre nosotros. Aunque cambió mucho cuando se posicionó como jefe. Esa labor era una gran carga para él. Se obligó a hacer las cosas como lo hacía Stoick y él no es Stoick, por ello fracasó. Y por ello no he dejado que vuelva a tomar su puesto en la jefatura.

-Se encerró en sí mismo. Por ello no quiero que lo hagas tú. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

Valka se tumbó en la cama y yo lo hice lo mismo a su lado, ambas nos tapamos con las mantas. Era una fría noche en Berk y era agradable estar ahí junto a Valka.

-Hasta el más valiente tiene derecho a tener miedo, por ello ¿Qué es lo que más temes Astrid? -me preguntó directa Valka.

-Yo... Solo... no quiero volver a perderle - susurré, pero Valka me escuchó perfectamente. Ella me sonrió con dulzura como respuesta y me abrazo.

Deje que me abrazara, como ya había hecho tantas veces, y tantas noches cuando Hiccup nos dejó. "No imagino un mundo sin ti" Esas palabras que una vez me dijo Hiccup y que habían resonado desde entonces en mi cabeza. Yo ya estuve en un mundo sin Hiccup y no quería que eso se volviera a repetir. Quizás no había hecho bien al pedirle a Rose que le tendiera una trampa a Hiccup.

Continuará.

Hola, parece que al final decidí que Astrid pusiera a prueba a Hiccup, pero ¿qué hará él? Creo que no debemos decir que hay malas decisiones, sino que aprendemos de cada una de nuestras acciones, es la forma en la que crecemos comos personas n.n

Muchas gracias a los seguidores y favoritos y por supuesto a las personitas que se toman un ratito para dejar un review!

Dragoviking: jajaja quería poner más fiero a Hiccup y es el jefe, debe proteger a su dama XD. No era esa mi intención, la verdad necesitaba a Eret para poner celoso a Hiccup. Eret es un personaje del que me gustaría saber más, pero no creo que sepa mucho más de él, así que solo podemos hacer conjeturas sobre este.

Dlydragon: Todo a su debido tiempo, aún es pronto, peeeeeerroooo ya verás como van surgiendo las cosas ;)

Airi: Lo siento, al final si le ha puesto la trampa, ya verás como se resolverá esto. Astrid está muy desesperada y según lo que decida Hiccup ya veremos si Astrid toma su hacha en mano o lo deja vivir jajaja XD. Eres de Galicia, que sitio más bonito. Tu eres de la parte de arriba y yo de la de abajo, soy de Andalucía. Por cierto tienes facebook, por si quieres te dejo mi face n.n para tí y todo aquel que quiera, no me deja poner la dirección, fanfiction la borra, por lo que después de la dirección de facebook si pones "alex. hime. 9" (sin los espacios, todo junto) me deberías encontrar n.n

Gracias a todos los lectores!


	11. Capítulo 11

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 11

Escuchaba risas en mi habitación, así que abrí los ojos. Cuando logré enfocar mi vista, vi a los culpables que me hicieron despertar tan temprano. Mi hijo y Toothles estaban jugando juntos. Mi hijo no paraba de reír con cada cosa que hacía mi dragón y a este parecía que le agradaba las atenciones que tenía Hiccup con él.

-¿Qué hacéis? -pregunté haciendo que ambos se percatarán de que estaba despierto. Los dos me miraron y fueron a por mi, mi hijo se tiró sobre mi y Toothles apoyó su cabeza sobre nosotros dos.

-Jugamos ¡Toothless es un dlagon implesionante!

Reí al verlo tan emocionado y Toothles nos lamió a ambos. Nos quejamos, pero mi dragón nunca hacía caso cuando mostraba su cariño.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Abrí los ojos al escuchar las risotadas. Valka también estaba despierta escuchando las risas. Ambas nos miramos ¿Eran ellos? Nos levantamos y fuimos directas a la habitación de Hiccup y nos lo encontramos a los dos jugando con Toothles. Ambos estaban llenos de babas de dragón.

Mi suegra me empujó dentro de la habitación y de repente me miraron los tres, yo no sabía muy bien que hacer, estaba ahí en camisón y me sentía una intrusa de ese momento tan bonito que estaba teniendo Hiccup junto a nuestro hijo.

-¿Manchamos a mama de babas de Toothless? -preguntó Hiccup. Padre e hijo se miraron y asintieron cómplices.

Yo iba a huir, pero Hiccup, me tomo de la mano y tiró de mi para que cayera en la cama, un segundo después ambos restregaron sus mejillas llenas de babas por las mías y yo chillé asqueada. Pero ellos no pararon, si no que siguieron en su juego de mancharme.

Con un brazo abracé a mi hijo y con el otro a mi marido y nos sonreímos por unos segundos ¿éramos felices? en ese mismo instante si que lo éramos. éramos como una familia.

Después de asearnos, en el que se formó como un juego en el que los tres nos limpiábamos los restos de baba, pero que acabamos lanzándonos agua unos a otros, obteniendo como resultado que acabáramos empapados de pies a cabeza.

Tras estar secos y vestidos (yo me cambié en la habitación de Valka) bajamos a desayunar los cuatro juntos. Ese día era como si todos mis sueños se hicieran realidad. Me sentía tan feliz. No quería que se acabará ese momento.

-Bueno tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y mucha caca de dragón que limpiar -Y ahí se acabó mi dulce sueño.

Hiccup se levantó de la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Valka y otro a nuestro hijo, después me miró ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se acercó hasta mi y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla que me hizo enrojecer, tras eso se acercó a mi oído y me susurro muy bajito un "te amo" antes de marcharse.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar, porque eso me había traído un recuerdo, uno que ya había borrado de mi mente o por lo menos lo había intentado. Ese momento había sido exactamente igual a como cuando él se marchó. Un dulce beso un te amo susurrado al oído y se fue por casi tres años.

Me levanté de golpe, acababa de recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior. Le había dicho a Rose que le tendiera una trampa a Hiccup. Ahora me arrepentía por ello ¿Y si se marchaba? No debía haber hecho eso, tuve que hacerle caso a Heather y hablar con él, debíamos exponer nuestras dudas abiertamente ¡Esa era la forma indicada!

-Valka puedes llevar a Hiccup con Fishleg a la academia?

-Si, yo lo llevo ¿Estás bien?

-Si, es solo que... debo hacer algo urgente -le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hijo y salí corriendo en busca de mi dragona.

Alzamos el vuelo y comencé a buscarlo. Primero busqué por los alrededores de Berk, por si se había ido volando a sabe Thor donde le había dicho Rose, pero no lo encontré. No sabía si eso debía alegrarme o por el contrario hacer que mi corazón bombeara con más fuerza, por el pensamiento de perderle una vez más. Busqué en el gran salón, en la academia, en las casetas de los dragones. Nada, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

Entre medio de mi desesperación recordé que Hiccup, comentó que iba a ayudar a las chicas a arreglar su barco, por lo que volé hasta el barco, pero no lo vi. Solo estaba Gobber trabajando.

¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¿No estaba allí? La desesperación se apoderó de mi. Volví a alzar el vuelo para dar otra ronda por todo Berk, solo tenía la esperanza de haber estado tan ciega por mi ansiedad que me hubiera pasado por alto la ubicación de Hiccup, esta vez iría lugar por lugar y preguntaría por él. Pero las negativas ante la simple pregunta de "¿has visto a Hiccup hoy?" solo hicieron incrementar mi ansiedad y miedos a perderle nuevamente.

¡Era una estúpida! ¡Una imbécil! ¿Por qué le pedí a Rose que le pusiera un cebo? ¿Por qué? No debí actuar a la desesperada. Era una guerrera y sabía que las cosas debían planearse y no actuar por desesperación, las batallas hay que idearlas correctamente. Y parecía que estaba perdiendo la batalla de conseguir nuevamente a mi marido de vuelta.

Recordé cada instante de esa mañana, las risas, lo juegos, ahora todo eso me parecía un lindo sueño, el que acabó con una maldita pesadilla por un error demasiado gordo y que yo misma lo incite a ello.

Pero es Hiccup ¿Realmente me volvería a hacer algo como eso? No quiero pensar en ello. No quiero pensar que a la primera oportunidad que le surja Hiccup vuelva a marcharse de Berk una vez más. Pudiera ser que Rose le hubiera dado una ubicación muy cercana a Berk y que Hiccup solo haya ido a ir a explorar y volviera por la tarde. Pero cuando salió de casa dijo que tenía mucho trabajo ¡Eso no era un trabajo! ¿Me estaba mintiendo?

Chillé al cielo bien alto para sacar todas las dudas de mi mente, o en un vano intento de hacerlo. Mi cabeza era un caos y pareciera que mis pensamientos vinieran con tanta prisa que se chocaban unos con otros y casi no me dejaran reflexionar sobre lo que debía hacer para arreglar esta situación.

Me tumbé en mi dragona y cerré los ojos por unos segundos solo sintiendo el aire gélido de Berk, a pesar de que ya estaba el sol brillando y que chocaba la luz sobre mis ojos cerrados. Debería estar haciendo mi labor como jefa. Mi cuerpo se comenzó a relajar un poco, lo que hizo que lograra que mi mente razonara.

Si Hicccup se había marchado iría a buscarlo y esta vez lo haría personalmente y seguramente iría hacha en mano para hacerle picadillo. Aceptaría mi parte de culpa, en que no debí ponerle una trampa, pero él no debió marcharse de Berk. No cuando comenzaba a volver a confiar en él.

Pensé que nos quería, que realmente estaba arrepentido y quería volver a ser mi marido y el padre de nuestro hijo, pero si se había marchado nuevamente, creo que me equivoqué en las intenciones de Hiccup y muy difícilmente iba a volver a confiar en él.

Sentí correr una lágrima por mis ojos cerrados. Ya fue duro para mi decir abiertamente que estaba enamorada de Hiccup. Eso era una gran debilidad para una guerrera. Cambié completamente mi vida por ello. Sabía que si estás enamorada de un hombre, acabarás casándote y dándoles hijos, es lo normal y es todo lo que yo había dicho de muy pequeña que nunca haría. Pero todo había cambiado y todo comenzó con el primer beso que le dí a Hiccup. Ese día algo se había removido dentro de mi que me hizo por un impulso, besar a Hiccup.

Había sido el miedo a perderle. Hiccup era muy escuálido y todos pensamos que su cuerpo no soportaría por todo lo que tuvo que pasar al perder la pierna, por ello cuando despertó, no me lo pensé y lo besé. Siempre había visto a Hiccup desde la lejanía. No quería acercarme a él por no querer que me vieran con el vikingo más enclenque de Berk, ya que eso mermaría mi imagen de guerrera fuerte y sin sentimientos.

Ese fue también uno de mis primeros errores, el no haber estado al lado de Hiccup antes de que este conociera a Toothless. Pero ya no era tiempo de seguir lamentándome por mis errores, era el momento de actuar e iba a encontrar a mi marido costara lo que costara. Y lo primero era saber a dónde lo había mandado Rose.

-¡Vamos Stormfly! -animé a mi dragona y comenzó a volar a toda la velocidad que le daban sus alas y comer pollo diariamente.

Volví al puerto dónde estaba el barco varado para poder arreglarlo. Al llegar solo vi a Gobber que seguía con su trabajo.

-¡Gobber! -me dirigí corriendo hacía el herrero, que estaba arreglando el agujero del barco por la parte baja del mismo -¿Has visto a Hiccup?

-¿Te encuentras bien Astrid?

-¡Solo responde! -ordené, me estaba impacientando.

-¿Cual de los dos?

-¡Mi marido! -exclamé casi gritando.

-¿Astrid? -vi como mi marido estaba al otro lado del agujero que estaba arreglando Gobber. Estaba dentro del barco, por eso no lo había encontrado. Había estado ahí todo el tiempo. No se había marchado.

Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, acababa de perder la fuerza en mis piernas y de todo mi cuerpo.

-Hiccup, algo le pasa a Astrid -le anunció a mi marido y se acercó hasta mi el preocupado herrero -¿Te encuentras bien? Te llevaremos a Gothi tranquila.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Escuché como Gobber me dijo que algo le ocurría ami esposa, dejé de lado lo que estaba haciendo y salí corriendo. Subí a tropezones ¿Desde cuándo era ese barco tan grande?

Al llegar arriba vi que mi esposa estaba en el suelo de rodillas ¿Estaba enferma? si estaba bien esa misma mañana.

-¡Astrid! ¿Qué te ocurre? -la agarré de los hombros para que me mirara, sus ojos estaban brillantes -¿Estás bien?

-Hiccup -me susurró débil, se tiró a mis brazos y me abrazó como hacía años que no lo hacía, con fuerza.

Correspondí el abrazo con la misma intensidad y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello, mientras ella acariciaba mis cabellos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -le susurre, era suficiente para que me escuchara.

-Creí... creí que te habías marchado.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Porque soy una idiota... porque he hecho algo muy malo Hiccup. Me dejé llevar e hice algo de lo que me arrepiento.

-No te entiendo Astrid -me levanté y me separé un poco de ella, aún sin soltarla -¿Qué has hecho?

-Rose me pregunto como nos iba y yo le comente que seguía temiendo que tu te marcharás. Por ello ella me sugirió que te tendiera una trampa y acepte, me arrepiento de ello -limpié las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de mi esposa -y cuando te despediste de mi, fue como cuando te fuiste y te he buscado por todas partes. Estaba desesperada Hiccup. Lo siento.

-Astrid, no tienes que disculparte por nada -la tomé de la mejilla -Yo me he ganado tu desconfianza. No me merezco ni tus lágrimas y mucho menos el cariño de nuestro hijo.

-Hiccup te quiere mucho -sonrió y yo le dí un dulce beso en los labios -Hiccup es muy cariñoso, pero nunca imaginé que en tan poco tiempo te quisiera tanto, es como si sintiera que realmente eres su padre.

-Me siento un privilegiado por tener su cariño. Quiero a nuestro hijo.

-Y no te has marchado. Estás aquí -me rodeo el cuello y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Por supuesto que no. Ayer Hiccup, me pidió que no me marchara de Berk -Astrid se separó de mi para mirarme -no quería que me fuera, quería que me quedara con él y se lo prometí. Se lo prometí a él y te lo prometo a ti Astrid. No pienso volver a marcharme. Sigo siendo alguien que le gusta descubrir cosas nuevas, pero con Hiccup y contigo estoy descubriendo un nuevo mundo cada día y me gusta.

-Hiccup, creo que necesitamos hablar seriamente de todo lo ocurrido -me pidió Astrid y tenía razón, ya lo habíamos pospuesto demasiado.

-Tienes razón... ¿Gobber te importa si me voy?... ¿Gobber? -miré a mi alrededor pero no había ni rastro del herrero.

-Creo que Gobber nos ha dejado un momento de intimidad.

-Si, eso parece -me levanté y le tendí la mano a mi esposa. Ella tomó mi mano y la ayudé a levantarse.

-¿Te parece si vamos a la cala?

-Si, me parece un buen lugar -ambos comenzamos a andar, pero los dioses parecía que no me iban a dar la oportunidad de estar con mi esposa.

-¡jefa, jefa, la necesitamos! -llegaron abono y cubeta, parecía que era urgente, pero ya los conocíamos y seguramente sería una idiotez, pero como jefa tenía que atender cada queja de su aldea.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo? -le pregunté a mi esposa.

-No hace falta ¿Nos vemos después?

-Si. Y después hablamos, no quiero posponerlo más.

-Yo tampoco -ambos nos sonreímos, parecía que por una vez y desde que volví a Berk, estábamos de acuerdo en algo.

Me dio igual que estuvieran viéndonos abono y cubeta. Tome del mentón a mi esposa y le di un leve beso en los labios antes de que ella se marchara. Sonreí ante el sonrojo de ella.

-Que te vaya bien con la caca de dragón -se despidió de mí.

-¡Mierda! ya lo había olvidado.

Mi esposa se rió a carcajadas de mí. Mientras se alejaba con Abono y Cubeta. Bueno tendría que soportar limpiar caca de dragón con Eret.

Las cosas estaban cambiando, lo sentía. Astrid me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Aún podíamos ser una familia. Viviríamos los tres juntos, podría abrazar a mi hijo tanto como quisiera y lo más importante, Hiccup por fin sabría que yo soy su padre.

Aunque sentía que aún me faltaba mucho para poder conseguir la confianza de Astrid. Nunca pensé que ella pudiera llegar a tenderme una trampa para obligarme a elegir ¿Realmente tengo que elegir? No quería perder a mi familia, aunque tampoco quiero dejar de ser yo mismo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Hiccup vive en casa de tu abuela! -exclamé. Mi primo Hiccup era un idiota -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No lo sabía. Pelo aye nos quedamos en casa de la abuela y yo dormí con Hiccup -sonrió el muy bobo.

-¡No te das cuenta Hiccup! -zarandee a mi primo -¡Solo las familias viven juntos! ¿Y si es su mamá? Yo vivo con mi mamá y mi papá.

-Hiccup no la llama mama.

-No... no lo hace. Pero... ¡Las familias viven juntas! -patee el suelo frustrada.

Tomé de la mano de mi primo y me acerqué hasta donde estaba Fishleg. Mi mamá me había dicho que tío Fishleg era amigo de Hiccup (el guapo y apuesto) y también había aprendido de mi mamá que mi tío cuando se ponía nervioso "cantaba como un pajarito"... aunque realmente no entendí bien lo que quiso decir con eso.

-Tío Fishleg -le tiré de su camisa para que mirara hacía abajo. Aunque era bastante alta para mi edad.

-¿Te ocurre algo Trish?

-Me ha dicho mi pimo que Hiccup vive en casa de Valka.

-Sabes bien que tu primo vive con Astrid.

-¡Este Hiccup no! -exclamé. Ya lo decía mi padre Fishleg era tan lento como su dragona -El otro Hiccup. El grande y guapo.

-Creo que ya lo entendí Trish, sé a quien te refieres.

-Vive con Valka, me lo ha dicho Hiccup... mi pimo -completé la frase, porque seguro que volvía a intentar no responderme. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada que los mayores no me respondieran cuando preguntaba.

-Yo... no... no... sé... -mi tío temblaba tanto como un bebe de Yak recién nacido al responder.

-¿Por qué Hiccup vive con Valka? -pregunté directa. Quería esa información. Estaba desesperada, quería saberlo, para mi primo. Él siempre miraba de lejos como mi padre me trataba y sabía que él quería lo mismo. Era un idiota, pero era mi primo y siempre se portaba bien conmigo.

-Trish, eres muy pequeña y hay cosas que no entenderías por mucho que yo te las cuente -Tió Fishleg me puso una mano en mi cabeza. Odiaba cuando me trataban como a una cría. Yo ya era una niña grande.

-Tío Fishleg. Yo soy pequeño... pelo solo quielo sabe cosas de mi papa - me había olvidado de mi primo. Él y su carita aún de bebé a lo mejor conseguía algo más que yo.

-Hiccup, Trish. Sabréis la verdad muy pronto, pero si soy yo el que os cuento algo sobre Hicc... digo sobre el papá de Hiccup, seguramente Astrid me hará picadillo con su hacha.

-Tienes razón -sonreí. Como admiraba a mi tía Astrid. Ella hacía que hasta el vikingo más temido de Berk la temiera.

Ambos nos alejamos de tío Fishleg. No íbamos a conseguir nada de él. Los mayores nunca nos ayudaban en nada, por lo que deberíamos ser nosotros mismos los que buscáramos al papa de mi primo.

-Seguiremos buscando.

-Trish, eles mi plima favorita -mi primo me abrazó. Y yo acepté el gesto.

-Y tú el mío enano -tenía que seguir con mi reputación de chica dura después de todo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tomé la pala y cogí otra buena ración de caca. Ni el trapo que tenía en la cara era capaz de aplacar ese olor nauseabundo. Aunque sabía que cuando acabará Astrid y yo hablaríamos de todo lo que había ocurrido y eso me animaba a seguir con toda esa caca de dragón. Quien sabe a lo mejor lograba esa noche dormir en mi cama, abrazando a mi esposa.

-¿Tienes prisa? -pregunto Eret, se había dado cuenta de que iba todo lo rápido que me daban la fuerza de mis brazos.

-Puede -no quería hablar con él. Ya que no quería acabar a golpes como el día anterior. Tenía que empezar a ser responsable y no dejarme llevar por estupideces como celos. Además tenía problemas más importantes que tratar, como para perder el tiempo con Eret.

-¿Por qué? -me insistió.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Esta bien -Eret comenzó a ponerse en medio de donde yo estaba, impidiendo que hiciera mi trabajo.

-¿Qué pretendes Eret? ¿Quieres darle más trabajo a Astrid?

-Llevo ayudando a Astrid desde que llegué a Berk. No le voy a dar más trabajo. Solo es que yo tabajo a mi ritmo, que se ve que es diferente al tuyo -Eret cayó la carretilla que yo había llenado con la caca al suelo ya limpio.

-Eret -apreté mis puños, no podía dejarme llevar o terminaría tardando más -¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? Así te ayudaré a terminar más rápido.

-Astrid y yo tenemos una charla pendiente -respondí y vi como ahora Eret apretaba sus puños -eres un hombre razonable Eret. Ella es mi esposa, tenemos un hijo.

-Bueno te ayudaré - Eret cogió una pala bien cargada de caca de dragón y pensaba que la iba a echar sobre la carretilla, así que yo también me puse a trabajar.

En cuanto le dí la espalda a Eret para seguir con mi trabajo sentí como me tiraban sobre mi cabeza la espesa y maloliente caca de dragón.

Cerré la boca y me quité los restos que caían sobre mi. Me volteé y Eret se estaba riendo a carcajadas, pero no por mucho tiempo. Tomé mi ventaja mientras él se reía de mi y llené todo lo que podía mi pala e hice lo mismo que él había hecho, volqué el contenido de la pala sobre su cabeza.

-Así estás perfecto -me reí en su cara llena de caca.

-¡Esto es la guerra! -exclamó y me empujó haciendo que cayera en una montaña de caca. Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más asqueroso, pero no me iba a quedar atrás y me levanté solo para tirarle del brazo para que él también cayera en la misma montaña que yo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Trish se había calmado un poco en el tema de encontrar a mi papa. Le agradecía mucho su ayuda.

Pero a pesar de eso todos los mayores parece que se habían puesto en nuestra contra y solo nos decían que éramos muy pequeños para entender ¿Pero qué debíamos entender? si no nos decían nada ¿Cómo íbamos a entenderlo?

No entendía a los adultos. Eran más caprichosos que nosotros, mucho más. Ellos solo nos dicen lo que debemos hacer y nosotros debemos asentir como niños buenos y hacer lo que se nos pide. Pero cuando nosotros queríamos saber o aprender algo nuevo se nos negaba por ser "demasiado pequeños".

Mi madre era la única que nos podía decir la verdad, pero ya le había dicho a mi prima que no quería decirle nada a ella, ya que cada vez que hablaba de mi papa, ella se pone muy triste y no quiero que mi mama esté triste.

Tía Ruff nos llevaba de la mano a ambos, ya estaba atardeciendo y seguramente pronto aparecería mi mama con Stormfly. La habíamos visto hace poco, ya había terminado su trabajo, pero se iba a dar un baño, así que cuando terminará la tendría solo para mi.

-¿Os lo habéis pasado bien con tío Fishleg? -nos preguntó mi tía.

-¡Si! -exclamamos mi prima y yo.

-Me alegró, pues ahora vamos... ¡Oh por todos los dioses!

Trish y yo miramos hacía donde ella lo hacía. Los dos nos miramos y nos echamos a reír a carcajadas. Ya que frente a nosotros teníamos a Hiccup y Eret los dos cubiertos de caca de dragón.

-Que pena que no está aquí Astrid para ver esto. Os mataría a los dos sin dudarlo -Mi tía también comenzó a reír.

-Él empezó -se defendió Hiccup señalando a Eret -Parecía un niño pequeño.

Los dos tenían restos de caca de dragón en el pelo y en la ropa. De repente Rose llegó con unos cubos de agua y se los tiró encima de Hiccup y Eret, dejándolos a los dos empapados. Nosotros reimos más al ver la cara de susto de los dos. Me dolía la barriga de tanto reír.

-Rose Por lo menos podrías avisar ¿Qué es esto, huele raro?

-Peor oléis vosotros dos. Eso es agua de flores, para quitaros el olor que tenéis encima... y creo que deberíais quitaros esa ropa manchada de caca -les reprendió Rose. Era gracioso cuando los adultos eran regañados por hacer algo estúpido.

Los dos se quitaron su camiseta manchada y mi prima y tía exclamaron, acto seguido mi tía tapo los ojos de mi prima y esta se quejó.

-Eres muy chica para ver esto niña.

-¡Mama! -se volvió a quejar mi prima.

-¡Guau! si esto son los vikingos de Berk me daría igual quedarme aquí un poco más -habló una de las chicas nuevas, era rubia, pero no recuerdo su nombre -ese tatuaje te hace ver más sexy Hiccup.

-Daisy, por favor, no estoy para bromas.

No entendía por qué reaccionaban así las mujeres ¿Por qué Hiccup y Eret se habían quitado su camiseta manchada de caca? ¿Seria por eso? Si, parecía que era pequeño, ya que no entendía muchas de las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor.

-Creo que os hace falta un buen baño -mi tía no le quitó la mano de la cara de mi prima hasta que los dos se taparon el torso desnudo con una manta que les cedió Lavender. Me acordaba de su nombre porque era una chica muy guapa -por cierto Hiccup, Astrid también ha ido a tomar un baño y no hace mucho de eso.

Hiccup se sonrojó y prestó atención a mi tía. Esta le guiñó un ojo.

-Ella siempre va ese lugar que tu sabes bien y... puede que aún esté ahí.

Hiccup parecía pensativo por lo que había dicho mi tía, parecía que tuviera una lucha interna. Como yo cuando me tengo que decidir si debo jugar con el hacha de mi mama o no.

-Hiccup no puede marcharse, debemos terminar el trabajo -hablo enfadado tío Eret.

-Creo que un baño me vendría bien -respondió mi nuevo mejor amigo Hiccup.

-Tú no te vas hasta que termines con esto -se quejó Eret.

-Eret se acabó. Vas a recoger y terminar de limpiar lo que queda y no te vas a quejar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo te lo ordeno y sabes quien soy aquí en Berk.

Hiccup se dio la vuelta para marcharse y Rose le volvió a echar otro cubo de agua. Ahora si que parecía muy enfadado.

-¡Rose! -se quejó y yo me reí por lo bajo no quería que Hiccup se enfadara conmigo.

-¿Quieres ir oliendo así?

-No... gracias, creo.

Hiccup se acercó hasta nosotros. Mi prima estaba muy sonrojada y yo quiero abrazarlo. Me gustan los abrazos de Hiccup... pero estaba mojado, aunque ya parecía que no tenía restos de caca de dragón.

-No intentes abrazar a los niños, que ya los he bañado a los dos -le advirtió mi tía.

-No, tranquila. Después los abrazaré a los dos -me sonrió y yo a él.

¿Pudiera ser posible que él fuera mi papa? Me gustaba la idea, ya que él era guay. Era un jinete de dragones, tenía a Toothles que era el único furia nocturna que quedaba. En general Hiccup era impresionante y sería genial si él fuera mi padre. Pero si él es mi padre ¿Por qué mi mama no me lo ha dicho? Ella me lo diría...

Vi como Hiccup se alejaba en Toothless. Estaba deseando ser mayor para poder volar en dragón y ser tan buen jinete como lo son Hiccup y mi mama.

Continuara.

Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo por fin. Espero que os haya gustado. Este ha habido un poco todo, pero sobre todo quería abarcar los problemas de los protagonistas y el que todos los actos tienen sus consecuencias. Ya no solo vemos a un Hiccup arrepentido por sus fallos, si no que también Astrid tendrá que ver sus errores. Cuando escribía sobre Hiccup y este dice "Hiccup por fin sabría que yo soy su padre" en mi cabeza sonaba la voz de Dark Vader (soy muy friki XD), a lo mejor a alguno le ha pasado lo mismo que a mi al leerlo jajaja.

Los niños entran en acción y me divierto mucho escribiendo sobre ellos, sobre todo con Trish, que intento que sea muy creída como su padre, pero más lista como su madre. Ruff esta loca, pero ese personaje cada vez que se pone serie nos sorprende.

Muchas gracias a los seguidores y favoritos! y sobre todo a las personitas que se toman un pequeño ratito para dejar un mensajito n.n

Natulinda1999: Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta n.n y respecto a Hiccup, los personajes están arrepentidos por lo que han hecho, por todos sus errores. Aunque ya no solo es Hiccup el que acepta su culpa por lo que hizo, ahora también es Astrid y si, Hiccup es el jefe, solo que no quiere dar más problemas a Astrid, por lo que por ahora se va a mantener al margen, aunque ya ves en este capítulo que si puede él hará su labor como jefe (y más si es para quitarse su trabajo de limpiar caca de dragón XD).

DragoViking: jajaja no se fue XD aunque no le sienta bien que Astrid le ponga una trampa. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado la historia n.n

Airi: Al final no va en busca de ese dragón y no le cae muy bien el hecho de que Astrid le ponga una trampa. Me divierto mucho escribiendo sobre los niños y para Trsih tomo como referencia a mi sobrina (es una listilla XD) a parte de intentar que sea una mezcla de sus padres. El pequeño Hiccup no se da cuenta de que puede ser su padre, solo es como su héroe, por ello le gusta la idea de que sea así. Trish es la que ve las similitudes entre ambos Hiccup. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo también.

Gracias a todos los lectores!


	12. Capítulo 12

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 12

Al llegar a la cala, aterricé y me baje de Toothles esperando encontrar a mi esposa. Sonreí al ver que seguía allí. Ya que sus ropas estaban sobre una roca. Stormfly vigilaba pero la dragona no me tomaba a mi como una amenaza, de hecho parece que agradece la compañía, ya que Toothless y ella comenzaron a jugar como ya era habitual entre ellos dos.

Mi esposa estaba en el lago nadando. Me acerqué sigiloso para no alertarla, cuando estuve cerca del lago, solo la observé hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el extraño que la observaba. Ambos nos sonreímos. Parecía que no me mataría por haberla visto desnuda, aunque estaba sonrojada.

-Buenas mi lady ¿Está buena el agua? -me agaché para verla mejor.

-Algo fría -se acercó hasta la orilla, aunque se tapo sus senos con el brazo, cosa que me decepcionó bastante -¿A qué hueles? -se alejó un poco de mi.

-A caca de dragón mezclado con agua de flores -me desvestí y Astrid se sonrojó nuevamente e intentó mirar hacía otro lado, aunque sus ojos volvían a fijarse en mi.

Me tiré al agua y sentí el frío en mi cuerpo como si me clavaran miles de agujas. Me alejé de Astrid para asearme, no quería acercarme a mi esposa con este extraño olor en todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué has acabado oliendo a caca de dragón y agua de flores?

-Lo de la caca, pregúntale a Eret y lo otro, Rose nos lanzó cubos de agua de flores para intentar quitarnos el olor.

-¿Habéis vuelto a pelear? -me preguntó, se veía molesta. Pero así desnuda y sonrojada perdía mucho su autoridad.

-No, realmente. O por lo menos no a golpes. Solo nos hemos rociado con caca de dragón. Yo quería terminar rápido para poder hablar contigo, pero él se interpuso -me froté mi cuerpo y me olí un poco, parecía que se iba yendo el olor.

-¿Qué os está pasando a vosotros dos? -me preguntó recargada en una piedra situada en un lado del lago.

-Eret se está tomando muchas confianzas contigo. Te ha ayudado, lo entiendo, pero parece que no sabe cuando parar -me acerqué lentamente hasta ella. Astrid se tensó un poco, pero se quedó recargada en la piedra.

-No entiendo bien Hiccup ¿Estás celoso? Eso no es muy propio de ti.

-No estoy celoso. A Eret le gustas y parece que no quiere que yo me acerque a ti. Pero eso es algo estúpido -me acerqué lentamente hasta estar frente a ella -ya que tú eres mi esposa -recargué mis brazos a ambos lados de ella, evitando así que intentará alejarse.

-Hiccup -me susurró y sé que deberíamos hablar, pero hacía tanto que no la veía desnuda que mi cuerpo ardía en deseos de tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Calla -Susurré y me acerqué hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Al principio fue un beso dulce, pero no podía aguantarlo más y abrí sus labios para devorar su boca.

Rodee su cuerpo desnudo con mis brazos, su cintura seguía siendo muy fina, aunque no tanto como antes ¿Sería por el embarazo? Dejé sus labios y me dirigí hacía su cuello, mientras con mis manos acariciaba su cuerpo. Los gemidos de ella chocaban en mi odio y eso solo me hacía desearla más y más, pero primero quería deleitarme con la suavidad de su cuerpo.

Mis manos acariciaron sus caderas, hasta estrechar con mis manos su trasero y ella lanzó un gemido que fue música para mis oídos, además de darme cuenta de que sus caderas estaban más anchas. Ya había reparado en el detalle de que Astrid había elevado su peso, pero seguía siendo una chica esbelta. Una diosa para mis ojos.

-Hiccup -gimió mi nombre. Cuántas noches de soledad había rememorado ese sonido.

-Déjame amarte -susurré en sus labios, cargado en deseo.

-Hazlo -susurró débilmente.

La tomé en brazos y la saqué del lago, no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos y ella a mi. Nuestras miradas decían mucho más que cualquiera de nuestras palabras. La tumbé en la yerba y me deleité unos segundos mirándola completamente desnuda.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Debía estar muy sonrojada, ya que sentía como ardían mis mejillas. Mi cuerpo también lo hacía al poder ver a mi marido desnudo tras tanto tiempo. Mi marido estaba mucho más fuerte que cuando se fue. Ya no quedaba nada del escuálido chico que era antes. Seguía siendo delgado en comparación con los hombres de Berk, pero su pecho y sus brazos estaban mucho más fuertes de lo que recordaba.

Me deleité al ver a mi esposo desnudo, mientras él hacía los mismo conmigo. Ambos llevábamos mucho tiempo sin estar juntos. Y ya había sido demasiado tiempo para nosotros.

Él se tumbó sobre mi, pero recargó el peso en sus brazos para no hacerme daño. Alcé una de mis manos para rodear su cuello y besarle. Los besos de Hiccup siempre habían sido mi perdición. Desde que posé mis labios sobre los de él de pequeña, no había podido parar y no pensaba hacerlo. Con mi mano libre viajé por el cuerpo de mi esposo acariciando su pecho, sus brazos, su trasero.

Hiccup se apartó de mis labios y bajó por mi cuello, dándome besos y más besos que me hacían suspirar y respirar agitadamente. El paraíso existía y para mi era estar entre los fuertes brazos de Hiccup.

Había pasado casi tres años desde que estuvimos así y yo como buena esposa que era no había mirado a otro hombre en ese intervalo de tiempo, pero ¿Y él? Volvió a mi mente la idea de que mi marido podía haber estado con otras mujeres en ese tiempo... Pero era Hiccup. Él no me haría algo así ¿Verdad?

Mis pensamientos fueron callados por mis propios gemidos, cuando Hiccup aprisionó mis pechos y con suma delicadeza los beso, hasta hacerme gemir su nombre una vez más.

Cuando se cansó de mis pechos, viajó por todo mi cuerpo besándolo y mordiéndolo, me estaba volviendo loca de deseos. Pero aún así mis pensamientos aún querían salir a flote.

Hiccup descendió hasta mi entrepierna y lamió en esa zona tan delicada, eso hizo que todo mi cuerpo respondiera con un sonoro gemido. Agradecí que estuviéramos lejos de la aldea y de que la cala fuera un lugar extrañamente transitado por los aldeanos de Berk.

Me tapé la boca en un intentó de callar un poco mis propios gemidos que parecían querer escapar de mi cuerpo con cada caricia de la boca de Hiccup. No me dí cuenta de cuando agarré a mi marido de su cabeza, como no queriendo que se quitará de ahí jamás. De todas formas el parecía no querer hacerlo.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba por completo al llegar al orgasmo, arquee mi espalda y agarré con fuerza la cabeza de mi marido. Y gemí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Cuando mi cuerpo se relajó intenté normalizar mi respiración.

Mi esposo subió otra vez regalando besos y caricias por todo mi cuerpo. Estaba perdiendo toda mi cordura entre sus brazos, podía hacer conmigo lo que él deseara que no le podría impedir nada. Me miró por unos segundos antes de volver a aprisionar mis labios con los suyos.

Su boca tenía un extraño sabor, seguramente sería por lo que acababa de hacer. Eso me hizo volver un poco en mi y cuando nos separamos buscando un poco de aire, logré recuperar un poco de mi cordura y tengo que hacerlo rápido ya que siento como una mano de Hiccup viaja por mi cuerpo y parece que él se está colocando para lo que viene ahora.

-Hiccup... tenemos que hablar -ahí está mi mente ganando al deseo y por fin puedo articular alguna palabra, algo más que un gemido. Él me mira con deseo, sé que poco voy a obtener de él en ese momento.

-¿Ahora? Después podemos hablar. Por favor -me suplicó y sé que soy débil, muy débil a sus súplicas, pero por lo menos antes quiero saber algo más.

-¿Te has acostado con otras mujeres? -él me mira y yo a él, no tiene escapatoria y yo tampoco. Ha sido una pregunta directa y deseo que conteste.

-Astrid -me sonríe, con esa sonrisa de niño bueno que me enloquece -Sé que soy el peor marido y padre de la historia... pero nunca, nunca, nunca sería capaz de amar a otra mujer. Solo a ti.

Nos volvemos a besar y esta vez con ansias y pasión. Siento como Hiccup dirige su miembro y roza mi entrepierna haciendo que gima en su boca, lo que él aprovecha para besarme a gusto tomando él todo el control de la situación.

-Hiccup -abrí un poco las piernas al sentir como entraba en mi, lentamente con mucho cuidado. Ambos gemimos cuando él estuvo por fin completamente dentro de mi.

-Te amo -me susurra y sé que debo responderle de la misma manera, pero aún están ahí el daño que él me hizo por ello no quiero corresponder a esas palabras tan bonitas.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de mi cuerpo lentamente, siempre me trataba con tanto cariño y cuidado. Y ahí se acabó mi cordura, ahora soy una loca enamorada que ha caído en las garras de él y solo puedo gemir y gemir, mientras él se va moviendo dentro de mi cuerpo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me movía con cuidado dentro del cuerpo de mi esposa. Cuanto deseaba estar así con ella. Astrid acariciaba mi cuerpo con ambas manos, viajando por mi espalda y pecho. Solo quería más y más de ella ¿Cómo había podido pensar en que yo podía haberle sido infiel? ¡eso era una locura! ¡Ella era perfecta!

Agradecía mis entrenamientos, ya que aún no me sentía ni un poco cansado y solo quería sentirla mía, solo mía. Comencé a moverme un poco más rápido. Me gustaba que fuera tan sumisa entre mis brazos, me hacían sentir bien como hombre. Ella siempre había sido una chica muy fuerte e independiente y amaba eso de ella, pero eso no quería decir que me gustara llevar el control de vez en cuando.

Hiccup... -Los gemidos de mi esposa retumbaban en mi oído con cada movimiento que hacía, ella se mordió su labio inferior y sentía que necesitábamos más así que me moví frenéticamente dentro de ella haciendo que ella se aferrara a mi espalda con fuerza.

Ambos gemimos el nombre del otro, cuando llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Me dejé caer sobre ella intentando normalizar mi respiración. Ella enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y comenzó a acariciar mis cabello mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba mi espalda.

Ese era otro momento que añoraba, no solo estaba el amor carnal. Si no ese momento después de haber expresado todo nuestro amor, era simplemente mágico. No había palabras ni reproches, solo caricias y miradas cómplices.

-Te añoraba tanto -Susurré y levanté un poco mi cabeza para poder verla -te amo tanto Astrid.

-Sé que eso es cierto Hiccup... pero... -Sus ojos azules brillaban y sus labios aún estaban húmedos. Quería que ese momento mágico no se fuera, así que la bese nuevamente, antes de que me dijera las duras palabras que ya se que pasan por su mente y que sé que me las merezco todas.

La bese y me posesioné de su boca, pero ahora lentamente, solo deleitándome con el momento de recordar cada rincón de su boca. Con un lento movimiento salí de su cuerpo y ella lanzó un leve gemido en mi boca. Ya había pasado mi momento de amarla. Me había dejado hacerle el amor y ahora estaba preparado para enfrentar mi culpa y todos mis errores. Llamé a Toothles y cogí una manta para tapar nuestros cuerpos desnudos y así no coger frío. Nos miramos una vez más y yo acaricié sus cabellos dorados.

-Tenemos tanto de lo que hablar, que no sé por dónde empezar Astrid.

-Ta ayudaré. Puedes comenzar con las razones por las que huiste. Las verdaderas razones, no un simple "me estaba encontrando a mí mismo" -ella tomó mi mano y la estreché con la suya cerrando los ojos. Sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que tenía que decirle.

-No estaba preparado para ser jefe. Creí que si, que lo podía hacer. Ese era mi destino y deber, pero me supero. Era mucho trabajo y no tenía a mi padre para que me guiará. Me ha afectado mucho más de lo que yo pensaba la pérdida de mi padre. No me daba tiempo de volar con Toothles, a penas tenía tiempo de estar contigo, no tenía tiempo para ser yo mismo Astrid y eso me superó por completo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? sabía que no era solo cansancio, pero tú insistías en que solo era eso.

-No quería que te preocuparas.

-Pues lo hiciste muy mal -me sonrió. Si estaba intentando tener un poco de sentido del humor en esta conversación es que tenía muchas posibilidades de que todo saliera bien -¿Porqué te fuiste cuando te dije que estaba embarazada? -ahí estaba la pregunta que más temía contestar.

-Como ya te he dicho mi trabajo me estaba superando. Era como estar anclado a tierra -abracé por la cintura a mi esposa. Sé que era duro lo que le iba a decir y si no me perdonaba, sería solo por mi culpa, pero por lo menos quería sentir su calor un poco más -Solo era realmente yo cuando estaba contigo... y cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, eso era otra responsabilidad más... en ese momento pensé que eso solo me daría más trabajo. Ya no estaba a gusto contigo tampoco.

Astrid se removió entre mis brazos, como queriendo alejarse de mi, pero no lo iba a permitir, porque aún tenía mucho que contarle y mostrarle a ella. Por lo que la agarré con fuerza, no me gustaba tomar ventaja en ella por ser más fuerte, pero en ese momento lo hice. Estaba esperando un golpe o algún reproche por parte de ella por pensar en mi hijo como "más trabajo" pero parecía que ya esperaba esas palabras.

-Eso es lo que pensé en ese momento, pero he estado con él todo el día y no lo es. Con él también puedo ser yo mismo y soy más que eso, porque me adora. Cuando me mira siento que me admira y sé que no merezco eso.

Astrid dejó de forcejear y yo la pude volver a abrazar sin poner resistencia en ella. Le di un leve beso en sus labios, pensé que no me correspondería, pero no fue así.

-Eres su padre, por supuesto que te admira -mi esposa me acarició mi mejilla.

-No me lo merezco. Al principio solo iba a marcharme por un par de semanas, pero... soy un cobarde. No quise afrontar lo que debía afrontar al llegar a casa, solo me centré en buscar a esos furias nocturnas que nunca encontré. Cuando me dí cuenta ya llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa. No hubo ni un solo día que no pensará en ti - Astrid me acarició mi mejilla, iba a alejar su mano, pero yo la tomé para dejarla sobre mi mejilla y cerré los ojos para sentirla mejor -no te merezco, ni a ti ni a él.

-Hiccup... sabes que yo también siento que no merezco a nuestro hijo -abrí los ojos para mirarla, ella también tenía mucho que contarme -ya me escuchaste cuando estuve en casa de Rose. Yo desee que nuestro hijo no existiera, realmente pensé que lo mejor era perderlo -vi como ella se emocionaba por sus palabras -Yo solo quería ir a buscarte, pero no podía porque estaba embarazada. Cada día que pasaba sin estar contigo era como una tortura.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza ¿Qué debía decir? un lo siento no era suficiente. Lo hice mal, muy mal. Me fui en el momento en el que ella más me necesitaba. Astrid enterró su cabeza en mi pecho mientras se desahogaba.

-Hiccup... -se separó un poco para poder hablar -para mi, el que me mantenía anclado a tierra era nuestro hijo. Sabía que sin él podría haberte encontrado. Y lo odie por ello.

-Astrid, eso no era lo que tu querías realmente. Lo amabas. Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, estabas tan feliz. Tenías la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto y es la misma que le das a nuestro hijo cada vez que lo miras -le puse la mano en la mejilla y la obligué a mirarme -Sabes que muy en el fondo lo amabas, si no hubiera sido así ese niño no hubiera nacido.

-Hiccup intenté suicidarme cuando creí que estabas muerto -su voz era débil y se entrecortaba por las lágrimas que no paraban de caer de sus ojos.

-Sabían dónde encontrarte y sabías que te encontrarían porque estaban muy pendiente de ti. Astrid, puede que tuvieras ese momento de debilidad, pero en el fondo no querías morir, querías seguir adelante, por ello viniste aquí, Ruff te encontró y diste a luz a nuestro hijo... Eres muy fuerte, siempre lo has sido, eras la más valiente de los dos y puede que de todo el archipiélago -ambos reímos.

-Dime que a acabado esta pesadilla, por favor.

-Ya ha acabo Astrid. Solo quiero estar contigo y con mi hijo. Y afrontar todo lo que tenga que afrontar.

-Has cambiado mucho -me sonrió.

-Tú también. Y no solo en actitud. Estás más gordita -le toque algo descarado su trasero y ella fue a golpearme, pero la paré y me reí, la destapé para mirarla completamente desnuda. Creo que estoy volviendo a enloquecer de solo verla -Estas preciosa -me tiré sobre ella y la bese nuevamente con algo más de intensidad.

Cuando nos separamos le dí un leve mordisco en su labio inferior. Ella estaba muy sonrojada. Preciosa había sido poco para ella. O lo que mis ojos veían.

-Tu... bueno, tu también estas... -me reí al ver que a mi esposa no era capaz de hablar con claridad.

-¿Cómo estoy? -sonreí y ella se sonrojó aún más.

-Bien...

-¿Cómo que bien? no te entiendo Astrid -creó o creía saber que se le pasaba por la cabeza a mi esposa, pero quería jugar un poco más con ella y ver hasta dónde podía llegar su sonrojo.

-Idiota... estás muy fuerte y guapo... -me golpeo el el brazo con su puño cerrado, tal y como lo había hecho desde pequeños. Ese gesto que más que un reproche, para nosotros ya era un pequeño "gesto de cariño" que solo me dedicaba a mi y a nadie más.

La tomé de las manos y se las agarré por encima de su cabeza y atrapé sus labios con los míos. No me cansaba de ella y no me cansaría nunca.

Sentimos que nuestros cuerpos volvían a pedir por más contacto y por ello me volví a posicionar entre sus piernas y ella cedió a mi deseo, parecía que ambos lo necesitábamos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me sentía cansada, mi cuerpo estaba pesado. Después del día trabajo y bueno... que dejara que Hiccup me tomara hasta que nuestros cuerpos dejaron de chillarnos por sentir al otro, estaba exhausta.

Hiccup, me tomó en brazos y me llevó al lago una vez más, para poder limpiar nuestros cuerpos sudorosos. Cuando estuvimos dentro del agua comencé a juguetear con él lanzándole agua y él hizo lo mismo conmigo y acabamos riéndonos.

Iba a volver a lanzarle agua, pero él me tomó de las manos evitando que lo volviera a hacer. No puse resistencia. Me miró con esos ojos verdes de los que me enamoré hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y de los que aún y a pesar de todo aún seguía enamorada.

-Astrid quiero que nuestro hijo sepa que yo soy su padre... quiero que me diga papa.

Sonreí, yo también deseaba tanto escuchar a mi hijo llamar a mi marido, papa. Porque él era su padre y por fin parecía que quería hacer su papel de padre.

-Me parece bien -él me sonrió feliz y me abrazó alzándome por la cintura.

-Seremos una familia -me miró sin soltarme y yo le bese. Ya me dolían los labios y los sentía hinchados, pero no me cansaría de sus labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Extra, especial Heather-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estábamos en el gran salón los jinetes, a excepción de Hiccup y Astrid que aún no habían vuelto. Extraño mi trabajo como jinete, ya que no puedo realizar mi labor debido a mi embarazo. Casi sin pensar mi mano acaricia mi vientre que ya no esta tan plano. Por mis cuentas ya debería tener como casi tres meses. No había querido dar la noticia antes por miedo.

Sabía que en algún momento me quedaría embarazada (las pociones de Gothic no eran tan efectivas), solo que esperaba estar más preparada para ello. No tenía un referente de madre. A la que yo llamé madre no era mi madre biológica, pero aún así me quería mucho y yo a ella, pero no pude protegerla, no logré proteger a la familia que me acogió en mis primeros años de vida. Y no había tenido la oportunidad de poder conocer a mis verdaderos padres. Solo había conocido a mi hermano y no me llevaba mal con él, pero era algo especial.

Mi vida familiar había sido un desastre hasta ahora, que parecía que era distinta. Tenía a mi marido (un sirviente del dios Loki) que me quería, al igual que mi cuñada y tenía muchos amigos. Solo deseaba que pudiera cuidar bien de este bebé. Y pensar que todo esto lo conseguí gracias a mi especial hermano.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Flash Back -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Berk, estar aquí me traía de nuevo muchos y muy buenos recuerdos. Aquí comencé una bonita a amistad con los jinetes de dragón que tantas cosas me enseñaron, entre ellas que los dragones no eran lo que todos pensábamos y que había gente buena y en quien se podía confiar.

Había vuelto aquí tras el trágico suceso con Stoick. El padre de mi mejor amigo había muerto y lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Hiccup no era un chico débil a pesar de su aspecto, era fuerte, valiente y una persona con mucha voluntad, por eso él estaba a cargo de todo como el nuevo jefe de Berk. Aunque se estaba obcecando en hacer las cosas como las hacía su padre y aunque ya le había dicho que debía ser él mismo, no había hecho caso a mi consejo. Creo que es la única forma que tiene de recordarlo, el hacer la labor de jefe tal y como la hacía su padre, aunque eso lo agotara.

Tuvimos que reconstruir Berk y yo ayudé a mis amigos trabajamos codo con codo hasta hacer que Berk volviera a ser la que era antes de ese trágico suceso. Lo bueno que después de tanto drama se había llevado a cabo el enlace de Hiccup y Astrid.

Días después del suceso volvieron a proclamar a Hiccup como jefe y hubo una gran fiesta en la que la buena comida y bebida abundó en la velada (recuerdo como esa noche Astrid había peinado como a ella a una muy borracha Ruff), pero lo más importante fue ese momento en el que Hiccup prometió a Astrid que tras las reparaciones ellos se casarían y comenzarían una nueva vida juntos. Tal y como prometió, se casaron y ahora son una pareja recién casada, muy felices.

Respiré el aire gélido de Berk, pero que tanto me gustaba. Por eso había decidido tras dar una vuelta en mi dragona, solo pasear y ver como poco a poco la gente se levanta y comienza su labor. Berk era diferente a Berserker, la gente de Berk era más cercana, todos eran como una gran familia. En Berserker se notaban más la diferencia entre las familias importantes de las que solo eran simples trabajadores. Por ello me gustaba más Berk. Cosa que mi hermano se había dado cuenta de ello finalmente.

Yo había vuelto junto a él a Berserker y él había tomado el mando de jefe, pero esa no era mi vida, no me sentía bien allí, era como si no perteneciera a ese lugar. Nunca había vivido en mi lugar natal y cuando lo había hecho no me había sentido a gusto como para continuar allí, por ello mi hermano me había dicho que podía elegir donde vivir. Siempre seríamos hermanos y tendría mi lugar en Berserker, pero yo debía vivir mi vida en el lugar donde habían conseguido que me sintiera como en casa.

Vi pasar a mi amigo en su night fury y ahora el dragón alfa de la manada. Descendió más adelante, justo donde estaba mi mejor amiga, a lo lejos los vi conversar (Hiccup no se bajó de su dragón) No me hacía falta escuchar para saber que mi amigo ha saludado a su esposa con su ya típico "buenos días my lady". Hiccup y Astrid eran la pareja perfecta. Toda mujer quiere encontrar a su Hiccup, alguien que la complete, que la respete y que la ame.

Me acercó hasta ellos, pero antes de alcanzarlos Hiccup ya ha alzado el vuelo, seguramente ya tiene trabajo hasta que se ocultara el sol, como era habitual en su día a día. Veo a mi amiga que parece algo triste por su marido, pero que como lo respeta no puede hacer que cambie su voluntad de realizar el trabajo de su difunto padre.

-Buenos días Astrid -le pongo una mano en la espalda a mi mejor amiga, que no ha reparado en mi presencia hasta que no me he puesto a su lado -¿Todo bien?

-Hiccup sigue sin dejar que lo ayude en su trabajo -me responde algo cabizbaja.

-Pero tú respetas su decisión.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa. Solo lo ayudaré con lo que me ha dejado. Ayudar en la academia y el la defensa de Berk. Y debo ponerme ya a ello. Nos vemos luego -se despide con la mano, antes de montarse en su dragona y alzar el vuelo.

Yo me despido de igual forma de ella. Astrid y a pesar de que le gustaría ayudar más a Hiccup, lo ama tal y como es con sus virtudes y fallos y él hace lo mismo con ella, por ello son la pareja perfecta ¿Quién sabe si yo algún día lograré conseguir algo como eso?

Todos creían que yo acabaría junto a Fishleg. Un chico bueno, tranquilo, algo miedoso y sobreprotector. Demasiado sobreprotector y eso no me gustaba de él. A mi me gustaba las aventuras y las cosas algo peligrosas, siempre había sido así desde que conocí a los jinetes. Ellos hicieron que cambiara mi vida de una simple campesina que cuidaba ovejas junto a mis padres adoptivos para convertirme en quien era. También ayudó que mi hermano destruyera toda mi aldea. Pero eso ya era parte del pasado.

-¡Heather! -me dí la vuelta para ver como Snotlout venía corriendo hacía mi -Me tienes que ayudar por favor.

-¿Qué ocurre Snotlout? -era raro que Snotlout pidiera un favor y mucho menos que lo pidiera "por favor" pero desde que estaba prometido con Ruffnut, ambos habían cambiado, parecía que estuvieran madurando.

-Tengo que ayudar en las cocinas del gran salón junto a Tuffnut, pero no puedo, tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Te lo dejo a ti -y se marchó nuevamente corriendo hacía su dragón, sin ni siquiera dejarme responder. Había cosas que no cambiaban mucho.

Creo que me tocaría trabajar con Tuffnut esa mañana. De los jinetes con el que menos trato tenía era Tuffnut Tohrston. Él era algo especial, un seguidor del dios Loki y sabía de sobra que con cada cosa que realizaba acababa haciendo algún estropicio. Solo esperaba poder controlar al bromista Tuff.

Me dirigí al gran salón y entré por sus inmensas puertas. Ese sitio siempre me imponía respeto, sería porque cada vez que había ido ahí había sido para algo importante, como la boda de mis mejores amigos. A esa hora no había mucha gente por ahí ya que todos estaban trabajando cada uno en su labor. Me dirigí al fondo a la izquierda donde estaban ubicadas las cocinas. La puerta hacía las cocinas estaba cerrada, esta era de tamaño normal. No me lo pensó mucho y abrí la puerta, lo que no esperaba es lo que iba a pasar.

Al entrar sentí como algo caía sobre mi cabeza, algo muy pegajoso y maloliente que se extendía poco a poco por mi pelo y acababa cayendo al suelo. Ya sabía lo que era por el olor, pero miré al suelo y efectivamente eran tripas y cabezas de pescado podrido.

-¡TUFFNUT! -chillé. No soy una persona de chillar, pero eso había hecho que mi paciencia se desbordara -¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¿Heather? Deberías ser Snotlout ¿Por qué no eres Snotlout?

-¡Es evidente que no soy Snotlout!

-No... tu eres más guapa.

-¡Eres un idiota! -Lancé un gruñido y me despegué del pelo un trozo de cabeza de pescado y se lo tiré a la cara. Y yo que pensaba que podría trabajar con ese imbécil.

-Yo... lo siento Heather... yo...

-¡OH MY THOR! ¿Qué habéis hecho? -una mujer mayor y regordeta con dos trenzas entró en las cocinas y vio el estropicio -Tuffnut, siempre haces lo mismo, pues vas a limpiar todo esto y lo quiero bien limpio -la mujer puso los brazos en jarras y yo asentí. Un buen castigo era lo que le hacía falta a ese chico -Y tú también limpiaras todo.

-¿Qué? -pregunté algo contrariada ¿Qué no veía que yo era una pobre víctima?

-Lo quiero todo limpio antes de que vengamos a hacer la comida -y sin más se fue dando un portazo.

-Que gracioso, ha creído que tu... -Tuffnut cayó ante mi mirada asesina hacía su persona -Lo siento. Esperaba que viniera Snotlout

-Cualquiera podría entrar Tuffnut ¿No crees que eres ya demasiado mayor para estás tonterías de críos? Pero no se puede esperar nada bueno de ti -puede que fuera algo dura en mis palabras, ya que vi como Tuff bajaba la cabeza, pudiera ser que estuviera arrepentido. Imposible, ese chico nunca aprendía ninguna lección.

Tomé un trapo de cocina, para quitarme un poco los restos de pescado del pelo, primero debería quedarme con Tuff para limpiar y después me iría a lavar mi pelo maloliente y pegajoso.

Los dos comenzamos a limpiar cada uno en silencio frotado y frotando el suelo que se había quedado tan pegajoso como mi pelo. De vez en cuando miraba a Tuff, ya que este parecía incómodo por mi olor, se tapaba la nariz e intentaba alejarse de mi, poco a poco se iba alejando más y más.

-¿Te molesta mi olor?

-No es que huelas a rosas.

-¿Y quién tiene la culpa de ello? -ante mi pregunta Tuff se quedó sentado en el suelo y llevo una mano a su barbilla como si intentara pensar en el culpable.

-¿El pescado? -me volvió a preguntar como si tal cosa, eso si que acabo con mi paciencia.

-¡Te voy a matar! -no había ni castigos, ni nada que haga que Tuffnut, se diera cuenta de que sus actos eran unas idioteces sin sentido.

Me lancé hasta él y lo tumbé en el suelo, acto seguido comencé a golpearle con mis puños cerrados en el pecho y los brazos, mientras él se quejaba. Por una vez en su vida iba a tener su merecido.

-¡ya está bien! apestosa Heather.

-¿Apestosa? -eso me enfureció más y golpee con más fuerza.

-¡Para! -Tuffnut me tomó de las muñecas con fuerza -ya está bien. Tú pegas más fuerte que mi hermana -el rubio tiró un poco de mis muñecas acercándome a él -aunque puede que me guste. Me guiñó un ojo y tengo ganas de volver a golpearle, pero eso me hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

Me dí cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él, a parte de la postura tan embarazosas que tenía estando a horcajadas sobre él. Me levanté como si me hubieran echado agua caliente y volví a mi labor de limpiar la cocina. Ahora era yo la que me alejé de él.

Tras acabar de limpiar la misma señora que nos castigó, nos ordenó que nos fuéramos a lavar, parecía que Tuff también se había pringado cuando yo me tiré sobre él. Lo que no me esperara es que me siguiera.

-Me gustaría lavarme -le dije y este ni se inmuto.

-Yo también -respondió y comenzó a correr hasta el lago, cuando estaba en el borde saltó, pero ese lago no era muy hondo por lo que cayó con un sonoro "auch" que me hizo reír.

Mientras reía Tuff se acercó hasta mi con pesadas pisadas, ya que se había mojado hasta casi la cintura, al caer en el lago. Yo estaba en la orilla del lago sentada en la yerba y él se puso a mi lado. Alzó su manos hasta mi.

-Siento haberte hecho esto -me quitó un trozo de pescado del pelo y lo tiró -Lo siento de verdad. Si quieres te puedo ayudar para despegar los trozos que se han quedado pegados a tu pelo.

-No -respondí y sé que me he sonrojado porque siento un leve calor en mis mejillas.

-Siempre desenredo el pelo a mi hermana. Sé lo que me hago -se sentó a mi lado y sin que yo le diera permiso me comenzó a desenredar la trenza quitando los trozos de tripas y escamas que habían quedado adheridos a mi cabello.

Yo no tenía palabras ¿Ese era Tuff? ¿El bromista seguidor de Loki era ese? Podía ser que no conociera bien a Tuffnut, aunque hacía mucho que lo conocía. Nunca había conocido otra parte de él, que no fuera el bromista alocado que se había enamorado de una gallina y que tras la muerte de esta no había vuelto a probar un bocado de ese animal.

Con suavidad fue desenredando poco a poco mi cabello y quitando los restos que habían quedado. Era una sensación extraña, me gustaba esa pequeña atención de Tuff hacía mi. Él siempre me decía que era guapa y había intentado acercarse a mi como muchos otros chicos, pero eso era totalmente diferente.

Cerré mis ojos y solo me deje embriagar de la sensación que me estaban dando las manos de Tuff sobre mi cabello. No había segundas intenciones, solo me estaba desenredando el pelo mientras eliminaba los restos de su broma pesada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Fin flash back-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y esa fue la forma en la que comencé a fijarme en mi especial marido. Me acaricié mi vientre sobre mi ropa. Algún día tendré que contarle nuestra historia al fruto de nuestro amor. Ya que de la persona que menos me esperaba me había acabado enamorando. Ese chico, a partir de ese día me había demostrado que no solo era un loco bromista, si no que era un chico cariñoso y un romántico cuando nadie nos veía.

Y ahora debíamos afrontar juntos una nueva aventura cuando nazca nuestro hijo. Esa palabra me hizo estremecer "nuestro hijo" iba a tener a alguien muy importante que proteger y debería de luchar con más fuerza para que mi nueva familia no acabara destruida como había pasado con mi anterior familia.

Continuara.

Este capítulo ha sido más largo, ya que he querido añadir un poquito de la historia de Heather y Tuffnut.

Por fin el lemon, espero que no haya quedado muy cutre, es que tampoco me quería recrear mucho en él. Quería mostrar más sentimientos que escenas de sexo. Están muy bien Hiccup y Astrid... o por lo menos por ahora XD Va todo muy rápido y aun queda historia por contar.

Muchas gracias a todos los favoritos y seguidores y un especial agradecimiento a las personitas que se toman un pequeño ratito para dejarme un mensaje.

-Takamina24: Muchas gracias, este ha sido un capítulo más tranquilo, pero hay muchas más cosas por contar. Espero que te siga agradando la historia n.n

-Dlydragon: La verdad me divertí mucho con la escena de Hiccup y Eret, sobre todo el momento en que Hiccup le deja claro a Eret quién es él. Pero no puse directamente quien era por que los niños estaban presentes. Son pequeños pero listos jajaja XD

-DragoViking: jajaja XD menos mal que no acabaron muy mal los "niños" si no el siguiente castigo de Astrid hubiera sido mucho peor. Aunque uno acabo mucho mejor que el otro ;)

-Airi: Pues ya ves que si, escenita de lemon, pero no me he querido recrear mucho, por lo que espero que haya quedado decente. Mi sobrina es una princesita repipi jajaja XD los peques son geniales. A mi también me gusta mucho Eret, solo lo estoy utilizando un poquito para poner celoso a Hiccup jajaja ;) aunque creo que con lo que va a seguir pasando con Eret puede que lo odies más. Si, sé quien eres por Face n.n y disculpa, no me reflejó que tenía un mensaje tuyo, lo vi de casualidad (maldito face ).

Gracias a todos los lectores!


	13. Capítulo 13

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 13

Tras nuestro baño ya era de noche. Seguramente mi pequeño niño se preguntaría dónde estaba. Me disculparía con él, pero es que necesitaba tanto estar con mi marido. Como antes de él nacer. Hacía mucho que no reía tanto. Por qué solo Hiccup era el único capaz de hacerme tan feliz. Amaba ami hijo, pero mi esposo sería mi compañero de vida, mientras mi hijo, crecería irremediablemente, haría su propia vida.

En el camino al gran salón Hiccup me estuvo contando los lugares que había visitado y me entusiasmo, porque a mi también me gustaban las aventuras. Había visitado muchas islas lejanas, había descubiertos nuevas cosas y obtenido nuevas experiencias que era lo que él necesitaba para encontrarse a sí mismo. Quien era él realmente, una persona curiosa que necesita descubrir e investigar. Por ello sé ahora que debí ser más dura con él, para que hubiera tenido la confianza necesaria para decirme lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza antes de marcharse.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, las duras palabras de Hiccup de que hubiera tomado a su hijo en un principio como "más trabajo" me habían dolido mucho. Pero a pesar de todo quiere cambiar y yo quiero ver como mis dos Hiccups finalmente se conocen como padre e hijo.

Creo que ambos habíamos fallado en nuestro matrimonio, yo había respetado su decisión de hacer él todo el trabajo para rememorar a su padre, pero lo hice mal. Eso lo apartó de mi, Hiccup se encerró en sí mismo y yo no hice nada para evitarlo, solo observarlo desde lejos. Creo que los dos hemos tenido cada uno una parte de culpa en esta situación.

Pero he aprendido de mis errores y voy a luchar más que nunca para tener una familia unida y lo voy a hacer porque mi marido también lo desea. Volveremos a ser Hiccup y Astrid. Siempre seremos Hiccup y Astrid.

-La exploración es divertida, Pero ya se acabó, ahora soy padre y seré responsable -Me habla mi marido muy serio mientras descendemos cerca del gran salón.

Si mi marido quería cambiar para que fuéramos una familia, eso era un completo error. Él es Hiccup, no puede cambiar su vida, si no muy probablemente volvería a marcharse y no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

-Hiccup, que seas padre no quiere decir que no puedas tener una aventura. Solo que no debes marcharte sin avisar a nadie. De hecho cuando Hiccup sea un poco más grande los tres podemos tener nuestras propias aventuras -ambos bajamos de nuestros dragones, que en cuanto se ven libres, van en busca de un comedero -Estoy deseando de que pueda montar en su dragón y volar junto a él... aunque eso también signifiqué que esta creciendo. No quiero que crezca, quiero que sea mi bebe siempre.

Hiccup se rió de mi. Como madre mis deseos son algo contradictorios. Deseo ver a mi hijo crecer, pero eso significa que se alejará de mi, encontrará una chica (la que tendrá que pasar por serias pruebas antes de acercarse a mi niño), se casaría con ella y ya no sería la persona más importante para él. Pero eso era el ciclo de la vida, se repetía una y otra vez.

Le dí un leve golpe en el brazo a mi marido tal y como hacía cuando éramos jóvenes y él se quejó, aunque sabía de sobra que apenas lo habría notado.

-Tiene que crecer -Hiccup me rodeo los hombros con su brazo y avanzamos juntos por las escaleras -y me gusta la idea de tener nuevas aventuras contigo y nuestro hijo ¡Será genial Astrid! ¿Qué especie de dragón crees que escogerá?

Ahora fui yo la que me reí de él, por su entusiasmo y su deseo de ver crecer a nuestro hijo y de que nos incluya a ambos en su mundo de aventuras. Porque somos su familia, no un simple trabajo que debe realizar por obligación.

-¿Cuándo hablaremos con él? Por favor quiero que sea pronto. de hecho si hablamos con Hiccup ahora, no me negaría.

-Tranquilo. Esa noticia no va a ser fácil de asimilar para un niño pequeño. Mañana se van Rose y las chicas, así que después cuando todo se haya calmado, hablaremos con él -me gustaba el entusiasmo que está teniendo Hiccup, con el tema.

-Vale, esperaré a mañana -me dio un beso en la mejilla -¿Crees que me perdonará?

-Hiccup, tu hijo te admira, tú mismo lo has dicho. Él siempre ha querido saber de ti, pero para mi era doloroso hablarle de su padre. Cuando se entere de que el señol del fulia nocturna es su padre va a chillar de la emoción.

-¡Estoy nervioso! -exclamó y movió los hombros arriba y abajo, un gesto ya típico de mi marido que siempre me había parecido muy gracioso.

Ambos entramos en el gran salón y como ya esperaba mi hijo vino corriendo hasta mi para abrazarme y llenarme de besos. Lo abracé con fuerza, siempre cenábamos juntos, era algo que intentaba que no cambiara, ya que no podía estar con él todo el tiempo que yo quisiera y me perdía mucho de su infancia.

-Mami ¿Dónde estabas? -me tomó de la cara con sus manitas.

-Estaba halando con Hiccup, de cosas importantes. Lo siento por no haber llegado antes.

-Esta bien... te perdono -me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Aún tenía restos de comida en la cara por lo que me había pringado toda la cara, pero me daba igual.

-Lo siento, la retuve mucho tiempo -mi marido tomó en brazos a nuestro hijo.

-Bueno, os perdono a los dos -Hiccup acarició los cabellos castaños de nuestro hijo y lo atrajo hacía él para darle un beso en la frente. Parecía que Hiccup sería un padre cariñoso.

Los tres fuimos hasta donde estaban nuestros amigos, solo los jinetes como hacía ya mucho. Era agradable el estar todos juntos, solo nosotros y nuestros pequeños Hiccup y Trish.

Nada más llegar a la mesa Ruffnut me hizo una seña, conocía a mi amiga y su "sutil" comportamiento y ese guiño de ojos seguido de un movimiento exagerado de cabeza, era más que suficiente para entender que quería hablar conmigo. Me alejé con Ruff y Heather nos siguió.

-¿Qué tal tu baño? Estuvo bien -mi rubia amiga me guiñó un ojo.

Me sonrojé un poco, puede que haya sido algo visible para ella que haya llegado con Hiccup al gran salón después de tardar tanto en mi baño, cosa poco habitual en mi. Las tres nos acercamos hasta la mesa donde las mujeres de Berk estaban sirviendo la cena.

-Si... claro ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? -tomé un vaso y esperé a que me sirvieran mi comida.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo que yo fui la que le dijo a tu maridito que estabas en la cala.

-¡Ruff! -le dí un leve codazo para que se callara.

-¿Parece que hay reconciliación? -me preguntó Heather.

-Parece -sonreí y mis amigas me abrazaron felices.

Tras nuestra pequeña charla y haber tomado mi cena, las tres volvimos a la mesa. Tuvimos una tranquila cena entre mis amigos y familia. En todo el tiempo mi hijo estuvo sobre mi marido, parecía que no había quien lo despegara de él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miraba a mi primo y a Hiccup. Seguía viendo algo en ellos dos que me resultaba familiar, como si algo se repitiera en ambos. Aunque claro el Hiccup grande era mucho más guapo y apuesto que mi pequeño primo. Pero no podía parar de pensar en que él fuera su verdadero papá.

De repente tío Fishleg rió por algo que había dicho mi papá. No sabía lo que, porque no les estaba prestando atención. Pero eso me hizo recordar algo que justamente nos había contado tío Fishleg.

-¡Hiccup! -llamé a mi primo, lo tomé de la mano y tiré de él.

-Trish ¿Qué quieles? -el idiota de mi primo no se movía de encima de Hiccup. Era un bebe.

-Mueve tu trasero de vikingo ahora mismo -ordené, tal y como lo hacía mi tía Astrid con los aldeanos más vagos de Berk y tiré de mi primo que al final se levantó. Arrastré a Hiccup hasta estar frente a los retratos de los jefes con sus hijos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -me pregunto y yo solo le señalé los retratos.

-Tío Fishleg nos dijo que aquí están los retratos de todos los jefes con sus hijos.

-¿Y pol eso tamos aquí? -se quejo.

-¡Pues claro tonto! Aquí esta el retrato de tu papá y tu abuelo, tonto -le saqué la lengua y él me respondió igual, tras eso me miró, sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Y cuál es?

Nos fijamos en todos los retratos. Los miré todos. Piensa Trish, porque si no lo haces tú el pequeño cerebrito de tu primo no lo va a hacer. Intentaba recordar lo que nos había dicho tío Fishleg, hasta que lo recordé.

-Están puestos en orden -Miré la que yo pensé que era la primera foto, donde un padre y un hijo rubio estaban en el retrato. El papá de mi primo no era rubio, es lo poco que sabíamos de él. El papá de mi primo tenía su mismo color de cabello.

Tomé la mano de mi primo y fui contando los retratos uno a uno, tal y como nos había enseñado tío Fishleg, aunque mi primo no sabía contar mucho más allá del cinco. Pero yo era una Jorgenson. Era guapa e inteligente.

-Es está -dije cuando llegamos al último retrato.

Los dos miramos hacía arriba y ahí estaba el retrato de el antiguo jefe de Berk Stoick the vast y su hijo Hiccup el papá de mi primo. Stoick tenía el pelo pelirrojo y el que era el papá de mi primo, estaba a su lado con su cabello castaño y una sonrisa muy parecida a la de mi primo.

-¡Pero si es un enano! -exclamé ¿Cómo había podido mi tía Astrid fijarse en alguien como él? No tenía ni un poco de músculo.

-No se quien es ese Trish.

-¿Crees que se parece a Hiccup? -le pregunté, pero mi primo se encogió de hombros.

Ambos corrimos nuevamente hasta la mesa y nos acercamos al Hiccup guapo. Ambos lo miramos y él a nosotros. Mi primo y yo nos miramos ¿Éramos demasiado pequeños, como para conocer si el del retrato era verdaderamente Hiccup? Pero no nos gusta rendirnos, por ello volvimos corriendo y entre empujones a mirar ese retrato intentando ver desde nuestra estatura mejor el retrato.

-¿Ese es mi papá?... no sé si es él -Mi primo me miró. Podía ver decepción en su rostro. Creo que había sido mala idea mirar esa foto.

Mi pequeño primo se quedó fijo nuevamente en el retrato de su papa.

-Hiccup -le llamé, pero él no me miró. Había sido una mala idea. esperaba que todo se arreglara con esa foto, pero parecía que no.

-¿No sé palecen verdad? -me miró y yo no era capaz de responder. Puede que si, que realmente fuéramos muy pequeños para entender ciertas cosas. Pero entendía el dolor de mi primo, ya que para mi, mi papa era alguien muy importante.

-Hiccup, no lo sé -me sinceré con él.

-Si fuela él. Me lo hubieran dicho -mi pequeño primo bajo la cabeza. Yo lo abracé con fuerza, tanto que se quejó, pero me daba igual, no quería que estuviera triste.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A lo lejos vi a mi hijo. Estaban mirando mi retrato muy fijamente y ahora su prima Trish lo estaba abrazando, él parecía querer escapar, pero esa niña era fuerte.

-Chicos hoy Trish y Hiccup, me han preguntado si tú eres el padre de Hiccup -me habló mi amigo Fishleg -y puede que estén buscándote a ti en ese retrato. Pero estás muy cambiado, no creo que te reconozcan.

Astrid y yo nos miramos ¿Él pensaba que yo era su padre? Me sentía extraño. Mi hijo me había tratado muy bien, desde el primer momento que lo tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez. El quería saber quien era su padre.

Y yo que pensé en mi hijo como un simple trabajo ¿Cómo pude pensar en él de esa forma? Le había obligado a vivir sin su padre. Todos los niños necesitan a su padre y yo más que nadie sabía eso, porque aún sigo echando en falta al mío.

Sé que mi padre no estará orgulloso por haber abandonado a mi hijo. Él no me abandonó, nunca lo hizo, era algo duro conmigo, pero a pesar de todo estuvo conmigo en todo momento... hasta el fina mi padre lo dio todo por mi.

Estaba decidido a que todo cambiara. Haría una vez más que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mi, tomaría la mejor enseñanza que me ha dado y me esforzaría en ella. Porque de algo estoy más que seguro y es que de mi padre a pesar de sus fallos fue un buen padre para mi y un buen jefe para toda la aldea.

-¿Mañana? -le pregunté a mi esposa y ella me asintió.

-Mañana -me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Se lo vais a decir mañana a Hiccup? -me preguntó Heather.

-Si -le respondí y Astrid me dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Era un secreto -se quejó, pero me gusta enfadarla un poco, lo justo, que ya sabía las consecuencias de mi esposa cuando se enfadaba de verdad.

-Ya me contarás lo feliz que estás cuando no paré de llamarte por todo. Es muy pesado ser padre -me hablo mi primo, pero su sonrisa cada vez que veía a su niña decía mucho más que sus palabras.

Los niños decidieron volver a la mesa, mi pequeño aún tenía una expresión triste en su rostro y me siento algo culpable de ello. Antes de llegar a la mesa se encontraron con un niño rubio y alto, se veía que era mayor que Hiccup y Trish.

-Ken -trish lo llamó.

-¿Que quieres? -el chico le hablo algo seco.

-Na... nada... solo saludarte -¿Se había sonrojado?

Miré a mi primo, este estaba siendo agarrado por Ruffnut, para que no interviniera. Entonces si, ese chico le gustaba a Trish ¿Pero no era muy pequeña para esas cosas? Aunque no recuerdo cuando comencé a fijarme en Astrid, también era muy pequeño. Desde que tengo recuero he estado prendado de Astrid.

-Vale ¿No quieres nada más?

-Bueno... mañana haremos un entrenamiento todos juntos y... bueno -la pequeña Trish retorció algo nerviosa el final de su camiseta.

-Trish eres una cría -el niño la miró altanero.

Ese niño era idiota ¡Esa era mi sobrina, no le puede hablar así! Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que era que te rechazarán.

-Yo...

-Mira, creo que debes hablar con los de tu edad. Como el enano de Hiccup.

-Voy a matar a ese niño -dije y Astrid me agarró.

-Tienen que aprender a defenderse solos. Tu te hiciste quién eres solo. Nadie te ayudo -me respondió Astrid.

Traté de tranquilizarme, puede que eso fuera una parte dura de ser padre, el ver como trataban mal a mi hijo y solo debía mirar, para que él aprendiera de que debe defenderse solo.

-Si, soy un enano, pol eso llego a los sitios bajos -mi hijo le dio una buena patada en la espinilla y el niño se retorció de dolor.

-Ese es tu hijo -miré a mi esposa y ella sonrió orgullosa.

Se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle y es que Astrid había criado a nuestro hijo durante todo este tiempo y por ello había enseñado a Hiccup que a pesar de ser pequeño puede llegar a hacer grandes cosas, como vencer a niños mayores que él.

-¡Maldito! -el niño se abalanzó a por mi hijo y Trish se interpuso, pero no iba a parar por lo que me levanté. Ese imbécil no iba a tocar a ninguno de los dos.

-Ni lo intentes -un niño, más alto que el primero y moreno paró al otro y Astrid tiró de mi brazo para que volviera a sentarme -No tocaras a ninguno de los dos. Si les haces daño, te las verás conmigo y te aseguro de que no me pararé.

-Los proteges por quienes son -se quejó el chico rubio.

-Si claro que los protejo, por que son Trish y Hiccup, mis amigos y si te metes con mis amigos, lo haces conmigo. No te acerques a ellos.

-Ese niño me cae bien ¿Quién es? no sé los nombres de los niños de la aldea.

-Es Mike y no me gusta ese niño. Mira como mira a mi hija ¡Él tiene 9 años y mi niña 4!

-Solo son amigos -Ruffnut negó con la cabeza.

Era cierto ese niño miraba de una forma especial a Trish, pero eran pequeños para esos temas. Lo más probable que solo se llevaran bien, pero ya me había dado cuenta de que Snotlout era un padre celoso de todo lo que se acercara a su pequeña princesa.

-Snotlout, ellos tienen a su grupo. Y al igual que nosotros cuando éramos niños necesitábamos a nuestros amigos. Ahora les toca a ellos el avanzar, conocer a sus amigos y a los amigos especiales -le respondió mi esposa.

-¡Lo dices por qué tu hijo es pequeño y aún no tiene a nadie que lo miré así!

-Es posible. Pero no puedo evitar que no crezca por mucho que quiera.

Los niños volvieron e iban con Mike, el chico parecía algo tímido ahora que estaba más cerca veía que era un niño muy alto y aunque pequeño se veía que sería fuerte al crecer por su amplia espalda.

-Venga habla -le animo mi hijo.

-Ehmm... Fishleg me gustaría saber si ya sabes eso que le ibas a preguntar a... -el chico se sonrojó.

-Se me había olvidado Mike. Pero bueno le preguntó ahora -Fishleg miró a mi esposa -¿Astrid crees que los del grupo de ocho a diez años ya están listos para ir a explorar para buscar a su compañero dragón?

-Son demasiado pequeños Fishleg.

-Pues yo creo que están listos -hablé y mi esposa me miró algo molesta -No se van a poner a hacer acrobacias, solo van a buscar a su compañero dragón. Es un buen comienzo.

-¿Tu crees? Son pequeños aún.

-Astrid, todavía le queda a Hiccup para esa edad -le puse una mano en el hombro a mi esposa.

-Bueno me lo pensaré, pero mañana no. Ya sabéis que tenemos una exhibición de dragones mañana y que vosotros tenéis que hacer algo importante.

-Poner los muñecos para que acertéis y hagáis acrobacias, mientras nosotros miramos desde abajo -hablo el chico algo desanimado y no era capaz de fijar la vista en mi esposa.

-Exactamente. Y es algo muy importante Mike -mi esposa busco los ojos del chico, pero este se sonrojó.

-Mama, Mike te tiene miedo.

-¡No le tengo miedo!... solo respeto.

Sonreí. Esa noche estaba aprendiendo mucho de mi esposa e hijo. Mi hijo tenía muy buenos amigos, estaba creando su grupo, al igual que yo tenía el mío con los jinetes. Además mi hijo me quería incondicionalmente y por ello estaba deseando decirle quien era yo realmente.

Y mi esposa, era alguien respetada por todos en Berk, ella sola había conseguido que Berk aceptara a ella como jefa. Una mujer como jefa, eso nunca había ocurrido allí. Pero ella lo había logrado y es más, era respetada por todos.

Me sentía orgulloso de ambos. Quería chillar a todo pulmón ellos son mi familia. Mi esposa y mi hijo y los amo a amos. Pero esperaría hasta el día siguiente para ello.

Ya habíamos cenado todos cuando Eret apareció en el gran salón. Intenté no reírme, ya que parecía muy molesto conmigo. Eret vino con paso decidido y esa forma de andar como si el fuera el mejor y más fuerte de toda la aldea y por supuesto para provocarme se sentó junto a mi esposa.

-Parece que no hueles mal -mi esposa río y yo tuve que taparme la boca e intenté disimular y tosí un poco para tapar mi risa, porque lo que deseaba era reírme en su cara, pero al fin del cuentas era el jefe, no podía reírme de un aldeano, por muy idiota que me pareciera.

Ese era otro tema que debería abarcar con mi esposa en su debido tiempo, que aunque ella era ahora le jefa, ser jefe era mi destino y era un deber que tengo desde que nací

\- No, no huelo mal. Y he tardado más porque alguien me dejó con todo el trabajo para mi solo -me acusó directamente, pero no le conteste a su ataque.

-Come algo, te sentará bien -mi esposa le puso la mano en el hombro ¿Por qué debía ser tan amable con Eret?

-No tengo hambre -respondió y se cruzo de brazos, parecía un niño regañado.

-Eret quiero hablar contigo.

-Cuando quieras jefa. Siempre estoy aquí -segundo ataque hacía mi persona, pero es como si me resbalará cada ataque de Eret.

Era estúpido pelear o molestarme por ataques tontos y sin sentida y mucho menos hoy, cuando he podido hablar con mi esposa y cuando hemos decidido que mañana volveremos a ser una familia.

-Hiccup encárgate de él por favor -mi esposa me pidió que me quedara con nuestro hijo y se levanta junto a Eret para marcharse junto a él.

Antes de que se aleje del todo tomo tu mano, haciéndola que parara y se volteara a mirarme con sus ojos azules, siempre me gustaba perderme en ellos.

-No tardes mucho -le pedí, ya que no debía estar celoso de Eret y mucho menos ahora, pero a pesar de todo, no me gustaba que mi esposa y Eret siguieran con esa estrecha amistad sabiendo que a él le gustaba Astrid como algo más. Pero yo confiaba en ella. Confiaba en que me quería, me lo había demostrado con creces.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ambos salimos del gran salón. A pesar de mis palabras dirigidas hacía Hiccup como cuchillos, a este le había importado poco. Estoy furioso con Hiccup, por eso quería enfadarlo un poco. Mi actitud sé que es algo infantil, pero no me gusta que nadie me de órdenes, ya tuve suficiente con Drago.

Al llegar a Berk fue como descubrir un mundo nuevo, donde todos trabajaban codo con codo, sin orden alguna, lo hacían solo porque amaban su aldea, además de que no había distinción alguna de los aldeanos trabajadores a los aldeanos con puestos importantes.

A la hora de comer todos comían lo mismo y a veces hasta todos bajo el mismo techo, todos se relacionaban con todos. No había maldad en sus actos, no había ninguna conspiración de unos contra otros, nadie quería sobresalir entre los demás, eran como si fueran un gran familia.

Tuve que adaptarme a esa forma de vida, al principio no me fue fácil el confiar en todos y seguía durmiendo con un ojo abierto y mi daga en la mano, por si me intentaban robar o atacar cuando más vulnerable me encontraba, pero era estúpido, porque en Berk no ocurrían cosas así. Escuché hablar de algunos aldeanos que se sublevaron e intentaron hacer daño a la aldea (como un tal Alvin y Mildlew), pero habían hecho frente a los problemas y los habían resuelto y conseguido que sus enemigos se volvieran sus aliados, cosa digna de admirar. Berk era capaz de perdonar a los que les habían fallado y por ello también me perdonaron a mi y me dieron una nueva vida muy diferente a la mía. Me dieron una buena vida, lo que nadie nunca me había permitido tener.

-¿Necesitas hablarme de algo Eret? -Astrid me encaró cuando nos habíamos alejado del gran salón.

-¿Crees que debo hablarte de algo? -le devolví la pregunta.

Aunque estábamos en el oscuro bosque de Berk podía ver como le brillaban sus ojos azules, esos ojos que me habían dado esperanza. La miré y me senté en una gran piedra situada en el suelo.

-No me respondas con otra pregunta -Astrid se sentó a mi lado y me miró fijamente.

-Que quieres que te cuente Astrid. Ambos sabemos que quieres saber algo en concreto.

-¿Por qué te llevas mal con Hiccup? Antes eráis amigos y compañeros y ahora... os peleáis con caca de dragón.

-Fue algo asqueroso.

Astrid comenzó a reírse al principio fue algo controlado, pero no lo aguantó por mucho ya que comenzó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que yo también riera junto a ella.

-Me hubiera gustado veros.

-Yo creo que no -le contradije, de seguro nos hubiera golpeado por ser tan idiotas.

-Si, no creo que me hubiera gustado mucho. Cuando un día me encontré a mi hijo manchado de pies a cabeza de barro me reí, lo abracé y lo bañé. Pero él es un niño, en cambio vosotros dos... -Astrid lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

-Somos unos niños grandes -me encogí de hombros y tomé valor para decir algo poco apropiado -aunque si me quieres bañar, yo no me quejaría.

-Los niños grandes se bañan solitos -me responde sin más, sin ningún sonrojo ni nada por mi atrevimiento.

Siempre ha sido así, yo me he esforzado en que Astrid vea que soy alguien de su completa confianza y de que siempre estaré ahí para ella y por muchas cosas bonitas o atrevidas que le diga no obtengo ni un solo sonrojo o algún indicio de que la puse nerviosa.

Pero ese tipo de cosas solo las tiene reservadas para el inútil de Hiccup, esa persona que no ve lo importante que es Astrid y por eso la dejó atrás a ella y a su hijo y por mucho que diga que ya va a ser un buen marido, no lo creo realmente.

-Pues uno de los dos niños grandes si que fue bañado por ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -me pregunta algo molesta.

-Nada... solo que como Ruff le dijo a Hiccup que estabas bañándote en ese lugar que solo tu y él conocen, por ello yo me quede haciendo el trabajo que faltaba mientras él...

-Voy a matar a Ruff -apretó su puño, pobre Ruff tendrá que aguantar la furia de Astrid por enfadarla -Eret -me miras y yo siento que se me acelera el corazón.

El amor es algo que nunca había sentido antes ¿Por qué tuve que comenzar a sentirlo justamente con ella? Puede que los dioses quisieran castigarme por todos mis errores.

-No digas nada. Yo terminé ya terminé todo el trabajo, he cumplido con tu orden.

-Eret... eres un buen amigo y quiero que siga siendo así, pero esta situación debe acabar. Si la situación no mejora tendré que tomar medidas.

Cada vez que tus labios dicen la palabra "amigo" es como si un cuchillo se me clavara en el corazón y cada vez que lo repites es como si hurgara en la herida.

-¿Me hablas como Astrid o como jefa?

-Te hablo como ambas. Como amiga te diría, déjate de jueguecitos tontos con Hiccup, los dos sois unos críos y me gustaría que os comportarais como los adultos que sois y como jefa te digo que no dejaré que esta situación avance, esto acaba hoy ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre con Hiccup? Puedes contármelo -su mano fue hasta la mía y la agarró con suavidad.

Me siento como un niño estúpido que lucha por algo perdido. Si esa era lo que mejor explicaba mi situación ¿Debo dejar de quererte? Pues claro que debo hacerlo, pero es muy fácil decirlo y mucho más complicado es llevarlo a cabo.

-Solo nos hemos vuelto competitivos.

-¿Por qué compites con él? -me vuelves a preguntar y me estrechas la mano con fuerza.

-Astrid... yo... -¿Qué debo decir? No quiero mentirle y tampoco puedo declararme, porque sé que me rechazarás y puede que eso haga que nuestra relación de amistad cambie y no me gustaría que eso pasara -solo ha sido una tontería, te prometo que cambiaré y dejaré de retar a Hiccup -esta es mi derrota.

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso -me sonríes y estoy más que seguro que no hay nadie que tenga una sonrisa más bonita que la tuya.

-Y tras el baño ¿Hay reconciliación? -preguntó y me hago daño a mi mismo, pero quiero seguir siendo su amigo, así que como buen amigo debo preocuparme por el bienestar de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Eret! -Astrid me golpeo con el puño cerrado en el pecho, aunque a penas lo noto. Acto seguido se sonrojo, mucho, eso que y siempre he querido que fuera por mi causa y no por Hiccup -Puede que si.

-Me alegro por ti -sonrió a pesar de mi dolor. Realmente me alegro de verla feliz, porque Astrid es la primera persona que ayude y salvé, por ello no pienso decepcionarla nunca.

-Ya es tarde... mejor volvemos -ha llegado el momento de la despedida y Astrid se levanta de la roca para acercarse hasta Stormfly -Gracias Eret, gracias por ser el mejor amigo que se pueda tener.

Sonrió y yo también dejo atrás a la roca que ha sido nuestro asiento en esta pequeña conversación y me acercó hasta mi dragón. Tal y como ha dicho ella ya es tarde, pero sé que no podré dormir, así que seguramente volaré en Bones crusher hasta que me canse completamente. Ambos nos damos una leve despida con la mano mientras cada uno se va por su lado. Tal y como será siempre, porque cada uno tenemos vidas separadas.

Continuara.

Hola. Lo siento me tarde mucho, pero he estado muy liada TTwTT Espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo dentro de poquito.

Muchas gracias a los seguidores y favoritos que poquito a poco crece en cada capítulo n0n! Y muchas gracias al mensajito de Airi: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras,le dí muchas vueltas a ese capítulo y ese fue el resultado, algo ñoño XD. Yo tampoco veo que Fishleg sea la pareja de Heather, por ello no los deje juntos, a parte de que en la tercera película Fishleg está enamorado de Ruff. Pero lo de poner a Heather con Tuffnut, fue más porque me en un fanfic la escritora los puso como posible parea y me gustaron mucho juntos, además de que los dos son algo alocados y les gusta el peligro XD el fanfic es el conquistador de dragones de Zel-Ol, pero lo dejo hace mucho tiempo a medias:( Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, que ya en pocos capítulos comienza otra nueva parte para la historia, no solo serán Hiccup y Astrid ;)

Gracias a todos los lectores!


	14. Capítulo 14

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 14

Todos los jinetes estábamos en la arena para la exhibición de dragones. Yo había decidido practicar un poco con Toothles dando unas vueltas y la gente que comenzaba a llegar, nos aclamaba por nuestras acrobacias. Desde abajo podía ver a los niños que me miraban con admiración y exclamaban algún "guay" con cada acrobacia. Descendí y mi hijo junto a Trish vinieron corriendo hacía mi, los dos sonreían felices.

-Ha sido... ha sido... ha sido... -mi hijo no era capaz de hablar.

-¡Guau Hiccup, ha sido genial! ¡Impresionante! ¡Quiero montar contigo! ¡Por faaa por faaaa! -Trsih daba saltitos con los brazos alzados para que la subiera a Toothless.

-No podéis, ninguno de los dos, esto es peligroso.

-Vamos a hacer un ensayo general. Todos a sus dragones -ordenó mi esposa, montándose en su dragona.

-Chicos tenéis que marcharos de aquí, es peligroso -les dije a los pequeños.

Mi hijo obedeció, pero Trish, seguía insistiendo y parecía no querer marcharse, yo no sabía que debía hacer en un caso como este. Era un adulto, pero no me hacía caso. Trish es una Jorgenson, ser insistente iba en su sangre.

-Trish lo siento, no puedo -le repetí una vez más, pero esa niña no escucha y sigue con su "porfis, porfis" insistente.

-¡Los niños fuera ya! -ordenó nuevamente mi esposa desde el aire -¿Alguien puede sacarla de la arena?.

Mike fue corriendo y tomó en brazos a Trsih. Yo reí al escuchar quejarse desde el cielo a mi primo. Mike era un chico fuerte y aunque al principio se resistió la pequeña Jorgenson, logró tomarla en brazos.

-¡Quiero volar con Hiccup! -le dijo, mientras golpeaba y pataleaba.

-Cuando consiga un dragón iremos juntos a volar. Pero ahora debemos marcharnos -Mike le sonrió y la saco de allí.

Yo alcé el vuelo. Mire a mi primo y este se veía muy enfadado. Ese chico lo iba a pasar mal por osar acercarse a la princesita Jorgenson.

Una vez en el aire comenzamos a ensayar. Era agradable, estaba por fin en mi casa, con todos mis amigos y mi familia. Mi esposa paso cerca de mi y nos sonreímos. Hoy era un día especial para ambos, ya que íbamos a hablar con nuestro hijo para contarle todo lo sucedido antes de él nacer. Debía intentar hablar con un niño pequeño para contarle el porqué no estuve a su lado cuando él nació. No le contaría todo con detalles, era pequeño y no lo entendería. No iba a ser nada fácil, de eso estaba seguro. Solo esperaba que Hiccup no me odie por lo que hice.

Como líder de los jinetes tomé mi rol y comencé a dar órdenes como en los viejos tiempos y todos me hicieron caso, hasta los gemelos, esos dos estaban muy motivados por tener un poco de actividad sobre su dragón los dos juntos. Ya que como Ruffnut había estado mucho tiempo en la labor de cuidar a los pequeños, casi no volaban juntos. Por ello Tuffnut había tenido que aprender a controlar a las dos cabezas del dragón. Habían avanzado mucho, de hecho todos en ese tiempo habían avanzado como jinetes. Aunque se notaba que Astrid y Ruffnut eran las que menos habían mejorado, por no tener el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle a su entrenamiento.

para cuando terminamos el ensayo todo había salido perfecto y yo estaba bastante satisfecho, de que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado pudiéramos volver a coordinarnos como antes. La gente de Berk que comenzaba a ocupar las gradas aplaudían. Hacía mucho que no veían una exhibición de dragones.

-Ha sido genial chicos -Todos descendimos a la arena -tal y como cuando practicábamos todos los días juntos.

-¡Hacía mucho que no hacíamos nada de esto! -mi amigo Fishleg estaba entusiasmado.

Tras bajarme de mi dragón, me dirigí hasta mi hermosa esposa que iba bajar de Stormfly, antes de que lo hiciera le alcé la mano para ayudarla. Ya sabía que no le hacía falta, ella era muy atlética, pero me apetecía tener un gesto caballeroso con ella.

-Mi lady -ella sonrió y me tomó de la mano, yo la sostuve y la ayudé a bajar -estoy muy nervioso Astrid. Quiero que se vayan ya esas tres.

-Tranquilo -mi esposa río por mi nerviosismo -no seas impaciente, pareces tu hijo.

-Mi hijo -suspiré y me revolví el cabello. Esa noche a penas había podido pegar ojo, pensando en la cara que pondría Hiccup cuando se enterara de la noticia.

-Voy a darle de comer a Stormfly antes de que comience la exhibición. Si no esta dragona hambrienta se comerá a alguien durante el espectáculo -Mi esposa acarició a su dragona en el cuello y esta lanzó un gruñido satisfecha con las caricias.

-¿Puedes darle de comer también a Toothles? Él tampoco ha comido nada.

-Esta bien. Yo me quedo con los dragones. Cuida de tu hijo -me sonrió. Esa frase que había esperado escuchar desde que había conocido a Hiccup y por fin me la había dicho. "cuida de tu hijo" ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía hacerme tan feliz?

-Lo haré muy bien. No te preocupes -mi esposa se fue con los dos dragones y yo fui hacía dónde estaba mi pequeño jugando con los demás niños, pero al verme llegar se le iluminaron los ojos. Como cada vez que me veía, salió corriendo hacía mi. Me agaché para estar a su altura y se tiró a mis brazos, haciéndome que acabara sentado en la arena.

-¡Hiccup ha sido genial! ¡Tú y mi mama sois los más mejoles! - me habló chillando y gesticulando mucho con sus manos.

Mi niño me abrazó con fuerza, o toda la que le daban sus pequeños brazos. Yo lo tomé en brazos y me levanté del suelo. Iba a aprovechar los momentos con mi hijo y más aún si Astrid me había dejado a su cargo. Besé su cabeza y acaricie sus cabellos alborotados. Cuando estaba así, me sentía en paz.

-Tú también serás un gran jinete de dragones Hij... Hiccup.

-¿Lo clees? -me preguntó esperanzado de mi respuesta.

-Si, por supuesto y de los mejores seguro. Cuando tu madre te deje montar yo mismo te enseñare. Te lo prometo.

-¡eles el mejor Hiccup! -me abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Hiccup! -mi primo llamó y los dos Hiccup, miramos, al no saber a quien se refería.

Snotlout se paró en secó y se puso a pensar, era como ver que su cabeza echaba humo, parece que no esperaba que miráramos los dos a la vez.

-Eso es gracioso -apuntó mi primo -pero quiero hablar con el pequeño ¿Sabes dónde está Trish.

-Creo que fue con Mike a hacer algo... no sé.

-¡Voy a matar a esa niño! -mi primo se montó en su dragón y salió de la academia echando chispas. Pobre crío, le iba a caer toda la furia Jorgenson sobre él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aproveché que todos estaban absortos mirando la exhibición, para salir junto con Mike al gran salón, que debido al evento estaba completamente vació.

Los dos nos acercamos hasta los retratos que colgaban de la pared. Ahora había más luz y se veía algo mejor el retrato del padre de mi primo, pero igualmente me parecía muy complicado saber si realmente el chico escuálido ahí retratado, era realmente Hiccup, el guapo y apuesto Hiccup.

-¿Mike me acercas? -le señalé el retrato que para mi altura estaba tan distante, pero no tanto para Mike que era alto y fuerte. Mi amigo me cogió en brazos y me acercó para que pudiera verlo mejor.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas en ese retrato? Ayer también lo estabais mirando.

-Ese es el papa de Hiccup. creo que este Hiccup, podía ser el Hiccup guapo, pero no... sé -doble mi cabeza de un lado a otro a ver si así lograba ver algo.

-¿Por qué pensáis eso?

-Porque se parecen. Yo me parezco a mi mama -señalé mis ojos y mi cabello que eran iguales a los de mi madre -por ello Hiccup debe ser como su papa ¿Crees que ese es Hiccup?

-A ver -Mike se fijó en el retrato frente a él. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos de un azul intenso -no lo sé. Es complicado, aunque hay algo en lo que si son iguales. Mira -Mike me señaló a una parte del retrato, en la que yo también me fije.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunté, no sabía bien que era.

-Le falta una pierna -Los dos nos miramos ¡Esa era la pista que estaba buscando!

-¡Gracias Mike! abracé a mi amigo y me baje, iba a salir corriendo para contarle a mi primo lo que había descubierto, cuando Mike me agarró de la mano.

-No le digas nada a Hiccup de esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué si este Hiccup -Mike señaló al retrato -es el que esta ahora aquí en Berk, habrá razones para que no le hayan dicho nada a nuestro pequeño Hiccup -tardo en comprender las palabras de mi amigo, pero al fin las comprendo y comienZo a enfadarme, por lo que aparto mi mirada de la de mi amogo -Hay algo que se te escapa Trish. No puedes ir a ese hombre y decirle que es el padre de tu primo. Sé que esto te molesta, pero eres pequeña para entender ciertas cosas.

-Pero... ¡ahg! -exclamé frustrada y patee el suelo una y otra vez hasta calmarme ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? -¿Y qué hago?

-No lo sé... puedes comenzar por intentar indagar un poco sobre la historia de este Hiccup -Mike volvió a señalar el retrato -y el Hiccup jinete de dragones. Pero tienes que hacer las cosas con cuidado, porque si los adultos se enteran de lo que pretendes, no obtendrás nada.

-Mike, eres listo. Es guay tener amigos mayores.

Los dos salimos del gran salón. Aún me quedaban cosas por investigar, antes de decirle a mi primo si el guapo de Hiccup era realmente su papa. O eso pensaba yo. Debería de hacer un poco de detective, lo malo que mi pequeño compañero era algo tonto.

Mi mamá me contó que el junto a Tío Tuff hicieron más de una vez de detectives, pero como nunca lo escuchaban no pudieron resolver nada de lo que se propusieron. Pero esto era diferente porque yo si que lo conseguiría, soy una Jorgenson y los Jorgenson siempre ganamos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Salí de la arena y me dirigí hacía uno de los tantos comederos que hay en Berk para alimentar a los dragones. En cuanto los dragones vieron a lo lejos su comida los dos corrieron, estaban hambrientos. A lo lejos vi a nuestras tres invitadas que iban camino a la arena, pero que al verme se acercaron a saludar.

-Buenos días jefa Astrid -Rose me saludo, al igual que las otras dos chicas.

-¡Por fin el gran día! -le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. En el tiempo que habían estado, había logrado tener una pequeña amistad con Rose.

-Si, ya tengo ganas de zarpar, rumbo a ninguna parte- suspiró, debía ser triste no tener un lugar al que volver.

-Sabéis que podéis quedaros el tiempo que queráis y si os marcháis, podéis volver aquí cuando deseéis.

-Muchas gracias Astrid. Habéis sido muy buenos con nosotras tres. Nunca nos habían aceptado, como lo habéis hecho vosotros.

Toothles y Stormfly se pusieron a juguetear cuando acabaron de comer. Esos dos se llevaban muy bien, parece que ambos dragones habían añorado la compañía del otro. Stormfly empujó a Toothles e hizo que se le cayera el morral de Hiccup. Lo tomé del suelo y lo volví a poner en su sitio, acto seguido comencé a recoger las cosas que se le habían caído y a devolverlas al morral.

Me paré cuando vi algo que no me gustó nada. Desenrollé el papel. Este era un mapa, con anotaciones, pero no era la letra de mi marido. Vi que había una isla que ponía "posibles nuevas especies de dragón" Eso no me gustó nada.

-¡Ese es el mapa que le dí a Hiccup! ¿Recuerdas, cuando le puse la trampa para que decidiera si debía quedarse en Berk o seguir con sus aventuras? -Rose miró por encima de mi hombro, el causante de que me quedará estática.

-¿Y por qué lo sigue guardando? -preguntó, pero es más una pregunta que me hago a mi misma, quería comprender a mi marido, pero que hubiera guardado ese mapa, volvía a hacerme temer que Hiccup no estuviera a gusto en Berk nuevamente.

Volvimos todos a la arena, ya que se acercaba la hora de la exhibición en honor a nuestras invitadas. Al entrar los vi a los dos juntos. Hiccup estaba sentado y en su regazo estaba nuestro hijo, este le estaba contando algo. No sé que sería, pero por como le brillaban los ojos a mi hijo le estaba gustando escuchar la historia que le estuviera contando su padre. Seguramente alguna de sus locas aventuras.

Ahí volvieron otra vez mis miedos ¿Y si Hiccup intenta alejar a nuestro hijo de mi? Sus locas aventuras podían ser toda una atracción para un niño tan pequeño como mi hijo ¿Y si Hiccup decide marcharse y nuestro hijo le quiere seguir? ¡No podría soportarlo! ¿Qué debía hacer?

Todos los jinetes nos preparamos cada uno en nuestros respectivos dragones. Ya estábamos listo e íbamos a mostrar a Berk que éramos los mejores jinetes de dragones. A mi orden todos alzamos el vuelo y nos pusimos en nuestros puestos. Y tal y como nos salió en el ensayo lo hicimos, cada uno concentrado en su movimiento y pirueta. La gente chillaba y aplaudía frenéticamente. Hasta nuestras invitadas se habían quedado sorprendidas de lo que podíamos lograr hacer con nuestros dragones.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tras la exhibición fuimos al puerto a despedirnos de las tres chicas revoltosas que habíamos tenido como invitadas, pero que siempre era bueno conocer a gente nueva y con la que se podía contar. Vimos como se alejaba el barco a paso lento. Esas chicas eran una parte de mi historia. Ya que cuando huí de Berk, ellas fueron las primeras que me acogieron y me ayudaron.

-Astrid -Tomé a mi esposa de la mano. Está estaba algo seria ¿Estaría nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar ahora? Mi esposa me soltó de la mano -¿Te ocurre algo?

-No... nada.

-¿Cuándo vamos a hablar con Hiccup? -le pregunté y ella desvió su mirada. Eso era extraño. Conocía a Astrid lo suficiente para saber que algo no iba bien.

-Ve, al gran salón y espérame allí -me dijo y sin más se alejó de allí.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando me alejé del puerto tomé a mis amigas y suegra. Necesitaba hablar con mujeres y madres para que se pusieran en mi lugar y me aconsejaran sobre que debía hacer.

Para tener algo de intimidad fuimos a casa de Valka. Al llegar todas nos sentamos al rededor de la mesa y yo puse sobre esta el mapa que había encontrado en el morral de Hiccup. Todas lo miraron y luego me miraron a mi.

-He encontrado esto en el morral de Hiccup.

-¿Buscando en el morral de tu marido? buen movimiento hermana -me elogió Ruff.

-¡No, yo no haría algo así! Stormfly jugando con Toothles le tiró el morral que llevaba atado y esto se calló. Es el mapa que le dio Rose a Hiccup -no tuve que darle más explicaciones, ya que sabían de la trampa que le pusimos a Hiccup -¿Por qué lo ha guardado?

-Los hombres son unos desastres, a lo mejor ni se acordaba de él -me intentó ayudar Ruffnut.

-Así será tu marido. Pero el mió no. Hiccup es muy organizado y sabe perfectamente donde tiene todo. Él sabía perfectamente que había guardado este mapa.

-Le gustan los mapas, a lo mejor lo guardo solo por eso -me animo Heather.

-Si fuera un mapa de una zona que no conociera Hiccup, podría creer eso, pero no. Esta zona es más que conocida por él ¿Tú sabes algo Valka? -le pregunté a mi suegra, de todas formas, era su madre, podría haber hablado con ella del tema.

-No. No me ha dicho nada de este mapa -Valka me acarició la cabeza. Me gustaban sus gestos de cariño hacía mi. Habíamos vivido mucho juntas y en muy poco tiempo.

-¿Qué hago? Si Hiccup aún tiene en mente marcharse, no quiero que le haga daño a nuestro hijo y mucho menos quiero que cuando él sepa quien es su padre pues... se lo lleve con él. Sin mi hijo... yo no podría soportarlo.

-Astrid, él no haría algo así -Valka me paso el brazo por los hombros.

-También pensé que él no me abandonaría estando embarazada y aún así lo hizo. Consideró que nuestro hijo era más trabajo...

-Astrid, cariño. Yo no he sido la mejor madre del mundo. Yo abandoné a Stoick y si no hubiera sido porque Hiccup me encontró yo no estaría aquí. De hecho cuando lo encontré le dije que los dos podíamos quedarnos en el nido...

-¿Qué? -miré a mi suegra. No sabía nada de eso.

-Si... yo, bueno... le dije que los dos juntos podíamos hacer grandes cosas por los dragones.

-¿Y él que te respondió? -me alejé un poco de mi suegra para mirarla.

-Estaba tan absorta en mi felicidad y pensando en todas las cosas que podíamos hacer juntos que no le preste mucha atención -sonrió, pero borró su sonrisa al ver que yo no lo veía igual que ella.

-¿En algún momento te hablo de mi? Estaba comprometido conmigo.

-No... pero, eso no quiere decir nada Astrid. Estábamos conociéndonos, hacía viente años que no nos veíamos.

-Lo entiendo. Debió ser confuso para Hiccup, encontrarse con su madre, la que todos pensábamos que estaba muerta -intento comprender esa situación. Aunque el saber eso me hace ver que Hiccup y Valka son dos personas muy parecidas. Sus ansias de aventuras para aprender cosas de los dragones era notable en ellos.

-Él no hubiera hecho eso Astrid -me respondió mi suegra sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Estás segura de eso? -creo que me estoy volviendo un poco histérica. Todo lo ocurrido me está haciendo que me vuelva en lo que siempre he odiado, alguien desconfiada. pero ya se fue una vez y puede volver a hacerlo, solo no quiero que se lleve a mi hijo en el proceso.

Mi suegra, no me respondió y esa era la mejor respuesta para mi. Estaba desesperada. Amaba a un hombre que era un explorador. Yo sabía como era cuando me casé con él. Eso era lo que me enamoró de él.

Hiccup no era como los demás chicos de Berk, él era diferente, era curioso y muy listo. Eso era lo que más me cautivó de él, además de todo lo que luchó por hacerse respetar en Berk, por todos. Yo sabía quien era él.

Recargue mi cabeza en mis manos. Eso era complicado. Como madre quería proteger a mi hijo a toda costa. Como esposa quería que mi marido se llevara bien con nuestro hijo, pero no quería que mi hijo se dejará llevar por las ansias de aventuras de Hiccup ¿Qué debía hacer?

Cuando ya parecía que toda esta pesadilla iba a acabar, comenzaba una nueva y con ella esta difícil decisión que debía tomar. Hiccup estaba ansioso por hablar con nuestro hijo de decirle la verdad de todo lo ocurrido, pero ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Estaba pensando en mi hijo o solo estaba pensando en mi? Ya no sé ni que se me pasa por mi cabeza, porque mis pensamientos van y vienen y nublan mi razón, pero debía tomar ya esa decisión, no podía dejar esperando a mi marido todo el día en el gran salón.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me paseaba por el gran salón, arriba y abajo, abajo y arriba ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Astrid? ¿Qué le pasaba? estaba extraña, parecía nerviosa y muy pensativa al final de la exhibición ¿Qué había ocurrido para que ella estuviera así?

Intento recordar cada detalle de ese día, para saber que he hecho que haya cambiado la actitud de Astrid radicalmente. Pero no encuentro una respuesta acertada. No entiendo que había hecho cambiar a mi esposa. Por la mañana se le veía bien, tranquila e incluso me pareció que estaba ilusionada por que íbamos a hacer la exhibición, además de porque ese día íbamos por fin a ser una familia.

Pero algo había cambiado en ella. No sabía que era, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de ese cambio de actitud tan brusco es como si le hiciera ver que había algún problema. Solo esperaba que nada de eso cambiara la decisión de Astrid.

Astrid siempre había sido una chica algo volátil, su actitud cambiaba con facilidad y se enfadaba aún con más facilidad. A lo mejor me estaba preocupando por nada y solo había tenido algún problema en su trabajo como jefa y por ello había cambiado su actitud. Yo no había hecho nada para propiciar ese cambio.

Solo había cuidado a mi pequeño y lo había hecho bien. Hiccup era un niño que le entusiasmaban las historias y le había contado algunas de mis aventuras, además de entusiasmarle los dragones tanto como a mi. Parecía que a pesar de no haber estado con él, mi hijo y yo compartíamos aficiones.

Pero ¿Y si realmente había hecho mal y no me había dado cuenta de ello?Me revolví mi cabello, mientras seguía mi "paseo" de arriba y abajo por entre las mesas del gran salón.

-¡Hiccup siéntate! -me ordenó mi primo y yo le hice caso ¿Desde cuándo hacía caso a mi primo?

-Relájate, seguro que ya no tarda en venir -me animo Tuffnut ¿Tuffnut me estaba animando?

-Es que Astrid estaba extraña... puede que esté pasando algo.

-Es una mujer, la mujeres son raras y complicadas -mi primo me puso una mano en el hombro.

Los niños entraron en el gran salón y vinieron directos hacía nosotros. Mi hijo me alzó los brazos y lo tomé para sentarlo en mi regazo. Lo abracé y apoyé mi cabeza en la suya.

Trish nos miraba a ambos. Esa niña era muy lista. No sabía de quien había heredado eso, porque mi primo no era el más listo y Ruffnut... bueno ella a veces sorprendía a todos. Respiré tranquilo al ver como mi esposa entraba en el gran salón, aunque, parecía muy seria, demasiado para ser un momento en el que debería estar alegre.

-Hiccup, Trish iros a jugar -ordeno mi esposa cuando llegó a nuestra mesa.

-Pero... -mi hijo iba quejarse, aunque calló cuando su madre le señaló hacía la puerta.

-Ahora, los dos fuera.

-Te va a regañal por algo -me advirtió mi hijo, antes de hacer caso a su madre y salir del gran salón.

-¿Por qué le dices que salga? -le pregunté. Pero ella no me contestó, solo esperó a que los niños salieran y tras eso puso delante de mi el mapa que me dio Rose.

-¿Por qué Hiccup? ¿Por qué guardas esto? -me miró y yo no sabía que responder.

-¿Has buscado en mis cosas? -le pregunté, eso lo tenía guardado con mis objetos personales y me gustaba tener mi intimidad.

-No, se calló de tu morral cuando Toothles y Stormfly jugaban juntos. Creo que yo no soy de las que se ponen a registrar a sus maridos. Estoy esperando una respuesta por tu parte Hiccup.

-No sé, simplemente lo guarde.

-¿Estabas pensando en marcharte?

-No... bueno, no marcharme como la ultima vez, si no que... pensé que como estaba cerca, podría... -la miré y pude ver como su rostro mostraba tristeza con cada palabra que decía -¡pero no lo hice! Astrid por favor -la agarré de la mano, pero ella se soltó. Ayer me dijiste que podía seguir teniendo mis aventuras.

-¡Pues claro que puedes! ¡Pero comparte lo que piensas conmigo! ¡Soy tu esposa! Y no tengo ni idea de lo que se te pasa por la cabeza -alzo un poco la voz, parece que finalmente yo era el que propició ese cambió en Astrid.

-Quiero que mi hijo sepa quien soy realmente. Es mi hijo y tengo derecho -me levanté y me puse frente a ella. Cualquier mujer se hubiera sentido cohibida ante una orden directa, pero ella no.

-No le vas a hacer a mi hijo lo mismo que me hiciste a mi Hiccup -me hablo seria. Nunca la había visto tan seria con nada.

-No puedes negarme que le diga a mi hijo quien soy yo realmente -acababa de comenzar una batalla, entre los que seguramente eran los más cabezotas de toda Berk.

-Claro que no. Si quieres ir y decirle quien eres, adelante, ve y díselo. Pero así no arreglaras las cosas conmigo. Es tu decisión -me señaló la puerta del gran salón y por unos segundos pensé en olvidarme de Astrid, abrazar a mi hijo y decirle por fin quien era yo ¿Pero perdería a Astrid?

Miré a mi esposa. Note que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Era gracioso el pensar en que Astrid tuviera miedo de algo y ahí estaba esperando mi reacción temblando, porque ella por muchos impedimentos que me pusiera me seguía amando después de todo. Aunque me estaba exigiendo mucho más de lo que yo esperaba. Nunca pensé que algo tan simple como ese mapa podría hacer que reaccionara así. Tuve que haberme desecho de el.

-Yo quiero tener a mi familia. Los tres juntos -le tomé de la mano temblorosa que aún señalaba hacía la puerta y la baje suavemente.

-Pues comienza a demostrármelo con actos no con palabras.

Le solté de la mano y tomé el mapa que había hecho que perdiera la posibilidad de que mi hijo me llamara papa. Llamé a mi dragón y le lancé el mapa que hizo añicos en cuestión de segundos.

-Eso que acabas de hacer, es lo que tenías que haber hecho en el mismo instante de que te dieron ese mapa.

-Me tendiste una trampa Astrid -me quejé. Ella tampoco lo había hecho bien.

-Y me disculpé por ello.

-Yo también me he disculpado. Muchas veces desde que volví.

-Por desaparecer casi tres años. Creo que necesito algo más de una simple disculpa. Cuando más te necesité no estabas... No quiero discutir más.

Mi esposa se alejó de mi y fue hacía la mesa donde estaban Snotlout y Tuffnut.

-Yo y las chicas vamos a tomarnos el día libre ¿Me puedo marchar sin que arda Berk sin mi?

-¿Y los niños? -le preguntó mi primo.

-Nos lo llevamos con nosotras -respondió ella.

-Yo me ocupo, no te preocupes Astrid -respondió Snotlout y mi esposa le dio y leve golpe en el brazo. Sus gestos de amor y amistad siempre eran golpes.

-Pero... ¿Heather? -Tuffnut se levantó y paró a mi esposa.

-Tranquilo Tuff, ella estará bien con nosotras.

-Está bien...

-Lo estás haciendo bien Tuff, no tienes que preocuparte por nada -le sonrió a mi amigo, pero notaba algo en ella, esa tristeza en su interior.

Seguramente todo lo referente con el embarazo de Heather le esté haciendo recordar el suyo. Astrid se había volcado con Heather, la cuidaba y mimaba todos los días, pero cuando miraba como Tuffnut la trataba, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Mi esposa se alejó, pero yo la tomé de la mano antes de que se marchara.

-Seremos una familia Astrid.

-¡Yo no lo veo tan claro! -me soltó la mano y salió del gran salón.

Me senté con mis amigos y deje caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Parece que tendría que trabajar mucho más si quería que Astrid volviera a confiar en mi. Aunque en ese momento me sentía frustrado y furioso. Ese día tenía que haber sido muy diferente. No debía de haber sido así. Hasta ya había pensado las palabras exactas que le iba a decir a mi hijo para explicar mi error. Pero no, ese no iba a ser el día en el que hablara con mi hijo sobre lo sucedido.

-No te envidió ni un poquito -Me dijo mi primo -tú me dijiste una vez. "Desiste Snotlout, ella no te quiere, es demasiado mujer para ti" y me alegro de que hubiera sido así.

-Muy gracioso ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberme casado con ella? Porque te equivocas Snotout. Me casé con ella porque la amo y si mi hijo aún no sabe quien soy yo, es justamente porque la amo y no quiero perderla.

-Ese es mi primo -se levantó y me dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda -Te casaste con la vikinga que más miedo da de todo Berk.

-lo sé -hablé aún con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-Bueno tengo que revisar el trabajo de Astrid, no quiero que se enfade conmigo.

-Será mejor que hagamos nuestro trabajo Hiccup, si no como ha dicho mi cuñado tu esposa se enfadará y hoy creo que está ya esta algo enfadada.

-¿Tu crees? -pregunté irónico. En el fondo Tuffnut seguía siendo el mismo bromista de siempre.

-Vamos señor jinete de dragones -me animo y me fui con él.

Era hora de ponerse serio y trabajar duro por todos, por Berk, por mis amigos y lo más importante para conseguir a mi familia.

Continuara.

Hola. Ya iba todo demasiado rápido XD así que nuestro pobre Hiccup tendrá que esperar un poco más para conseguir a su familia. Quedan dos capítulos para que la historia tenga otro hilo más en la historia que espero que resulte interesante.

Muchas gracias a los seguidores y favoritos! y un agradecimiento especial a las personitas que se toman un ratito para dejar un review!

-DragoViking: Astrid le ha dejado claro a Eret que no quiere nada con él, pero es Eret y quiero que siga ahí jajaja XD Por unos segundos pensé que me había perdido la continuación de Zel-Ol XD si, hay muchos títulos parecidos. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia n.n

-Airi: Si, me gusta mucho poner detalles de las películas y las series n.n Bueno para la reacción del pequeño Hiccup aún queda un poco, espero no haberos defraudado por dejarlo para más adelante. Neox es lo PEOR! ya está confirmada la siguiente temporada de Riders of Berk para el 25 de Agosto y aún no nos ponen la temporada anterior a esta TTwTT

Gracias a todos los lectores!


	15. Capítulo 15

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 15

Los niños correteaban tranquilos y jugaban con los dragones mientras nosotras habíamos hecho una fila para peinarnos. Hacía mucho que no hacíamos algo como eso. Un momento para estar solas y hablar de todo y nada. De hecho la última vez que hicimos algo como esto, Trish era muy pequeña y yo estaba embarazada de Hiccup. Lo hicieron por mi, para que yo me relajara y dejara de pensar dónde podía estar estar mi marido. Y otra vez estábamos todas juntas en un intento de dejar de pensar en Hiccup y disfrutar un poco de la vida, sin preocuparme de nada.

Sabía que Hiccup era un chico complicado, pero nuca pensé que me daría tanto trabajo ser la esposa de Hiccup Haddock ¿Si lo hubiera sabido realmente me hubiera casado con él? Sabía la respuesta, Por supuesto que me hubiera casado con él. Lo amaba demasiado. Él había sido el único hombre capaz de comprender y de respetar mis decisiones. Como la de dejar que nuestro hijo siga ignorando de su existencia.

Realmente en ese momento tuve mucho miedo, por unos segundos pensé que Hiccup me dejaría y se iría junto a nuestro hijo para contarle la verdad. Pero el prefirió respetar mi decisión. Sentía como me estaba convirtiendo en una persona egoísta. Creo que esta decisión ha sido más por mi propio beneficio que por el de mi hijo. Solo hemos sido él y yo desde que nació, nadie más que él y yo. Por muchos amigos que tuviera, por mucho que mi suegra me apoyara, éramos solo Hiccup y yo. Había luchado por él desde que lo vi por primera vez. Había conseguido el derecho de que mi hijo fuera el futuro jefe de Berk, lo había dado todo por él y seguiría haciéndolo.

Debería esperar por el resultado de esta decisión, que en un principio me pareció acertada y ahora me arrepintiendo de ello. Hiccup me abandonó y aunque creí lo que había perdonado, no lo he hecho del todo, aún no confió en él como lo hacía antes, por ello creo que tome esa decisión precipitada.

Hiccup al fin y al cabo no había sido tan mal marido. Aún estando casada, había podido seguir con mi trabajo en la guardia de Berk. Escuchaba por los aldeanos de Berk, como le decían a Hiccup que una mujer casada debía atender a su casa y marido y él siempre respondía de la misma forma "ella es mi esposa y es libre de hacer lo que ella desee, La amo tal y como es, por eso me casé con ella". A mi me pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Lo amaba tal y como era, aunque fuera un loco que ansiaba aventuras y descubrir nuevas fronteras lejos de su aldea.

Deshice la trenza de Heather lentamente, con cuidado. Su cabello estaba fuerte y brillante. Esa era una de las cosas que decía que estaba embarazada. Los embarazos eran algo maravilloso cuando tienes al padre de tu futuro hijo cerca ayudándote y apoyándote, porque el embarazo era maravilloso pero también muy pesado era un gran cambio que sufría cada día tu cuerpo. Tomé el cepillo y comencé a cepillarle el cabello con cuidado. Al mismo tiempo a mi me cepillaba Ruffnut y ella Valka.

Cuando terminamos de cepillarnos me tumbé en la yerba fresca con mi cabello suelto. Era cómodo estar así. Cerré los ojos, solo escuchaba de fondo las risas de los niños y el cantar de los pájaros.

-Pareces cansada -me habló mi suegra y yo abrí lentamente mis ojos.

-Mucho Valka. Pero no es cansancio físico, si no que estoy cansada de pensar. No sé si mi decisión ha sido la correcta o no.

-Si ha sido o no correcta lo sabrás según como surjan las cosas. Las decisiones también se pueden rectificar Astrid.

-Tienes razón. Intentare dejar de pensar y descansar un poco -cerré mis ojos nuevamente.

-Descansa, para eso estamos aquí.

-¡Para eso y para librarnos de los hombres! -Exclamó feliz Ruffnut y se tumbó a mi lado.

-Pues ... yo no sé porqué, pero estoy triste y tengo ganas de llorar -todas nos reímos de Heather, estaba pasando por esa época en la que tu humor cambiaba a cada minuto. Mi pobre amiga se echó a llorar y Valka la abrazó.

-Es normal. Tranquila.

Los niños vinieron corriendo hasta donde estábamos y se tiraron a nuestro lado.

-Mami que guapa tas con el pelo suelto -me dijo mi niño y yo lo agarré, lo tiré a mi lado, lo abracé y lo besé, hasta que empezó un chillar que lo dejará, aunque sabía que realmente no quería que lo soltará y No lo iba a hacer nunca

La sonrisa de mi hijo había sido mi sustento y mi energía. Día tras día ese niño hacía que luchará por mantener esa sonrisa y esa felicidad que le caracterizaba. Y no iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera su padre le hiciera perder quien era él. Me abrazó con fuerza, o toda la que le daban sus pequeños brazos y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello. Como amaba que hiciera eso. Me relajé en sus brazos.

-Mami ... ¿estás dormida?

-No ... aunque si sigues así, es posible que me quede dormida.

-Te quiero -puso sus manitas en mi cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti, te quiero muchísimo -abracé a mi niño y lo puse sobre mi cuerpo y ahora era yo lo que le acariciaba sus caballos alborotados.

Mis manos llegaron a las dos trencitas que tenía en el pelo y suspiré. Yo era la primera que deseaba que Hiccup supiera que el hombre que admiraba era realmente su padre. Él era un niño y como tal necesitaba a su padre. Solo esperaría a ver qué ocurría con esta decisión tomada.

-¡Vamos a jugar Hiccup! -llama Trish a su primo. Me alegraba que se llevarán tan bien. Que hubieran estado juntos desde que Hiccup nació había hecho que su relación fuera muy buena.

Los vi como se alejaban juntos, corriendo, tras ellos fue Stormfly, le gustaba estar con ellos y protegerlos, tanto como lo hacíamos Ruff y yo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-

Estaba atardeciendo en Berk, no había visto a las chicas en todo el día y ya nos estábamos impacientando ¿No deberías de volver ya a Berk? Tenían a unos maridos muy preocupados por la ausencia de sus esposas.

-¿Todavía no han vuelto? -preguntó Fishleg al vernos serios y nosotros solo negamos con la cabeza -Ya vendrán, no os preocupéis.

¿Alguno sabe a donde han ido? -pregunté, esperando que un Snotlout o Tuffnut se lo hubieran dicho sus esposas, pero estos negaron.

-Yo sé a donde han ido -Todos miramos al cielo y no encontramos con Eret. Este descendió con Bones crusher -¿Problemas en el paraíso Haddock?

-¿Dónde están Eret? -pregunté sin mucho humor. Ese día no había sido el día que esperaba tener.

-Pues están en el mismo sitio donde hace tiempo le hicieron a Astrid un picnic. Lo hicieron para intentar animar a una pobre mujer embarazada y abandonada por su marido ¿Tú sabes algo de eso?

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa Eret-era una persona con mucha paciencia. Astrid siempre me lo decía, tenía una paciencia casi infinita, pero Eret era especialista en pisotear esa paciencia hasta hacerla añicos -¿Nos vas a decir dónde están o no?

¿Por qué tengo que decíroslos? Me vas a volver a dar una orden -Eret me retó. En ese momento apreté mis puños intentando controlar mi ira. No debía darle más problemas a Astrid. Debía ser un buen marido y padre, por lo que no debía dejarme llevar por la ira.

-Vamos chicos, encontraremos a nuestras esposas -recalque bien la palabra, para que Eret comprendiera de una vez y dejara de inmiscuirse donde no le concierne.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-

Había pasado un día genial. Me sentía bien conmigo misma y casi no había pensado en cierto chico castaño y esposo mio. Solo estaba disfrutando de estar con mis amigas y mi hijo.

Notaba que mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, habían sido días de mucho trabajo y mi cuerpo se resentía. Me tumbé en la yerba y cerré los ojos. Cuando me tumbé sentí como un pequeño niño se sentaba sobre mi, sin abrir los ojos aprisioné a mi niño entre mis brazos y le acaricié sus cabellos. Mi niño me dio besos en las mejillas y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

¿Por qué la vida no podía ser más simple? Todos los días momentos como ese donde me sentía completa, solo con sentir el peso de mi hijo sobre mi. Pero parecía que la vida me estaba dando cosas totalmente diferentes. Cuando eres pequeño crees que te vas a comer el mundo y que todo será muy fácil, cuando creces ves que la vida es algo más compleja de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Qué te ocurre Hiccup? -pregunté al ver sus ojos verdes brillantes.

-Me caí, Trish me empujo.

-Tu prima no sabe controlar su fuerza y tu aún eres pequeño -acaricie su cabello para que se relajara y el aferro sus manitas a mi camiseta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-

Ya habíamos buscado nuestras esposas en varios sitos diferentes y nada. Era Berk, no era tan grande como para no encontrarlas. Parecía que había perdido el hábito de encontrar mi esposa cuando quisiera. Detrás de mi Eret no paraba de reírse porque no las encontrábamos, hecho que estaba enfadando bastante a todos, incluido Fishleg y no eran sus esposas.

-¿No la encuentras Haddock? -preguntó sonriendo desde su dragón. Intenté tranquilizarme con el pensamiento de cómo se sentiría mi puño enterrándose en su cara de imbécil.

¡Ya sé! -rebusqué en mi morral un objeto y este era el casco de mi hijo, se lo dejó esta mañana y yo lo guarde para que no lo perdiera. Aunque no solía llevarlo a diario y por ello mi hijo no lo había echado en falta. Me acerqué a Bones crusher y lo acaricié cuando el dragón hubo disfrutado de mi caricia le acerqué el casco de mi hijo.

-¿Puedes encontrarlo? Llévame hasta él, Sé que eres un buen rastreador.

-Es mi dragón -se quejó Eret.

-¿Crees que me llaman el conquistador de dragones por nada? No me va un desobedecer. Ni a mi, ni al alfa -sonreí triunfal, la victoria había sido mía y no me había dejado llevar por la ira.

En poco tiempo llegamos al lugar donde aún se encontraban nuestras esposas, todos descendimos de nuestros dragones. Estaban todas, o casi todas. Buscaba con mi mirada a Astrid, pero no la encontraba.

-Esta tumbada -mi madre me señaló un lugar y la vi, parecía que se había quedado dormida entre la yerba, por ello no la había visto.

Me acerqué sigiloso hasta mi esposa dormida. Hiccup estaba sobre ella, se aferraba fuertemente con sus manitas a la camiseta de Astrid. Sonreí, nunca los había visto dormir juntos y me gustaba verlos así. Estaban muy unidos.

Me senté al lado de ellos y recargué mi espalda en un árbol. Los observe. Me gustaría poder tumbarme junto a ellos y abrazarlos a ambos, estrecharlos entre mis brazos, pero seguramente Astrid se enfadaría aún más, por lo que solo me conformaría con mirarlos. Astrid no me lo estaba poniendo fácil.

Alcé mi mano, y esta se dirigido con cuidado hasta la mejilla de mi esposa y pasé mi mano con suavidad. Me agaché un poco para darle un leve beso en la frente de ella y después de mi hijo. Hiccup se revolvió entre los brazos de su madre, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos lentamente. Parece que sintió mi presencia, porque me miró.

-Buenas noches mi lady -susurré, ya que aún Hiccup dormía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No volvíais, estábamos preocupados -aparte el flequillo de la cara de mi esposa.

-Estábamos descansando, lejos de vosotros -sigue enfadada conmigo.

Hiccup se revolvió y Astrid lo abrazó y le dio besos en su cabeza. Era una imagen tan tierna. Había estado en muchos sitios y había visto paisajes hermosos ... pero nunca imaginé que esa imagen que estaba viendo en ese momento se volvería la más hermosa que jamás pensé ver. Mi hijo abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a su madre. Una sonrisa sincera. Sus manitas dejaron de aferrarse a la camiseta de Astrid para pasar a la cara de su madre. Astrid cerró los ojos por el contacto.

Que idiota había sido En ese momento también deberías estar yo, era el padre, debía de estar ahí con ellos dos, pero no podía. Lo había echado todo el perder y solo podía mirarlos, ya que si se forzaba la situación y hablaba con Hiccup la perdería a ella para siempre. Debía conseguir que Astrid me perdonara por todo lo que había hecho.

-¿Hiccup? -mi hijo fijó su mirada en mi y sonrió feliz de verme allí. Le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y después me alzó sus brazos, Lo alcé y lo abracé con fuerza. Él me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y dejó apoyado su cabeza en mi hombro. Siempre y cada vez que me veía, mi hijo se tiraba a mis brazos. Ya había escuchado de Fishleg como mi hijo y Trish estaban preguntando cosas sobre mi. El era un niño curioso que quería conocerme y yo quería conocer también todo de él.

Astrid se incorporó, quedando sentada y nos miró. Ella nunca me había impedido que abrazara a mi hijo, pero ahora mismo la notaba algo tensa, aunque no dijo nada, ni me hizo que lo soltara. De repente escuché como rugían las tripas de mi hijo y me reí de él. Hiccup escondió su cabeza en mi cuello, avergonzado.

-Tengo hambre -susurró, mientras yo reía.

-Snotlout ha traído pescado, lo podemos asar -me levanto con mi hijo en mis brazos y me dirigí junto a los demás. Astrid me siguió.

Tras haber preparado una buena fogata, pinchamos los peces en un palo para asarlos al calor del fuego.

-Mama ¿Tú me haces mi pescado por favor? -pidió mi hijo a Astrid -quiero comer tu comida.

-Esta bien -cedió, era extraño ver como Astrid se ablandaba ante esos ojitos.

-Eres la mejol cocinela -exclamó mi hijo.

-Tú hijo es muy raro -Eret revolvió los cabellos de mi hijo -tu madre es horrible en la cocina.

-¡No! -chilló, era pequeño, pero tenía el genio de su madre-¡Mi mama es la mejo en todo! Y ella hace el mejo pescado asado.

-Carbonizado, es su estilo -Eret se llevó un golpe de mi esposa y ese si iba fuerte.

-¡No! ... no sabes nada tío Eret. Mi madre hace el pescado, crujiente por fuera y ...

-Jugoso por dentro -terminé la frase y mi hijo me miró sorprendido.

-¿Tú me entiendes? ¡Has probado el pescado de mama! -mi hijo se acercó hasta mi y se sentó a mi lado -¿A qué es el mejol del mundo?

-Me encanta -le sonreí y él me sonrió a mi.

-Sois unos raros -mi primo negó con la cabeza.

Nosotros reímos. Teníamos algo en común, me gustaba saber eso y me gustaba saber que daba igual lo "horrible" que fuera la comida de mi esposa, porque nosotros la adorábamos. Era algo que ella hacía todo lo mejor posible y nosotros apreciábamos eso. O ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a su especial forma de cocinar. Al poco tiempo, Astrid se sentó con nosotros y nos dio un pescado a cada uno echo por ella. Los dos sonreímos, felices de tener ese manjar, solo para nosotros. Le dimos un bocado y mi hijo como yo nos expresamos con un largo "hmmm", nos gustaba la cocina de Astrid. Y nos daba igual si los demás pensaban que estábamos locos por comer eso.

-Podría comer esto todos los días y no me cansaría -sabía algo a quemado, pero ese era el encanto del pescado asado de Astrid. Y hacía mucho que no comía nada hecho por ella.

-¿Has comido la comida de tía Astrid? -me preguntó Trish.

-Si, de hecho todos la hemos comido, cuando salíamos de viaje fuera de Berk y cuando estuvimos en la orilla del dragón.

-Yo creo que a mi primo le gusta la comida de tía Astrid porque la quiere mucho. Pero y tu ¿Por qué te gusta la comida de mi tía? ¿También la quieres?

Yo me quedé estupefacto. No sabía que responder. Esa niña era muy lista, era buena para hacer interrogatorios.

-Todos queremos a tu tía Astrid -me ayudó mi amigo Fishleg -todos somos un equipo y somos muy buenos amigos.

-Puede que eso tenga sentido... -esa niña me estaba poniendo nervioso, temía cuál iba a ser el siguiente movimiento de la pequeña - Tía ¿Has besado a muchos chicos?

-¿Qué? -Astrid casi se atragantó con su comida -Bueno... no me esperaba eso Trish -la niña seguía mirando a mi esposa expectante por su respuesta -¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso?

-Por que tengo curiofidad...

Todos miramos a la pequeña niña, porque no habíamos entendido que había dicho, pero mi hijo se rió de su prima.

-No es así Trish, es culio... culio... -Mi hijo se alboroto su cabello parecía frustrado -culio...

-Es curiosidad -nos desveló Fishleg -parece que escucharon esa palabra y ahora la repiten a todas horas.

-Eso. Tengo curiofidad -volvió a decirlo mal -¿Y bien tía? -la niña miró con sus ojos azules a Astrid.

-Solo al papa de Hiccup-mi esposa comenzó a sonrojarse levemente por las preguntas de la niña.

-¿Y cómo fue tu prime beso?-Astrid se atragantó otra vez y yo me eché a reír.

En cuanto Astrid se repuso del susto me dio un puñetazo en mi costado, justo en el lugar que Eret me golpeo, había pasado ya un par de días pero aún me dolía bastante. Me llevé la mano a la zona adolorida y Astrid se asustó.

-¿Estás bien? No te he dado tan fuerte -puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Es que aún me duele el golpe que me dio Eret -tomé su mano. Si se preocupaba por mi, aunque estaba enfadada conmigo, aún había esperanza ¿verdad?

Trish nos miraba fijamente, cada reacción nuestra y los dos nos sonrojamos un poco y nos soltamos la mano, parecíamos un par de adolescentes.

-¿Y bien tía? -insistió nuevamente Trish.

-Bueno... pues yo lo besé y...

-Y se lo dio delante de todo Berk -rió Ruffnut.

-Pero fue un impulso Ruff, no lo pensé. Solo me dejé llevar y lo besé.

-¿Y cómo fue? -preguntó y yo volví a echarme a reír al ver como mi esposa se sonrojaba y no sabía como explicarle a su pequeña sobrina como me beso.

Astrid me volvió a golpear, esta vez en el brazo, pero con demasiada fuerza y me quejé. Pero esta me volvió a dar otro golpe porque no dejaba de reír.

-¿Es gracioso? -otro golpe.

-Hiccup, ayúdame. Tu madre me esta pegando.

-Hiccup -mi hijo dejó el palo donde había estado su comida, se levantó y se puso frente a mi, este me miro con seriedad, como si me fuera a contar algo de gran importancia -nunca enfades a mama. Si la enfadas, habla un castigo y poble de ti como este muy enfadada.

No pude aguantarme. Me reí, me reí como nunca creí que lo haría. Su expresión era tan adorable que no podía aguantarme. Pobre, mi hijo seguramente había aprendido duramente que a su madre no se le debía enfadar. Yo aún estaba soportando las consecuencias de haber enfadado a mi esposa. Lo abracé con fuerza y me limpie las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos debido a tanto reír. Parecía que ese no había sido el día que yo esperaba tener, pero a pesar de todo estaba teniendo un buen final del día.

-Entonces no te haré enfadar más Astrid. Adelante, cuéntale a Trish como fue tu primer beso -puse a mi hijo sentado en mi regazo y él apoyo su espalda en mi.

-Pues... Trish yo lo besé porqué él tuvo un accidente y en ese accidente, casi pierde la vida y cuando lo vi que estaba bien, le agarré de su camisa, lo atraje hasta mi y lo bese. Y me dio igual que estuviera todo Berk mirando.

-Trish ¿Se puede saber por qué te interesan tanto los besos? -mi primo Snotlout salió para salvarnos de las preguntas de su hija y de paso saber el interés de la niña por ese tema.

-Hace poco vio a una pareja dándose un beso y comenzó con las preguntas -respondió Ruffnut con un suspiro.

-Eso es porque quiele que Ken le de un beso. Pero Mike le ha dicho que Ken es idiota.

-¡Trish Jorgenson! -exclamó mi primo y cogió a su hija -¡Tú eres mi princesa y de nadie más! -la abrazó y la niña se quejó, aunque acabo riendo porque mi primo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas -eres muy pequeña para esas cosas.

Mi hijo suspiró mientras miraba como padre e hija jugaban juntos. Yo quería decirle que él también estaba con su padre. Pero tal y como dijo mi hijo, era mejor no hacer enfadar a su madre, por lo que opté por abrazarlo por la espalda y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la de él.

-Esos dos se parecen mucho -Trish miró a su padre y nos señaló.

-Snotlout tu hija no ha salido a ti -le dije y el me miró algo molesto por lo que acababa de decir.

-Si que se parecen -respondió y me maldije a mi mismo por haber intentado provocar a mi primo.

-Es porque solo te basas en el color de su cabello y ojos Trish -intentó ayudar mi madre.

-Yo me parezco a mi mama -dijo la pequeña niña y era cierto, su cabello y sus ojos eran iguales a su madre, aunque su rostro era más redondo como el de su padre.

-¿Y yo a quién me parezco? -preguntó mi hijo mirando a Astrid, ella se tensó por la pregunta.

-Mírame -le tomé con delicadeza del mentón y lo hice que me mirara -en cuanto que te vi supe que tu eras un Haddock -le acaricié su mejilla -tienes la forma de la cara igual a la de tu madre y tú nariz, es como la de ella, te pareces mucho a tu mama.

-Pero mi color de pelo no es como el de mi mama

-El color de pelo y ojos son como los de tu padre -le dije y sentí una tristeza en mi corazón por todas las cosas que quería decirle a mi hijo y no podía.

-Bueno es tarde. Debemos volver ya -mi esposa se levantó y se puso a apagar bien el fuego donde habíamos asado el pescado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Apagué la fogata. Sentía muchas cosas en mi interior ¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido Hiccup ahí? hubiera preferido que no apareciera. Suspire, mi cabeza era un caos en ese momento.

Trish era una niña muy curiosa y que estaba en la edad en la que todo pregunta porque quiere aprender y saber las cosas que no entiende aún. Aunque no me gustaría que por culpa de la curiosidad de su prima mi hijo se enterara de quien era su padre. Había dejado claro a todo habitante de Berk, que como ya sabían de la huida de Hiccup, no debían de decirle absolutamente nada de quien era en realidad él a su pequeño niño. Había sido su decisión y todos la habían respetado.

Tenía ganas de llorar, para intentar acallar todos sus sentimientos. Pero había demasiada gente para ver como ella caía, por lo que tuvo que aguantar sus sentimientos. Pronto llegaría a su casa y seguramente lloraría hasta cansarse y quedarse rendida.

Una vez todo recogido nos dirigimos a nuestros dragones. Menos Heather y Tuffnut que volvieron andando a Berk, ya que por su estado Heather no debía montar en dragón.

Mi hijo y como ya lo imaginaba se le metió en la cabeza que quería volver montado en Toothles con su padre. Y Hiccup era un niño realmente cabezota ¿Por qué tenía que salir tan parecido a su padre? Y lo logró. Cuando mi hijo estaba con su padre, no quería separarse de él ni un segundo. Hiccup montó delante de él a nuestro hijo para poder agarrarlo bien. Este iba muy emocionado por poder montar en Toothles y Hiccup parecía un crío pequeño emocionado por ir montando en su dragón con su hijo.

-¡Me encanta Toothess! - chilló emocionado mi hijo -Volemos más alto ¡Más alto!

-Tú me dijiste que no debíamos enfadar a tu madre -le recordó mi marido.

-Mami porfis porfis -me miró con esos ojitos que tanto amaba.

-Porfis solo un poquito más alto -le siguió su padre con la misma expresión.

-¿En serio? -me golpee la frente con la mano y negué con la cabeza. Si ya me resultaba casi imposible negarme a lo que me pidiera mi hijo, tenía a mis dos Hiccup suplicándome con sus miradas.

-Porfis -dijeron a la vez.

-Con una condición. Nada de volar a tu estilo, ni caídas, ni nada por el estilo o que pueda resultar peligroso ¿Me entendiste Hiccup?

-A sus órdenes mi lady -me sonrió y yo me sonrojé. Qué débil era. Todos decían que era fuerte y ruda, pero no lo era. Y no lo era desde que me enamoré del chico más extraño de Berk.

Mis dos debilidades eran ellos y parecían que los dos estaban igual de locos por el amor por el peligro. Me dolía la cabeza solo de pensar en como sería mi hijo en la adolescencia. Aunque para eso aún me quedaba, ya me preocuparía en ese momento.

Todos subimos y seguimos al loco de mi marido. Noté que tomaba una dirección diferente para volver a Berk, ya sabía lo que quería hacer. Iba a tomar el mismo camino por el que me llevó a mi la primera vez que monté en Toothles con él, para poder ver todo Berk desde el cielo.

-¡Woah! -exclamó mi niño cuando vio todo Berk desde el cielo -Esto es implesionante Hiccup.

-Eso es lo mismo que dijo tu madre cuando le enseñé esto desde Toothles.

Mi hijo me miró. Mi pequeño tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo y yo era una madre idiota que caía siempre en esa sonrisa.

-Sabes algo que me gusta hacer. Y creo que tu madre nos permitirá, sin que haya represalias.

-¿Qué?

Hiccup agarró sus manitas que iban aferradas al dragón y las soltó y le hizo extenderlas a ambos lados de sus costados.

-Tengo miedo Hiccup.

-No debes tenerlo. Estas a lomos de un dragón. No hay nada que un dragón no haga por ti -Hiccup también extendió sus brazos.

Hacía mucho que no salía a volar con él. Añoraba nuestras carreras en las que siempre ganaba Hiccup, ya que era evidente que Toothles era el dragón más rápido, pero que aún así yo lo hacía, solo por jugar con él y disfrutar de un momento los dos juntos.

La pasión de Hiccup con su dragón y por todo lo que era su especie, hacía que contagiara a todo el que lo veía. Realmente disfrutaba con todo eso. Y toda esa pasión era la que nos había distanciado. No quería que cambiara quien era él. Yo solo quería que simplemente no nos dejará atrás.

-Entonces mi mama es como una dragona.

-¿Por qué dices eso Hiccup? -preguntó divertido por la comparación que acababa de hacer nuestro hijo.

-Porque no hay nada que mama no haga por ti -respondió mi hijo. Hiccup parecía sorprenderse por la respuesta de nuestro pequeño. Me miró y sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Tu mama es como una dragona... y no solo por eso... también por su mal genio -le susurró, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyéramos.

Hice que Stormfly mandara una de sus espinas y pasara por encima de la cabeza de mi marido, este río, como un niño pequeño que acababa de hacer una travesura. Me acerqué hasta ellos dos. Era cierto lo que Hiccup había dicho sobre la forma de la cara de mi hijo y su nariz, era como las mías, pero... no sabía bien que era, pero verlos a los dos juntos, hacía que realmente te dieras cuenta de que ambos eran padre e hijo.

-¿Una carrera? -pregunté y a los dos le brillaron los ojos con mi pregunta.

-¡Si! -corearon felices

-Pero llevas a Hiccup contigo, así que debes cuidar de él y no ponerlo en peligro -dicho esto anime a Stormfly para que los adelantara.

Al llegar a Berk y como ya sabía de sobra Toothles me adelantó con facilidad. Había perdido mucha práctica con mi dragona. Entre mi hijo y el trabajo en la aldea, me era casi imposible tener tiempo para entrenar como es debido.

-¡Hemos ganado! -chilló feliz mi hijo.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? -le preguntó Hiccup a mi hijo y cuando este lo miró acercó su cabeza al oído de Hiccup -yo siempre gano a las carreras.

-Me tienes que enseñar Hiccup -mi pequeño se puso de pié en el lomo de Toothles encarando a su padre.

-Por supuesto que lo haré -mi marido rodeo la cintura de Hiccup y lo atrajo hasta él.

-¿Cuándo será la próxima carrera de dragones? -preguntó mi marido.

-Hace años que no hacemos una -Sotlout se bajo de su dragón.

-¿En serio?

-Si, hemos tenido mucho trabajo. Un niño y una aldea que llevar es demasiado -yo también me bajé de mi dragona.

Hiccup jugaba con la mano de mi hijo. La cogía, la acariciaba, la miraba. Alzó su vista solo para fijarse en mi.

-¿No queréis hacer más carreras? -preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto que queremos! -contesto Ruffnut.

-Podemos hacer una. Yo me encargo de todo.

-Podemos hacerla en el cumpleaños de Trsih. Va a cumplir cinco años en unas semanas -sugirió mi primo.

-¿Qué dices? -me preguntó mi marido.

-Me parece bien. Aunque perderé seguramente. No me da tiempo de entrenar con mi dragona.

-Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, para que saques tiempo para entrenar con tu dragona.

-¿Qué es una carrera de dragones? -preguntó mi hijo -¿Podemos participar?

-Es una carrera con dragones y tenemos que conseguir puntos atrapando ovejas. No podéis participar, aún eres muy pequeño -Mi marido siguió jugando con las manitas de mi hijo. Hiccup tomó de una de las manitas de nuestro hijo y la puso sobre la suya, como comparando el tamaño de las mismas.

-Tienes unas manos muy glandes Hiccup

-Y tú muy pequeñas -cerró su mano envolviendo la pequeña de nuestro hijo y lo abrazó con ternura.

-¡Vamos Hiccup ya es tarde! -me acerqué a Toothles y alcé mis brazos, para que viniera conmigo.

-No puedo estar un poquito más con Hiccup.

-Es tarde y estoy cansada. Mañana podrás estar más tiempo con él -a duras penas mi hijo se vino conmigo y yo lo tomé en brazos -¿Pensabas dejarme sola?

-No. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Yo siemple te plotegele -me rodeo el cuello y sonreí como una tonta. Por lo menos uno de mis Hiccup tenía claro lo que quería.

-Tú eres mi héroe -abracé a mi hijo.

Todos nos despedimos para marcharnos cada uno a nuestra casa. Eret insistió en acompañarme, porque debía ir en esa dirección. Aunque creo que era solo para retar a Hiccup, aunque no cayo en su juego cosa que agradezco bastante.

Cuando nos alejamos miré hacía mi marido y lo vi realmente abatido. Valka fue con él y Hiccup abrazo a su madre ¿Realmente estaba haciendo bien dejando que nuestro hijo no conociera a su padre? Ya no sé si lo que hago es lo correcto o no.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habíamos dejado que todos volvieran a casa en sus dragones, pero yo no debía presionar a mi bebé, por lo que yo y mi marido volvíamos a Berk a pié. Era una bonita noche aunque algo fría, como todas las noches de Berk, aunque ya me había acostumbrado a ello.

Miré al cielo estrellado. Ansiaba poder volar con mi dragona, volver a sentir el aire sobre mi rostro. Aunque mi dragona a pesar de todo parecía que aunque tenía tantas ganas de volar como yo siempre me acompañaba y más aún desde que estoy embarazada, ella me protege de todo. Al igual que el loco de mi marido. Mis pensamientos se esfuman al sentir como una mano atrapa la mía y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

-Es una bonita noche -Tuffnut también mira las estrellas.

-Si que lo es.

-Nunca pensé que acabaría paseando por el bosque cogido de la mano de la mujer más bonita de todo el archipiélago.

-Y yo nunca pensé, hacerlo con el hombre más loco de todo el archipiélago -los dos reímos y nos miramos.

-Ya no soy tan loco.

-No, estás madurando ¡gracias Thor! -exclamé intentando bromear con mi marido.

-No te casaste conmigo por ser un hombre maduro.

-No... la verdad es que no. Eras todo lo contrario. Pero me hacías reír y me divertía mucho con las locuras que te inventabas, además de que te gusta el riesgo tanto como a mi.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que nos tiramos desde lo más alto de Berk en unos tablones de madera?

-Como olvidarlo, me caí y me rompí el brazo.

-Si y yo me convertí en tu brazo. Y te cuide, todo lo que pude.

-Si, me gusto tu ayuda y compañía -era imposible para mi olvidar aquello, ya que ese fue el momento en el que me dí cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de Tuffnut Thorston. Y fue difícil para mi aceptar esto.

Tuffnut, pasó su mano por mis hombros atrayéndome más a él. Lo miré por unos segundos a sus ojos. Mi marido no era el más fuerte, ni el más listo, pero era mi marido imperfecto. Me daba igual sus defectos, porque sus virtudes eran aún mayores. Y ese era mi esposo y lo amaba tal y como era.

-¿Has pensado en que será? -me preguntó Tuff y llevo su mano libre por mi vientre abultado.

-No... no lo he pensado mucho -eso era cierto, ya que había estado más preocupada en si iba a ser capaz de cuidar a mi bebe -¿Y tú?

-Si... lo he pensado y me da igual que sea, puede ser un niño o una niña, para mi será lo mismo. Lo voy a querer igual.

La sonrisa de Tuff me contagia, por lo menos uno de los dos estaba tranquilo. Cosa que no había podido hacer yo, por todas las dudas que tenía sobre mi capacidad para ser madre.

-Cuando nazca, podremos hacer excursiones, volar juntos y hacer bromas en familia ¡Va a ser impresionante! -exclamó feliz y me vuelve a contagiar su entusiasmo -seremos una familia unida y ninguno comeremos pollo.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! -calló a mi loco marido en sus sueños de tener una loca familia.

Tuffnut desde que se había encontrado con gallina en la orilla del dragón, había dejado de comer pollo y más aún cuando esta murió. Había pasado años de eso, pero no era capaz de comer pollo y ver un pollo muerto y asado le hacía llorar.

-¡Somos una familia! Una familia que respeta a los pollos.

-Tu hijo o hija comerá pollo y huevos, como todos los niños, para que crezcan fuertes y sanos -de lo poco que recordaba a mi madre adoptiva, era que siempre me decía que debía de alimentarme bien para ser una niña sana y yo tomaría esa enseñanza que ella me dejo para mis hijos.

Al recordar a mi madre adoptiva siento como si me oprimieran en el pecho. Hacía ya un tiempo que no era capaz de recordar su rostro y eso me hacía sentir muy triste, por no poder acordarme de su rostro.

-Bueno... si es para que nuestro hijo o hija este sano lo aceptaré, pero... nosotros no comeremos pollo.

-Me gusta el pollo Tuff -las locuras de mi marido hacen que me vuelva a centrar en él.

-No comeremos pollo -me mira muy decidido.

-Me gusta el pollo... de hecho ahora que dices me está entrando hambre.

-No lo digas... -me advierte y se para de golpe -por favor, no lo digas.

-Quiero comer pollo.

-¡Nooo! -se tira al suelo de rodillas con un chillido algo dramático.

-¡Tengo hambre! -avanzó y dejo allí a mi marido -voy a comer pollo.

-Heather noooo.

Me alejo de mi marido riendo por sus locuras, por mucho que madurara Tuffnut siempre seguiría siendo Tuffnut... y no quería que eso cambiara.

Continuara.

Hola. Lo siento, he estado de vacaciones y sin un momento de tranquilidad para poder actualizar u.u El próximo capítulo habrá un nuevo hilo en la historia que espero que os resulte interesante n.n Tenía ganas de escribir un poco sobre Tuffnut y Heather y su problemática con el pollo, ya que es Tuff de seguro que le tiene un altar a gallina al lado del de su maza XD

Muchas gracias a los seguidores y favoritos y un agradecimiento especial a las personas que me dejan un review:

DragoViking: Si lo volvió a estropear jajaja XD pero es Hiccup no le salen las cosa bien a la primera n.n habrá que esperar a la próxima jejeje.

Airi: Ninguno de los dos han hecho las cosas bien y por ello siguen con el mismo problema y Astrid ya se está dando cuenta que hace más las cosas algo egoísta, pero aún no confía realmente en Hiccup. Si por favor neox damos ya la nueva temporada, la verdad es un buen doblaje, que últimamente hay doblajes muy malos, aunque me estoy acostumbrando a las voces originales, que no puedo esperar a que lo doblen y me lo veo en inglés jejeje

Gracias a todos los lectores.


	16. Capítulo 16

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 16

Habían pasado ya una semanas dese el incidente en el que yo había decidido seguir dejando a Hiccup en el anonimato para nuestro hijo. En ese tiempo Hiccup se había volcado en el trabajo con la aldea. Ayudaba en la herrería y en la academia, además de estar organizando todo para la carrera de dragones que sería en una semana.

En todo este tiempo me había planteado si estaba bien seguir haciendo que Hiccup, solo fuera un amigo, cuando era más que evidente que él amaba a nuestro hijo. Pero seguía patente en mi esos miedos que el mismo infundo al marcharse sin ni siquiera despedirse. Quería ver como demostraba que realmente podía ser un buen padre. No espero que sea el mejor padre o marido de todo el archipiélago, pero si uno normal que decide que es más importante su familia que cualquier otra cosa.

-Hiccup -saludé a mi marido que estaba con Gobber tomando algo en el gran salón.

-Buenos días jefa -me saludó el herrero y me dejó libre el sitio al lado de mi marido y se fue a otra mesa, para dejarnos solos.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos para la carrera?

-Sin ningún tipo de contratiempo. Ya tengo a las ovejas, los lugares por donde las soltaremos, la negra ya se a concienciado de que su papel es el más importante -bromeo.

-Muy gracioso.

-Tranquila, lo tengo todo bajo control -sonrió y ese simple gesto, me hizo enrojecer, pero yo intenté reponerme antes de que él se diera cuenta de ello.

-No tienes que cargarte de trabajo Hiccup.

-No lo hago. Solo estoy dando lo mejor de mi.

-Ya lo sé... -temía que todo ese trabajo acabara superándolo nuevamente y decidiera marcharse, por eso siempre que me pedía alguna tarea por hacer le daba las tareas más livianas, pero ahora Hiccup estaba llevando tareas más complejas y en las que ocupaba casi todo el día.

-Tranquila estoy bien, de verdad -Hiccup tomó mis papeles donde tenía anotadas las tareas del día y comenzó a tachar de las tareas que iba a realizar ese día, eran demasiadas.

-Son demasiadas cosas Hiccup ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?

-No me hace falta Astrid. Todas las cosas que estoy haciendo me gustan, por lo que son menos trabajosas para mi. Y en un rato iré junto con Fishleg a llevar a los niños para que busquen a su dragón. El grupo de ocho años esta ansioso por esta excursión.

-Pero... -iba a volver a replicar, cuando Hiccup me puso un dedo sobre mis labios, ahora si que me sonrojé tanto que hasta Hiccup lo notó.

-Eres preciosa -se acercó a mi, pero yo me alejé un poco. No sé porqué lo hice, pero lo hice y Hiccup parecía molesto por ello, pero no me dijo nada ¿Por qué siempre se guardaba las cosas para él? ¿Por qué no decía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza? Así sería mucho más fácil confiar en él.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? -me preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Tengo que revisar bien la seguridad de Berk.

-Eso lo puede hacer Eret por ti y así Eret estará ocupado toda la tarde -suspiré. La batalla entre Eret y Hiccup seguía patente. Todo Berk se había dado cuenta de la enemistad de estos dos, por lo que siempre optaba por hacerlos trabajar muy lejos el uno del otro.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo?

-Ven con nosotros y los niños. Nos lo pasaremos bien y podrás volar tranquila en Stormfly.

-Bueno, parece buena idea... Está bien se lo diré a Eret. Además así me aseguro que no haces nada peligroso con los niños.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan cauta? Te gustaba el peligro.

-Ahora soy madre y tengo que ser cauta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La vi alejarse del gran salón. Era cierto que mi esposa había cambiado mucho desde que había sido madre. Ahora toda esa pasión y su furia la demostraba en proteger y hacer feliz a nuestro hijo. Ella si que era una buena madre. Yo en cambio estaba intentando hacer lo mejor posible para intentar ser un buen padre y marido. Aunque mi esposa no me dejara ni darle un beso. Pero eso no debía hacerme caer, si no que debía averiguar el porqué y volver a intentarlo. Y esa tarde íbamos a estar juntos. Puede que si despisto a Astrid podemos "perdernos" y a lo mejor si no estamos delante de media Berk si me deje besarla.

-¿Todo bien? -volvió Gobber a mi mesa.

-Si. Creo que todo va bien.

-Creo...

-No te preocupes Gobber, si la conquisté una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo ¿No crees?

-Eres un testarudo y un cabezota, ya lo decía tu padre, aunque él también lo era -se rasco la barba con su garfio.

Me reí por lo que acababa de decir y salí del salón rumbo a la academia. En el camino me encontré con Astrid, mi esposa estaba hablando con Eret. Me acerqué, seguramente no debería, pero ella era mi esposa y el muy hijo de trol le había echado el brazo por los hombros. Cuando llegue y tras un falso saludo a Eret, aparté a mi esposa de los brazos de este.

Él no dijo nada, solo me fulminó con la mirada. Ambos nos odiábamos, pero no pasábamos de las miradas de odio porque no queríamos darle más trabajo a Astrid y debíamos comportarnos como los adultos que éramos. Cuando Astrid terminó de encomendarle la tarea que debía realizar a Eret, ambos nos alejamos. Yo la tenía tomada de la mano, pero no parecía disgustarle mi pequeño acercamiento.

-Sois como críos -suspiró mi esposa.

-Si no intentará acercarse a mi esposa, no pasaría nada.

-¿No confías en mi?

-¡Pues claro que lo hago!... pero no me fío de él -me paré en seco y ella hizo lo mismo. Aún sostenía su mano.

-Eret es un buen amigo mío, siempre lo ha sido.

-Pero él no te ve de la misma manera. Por eso no me fío de él -me acerqué un poco a ella, se tensó por unos segundos y pensé que me volvería a apartar, pero no lo hizo.

Alcé mi mano hasta su mejilla y con un suave movimiento hice que ella alzará la vista hasta encontrarse con la mía. Me acerqué un poco más a ella, ya podía sentir un leve cosquilleo en mis labios, porque la respiración de ella chocaba en esa zona. Pero los dioses parece que me odian. Escuchamos unas risas cercanas y Astrid se apartó de mi. Me sentía frustrado. Necesitaba a mi esposa, ansiaba sus labios, devorarlos hasta cansarme, pero se veía que ese no era mi destino.

Cuando llegamos a la academia, ya estaban todos los niños esperándonos. Todos estaban ansiosos por ir en busca de su compañero dragón. Mi hijo y Trish también quisieron venir y como ya me he dado cuenta Astrid no puede negarle nada a Hiccup. Nuestro hijo era la mayor debilidad de Astrid. Era gracioso ver a la vikinga más ruda de Berk en su faceta de madre cariñosa y que solo tenía ojos para mirar a su pequeño niño.

Todos nos dirigimos a los bosques de Berk donde habitaban un gran número de dragones en libertad. Yo les iba explicando a los niños, las primeras pautas que debían tener en cuenta para acercarse a un dragón. Mi hijo me miraba con admiración. Me alegraba mucho de que Astrid lo hubiera dejado venir. Me lo estaba pasando muy bien con él y no paraba de hacerme preguntas y más preguntas. Cuando dejaron de asediarme a preguntas, dejamos a los niños que andarán un poco por el bosque en busca de su dragón y nosotros nos quedamos en un claro, esperando que los niños volvieran.

-Creí que no me iban a dejar de preguntar -me senté bajo un árbol.

-Que duro es ser famoso -habló irónica mi esposa y se sentó a mi lado.

-No me fió mucho de lo que puedan hacer los niños, así que mejor voy a mirar que hacen -Fishleg se fue junto con Meatlug.

En ese momento agradecía que mi amigo se fuera para que ambos nos quedáramos solos, aunque los dos no habláramos de nada. Cada uno mirábamos al infinito, sin saber muy bien de que debíamos hablar. Pero aún así me sentía cómodo en ese silencio. Le lanzaba miradas furtivas a mi esposa. Me gustaba mirarla, pero parecía que ella hacía lo mismo. Cualquiera que nos viera diría que éramos una pareja de adolescentes inexpertos. Los dos nos miramos unos segundos para después desviar nuestras miradas.

Tras el suceso con el mapa y que fue el que hizo que Astrid decidiera que nuestro hijo debía seguir ignorando de mi existencia, los dos primeros días ella estuvo muy distante conmigo, pero después de que comenzara a trabajar en la aldea y fuera un poco más abierto con ella, se empezó a suavizar el ambiente tenso entre ambos.

Me había llevado los días trabajando y habíamos estado poco tiempo juntos, por lo que agradecía que por fin estuviéramos solos y sin el trabajo de por medio. Nos lanzamos otra mirada y mi esposa aparto la mirada y tras eso comenzó a reír y yo con ella.

-Esto me recuerda a nuestras citas. Cuándo íbamos a hacer las "rondas" en la orilla del dragón - me volvió a mirar mi esposa y yo a ella.

-Hacíamos las rondas... solo que nos entreteníamos un poco en el camino.

-¿Un poco? un día empezamos por la mañana y no volvimos hasta la noche -mi esposa se sonrojó, parecía que había recordado ese día -Deja de mirarme así -se quejó y desvió su mirada.

-¿Cómo te estoy mirando? -me acerqué hasta ella y la tome del mentón para que volviera a mirarme -me gusta mirarte. Eres preciosa y cuando te sonrojas, aún lo eres más.

-¿Eso es lo que les dices a todas? -me preguntó y sonreí.

-No, esas palabras solo las tengo reservadas para mi amada esposa -aparté un poco su flequillo de la cara y me sumergí en su mirada celeste.

Pasé mi mano libre por su cintura y la atraje hacía mi. No quería que esta vez se alejara. Solo esperaba que los dioses se apiadaran de este pobre hombre que solo quería besar a su esposa.

Rocé sus labios con los míos y me pilló de sorpresa cuando mi esposa me rodeo con sus brazos el cuello y me besó con pasión. Me costó solo unos segundos después de la sorpresa corresponderle con la misma intensidad. Parecía que ella también deseaba tanto ese beso y seguramente se aparto cuando estábamos en el gran salón porque había demasiada gente. Nos separamos por unos segundos, por la falta de aire. Casi no había recobrado el aliento, cuando volvió a besarme y yo deje que ella tomara el control. Por fin me sentía un poco más unido a ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Buscábamos por el bosque al que sería mi compañero dragón. Yo aún no sabía que especie debía elegir. Cuando le pregunté a Hiccup como sabría que especie debía elegir, él me respondió con un simple "lo sabrás cuando lo encuentres". Esa respuesta no me había ayudado mucho realmente.

Hiccup Haddock. Miré a mi pequeño amigo. Él quería saber quien era su padre y yo sabía quien era pero no podía decírselo, ya que teníamos determinantemente prohibido decir la verdadera identidad del dueño del furia nocturna.

Miré a Trish, iba de la mano de mi hermana Kettle. Mi pequeña hermana de seis años, su piel era pálida, de rostro redondo y aniñado estaba salpicado de pequeñas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas, su cabello y ojos eran iguales a los mío, de cabellos negro oscuro y ojos azules.

Las dos eran las mejores amigas. Para mi Trish también era mi mejor amiga y aún así cuando estuvimos viendo el retrato del padre de su primo en el gran salón, no pude decirle la verdad, aunque nadie me dijo que no podía darle una pequeña pista para que mi amiga llegara a la conclusión correcta. Escuché unos ruidos cercanos a nosotros y me puse alerta. Paré a todos y me puse delante de ellos tomando mi hacha en alto, agudicé el oído.

-¿Qué ocurré Mike? -preguntó Trish pero yo puse un dedo sobre mis labios haciendo que ella se callara.

Escuché nuevamente el ruido parecía un quejido de un dragón. me puse alerta y avancé despacio entre los arboles, hasta llegar a un claro. Había un dragón tirado en el suelo. Me asusté un poco.

-¿Chicos sabéis llegar hasta donde dejamos a Hiccup? -les pregunté.

-Si -respondió mi hermana, sabía que era muy buena orientándose.

-Tráelo aquí Kettle.

Mi hermana salió corriendo. Yo observe al dragón no entendiendo muy bien que le pasaba. Era un tifomerang y estaba tumbado en medio del claro.

-Chicos me voy a acercar un poco. Pero vosotros quedaros aquí -iban a replicar, pero les calle ante de que comenzaran con sus quejas -¡haced lo que os digo!

Parece que me obedecieron y yo guarde mi hacha, ya que tal y como nos había dicho Hiccup, no debíamos acercarnos a los dragones con un arma en mano, porque nos tomaría por una amenaza. Me acerqué con cautela hasta el gran dragón. Pisé una rama seca y este me miró, intentó levantarse, pero parecía que no podía.

-No te voy a hacer nada. Soy un amigo -hable para tranquilizar al dragón. O a mi mismo, ya que temblaba todo mi cuerpo.

El dragón intentó atacarme, pero lanzó un quejido de dolor, así que desistió de su intento ¿Estaba herido? Aún temblando me acerqué un poco más a él y tiré lejos mi hacha que llevaba guardada en la espalda para que este supiera que no era una amenaza y solo quería ayudarlo.

-Si estas herido te curaremos -alcé mi mano y me acerqué con cuidado, ya me quedaba muy poco para llegar hasta él.

Desvié mi mirada, tal y como nos había enseñado Hiccup y esperé a que el dragón terminara de acercarse y así lo hizo. Mi cuerpo dejó de temblar y miré al dragón, ahora si me acerque y lo acaricie y este cerró los ojos por el contacto, aunque volvió a quejarse. Me dispuse a mirar al dragón, este movió una de sus alas y dejo ver que debajo había un bebe dragón.

-¿Es tu bebe? -me agaché y miré al bebe. Este parecía estar bien y me lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego lo que hizo que me chamuscara mi camisa. Mi madre no iba a estar contenta con que me estropeara mi camisa, pero ya lidiaría con eso en su momento.

Otro quejido por parte del dragón más grande, me hizo volver a mi tarea de revisar al dragón. Este dejó que lo revisara, hasta que encontré por fin la herida. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Nunca había visto una herida como esa. Era enorme y abarcaba casi todo el cuerpo del dragón. Parecía que tenía estacas de madera clavadas en su estómago. Sus heridas sangraba mucho ¿Cómo ha podido pasarle eso?

Me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo. No podía hacer nada por él. Nadie podía hacer nada por él. Ese dragón estaba acabado. Escuché pasos a mi espalda, corrían hacía mi, pero no sabía quien. Me dí la vuelta y vi que era Hiccup. Mi hermana los había llevado hasta ahí. ¿Hiccup podría salvarlo?

-¿Estás bien Mike? -Hiccup me ayudó a levantarme, pero yo solo señalé hacía el dragón moribundo.

-¿Pu... puedes salvarlo? -le pregunté, aunque sabía que su respuesta no iba a ser la que yo esperaba.

Era pequeño aún y si creía en que había veces que se podían arreglar las cosas casi por arte de magia. Pero también estaba creciendo y con ello me daba cuenta de que los cuentos que nos contaban de pequeño, solo eran burdas bromas de lo que era realmente la vida.

Hiccup se acercó al dragón y este se sorprendió tanto como yo. Me miró y negó con la cabeza. Parecía tan afectado como yo.

-¡Por thor! -exclamó Astrid cundo llegó a nuestro lado -¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?

No supe bien cuando pasó, pero sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Nunca había vivido una situación parecida, nunca había visto la muerte tan de cerca como ahora. Astrid me abrazó y me tapó la cara para que dejara de mirar al dragón moribundo. Como niño que era dejé que me abrazara y consolara, aunque en ese momento no tenía consuelo alguno. Astrid me alejó de allí y me llevó junto a mis amigos y hermana. Ellos me abrazaron con fuerza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mi esposa se acercó a mi. Y se puso a examinar al dragón al igual que yo. Los tres estábamos espantados, por la agresividad de la herida que mostraba el dragón.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasarle esto Hiccup?

-No tengo ni idea.

-Nadie ha entrado en Berk. Tenemos bien adiestrados a los terrores terribles, para que nos avisen cuando llega un intruso -me informó mi amigo Fishleg.

-Si y Eret hace rondas casi todo el día viendo que todo este en orden.

-Debemos revisar a los terrores terribles, por si falta alguno o si los han herido. Si nadie ha entrado es posible que ella haya venido volando, desde alguna isla cercana huyendo de los tipos que le hayan hecho esto. Es imposible que haya sido alguien de Berk. Hace ya mucho que la gente de aquí acepto a los dragones.

-Protegiste bien a tu bebe -Astrid acarició con ternura a la dragona y tomo al bebe dragón en brazos -cuidaremos muy bien de él, no dejaremos que le pase nada malo.

La dragona lanzó un gemido de dolor, aunque parecía satisfecha de saber que su bebe iba a estar bien.

-Fishleg, ya sabemos que ella no se va salvar, porque no le evitamos más sufrimiento -mi esposa agarró al bebe que aún quería estar cerca de su madre.

-Si, tienes razón -mi amigo buscó en su morral y saco una botellita con un líquido azul en su interior.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunté.

-Es adelfa azul concentrada. Para nosotros es doloroso hacer esto, pero para ella será un gran descanso.

-¿Qué efecto tiene? -pregunté, aunque tenía una idea de que me iba a responder mi amigo.

-Matar. pero no es doloroso, tiene tan cantidad, que los mata al instante. Hice esto cuando tuvimos un accidente con un dragón. Este acabo muy mal herido y sufrió mucho, por eso hice esto... lo siento chica, pero con esto descansarás por fin.

Astrid alejó al bebe de su madre y este chilló, como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir. Fishleg abrió la boca de la dragona y le dio la poción. Tal y como dijo mi amigo, en cuanto la dragona trago el líquido cerró los ojos. Apreté los puños, eso no iba a quedarse así. No iba a permitir que una cosa como esa volviera a ocurrir.

-Astrid reúne a todos los niños del grupo y llevalos a un lugar seguro hasta que veamos que no hay ningún intruso. Fishleg trae al consejo al gran salón. Yo iré con Eret a revisar todos los puestos de vigilancia. Nos vemos todos en el gran salón en un rato.

Los dos obedecieron y salieron corriendo a hacer sus tareas. Yo me acerqué a la dragona ya muerta y puse mi mano en su cabeza.

-Después vendré a por ti y te daremos un entierro digno.

Sabía que no podía escucharme, ella estaba muerta. Pero igualmente hable con ella. Quería que supiera que no la dejaríamos ahí tirada, como si su existencia no sirviera para nada.

Parecía que comenzaban los problemas y los enemigos de los dragones volvían a la carga, debíamos ser cautos, no quería pérdidas como la ultima que tuve. A lo mejor si no hubiera sido tan cabezota y hubiera hecho caso a mi padre, en ese momento él estaría aún a mi lado y no en el valhalla. Pero no era momento de pensar en el pasado, debía de concentrarme en el presente.

-Esta vez lo haré bien papa. Un jefe protege a los suyos.

Continuara

Hola. Aquí esta el nuevo hilo para la historia, cazadores de dragones. Y nuestro Hiccup comienza a tomar un poco de su liderazgo. Este capi ha sido cortito, pero espero poner la continuación pronto, tengo que aprovechar ahora que tengo poco trabajo XD

Muchas gracias a todos los seguidores y favoritos! y mi especial agradecimiento a las personitas que se toman un tiempo para mandar un review!

-DragoViking: Todavía no lo perdona del todo, aunque le guste besarlo XD Pero ahora las cosas van a ir cambiando por la nueva situación. La verdad me divertí mucho con la parte del pollo. Es Tuffnut creo que quiere demasiado a gallina como para comer pollo XD

-RoxFiedler: Volví, las vacaciones con mucha gente es un caos XD Y esta vez no me he tardado tanto jeje. Por ahora seguirán así, aunque les queda poco, pero ahora también hay una nueva situación que deberán afrontar. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje n.n

Gracias a todos los lectores!


	17. Capítulo 17

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 17

Eret y yo revisamos todos los puestos de vigilancia y no había ninguna baja. Todos los terrores terribles estaban en su puesto y en perfectas condiciones. Tras mirar cada punto de Berk y no encontrar a ningún sospechoso, le dimos un entierro digno a tan increíble criatura como lo era un tifomerang y tras eso, todo el consejo nos reunimos en el gran salón para ver que haríamos frente a una nueva amenaza contra nuestra forma de vida.

-Necesitamos más vigilancia -hablo mi primo Snotlout.

-También necesitamos pensar en quien puede ser nuestro enemigo -le siguió mi esposa -de los renegados somos buenos vecinos, lo cazadores de dragones hace ya mucho que los derrotamos, Dagur... aunque a veces es impredecible hace años que cambio su forma de ser completamente, por lo que dudo mucho que haya hecho tal atrocidad y también está...

-¿Drago? -terminé la lista de nuestros enemigos, ayudando a mi esposa.

-Drago hizo mucho daño a Berk.

-Puede ser cualquiera de ellos, o puede ser un enemigo nuevo -aporté mi punto de vista.

-Sea quien sea debemos investigar. Tenemos que ser nosotros el que sepa de este enemigo, antes de que intente atacarnos. Debemos proteger a nuestra aldea -pronunció mi esposa y todos la vitorearon. Me sentía orgulloso de ella y de lo que había conseguido.

Escuchamos un ruido en el salón y todos nos alertamos, cada uno tomo un arma. Mi esposa pidió calma, no podía haber nadie allí o por lo menos nadie que no fuera de Berk. Mi esposa agudizo el oído y fue hasta una mesa desde donde se escuchaban unos susurros. Al llegar miró debajo de esta.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? -preguntó molesta.

-Na...na...nada mama -de debajo de la mesa salieron Hiccup, Trish y Mike.

-¡Quiero una buena explicación!

-¡Queremos ayudar! -chilló Trish.

-Queremos ser útiles -termino Mike.

-¿Queréis ayudar? -los tres niños asintieron -pues creced y ser felices, esa es la mejor forma en la que podéis ayudarnos.

-¿Por qué? Nos protegéis... ¿Y para qué? Nos hacéis ver que la vida es algo bonito ¡pero no lo es, es cruel! ¿Por qué le hicieron daño a ese dragón? -Mike se veía aún afectado, era muy pequeño y lo que acababa de vivir era complicado de entender -yo creía que todo el mundo era como Berk. Que querían a los dragones, pero no es así.

-Las cosas nunca son como deseamos que sean Mike. Os protegemos porque sois niños y la infancia es la época en la que lo único que os debe preocupar es jugar y aprender -Astrid se agachó para estar a la misma altura que el niño -Cuando creces te das cuenta de que las cosas no son tan bonitas y maduramos. Tu has vivido algo duro, has visto la muerte de cerca y has madurado antes de lo que deseamos, pero eso no debe obsesionarte. Si no que debes seguir en tu papel de jugar y aprender ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser Mike?

-Quiero pertenecer a la guardia de Berk y ser un jinete de dragón.

-Ya me he dado cuenta que tienes corazón de guerrero. Eres listo y seguro que entiendes que tú ahora no puedes estar aquí con nosotros. Debes crecer, fortalecerte y entrenar muy duro para estar en esa mesa junto a nosotros. Lo que si puedes hacer ahora y es algo que ya lo haces es proteger a los más pequeños, para que ellos crezcan felices.

Sonreí. Nunca imaginé que mi esposa pudiera ser tan dulce y cariñosa. Se notaba que había sido madre. Ya que para ella los niños eran invisibles y nunca les prestaba mucha atención.

-Siempre es así, los más mayores deben proteger a los más pequeños.

-Esta bien... pero... ¿Qué vais a hacer con el tifomerang bebe? -Mike miró hacía la mesa donde estaba el pequeño dragón.

-¿Lo quieres? ¿Quieres que ese sea tu dragón? -le preguntó mi esposa poniendo sus manos en los hombros del pequeño que sonrió algo más calmado.

-Si.

Mi esposa me miró y yo tomé al pequeño dragón y lo lleve hasta el niño. Mike extendió los brazos y yo puse al dragón en sus brazos, en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos lo abrazo con cariño. Lo mejor para ese dragón en esos momentos era que aquel que lo había encontrado lo cuidara y estaba seguro de que el pequeño lo iba a hacer bien. Mike aunque solo tenía ocho años tenía alma de guerrero tal y como había dicho mi esposa, por ello le gustaba proteger y batallar por los más pequeños, por eso estaba más que seguro que sabría darle el cariño y la disciplina que ese tifomerang necesita.

-Es pequeño, tienes que protegerlo. Yo cuide a un bebe de tifomerang hace un tiempo, así que te daré algunos consejos sobre estos dragones, son impresionantes pero también muy caprichosos.

-Gracias -el niño sonrió al bebe dragón que comenzaba a morder su camisa.

-Y ahora podéis marcharos todos... y por cierto os pondré un castigo a los tres por haber husmeado en lo que no os concierne -Mi esposa se levanto y miró sería a los tres niños.

Mi esposa era toda una madre, era dulce y cariñosa, pero también sabía como hacer que los niños le hicieran caso y la temieran. Los tres salieron del gran salón y yo miré a mi esposa sonriendo.

-¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó molesta.

-Eres una buena madre Astrid - parece que mi esposa no esperaba tal revelación por mi parte y acabo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por el cumplido que le acababa de hacer y yo aproveché para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y volver a nuestros sitios en la mesa para proseguir la reunión.

-¿Dónde nos quedamos? -pregunté, ya había perdido el hilo.

-Debemos encontrar a nuestro enemigo, antes de que él a nosotros y proteger a nuestra aldea -me recordó Ruffnut, el tema que estábamos abarcando antes de que aparecieran los pequeños.

-Debemos investigar -prosiguió mi esposa.

-Podemos acercarnos a las islas cercanas, para ver si encontramos algo -apoyé a mi esposa.

-Ya es tarde, por lo que propongo que hoy vayamos a las islas más cercanas a Berk. Si esa dragona voló hasta aquí con esa lesión, no pudo ser de muy lejos. Y si no encontramos nada, mañana a primera hora iremos a inspeccionar algunas islas más alejadas incluso podemos visitar a los renegados para saber si ellos han tenido algún problema similar al nuestro.

-Es buena idea -apoyó Tuffnut seguido de un largo suspiro.

-Haremos grupos de trabajo. En Berk seguiréis con vuestro trabajo habitual sin ningún tipo de cambio. Fishleg, quédate y haz algo con los niños en la academia, no quiero que hagan algo estúpido o que los ponga en peligro -mi amigo asintió -Para explorar iremos Hiccup, Snotlout, Eret y Valka... Tuffnut, tú te quedarás encargado del trabajo de Eret mientras él esté fuera. Me hubiera gustado que vinieras con nosotros pero sé de sobra que no te quieres separar de tu embarazadita Heather, así que no quiero a alguien distraído y preocupado.

-¡Te quiero Astrid! -Mi amigo exclamó y se levantó para darle un fuerte abrazo a mi esposa. Este Tuffnut, nunca dejaría de sorprenderme. Parecía que su suspiró era signo de su desgana ante el hecho de tener que alejarse de Berk.

-Astrid yo quiero ir. Necesitas a alguien más y yo soy el indicado para ello -Gustav hablo con seriedad. Había crecido mucho, ya no tenía nada del pequeño niño desvalido, aunque seguía siendo algo creído y pretencioso, era Gustav al fin y al cabo.

-Esta bien... Splitelout se encargará de los jinetes de dragones mientras Gustav esté fuera.

-Yo también quiero ir Astrid -alzo la mano Ruffnut -los niños se van a quedar con Fishleg y mami necesita acción.

-¡Ruffnut no quiero que vayas! ¡Puede ser peligroso! -se quejo mi primo.

-Snotlout no te estoy pidiendo permiso ¿Peligro? ¡me encanta el peligro y lo sabes! Te casaste conmigo y sabes que me gusta lo alocado y peligroso. Llevo fuera de juego más de cinco años. He sido una buena esposa y madre. Pero yo no puedo ser una esposa de casa encerrada limpiando por siempre Snotlout ¡Soy una jinete de dragones! ¡No pienso encerrarme en casa si hay algo que pueda ser una amenaza para Berk!

-Ruffnut, estás dentro ¿Mami necesita acción? -mi esposa alzó el puño hacía su amiga.

-Mami necesita acción -ambas chocaron el puño. Aunque mi primo parecía molesto por la situación.

-Abrase visto ¡Que las mujeres den órdenes a los hombres! ¡Si Stoick levantara la cabeza! -exclamó un hombre mayor. Siempre había en Berk algún viejo cascarrabias y que, por su debida "experiencia" no podíamos excluir del consejo. Pero no por ello iban a dejar que despotricara sobre quien a penas conocía.

-¿Crees conocer a mi padre? Porque no tienes ni idea -Me levante de mi asiento y encaré al hombre que miraba con odio a mi esposa y Ruffnut -Si mi padre levantara la cabeza, estaría más que orgulloso de que su nuera sea tan buena jefa. De que lleve tan bien todo el trabajo y que cuide a Berk tanto como lo hacía él. No hables de lo que no sabes -golpee la mesa con las manos y me quede apoyada en la misma mirando al hombre mayor que había cambiado su ángulo de visión para mirarme a mi de la misma manera que lo había hecho a las dos mujeres.

-¿Y si viera en lo que te has convertido? -el hombre pronunció esas palabras, que me parecen que estaban muy fuera de lugar en esos momentos en los que debemos centrarnos en nuestro enemigo y no en problemas que eran personales y a él no le concernía, pero puede que me lo hubiera ganado y que lo que callaban todos los aldeanos de Berk al verme pasar fuera exactamente esas palabras que me acababa de pronunciar el hombre que estaba frente a mi.

-No estaría muy contento conmigo -respondí sincero con una sonrisa amarga, ya que de haber estado vivo mi padre puede que todo lo ocurrido se hubiera dado de una forma diferente.

Estaba claro que mi destino era ser el jefe de Berk, tarde o temprano hubiera acabado tomando la jefatura de Berk, pero siempre me imagine ese momento con la ayuda incondicional de mi padre a mi lado guiándome en lo que debía de hacer para cuidar de la aldea que él tanto amaba. Ahora me arrepiento de todas esas veces que mi padre me decía que pasáramos más tiempo juntos para explicarme los detalles de su trabajo, ya que cuando esto pasaba yo solía escabullirme en cuanto el desviaba su mirada de mi.

No había sabido cuidar de la aldea que me vio nacer, no había sabido cuidar de mi esposa e hijo, había fallado, pero había aprendido mucho durante mi viaje y había aprendido mucho en mi vuelta. Había visto como trabaja mi esposa por la aldea, como había volcado toda su pasión y fuerzas en criar a nuestro hijo y en proteger a nuestra aldea. El aprendizaje era algo que comenzábamos de pequeños y que se alargaba a lo largo de toda nuestra vida. Por lo que había aprendido la lección por mi gran fallo.

-¡Se acabó! -exclamó mi esposa mandándonos a callar ambos -¡No quiero ni una sola palabra más!... Debemos marcharnos antes de que se haga tarde.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tras organizar bien todo, los encargados de ir a explorar alzamos el vuelo, en busca de las islas más cercanas. En primer lugar fuimos a isla dragón, al llegar descendimos, pensamos que lo mejor era ir a pie por si había cazadores de dragones que no nos vieran.

Durante todo el camino noté a Snotlout y Ruffnut serios. Yo sabía como se sentía Ruffnut, por algo también soy una mujer y madre y aún a pesar de todo ello no me deje llevar por las supuestas obligaciones de una mujer casada, si no que necesitaba seguir siendo quien yo era.

Descendimos en la isla y necesitábamos abarcar toda la isla en poco tiempo, ya que teníamos otra isla cercana que explorar antes de que anocheciera. No me gusta que nos separemos, pero sería lo mejor para abarcar más terreno en poco tiempo.

-Haremos dos grupos para explorar -informé a mis amigos. Estábamos Valka, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Eret, Gustav Hiccup y yo, por lo que haría un grupo de cuatro y otro de tres -Gustav, tú vendrás conmigo y con Hiccup.

-Astrid, yo prefiero ir contigo -hablo Eret.

-Prefiero teneros separados Eret -contesté mirando a mi marido y luego a él.

-Lo veo bien. Hiccup puede ir con el otro grupo.

Suspiré, tenía suficiente tratando con los niños pequeños y Eret era peor que todos ellos. Parecía que cuando hablé con Eret se había relajado un poco la tensión entre ambos, pero debido a lo ocurrido con mi decisión de seguir sin vivir con Hiccup como marido y mujer, este había vuelto a su odio sin sentido hacía mi marido y ya me estaba cansando tener que pelear cada vez que debía hacer un grupo de trabajo.

-Cada grupo debe tener a alguien muy especializado en dragones, por ello Valka e Hiccup, van en diferentes grupos.

-¡Esta bien, todos hagan lo que les ha pedido Astrid! Gustav con nosotros -Hiccup tomó la iniciativa y lo agradecí bastante, ya que Eret no siguió protestando por todo y cada uno pudo ir a investigar su parte de la isla.

Cuando nos alejamos del otro grupo, el silencio reinó entre nosotros, estábamos concentrados en nuestra labor de investigar la isla, Teníamos poco tiempo antes de que anocheciera y debíamos ser rápidos.

Yo misma hice así los grupos, aunque lo hice sin pensar. Hacía unas horas me había besado con Hiccup. Si pensaba bien en nuestra relación en estos momentos ¿En qué punto estábamos? Ambos nos amábamos, aunque aún no podía confiar en Hiccup, por ello vivimos separados, pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar dejarme llevar por él y le dejaba que me besara ¿Qué clase de esposa extraña era? Ahora me sentía incómoda estando con Hiccup, por lo menos no estábamos solos, iba Gustav con nosotros dos. El chico había crecido, pero podía llegar a ser igual cargante que cuando era un niño, aunque como jinete era bueno y hacía muy bien su trabajo. Por ello lo añadí a mi grupo.

-Parece que Ruffnut se ha enfadado mucho con Snotlout -mencioné, necesitaba hablar de algo para poder callar mis propios pensamientos.

-Si, parece que tendrán algo de lo que hablar -me respondió Hiccup.

-Por eso he preferido que su grupo sea de cuatro, no quiero que se distraigan y se encuentren con los causantes de la muerte de ese tifomerang. Podría ser peligroso.

-Has hecho bien. Ya sabemos como son esos dos. Son capaces de distraerse aún teniendo a toda una armada frente a ellos -sonreí, mi marido tenía mucha razón, esos dos eran así de especiales, ambos podían ser muy distraídos a veces. Solo esperaba que esta vez no fuera así, aunque estaba más tranquila de que Valka fuera con ellos, ya que Valka sabía amansar a las fieras.

Parecía que todas las parejas tenían sus problemas. Bueno menos Tuffnut y Heather que en esos momentos estaban como en una nube y todo era maravilloso para ellos y no era para menos con el embarazo de mi amiga.

Sentía algo de celos ya que yo no tuve un marido preocupado por mi a mi lado durante el embarazo, pero aún así estaba muy contenta por ellos dos y por ello también dejé de lado a Tuffnut para que no se viera obligado a dejarla sola durante las expediciones de exploración.

-Seguramente habrá un ambiente algo tenso con esos dos enfadados -mi marido se puso delante de mi y aparto una rama sobresaliente de un árbol para dejarme pasar.

-En nuestro grupo también hay un ambiente tenso -Gustav nos miró a ambos -ya que los tres sabemos que somos un triángulo amoroso.

Tanto mi marido como yo nos paramos y miramos al chico ¿Triángulo amoroso? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Desde cuando ellos tres eran un triángulo amoroso?

-Es evidente que no puedes vivir sin mi Astrid. Por eso me has elegido para ir contigo en tu grupo. Te sientes cómoda conmigo, te sientes protegida si voy contigo. No puedes resistirte a Gustav... algo natural por otra parte -el chico se señaló a todo él y yo sentí arcadas. Había sido una mala idea elegir a Gustav ya que el chico era más cargante que buen investigador.

-¿Estás coqueteando con mi esposa delante de mi Gustav? -preguntó mi marido, más que divertido por la situación.

-No estoy coqueteando. Ya la he conquistado.

Hiccup, no pudo más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Gustav lo miró algo contrariado por su reacción y yo realmente no sabía que hacer. Tenía gana de matar a los dos. Realmente tenía que haber hecho los grupos separando a las mujeres de los hombres.

Los hombres eran los seres más idiotas e incomprensibles del mundo ¿Cómo podían sobrevivir? Seguramente porque nosotras los cuidábamos como si fueran niños, ya que parecían que los hombres no dejaban su infancia atrás nunca. Solo esperaba que mi hijo no acabara así. Seguro que no, era mi hijo, ya era el más listo de todos los hombres de Berk juntos.

Suspiré y avancé dejando atrás a los dos chicos, que cuando me vieron avanzar me imitaron, aunque Hiccup aún reía. Miré a mi marido haciendo que él se callara por completo. No era momento de bromas.

-Estamos en una misión -recordé a ambos "amablemente" haciendo que ambos volvieran a centrarse en lo que estábamos haciendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Andábamos pasando por el bosque. Eret aún seguía molesto por no estar en el grupo de Astrid y aunque no lo exteriorizaba se le notaba serio y lo pagaba con cada rama que se ponía cerca de él.

Pero yo tenía mis propios problemas y era un marido muy enfadado conmigo por querer ir en esta misión, por lo que y según creía él, era demasiado peligroso para mi. Mi punto de vista era totalmente opuesto al de él no había nada de peligroso en ir a una exploración.

Iba concentrada en mis propios pensamientos que acabé tropezado con una de las ramas que Eret había cortado para dejarnos el paso y aplacar su furia. Me quejé desde el suelo por mi torpeza, no debía estar distraída. Mi marido vino a socorrerme y me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

-Estoy bien -me ayudó a ponerme de pie y seguimos explorando, pero ahora mi marido se quedó a mi lado.

-Tenías que haberte quedado en casa Ruff -me habló molesto -puedes hacerte daño.

-Yo soy una jinete Snotlout, solo he tropezado.

-También puedes ser una jinete en Berk.

-Snotlout creí que te casaste conmigo porque me querías a mi tal y como era. No para tener a un ama de casa -me alejé de mi marido y avancé hasta estar al lado de Valka. No aguantaba más las tonterías de mi marido.

Tras la ronda de reconocimiento volvimos al lugar donde nos separamos para ver que el otro grupo tampoco había encontrado nada, por lo que nos apresuramos a la segunda isla ya estaba atardeciendo y teníamos poco tiempo.

Al llegar pensé qué Astrid haría los mismos grupos e iba a pedirle que cambiara a los grupos. Necesitaba un rato lejos de mi querido marido, pero esta me sorprendió cuando se hizo escuchar por encima de todos formando dos nuevos grupos.

-Las mujeres por una lado y los hombres por el otro -sonreí parecía que mi amiga también estaba harta de su marido.

-Me parece genial Astrid -le respondí entusiasmada con su decisión.

-¡No podéis ir vosotras solas! ¡Esto es peligroso! -mi esposo volvió a la carga.

-¿Me estás diciendo que nosotras somos unas pobres mujeres desvalidas, que no serán capaces de librarse de unos indeseables cazadores de dragones? -Astrid puso los brazos en sus caderas, se le notaba muy enfadada y todos sabían lo que era la jefa enfadada.

-Estaremos bien chicos -Valka nos paso sus brazos por los hombros a cada una.

-Moveos tenemos poco tiempo -ordeno Astrid. Me gustaba que mi mejor amiga fuera la jefa.

Nos alejamos de los chicos y no pudieron decir que no a una orden directa de la jefa de Berk. Ya que aunque Hiccup había vuelto no había tomado su puesto como jefe. Si se fue porque no le gusto su trabajo como jefe hacía bien con no tomar su puesto. Era lo mejor para todo Berk y para Astrid que solo luchaba por el futuro de su hijo.

Fue complicado, pero todos los jinetes la apoyamos para conseguir convencer al consejo de Berk para que aceptara a Astrid como jefa. Aunque esto fue posible, porque Snotlout y yo habíamos tenido una niña y dado a que no se sabía si iba a haber posibilidades de que tuviéramos un niño por lo que aceptaron a Astrid ya que ella había tenido un niño, era el heredero y primogénito del antiguo jefe.

-¿Qué ha hecho el tuyo? -le pregunté a mi amiga.

-Ser un hombre -me respondió y yo reí. Parecía que ambas nos estábamos cansando de los hombres -al final tuve que reconsiderar un poco más la vida de Rose y sus amigas.

-Somos débiles Astrid.

-No, yo no lo soy.

-Se te cae la baba cuando papi esta con su hijo, así que no te hagas la guay conmigo hermana -le dí un leve golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Astrid y al principio pensé que era solo para evitarme y cambiar de tema, pero después me di cuenta que de donde señalaba había unas cuerdas tiradas por el suelo que se mezclaban entre la yerba.

-Parece una trampa -Valka miró con cuidado y comenzó a tantear con su bastón por el suelo, hasta que salto una trampa y salieron del suelo unas estacas de madera.

-Eso, si que ha sido peligroso -sentencié algo preocupada ahora por el estado del imbécil de mi marido.

-Realmente muy peligroso. Puede estar todo lleno de trampas -Astrid también parecía preocupada, aunque por lo menos Hiccup era más listo que mi marido. Hasta una piedra era más inteligente que mi marido.

-Debemos mirar con cautela, no piséis nada. Coger un palo o algo para que os vaya marcando el camino -Valka tomó un par de ramas de árboles que había por el suelo y nos la paso.

-¿Valka crees que debemos ir a por los chicos? -preguntó Astrid, se me adelantó ya que yo también iba a decir lo mismo.

-Mi marido es un torpe -tenía que decirlo, estaba muy preocupada.

-Hiccup es muy cuidadoso, pero si acaban golpeándose con Eret otra vez... Valka tenemos que ir con ellos.

-Chicas, tranquilas ¿No estabais tan cansadas de los hombres?

Las dos nos miramos y nos sonrojamos por sentirnos al descubierto. Si, los hombres eran unos imbéciles, pero al fin y al cabo eran nuestros imbéciles y los amábamos.

-Estarán bien y además necesitamos terminar la ronda y volver, ya esta oscureciendo.

Valka tenía razón, aunque eso no nos quitaba la preocupación, pero debíamos concentrarnos o nosotras seríamos las que acabaríamos heridas por alguna trampa. Los dragones iban detrás nuestra guardando nuestras espaldas.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro y vimos restos de cuerdas y redes rotas, además de sangre. Mucha sangre.

-¡Esto es horrible! -Valka negó con la cabeza.

-Puede que haya sido aquí donde hirieron al tifomerang -hablo mi amiga mirando cada rincón del lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

-Puede ser -Valka comenzó a examinar la red que estaba rota -Parece que accionó una trampa y se vio herida y atrapada. Habrá utilizado sus últimas fuerzas para librarse de la red y llegar hasta Berk.

-No entiendo como pudo ser capaz de lograr eso con la herida que tenía -mi amiga se puso junto a su suegra examinando la red rota.

-Eres madre. Por salvar a tu hijo lo harías todo y eso hizo esa dragona. Rasgo como pudo la red, tomó a su hijo y lo salvo, realizó bien su cometido.

-A pesar de encontrar todo esto aún no sabemos con quien estamos tratando y no me gusta que hayan actuado tan cerca de Berk -Astrid dejo caer la red que había examinado.

-Mañana tendremos que ver si tenemos más suerte en las demás islas y encontrar a los responsables de esto -hablo Valka decidida.

-¡Si mañana de nuevo iremos las chicas al ataque! -exclamé e hice reír a las otras dos -y ahora vamos a ver que nuestros idiotas estén bien por favor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las tres montamos en nuestros dragones y fuimos al sitio donde nos separamos, pero al llegar aún no estaban ellos y eso nos puso algo inquietas. Mire a mi suegra, esperando que ella nos dijera que hacer, ya que podía razonar más que Ruffnut o yo, sobre que debíamos hacer.

-Quedaros aquí por si llegan y yo voy a mirar por la dirección en la que ellos se alejaron. Estad alerta -mi suegra montó en su dragón y alzó el vuelo.

-¿Estarán bien? -me preguntó Ruffnut.

-Seguro que si -respondí, pero igualmente me sentía inquieta, aunque Hiccup era cuidadoso, también era muy torpe a veces.

Llevábamos un rato esperando, cuando por fin escuchamos los sonidos de aleteos y había uno en particular que supe que era de Toothless. Las dos miramos al cielo, ya estaba oscuro. Descendieron y sentí que mi corazón se paró al ver a mi marido sobre Toothles, se agarraba un costado y sangraba.

-¡Hiccup! -corrí hacía él preocupada -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Una trampa se accionó y no la vi. Gracias a Eret que me empujo a tiempo, no me llego a herir de gravedad. Solo es un rasguño.

-¡Por thor!... ¡Hiccup estás sangrando, no puede ser solo un rasguño -me preocupe bastante -tenemos que volver a Berk.

-Hijo ¿Puedes ir tu solo en Toothles? -preguntó Valka. También parecía preocupada.

-Si, claro -se quejó un poco, estaba aparentando que estaba bien para que nos preocupáramos por él, lo sabía porque ya lo conocía muy bien y eso era muy típico de Hiccup.

-No vas a ir solo -me monté en Toothles y le obligue a ir detrás. Ya que yo no podía agarrarme en él -Stormfly síguenos -ordené a mi dragona y alcé el vuelo. No había montado mucho en Toothles, pero sabía lo básico para poder montarlo.

Hiccup se agarró a mi cintura y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello. Era reconfortante el tenerlo así, aunque quería llegar lo más rápido posible a Berk para que Gothi pudiera atender la herida de Hiccup.

-¡Vamos Toothless, sé que puedes ir más rápido! -anime al dragón, este me hizo caso y aumentó su velocidad dejando atrás a nuestros amigos y a mi propia dragona.

Ya veía a lo lejos Berk, estaba deseando de llegar con Gothi y que curara a Hiccup, esperaba que no fuera mucho. Ahora me sentía un poco culpable, tendría que haber ido en el mismo grupo que mi marido para así evitar que él resultara herido, aunque agradecía mucho a Eret por haberlo salvado.

Los hombres eran tontos, idiotas, infantiles y solo ellos sabían como enfadarnos hasta el punto de querer matarlos, pero aún así y a pesar de todo, tal y como había dicho Ruffnut, ellos eran su debilidad. Y yo era muy débil ante mi marido. Solo me hacía la fuerte, porque estando él cerca era débil, lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo. Sus besos, sus abrazos, todo de él. Por ello me sentía tan inquieta. Ya estábamos muy cerca de Berk, solo deseaba que no fuera mucho la herida de Hiccup.

-Hiccup, ya estamos cerca -pase una de mis manos detrás intentando encontrar la de Hiccup, al llegar me encontré con la mano que Hiccup tenía en su costado, estaba muy caliente y mojada, cuando miré mi mano vi que estaba manchada de sangre. Eso era demasiado para solo un rasguño.

Continuara.

Hola. Lo siento, hoy se queda por aquí XD No tardaré en el próximo... o eso espero.

Bueno espero que nadie se sienta ofendido porque este capítulo las chicas se hayan enfadado mucho con sus maridos y se dicen cosas no muy bonitas de los chicos. Solo he intentado mostrar lo que he visto cuando los matrimonios se enfadan XD y que siempre se acaba con esa frase de "todos los hombres son iguales" y al igual pasa al revés cuando dicen "todas las mujeres sois iguales" pero al fin y al cabo tanto hombres como mujeres somos todos iguales y cuando nos enfadamos decimos cosas que no pensamos realmente, cuando nos enfadamos podemos ser tanto hombres como mujeres los más irracionales. En definitiva solo era un poquito de humor n.n

Muchas gracias a todos los favoritos y seguidores! y a las personitas que se toman un ratito en dejar un review un agradecimiento muy especial para ellos! que los adoro 3!

RoxFiedler: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado :) ahora con lo que viene Hiccup será más Hiccup, un líder no puede dejar de ser lo que es.

Airi: El capítulo anterior fue más corto de lo que suelo hacerlo XD me pillaste jajaja El niño más listo será Mike porque es el que tiene ocho años y será la cabeza pensante del grupo. Muchas gracias por tus halagos, la verdad que me esfuerzo mucho por mejorar y aunque sé que aún tengo muchos fallos espero poder seguir mejorando :)

DragoViking: Aparecieron los cazadores de dragones. Pero eso sera bueno para Hiccup y que este quiera volver a ser el líder.

Gracias a todos los lectores!


	18. Capítulo 18

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 18

Tras visitar a Gothi pudimos ver que la herida de Hiccup no era tan grande como pensábamos, realmente si era solo un rasguño, pero parece que la trampa tenía algún tipo de veneno echado sobre ella, que tenía el efecto de no dejar sanar para así hacer más daño. Por ello Hiccup no dejaba de sangrar. La misión de ese veneno era matar, por muy pequeña que fuera la herida.

Gothi para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno le hizo una densa pasta con una mezcla de yerbas y la hecho sobre la herida dejándola como si fuera una costra sobre la piel y taponando la herida. Debíamos de estar pendientes, esperaba que la mezcla de Gothi fuera mucho más efectiva que la que llevaba esa trampa.

Nuestros nuevos enemigos no solo cazaban, si no que mataban a los dragones. Temía por la vida de los aldeanos de Berk y el bienestar de mi pequeño niño que aún era muy pequeño incluso para tomar un hacha entre sus manos. Era demasiado pequeño para saber incluso que era realmente un enemigo. Para él sus enemigos eran los niños que le decían pequeñajo y esperaba que siguiera siendo así y no fuera como lo ocurrido con Mike, que el chico parecía haber crecido de golpe después del impacto de ver a ese Tifomerang moribundo.

Entré en la habitación de Hiccup en su antigua casa y lo ayudé a recostarse en la cama. No llevaba su camisa puesta, ya que se la había quitado Gothi para echarle el tratamiento en la herida. Yo evitaba a toda costa mirar demasiado su torso desnudo, pero es que mis ojos curiosos parecían no hacerme caso y le lanzaba miradas furtivas, miradas que más de una vez quedaban sobre su tatuaje, ese que tenía sobre su pecho izquierdo con la silueta del furia nocturna y el nadder que nos representaban a ambos.

Parecía que la costra de yerbas de Gothi, estaba haciendo efecto y la herida de Hiccup no sangraba tanto como antes, eso me aliviaba un poco. Me senté en una silla al lado de su cama. No pensaba marcharme en toda la noche, no quería estar lejos por si empeoraba.

-Astrid ¿No vas a casa? -se quejó un poco al intentar colocarse mejor en su cama. Yo me tuve que volver a levantar para ayudarle a que se colocara y estuviera cómodo antes de que se hiciera daño.

-No... -no dije nada más y él me miró, como esperando que le diera una respuesta más elaborada, pero no pensaba hacerlo, ya que si comenzaba a darle excusas Hiccup se daría cuenta de mis intenciones.

-Hiccup querrá dormir.

-Hiccup se ha dormido con tu madre -volví a mi silla y me intenté poner todo lo cómoda que podía en una dura silla de madera.

-Y tú tendrás que descansar -Hiccup puso su brazo en la frente, dejándome una mejor vista de su cuerpo. Debo mirar a otro lado y pensar en otra cosa.

-Si, tengo que descansar. En un rato me iré ¿Te molesto mucho? -pregunté algo molesta por su insistencia en que me marchara.

-No me molestas, es solo que... creo que piensas quedarte toda la noche ahí sentada -me sonrió y sentí mis mejillas arder. Me había descubierto, eran muchos años de conocernos. Además de que me había pillado infraganti mientras mis ojos volvían a fijarse demasiado en su pecho desnudo.

-Pues te equivocas -fingí que me enfadaba y me crucé de brazos. Ahora mis ojos solo se fijaron en los ojos de mi marido.

-Me gustaría mucho que te quedarás conmigo Astrid -se tapó los ojos con su brazo por lo que no pude mirarlo ¿Estaba esperando una respuesta por mi parte?

-¿Por qué? -no le iba a dar las respuestas que el deseaba. No me había ganado el título de cabezota por ceder a la primera monería que me hiciera Hiccup, por muy sexy que se viera con su torso desnudo. Mi orgullo primero.

-Pensé que como estabas preocupada por mi, te quedarías conmigo hasta que vieras que realmente estoy bien -hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor.

-¿No estás bien? ¿Te sigue doliendo? -me acerqué a la cama preocupada y le quité el brazo de sus ojos para mirarlo.

Él me sonrió y me dí cuenta de que había caído de lleno en su trampa. Él sabía de sobra que yo era muy débil ante él y se había aprovechado de eso. Me entraban ganas de golpearlo y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que estaba herido y le hubiera golpeado bien fuerte. Mi orgullo estaba algo dolido por esta actuación de mi marido.

Hiccup alzó sus brazos y tiró de mi para que me acercará a él. Hiccup se incorporó un poco y me abrazó. Yo enseguida lo volví a empujar para que se tumbara y miré preocupada la herida. No debía moverse en toda la noche para que la herida se cerrara completamente.

-No puedes moverte Hiccup.

-Quédate conmigo -me susurró -no me moveré si te quedas conmigo. Sabes que soy muy inquieto y me muevo mucho, pero si te tengo a mi lado, estoy tranquilo.

-¿Me estás haciendo chantaje?

-¡No, por supuesto que no!... -Hiccup volvió a tumbarse en la cama, ahora él estaba molesto, o más que molesto, parecía decepcionado de que su plan perfecto no hubiera surtido el efecto que deseaba -bueno da igual, me quedaré quieto. Que mañana tenemos que seguir buscando.

-¡Tu estás herido! -le regañé como a un niño pequeño.

-Mañana estaré bien, solo ha sido un rasguño.

-Puede abrirse la herida Hiccup -insistí, debía comprender que debía recuperarse antes de volver a salir en busca de esos cazadores de dragones.

-Astrid, no pienso dejarte sola con un nuevo enemigo ahí fuera y mucho menos con armas potentes como las que utilizan. Son unos sádicos.

-Estaré bien. Yo soy mucho más cuidadosa que tú, por eso yo no he acabado herida y tú si -doy paso a otra vez a que hable mi orgullo por mi trabajo bien hecho.

-Es que el idiota de Eret me hizo enfadar y me entretuve, por ello no me di cuenta de la trampa.

-Sois unos críos -suspiré cansada y volví a mi silla. Me sentía cansada había sido un día largo. Tenía tantas ganas de acostarme junto a mi marido. Hacía tanto que eso no era posible, ya había olvidado hasta que era dormir con alguien a mi lado.

-Astrid, te conozco y piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche... y bueno yo, estoy deseando que te quedes. Así que porque no solo te acuestas mi lado, tu te quedas tranquila y sabes que estoy bien y yo te tengo a mi lado. Los dos salimos beneficiados. Además se te ve cansada.

-Siempre has tenido buenas dotes de persuasión Haddock -sonreí un poco. A la basura se fue al final mi orgullo, dejar de lado mi orgullo era complicado, pero ese hecho había pasado desde que me di cuenta que realmente estaba enamorada.

-Por supuesto, cómo si no hubiera conseguido ablandar el corazón de la jefa de Berk y hacerla mi esposa.

Reí, no podía enfadarme con él. No cuando había dado tales razones. Él era único, lo mismo me hacía enfadar que con solo unas palabras me hacía sonreír. Y por eso y porque era un chico tan diferente a todos los demás es lo que me hizo que me fijara en él. Además de que él nunca me pidió que fuera la mejor en todo, solo me dejo ser yo, sin presiones.

-Esta bien... puede que si estuviera pensando en quedarme aquí sentada toda la noche.

-Gracias mi lady. Eres tan buena conmigo que a veces pienso que no me te merezco.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo que tú -mi marido río con la respuesta que le había dado.

Me quité mis hombreras, mi capa y mis botas para estar más cómoda. Dejé mis pertenencias en la silla en la que había estado sentada. Mi marido parecía decepcionado, no sé que esperaba, no me iba a desnudar completamente.

-¿Ya está?

-No te entiendo Hiccup -tuve que evitar que una sonrisa fuera mi respuesta, ya que estaba en mi papel de chica inocente. Me acerqué al lado izquierdo de la cama, ya que Hiccup tenía su herida en el derecho.

-¿No te quitas nada más?... solo lo digo por tu comodidad -mi marido me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-No, así estoy cómoda -mi marido levantó la manta dejándome entrar a su lado.

Antes de que me acostará, Hiccup puso su brazo sobre la almohada y miró a otro lado. Suspiré. Era débil y lo mejor era aceptar mi debilidad, por lo que me recosté sobre su pecho desnudo y él me rodeo con su brazo.

Si esto seguía así, no podría tardar mucho en decirle a mi hijo quien era su padre, o si no se enteraría por otra persona y no quería que eso sucediera. O peor aún nos vería en estos momentos en los que el corazón destrozaba mi orgullo y caía en las redes del conquistador de dragones.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me desperté temprano, pero no quería moverme de mi cálida cama y menos por la compañía de mi esposa a mi lado. Ella estaba de espaldas a mi y yo la abrazaba. Enterré mi cara en su cuello y aspiré su aroma. Había olvidado lo cálido que era dormir al lado de otra persona, sobre todo en las frías mañanas de Berk.

Pero las cosas no son para siempre y mi dragón ya se estaba despertando. Me incorporé un poco y le dije a Toothless que se quedará calladito, ya que aún mi esposa estaba dormida. Mi amigo me miró de lado y removió su cola, tas eso y como si fueran las olas en la playa comenzó a remover su trasero. Me levanté rápido, pero con cuidado de que Astrid no despertara para pararlo, ya que después de eso sabía que su intención era saltar a la cama y babearme la cara.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y deje que mi dragón saliera, para que fuera en busca de su desayuno y así dejar dormir un poco más a Astrid, que parecía dormir profundamente ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Ya estaba muy despierto por culpa de mi dragón, por lo que decidí asearme un poco y aproveché que me había fabricado mi propio aseo dentro de mi habitación. No era la gran cosa, pero era más cómodo que ir a lago. Además esperaba ya estar listo para cuando mi esposa despertara y que me viera bien para proseguir con la búsqueda de nuestro nuevo enemigo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Abrí mis ojos, sentía frío y me hice un ovillo en la cama en busca de mi propio calor. Era una mañana fría en Berk, como todas las mañanas. Esa noche había dormido como hacía años que no lo hacía. Con un sueño profundo, tanto que no había soñando con nada y mucho menos tenido pesadillas. Pero ahora no sentía a mi lado el causante de que hubiera dormido tan bien. Me dí la vuelta para darme cuenta de lo que ya pensaba. Hiccup, no estaba conmigo. Me estiré algo perezosa y me levanté de la cama ¿Dónde estaría Hiccup? Tanto había insistido en que durmiera con él y ahora no me despertaba a su lado. Al mirar la habitación también me había dado cuenta de que Toothles no estaba en la habitación ¿Habría salido a volar con su dragón? ¡Le dije que debía cuidarse!

-Hombres -di un largo suspiró y deshice mi trenza que estaba toda enmarañada porque no me la deshice para dormir.

Un ruido en el baño me hizo darme cuenta de que había alguien en esa habitación, por lo que me acerqué a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Escuché ruido de agua ¿Hiccup se estaría dando un baño? Me sonrojé al pensar que solo me separaba una maldita puerta para ver a mi marido completamente desnudo. Me alerté al escuchar un quejido del otro lado ¿Se le habría abierto la herida a Hiccup? ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba preocupada.

-¿Hiccup? -pregunté llamando a la puerta con cautela -¿Estás ahí?

-Si -escuché del otro lado de la puerta. Su voz parecía débil.

-¿Estás bien Hiccup? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si -volvió a repetir y yo entré sin pensármelo. Al entrar cerré la puerta tras de mi y me recargué sobre ella.

Hiccup se asustó y se tapó su masculinidad. Mi marido estaba metido en la pequeña bañera que estaba situada en el centro del pequeño cuarto de aseo, completamente desnudo.

-¡No te he dicho que entraras! -exclamó.

-¡Me has dicho que si Hiccup! -baje mi mirada para no mirarlo directamente.

-Me has hecho dos preguntas Astrid ¿Estás bien? mi respuesta si... ¿Puedo pasar? ¡No! -exclamó algo nervioso.

-Te escuché quejarte y me asusté un poco... Ya me voy -tomé el pomo de la puerta decidida a marcharme.

-¡No te vayas! -Hiccup salió de la bañera mojando todo a su paso y me agarró de la mano, con la otra mano se seguía tapando su entrepierna -ya estás aquí. Quédate.

-Por... ¿Porqué te quejaste? -intentaba alzar mi mirada hacía Hiccup y así poder mirar su herida, pero no podía sentía que estaba muy sonrojada y un calor subía por todo mi cuerpo que nublaba mis sentidos y aceleraba el ritmo de mi corazón.

-No... no fue un quejido, propiamente dicho -tartamudeo un poco. Él también parecía nervioso.

-¿Qué? -pregunté y subí mi mirada a sus ojos verdes. Él también estaba tan sonrojado como yo.

-Que no me estaba quejando Astrid. De hecho podría decirse que era todo lo contrario -Hiccup, colocó sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, atrapándome entre la puerta y su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Entonces que te ocurría? -pregunté y Hiccup se acercó más a mi, su cuerpo estaba algo húmedo por haber salido del agua y las gotas de agua caían juguetonas por su fuerte torso desnudo.

El calor en mi cuerpo subía por segundos, estaba empezando a perder la cordura, adiós a mi orgullo de fiera vikinga. Mi marido pegó su cuerpo por completo al mio y sentí como su hombría chocaba con mi entrepierna. Me sonrojé aún más al sentirlo tan cerca de mi. Ahora lo entendía lo que me había dicho Hiccup. No era un quejido de dolor, si no que había sido un gemido. Saber eso de mi marido me hace sonrojar aún más.

Ya había pisoteado mi orgullo y tirado a la basura, era humana y como tal había cosas a la que no era capaz de resistirme y una de ellas estaba frente a mi. Miré sus ojos verde intenso y rodee su cuello antes de fundirme con él en un beso lleno de pasión.

Él me correspondió con la misma intensidad y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo pegándome completamente a su cuerpo, con el que tenía libre introdujo su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, hasta aprisionar uno de mis pechos, haciéndome gemir. Hiccup comenzó a tomar el control, se separó un poco de mi para quitarme mi camiseta y acto seguido me beso con pasión, mordiéndome los labios y devorando mi boca con su lengua.

Mi marido bajo sus manos hasta tomar tomar la cinturilla de mis leggins y comenzó a bajar la ropa junto a la interior, acariciando mi trasero. Lancé un gemido, cuando mi marido apretó mis nalgas con sus manos. Se separó de mi, solo para mirarme y terminar de bajar mis leggins para quedar completamente desnuda. Su mirada lasciva me hacía sonrojar, aunque también sentirme sexy para sus ojos y eso me hacía sentir bien, a pesar de estar completamente desnuda.

Se apoderó nuevamente de mis labios y me tomó en brazos, yo quedando a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y mi espalda apoyada sobre la puerta. Me miró por unos segundos, con esa expresión de querer comerme que me volvía loca. Pero no hacía nada, ya sabía lo que estaba esperando. Me acerqué a su oído y le dí un leve mordisco, él movió un poco sus caderas para rozar su miembro sobre mi entrepierna. y hacerme lanzar un leve gemido en su oído.

-Ámame Hiccup Hadock -susurré y eso bastó para hacerle reaccionar.

Con su mano guío su miembro a mi entrepierna, haciendo que en pocos segundos los dos nos fusionáramos en uno con un leve gemido de ambos. Comenzó a moverse dentro de mi lentamente. Sabía como hacerme sentir en las nubes. Me tuve que aguantar y reprimir mis gemidos, tapándome la boca con mi mano. No estábamos solos en esa casa.

-Astrid -susurró en mi oído, antes de tomar más velocidad -te amo -mordió mis labios, antes de agarrar con más fuerza mis nalgas para aumentar la velocidad.

Me aferré con fuerza a su espalda y solo disfrute del suave movimiento que hacía Hiccup dentro de mi. El pequeño cuarto de aseo se inundó con el sonido de nuestros gemidos y el golpeteo de nuestros cuerpos, mientras subía la temperatura de esa minúscula habitación convirtiendo una fría mañana de Berk en una acalorada mañana.

-Hiccup... -susurré el nombre de mi marido y clavé mis uñas en su espalda, el calor ya estaba siendo sofocante y sentía que la pasión se había intensificado, así como el movimiento de las caderas de Hiccup.

Mordí el cuello de mi marido levemente al sentir como él llenaba mi interior y así evitar chillar de placer. Nos quedamos quietos, intentando normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Yo acaricié su espalda y besé su cuello. Esa era una muestra de que mi marido estaba mucho más fuerte de cuando se marchó. Reí por lo bajito.

-¿De qué te ríes? -me preguntó mi marido.

-De nada -me recargué en la puerta para poder mirar a mi marido -solo pensaba en algo.

-¿En qué piensas mi lady? -me hablo sensual y yo me mordí el labio.

-Solo pensaba que estás más fuerte... nada más -me apoderé de sus labios y lo bese hasta que me quedé sin aire y volví a mirarlo.

-parece que no te disgusta el hecho de que este más fuerte -miró mis pechos como subían y bajaban por mi agitada respiración. El mismo ritmo que tenía el collar que colgaba de mi cuello con el mismo dibujo del tatuaje de mi marido, ese colgante al que me aferraba cuando pensaba que mi marido estaba muerto.

-No -ahora el que río fue él por mi respuesta.

-Me gusta que te agrade -dijo antes de lanzarse a morder y lamer mis pezones, haciendo que volviera a tapar mi boca para callar mis gemidos -Aunque igualmente ya noto que no puedo sostenerte por más tiempo.

Con cuidado salió de mi y me bajó al suelo. Me tomó de la mano y me llevo hasta la pequeña bañera. Me gustaba lo caballeroso que podía llegar a ser conmigo y esos gestos de cariño por los que cambie de ser una fiera vikinga a la esposa de Hiccup Haddock.

-¿Te apetece que sigamos en la bañera? -me preguntó. Yo solo lo miré de arriba a bajo y me mordí mi labio inferior. Para mi era completamente imposible decirle que no. Por lo que solo me dejé guiar hasta la bañera, cuando de repente me fijo en que Hiccup no tenía la mezcla de yerbas sobre la herida.

-Hiccup ¡Tu herida! -me maldije a mí misma por no haberme dado cuenta antes de este hecho y me fijé en donde debería tener la costra de yerbas que Gothi le aplicó y no había nada, Solo estaba el pequeño rasguño que finalmente parecía que se había cerrado y ya no sangraba.

-Estoy bien. Ya te lo dije, solo era un rasguño... -Hiccup se agachó un poco para quedar a mi altura y me tomó del mentón -me gusta cuando te preocupas por mi -Me beso y yo solo me deje llevar una vez más por mi marido.

Parecía que esta iba a ser una cálida mañana en Berk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando logramos salir del cuarto de baño. Bueno realmente fue mi esposa la que me recordó que debíamos salir a explorar y ya era la hora de ir en busca de nuestros compañeros. Por lo que tuve que ceder y soltarla, aunque era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos.

Al salir buscamos por toda la casa, pero ya no estaba mi madre ni mi hijo, así que fuimos al gran salón donde seguramente habrían ido a buscar a nuestros compañeros. Que ya se debían preguntar dónde estábamos.

Camino al gran salón, mi cabeza no podía de parar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir el el baño con mi esposa. La había amado como ella se merecía, la había tratado con mimo y cariño e incluso le había dicho muchas veces cuanto la amaba, pero ella nunca me respondió de la misma forma.

Sabía que me quería y que no era capaz de resistirse a mi. Adoraba eso de ella, pero ¿De que valía el placer carnal, si mi esposa no me amaba? Me lo merecía por todo lo que le hice... pero esperaba que en ese momento tan íntimo donde solo estábamos nosotros dos y nada más, que ella me dijera algo como un "te amo" aunque solo fuera porque le gustara que la tomara como mi esposa.

Bajamos de nuestros dragones al llegar al gran salón, subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a las grandes puertas del gran salón, a las primeras personas en que me fije eran mi madre y mi hijo. Mi pequeño fue corriendo a mis brazos nada más entrar, lo cogí en brazos y él me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonreír y olvidarme de todo.

-¿Y yo qué? -se quejó mi esposa y sin dejarme soltarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Astrid.

-Hiccup quielo hablar contigo... es una cosa solo de hombles -me reí por la frase que dijo mi pequeño. Los dos miramos a Astrid.

-Esta bien. Os dejo en vuestra charla de hombres -Astrid se alejó y nos quedamos solos nosotros dos.

-Te vi ablazando a mi mama... la abu dice los ablazos son pala... para dar mucho cariño ¿quieles a mi mama? Si la quieles... podemos... -mi pequeño bajo sus ojos de mi y comenzó a juguetear con los cordones de su camisa -Podemos... ¿vivir juntos... los tles? -mi pequeño finalmente volvió a mirarme.

Sentí que mi corazón se paraba un instante. Mi hijo me estaba pidiendo que los tes fuéramos una familia. Lo abrace con fuerza, rodeando su pequeña espalda. Él apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo bese su frente.

A lo lejos vi como mi esposa nos miraba y ambos sonreímos ¿Qué debía hacer más para hacerla ver que los amaba a los dos? Fui un estúpido, un idiota, al pensar que mi hijo era más trabajo, porque no lo era. Ellos dos eran mi vida y me pesaba cada día que tenía que esconder quien era realmente a mi hijo. Me pesaba mucho el haberlos abandonado. Y agradecía a cada persona que estuvo con Astrid y la ayudaron con su embarazo.

-Hiccup. Yo quiero mucho a tu mama y te quiero mucho a ti. Pero hay cosas que son muy complicadas. Sé que algún día te contare todo lo que quiero que sepas de mi y ese día todo cambiará.

-No te entiendo Hiccup. Yo solo quielo un papa...

-Lo sé. Sé que no puedes entenderme ahora y sé que deseas que tu papa esté contigo. Yo solo te puedo decir que os quiero mucho, a ti y a tu mama. Pero las cosas para los adultos son complicadas. Aunque te prometo que estaré a tu lado y al lado de tu mama todos los días y os haré muy felices.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo Hiccup -enterré mi cara en su pelo castaño, tan parecido al mio, aunque más claro.

Cerré los ojos y aspiré su aroma, era reconfortante estar así. Pero debía de conseguir que mi esposa me dijera por fin que me amaba para poder decirle a Hiccup que yo era su padre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miré a lo lejos como mis dos mayores debilidades se abrazaban. Suspiré. No podía seguir así. Ya que estaba dañando a mi hijo por no decirle quien era su padre. Pero aún tenía tanto miedo de que él se marchara otra vez, que era lo que me impedía el decirle a mi hijo quien era realmente Hiccup. Aún no confiaba completamente en Hiccup.

-¿Te traigo un babero? -me preguntó mi amiga Ruffnut.

-No, hace falta -di un sorbo a mi poción -¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo mal Ruff? -le pregunté a mi amiga.

\- No lo creo. Lo que te hizo estuvo mal Astrid, de hecho creo que lo estás haciendo bien, Hiccup debe ganarse el que vuelva contigo. Aunque parece que tu imbécil se ha portado mejor que el mío -me sonrió al ver que me estaba tomando una de las pociones de Gothi.

-¿Seguís enfadados? -le pregunté, aunque era evidente que si.

-El idiota de Snotlout dice que mi lugar es en casa cuidando a nuestra hija.

-Te casaste con Snotlout ¿Qué esperabas? -le pasé un brazo por los hombros de mi amiga.

-Y tú con Hiccup... creo que al final escogimos mal amiga.

Ambas miramos como en una mesa frente a la nuestra estaba la parejita de Berk. Tuffnut y Heather, los dos sonreían como idiotas y Tuff le acariciaba la barriguita a Heather. Los queríamos, pero en esos momentos no podíamos evitar odiarlos un poquito.

-¿Te puedes creer que el mejor marido fuera mi hermano?

-No... de hecho pensé que habría que estar muy loca para casarse con él y míralos ¿No los odias?

-Totalmente... bueno aún queda libre Fishleg -las dos miramos a nuestro regordete amigo. El pobre no había tenido mucha suerte con el amor.

-Nunca vería a Fishleg con otros ojos, es mi mejor amigo -le di otro sorbo a mi poción.

-Normal - mi amiga me guiñó un ojo -tu prefieres a tu varonil castaño.

-Se acabó tenemos que marcharnos Ruffnut.

Me levanté y organicé a todos. Hoy también vendría Fishleg, por lo que dejamos a cargo de nuestros hijos a los futuros y felices papas, Tuffnut y Hetaher. La verdad que había sido como una pequeña venganza mía y de Ruffnut el dejar a nuestros revoltoso hijos con ellos dos, ya que sabíamos que cuando llegáramos estarían más que cansados de ellos. Pero así también se preparaban para lo que les esperaría con su futuro bebé.

Nuestro primer destino fue la isla de los renegados donde un ya muy mayor Alvin nos recibió con los brazos abiertos y nos dio información de que habían pasado por sus tierras unos tipos algo sospechosos que iban buscando dragones.

La isla de los renegados tenían dragones, aunque no tantos como Berk, solo unos pocos que ayudaban en las tareas diarias y la defensa. Por lo que los echaron de sus tierras al ver que lo que realmente querían eran matar a los dragones. Su misión solo era exterminar la raza de los dragones del mundo.

Esa era la fijación de nuestro nuevo enemigo, exterminar dragones. Parece que después de años de paz tras el ataque de Drago y nos veíamos que teníamos otro enemigo acechando en las sombras.

Tras la información valiosa de los renegados, nos fuimos a explorar otra isla, algo más alejada de Berk. Necesitábamos descubrir quien era nuestro nuevo enemigo, ya que los renegados no sabían quienes eran ni como se llamaba su líder. Esta vez debíamos ser cuidadosos y encontrarlos a ellos antes de que ese loco encontrara Berk e intentara destruir nuestra forma de vida.

Ahora tenía una responsabilidad mucho mayor que el trabajo diario de Berk. Un jefe protege a los suyos, esas siempre eran las palabras de mi suegro, al que tanto admiró por su buen trabajo. No podía decepcionarle, debía proteger a la isla de todo mal. Tal y como lo hizo él en vida.

Continuara.

Hola. Lo siento me retrasé un poquito u.u Pero espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, sobre todo en los momentos de Astrid orgullosa XD Segundo lemon y espero que sea de vuestro agrado, sé que son poca cosa, porque no quiero alargar mucho ese tipo de escenas, no quiero un capítulo que solo se base en un lemon.

Y bueno estoy preparando un fic cortito, solo de tres capítulos que ya esta medio listo, así que en breve lo subiré. Este se dará en la actualidad. Y lo digo ya para así ponerme las pilas y subirlo de una buena vez jajaja. Se titula Imagination y la acción se dará tras Hiccup sufrir un accidente de tráfico.

Muchas gracias a los seguidores y favoritos! y muchas gracias a las personas que se toman un ratito para dejarme un review! Os quiero!

RoxFiedler: Muchas gracias por tus palabras que me sacan una sonrisa n.n Es justo lo que yo pienso que los hombres y mujeres nos complementamos y lo irracionales que somos cuando nos enfadamos. Astrid aún sigue resentida a pesar de todo, incluso si te das cuanta al final de la escena de lemon ella no pude olvidar lo que le hizo Hiccup y recuerda como se aferraba al collar que le regalo Hiccup pensando en que él estaba muerto. Pero las cosas están cambiando. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

DragoViking: Hiccup se hirió, pero en esta ocasión no fue nada XD. Creo que Hiccup es un líder, por ello cuando la cosa se ponga fea será un verdadero líder.

Airi: A mi también me paso, que pensé que el papel de Astrid quedó muy desaprovechado en la segunda película, esa fue una de las cosas que me hizo pensar en Astrid como jefa y es un poco el inicio de esta idea para el fanfic. Fue un Hiccup no quiere ser jefe, lo hizo porque su padre murió y Astrid tiene de sobra fuerza para se un gran jefa y así nació este fanfic n.n Y si, justamente era un poco esa mi idea del enfado de las mujeres con los hombres, además de darle un poco de humor, bajo ese humor hay pensamientos y experiencias. Hay muchos pensamientos que a parte de venir bien para la historia, son míos propios y justamente como la frase del aprendizaje. Y si paciencia con Neox, a lo mejor para navidades vemos la nueva temporada XD. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegran mucho leer tus review!

Gracias a todos los lectores!


	19. Capítulo 19

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 19

Tras dejar la isla de los renegados, nos alejamos hasta la siguiente isla, intentando encontrar algo que nos acercara a nuestro nuevo enemigo antes de que este venga a nosotros.

Mi amigo Toothles volaba veloz, pero siempre sin dejar de divisar a mis compañeros jinetes. Mi esposa iba justo detrás de mi. Había estado callada y pensativa. Y no era para menos, ya que se veía en el puesto de jefa de Berk y se avecinaba un gran problema para la aldea. Yo había vivido lo duro que era el trabajo de ser el jefe de Berk y lo que se venía ahora era mucho peor que el trabajo diario. La conozco y sé que todo lo que le pase a Berk se sentirá como una gran derrota para ella.

Si esos tipos querían exterminar la raza de los dragones, en cuanto supiera de Berk o adquirieran la fuerza necesaria para atacarnos lo harían sin dudarlo. Pero no pensaba permitir que algo como eso volviera a suceder. Ya había visto como mi padre caía por salvarme, no pensaba perder a nadie más, lucharía si hiciera falta para evitar otro suceso como ese. No pensaba dejar sola a mi esposa con ese problema en su espalda.

Baje un poco de velocidad y me puse justo al lado de mi esposa. Me levanté la parte delantera de mi casco y ella se bajo la capucha de su capa. No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro al verla.

-¿Ocurre algo Hiccup? -me preguntó.

-No... nada, solo quería volar a tu lado -había pensado en contarle, lo que me había dicho Hiccup esa misma mañana, él quería que viviéramos juntos, como una familia, pero ahora mismo Astrid tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente como para agregarle más presión. Así que solo disfrutaría de volar junto a ella.

En poco tiempo llegamos a nuestro destino. Desde el cielo no se vislumbraba ningún barco a la vista, pero eso no nos haría bajar la guardia. Descendimos en la playa, para no adentrarnos con los dragones por si había alguna trampa. De todas formas nos habíamos llevado la mezcla de yerbas que ayer me puso Gothi en la herida, por si ocurría algún accidente. Ya que sabíamos que era mucho más efectiva que el veneno del que están impregnadas las trampas. Nuestra Gothi aunque estaba ya en una muy avanzada edad y era la más mayor en Berk siempre nos sorprendía por su fuerza, su destreza y su habilidad al realizar nuevas pociones.

-¿Creéis que debamos separarnos? -pregunto mi buen amigo Fishleg mirando con recelo los alrededores del denso bosque que teníamos en nuestra espalda y que debíamos explorar.

-Puede que sea mejor que vayamos todos juntos -mi esposa también estaba preocupada.

-Debemos separarnos. La isla es grande y queremos explorarla lo más rápido posible. Solo debemos ser cuidadosos y no pisar ni tocar nada que no hayamos revisado antes -mi madre fue hasta su dragón y se puso a repartir ramas largas que podíamos utilizar a modo de bastón -usarlas para revisar todo antes de pisar.

-Esta bien, entonces haremos dos grupos -hable, tomando la iniciativa de líder -Astrid, Gustav y Fishleg conmigo. Valka, Snotluot, Ruffnut y Eret, seréis el otro grupo. Si alguien encuentra algo que avise, nos veremos aquí cuando terminemos de explorar la isla.

Esperaba que Eret se quejara con mi decisión de los grupos, pero no lo hizo. Parece que se había tranquilizado un poco tras el incidente de ayer. Cuando fui herido por esa trampa él me estaba retando y por ello me distraje de lo que ocurría en mi entorno y me distrajo más el leve empujón que me dio, que fue el que hizo que pisara la trampa que se accionó y casi me mata, si él mismo Eret no me hubiera salvado. Pero eso ya era agua pasada y debía concentrarme en el denso bosque que teníamos que explorar.

Yo encabezaba la exploración e iba tanteando todo el terreno con mi rama, antes de pasar, no queríamos más heridos. Tras de mi, mi esposa iba alerta y se fijaba en cada paso que yo daba. Mi amigo Fishleg iba lanzando grititos de miedo, con cada ruido extraño que se escuchaba en ese bosque y Gustav... bueno es Gustav, de los pretendientes de Astrid, el más idiota, pero lo prefería a él antes que todos los demás. Y por último los dragones, que no queríamos que pisaran nada que no hubiéramos revisado ya nosotros.

De repente al tantear con mi rama, escuche un leve Clik y reaccioné protegiendo a mi esposa que iba a mi lado, la abrace, poniéndome en la trayectoria. Unos pinchos salieron de unos árboles e iban directos hacía mi. Pero por suerte mi dragón estaba alerta y con su bola de plasma y los quemó antes de que estos nos tocaran.

-Parece que han estado aquí -hablé y solté a mi esposa.

-Será mejor que lleves el escudo Hiccup -me hablo mi esposa.

-Esa es una buena idea -me acerqué a mi dragón y tomé mi escudo, fue cuando escuché algo. Me alerté y mande a callar a mi equipo. Ellos obedecieron y se callaron hasta que todos escuchamos otra vez el ruido -Viene de allí -señalé hacía el lugar del que provenía ese extraño ruido, era como si se arrastrara algo.

Comencé a tantear el terreno y alcé mi escudo, no quería ser herido otra vez. Con cautela nos acercamos al lugar. Entre los árboles vi el causante del ruido y me sorprendí mucho. Mis compañeros se quedaron igual de sorprendidos que yo cuando vieron quien era el causante del ruido. Efectivamente se estaba arrastrando.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo -sentencié mirando a mi grupo y mi amigo Fishleg chilló de miedo por lo que acababa de decir.

-Hiccup es muy peligroso -mi amigo se llevó las manos a la cara, parecía muy temeroso de ese dragón y no era para menos, ya que conocíamos bien a este dragón y era muy salvaje.

-Si, pero no podemos dejarlo así. Además espero que él se acuerde mi.

-¿Y si no lo hace? -volvió a preguntar mi temeroso amigo, pero no le contesté, prefería no pensar en esa posibilidad.

Con cautela me acerqué hasta esa inmensa criatura. Estaba sangrando y se arrastraba por que tenía muchos pinchos clavados en sus patas y alas. Los dos nos miramos. Él inmenso dragón gruñó y mi dragón se puso alerta y le tuve que pedir que se apartara un poco. Nuestra miradas encontradas no se separaron ni un solo segundo. Lo conocía y me parece que también me ha conocido a mi y por ello no me a atacado ya, o simplemente no lo ha hecho porque se siente débil. Perecía que su orgullo se había esfumado tras acabar herido por esa trampa.

-Tranquilo amigo ¿me recuerdas? -me intenté acercar un poco más al dragón, pero este volvió a gruñir y enseñar sus enormes dientes. Solo esperaba que el Skrill me recordara como que lo dejé en libertad y no como un enemigo más.

-Hiccup, creo que no deberías...

-Tranquila. Esta herido, no va a hacerme nada -sonreí a mi esposa, alejando mi mirada del inmenso skrill por unos segundos.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta él, parecía que el dragón estaba alerta, pero yo también lo estaba. Tiré la espada que llevaba en la mano y el escudo y alcé mi mano y aparté mi mirada del dragón. No iba a cercarme más, debería ser él el que dejara de lado su instinto animal y ceder, ya que estaba mal herido y necesitaba ayuda. Escuché como se arrastraba nuevamente. Se estaba acercando, pero no podía mirarlo ahora o perdería por completo su confianza, los dragones eran unos seres orgullosos, por ello apartaba mi mirada para ayudarlos a ceder, a que entendieran que no quiero ser su dueño, solo su amigo y poder ayudarlo. De repente sentí como su cabeza chocaba con mi mano. Miré al dragón sorprendido. Realmente debía sentirse muy débil, ya que su orgullo y su instinto animal le obligaba a no hacer eso. Pero hasta un gran y poderoso Skrill necesitaba ayuda cuando estaba herido y débil.

Lo acaricié antes de ponerme a revisar sus heridas y vi que tenía clavados varios pinchos y sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar, seguramente tendría el mismo veneno impregnado para que evitara sanar sus heridas. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para el Skrill.

-Por favor necesito la mezcla de Gothi -pedí y mi esposa vino a mi lado con un tarro lleno de la solución que había hecho la anciana.

Hice que el dragón también reconociera a mi esposa, antes de acercarse demasiado, ya que no quería que la atacara y me dirigí hasta las heridas del dragón poción en mano. Comencé a quitar las estacas que tenía clavadas, cosa que hizo que se quejara, pero por suerte no se puso agresivo. Acto seguido le eche la mezcla de yerbas de Gothi en sus heridas que comenzaban a dejar de sangrar.

-No podemos dejar al Skrill aquí. Morirá solo, o peor llegaran esos cazadores y los mataran definitivamente.

-Nos lo llevaremos a Berk y lo mantendremos en la academia -me respondió mi esposa.

-Fishleg, Gustav, buscar a los demás. Debemos atenderlo ya -mi amigo y Gustav se montaron en sus dragones y salieron volando para buscar a los demás integrantes de nuestro equipo.

En pocos minutos llegaron la otra parte del equipo y entre todos unimos nuestras redes para poder sostener al dragón y llevarlo hasta Berk, ya que por sus heridas no podía volar y le costaba andar.

Al llegar cerramos las puertas de la academia, no queríamos que se acercaran curiosos. El dragón solo dejaba que nos acercáramos a él Astrid, mi madre y yo por lo que fuimos los que nos encargamos de entablillar sus alas y curar bien sus heridas.

El dragón se levantó y batió un poco sus alas, parecía agradecido por su curación, aunque aún estaba reacio a nuestra presencia. Habíamos tenido mucha suerte de haberlo encontrado, si no seguramente hubiera muerto. Y hubiera sido el final para la raza del skrill. Pero parecía que tras nuestros cuidados al Skrill le quedaba aún mucha vida por delante.

Mi esposa le acercó una cesta llena de pescado que enseguida aceptó y comenzó a devorar cada pieza de pescado. Se veía hambriento. No sabíamos cuanto tiempo se había llevado en esa isla herido, aunque no podía ser demasiado tiempo, si no puede que no hubiéramos podido salvarle.

-Es impresionante -hablo mi esposa a mi lado -da bastante miedo a primera vista, pero cuando lo ves feliz comiendo el pescado, ya se me hace menos temible.

-Al fin y al cabo es un dragón. Es salvaje, por lo que va a ser un reto, pero me gustaría que se hiciera nuestro amigo -miraba embelesado a tan impresionante criatura -además al estar aquí tiene que reconocer como alfa a Toothles, por lo que nos lo hace todo más fácil.

-¿Piensas añadirlo a los dragones de Berk? -me preguntó mi madre.

-No, si el no quiere. Lo primero es curarlo y poder acercarnos a él. Y ya solo si él quiere quedarse, no me negaré. Aunque es un dragón bastante salvaje, pero pude que tras haberse visto débil y haber tenido que guardar todo su instinto para que lo curáramos... es posible que cambie ¡Sería el primer Skrill entrenado! -me entusiasmé con esa idea.

-Te lo veo en la cara, estás deseando de entrenar a ese dragón -me dio mi esposa un leve golpe en el brazo.

-¿Yo? -pregunté con la voz algo aguda y mi esposa rió. Me conocía bien.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vi desde lejos como llegaban los jinetes a Berk. Mi primo y yo nos habíamos escapado del cuidado de mi tío Tuffnut y Heather. La verdad es que eran muy aburridos. Mi tío una vez que habíamos chocado las cabezas y hecho una broma no sabía que hacer más con nosotros dos.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó mi primo señalando al cielo.

-Es un dragón... y muy grande.

-Clees que estará... -los dos nos miramos, ya habíamos visto lo ocurrido con el tifomerang.

-No lo sé ¿Vamos a ver?

-¡Si! -exclamo mi primo y ambos nos dirigimos hasta la academia.

En el camino nos encontramos con Mike y Hope, su bebe tifomerang, que también había visto a lo lejos la llegada del nuevo dragón y sentía tanta curiosidad como nosotros dos.

-¿Que ha pasado? -me reí al ver como mi amigo iba todo chamuscado, su cara, su pelo y hasta su ropa.

-digamos que es un bebe muy inquieto -dijo mi amigo y eso nos hizo reír a ambos.

Al llegar cerca de la academia vimos como mis padres estaban echando a todo aquel que intentara a acercarse para curiosear ¡Debía ser algo impresionante!

-Si nos acercamos más nos echarán. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos -Mike nos miró, pero nosotros éramos bastante cabezotas y corrimos, en otra dirección.

Sabíamos como llegar a la academia sin ser vistos, aunque este era un camino mucho más largo. Cuando estuvimos cerca. Nos acercamos sigilosos hasta la puerta. Pero estaba cerrada y eso solo hacía alimentar más y más nuestra ansias por y ver a ese dragón. Por encima de la puerta había una pequeña abertura, si mirábamos por ahí seguro que podíamos ver que dragón habían traído a Berk.

-Mike ¿me subes? quiero mirar -puse mi mejor cara de niña buena.

-Lo hago si después de que mires nos vamos. Ya tenemos un castigo pendiente, no quiero otro.

-¿Y porqué estás aquí Mike? -le pregunte.

-No quiero más castigos, pero tampoco quiero que os pase nada -Mike nos sonrió, desde que vio a ese dragón herido, había cambiado mucho. Él siempre había sido un muy buen amigo y nos defendía de todos, pero ahora se había vuelto muy sobreprotector. También podía ser como los mayores que desde que puede haber un nuevo enemigo de Berk se volvieron muy protectores.

No queremos enemigos, ya que Berk era un sitio genial para vivir. Había muchos bosques en los que jugar y divertirnos, lo más importante teníamos dragones, pero muchos muchos dragones y la vida con ellos era diferente cada día. Eran amigables, alguna veces torpes e incendiaban algo y eso era gracioso.

Ninguno queríamos cambiar nuestra forma de vida. Y escuché hablar a los mayores que hace mucho hubo una batalla con muchos dragones y que un señor muy muy malo, había matado al abuelo de mi primo. El gran jefe Stoick.

-Esta bien Mike, miraremos y nos iremos a jugar con Hope -cedí, ya que lo próximo que diría seguramente es que éramos demasiado pequeños... ¡estaba harta de esa frase! ¿Cuándo íbamos a ser lo suficiente mayores, para que nos tuvieran en cuenta?

Mike dejó a Hope en el suelo y me tomó en brazos, me dejó mirar por el pequeño hueco que había en la puerta.

-¡Es un dragón y es enorme! -exclamé, estaba muy sorprendida -nunca he visto un dragón así.

Mike se acercó a mi y pegamos las cabezas para mirar al dragón. Pero mi primo se quejaba, ya que él no estaba viendo nada y Mike lo tomó en brazos.

-Sabéis que pesáis -se quejó mi amigo, teniendo cogidos a mi y a mi primo, cada uno con un brazo. Era una suerte que Mike fuera fuerte y nosotros pequeños, sobre todo mi primo.

-¿Eres un vikingo o una niñita desvalida Mike? -repetí esas palabras que algunas veces le decía mi mama a mi papa.

-Muy graciosa -Mike nos bajó a ambos -ya lo habéis visto y ahora nos vamos -Mike volvió a poner a Hope en su hombro y nos tomó de la mano a ambos, tirando de nosotros para que nos alejáramos de la academia, pero de repente se abrió la puerta. Mi tía, Hiccup y Valka iban saliendo de la academia. Parece que al final nos pillaron en nuestra pequeña aventura de saber que dragón era el que habían traído.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? -preguntó mi tía enfadada.

-Estaba intentando llevarme a estos dos para que no la liaran -miré furiosa a mi amigo por delatarnos.

-Alejaos de la academia -nos advirtió mi tía.

-¿No podemos mirar un poquito? porfiiiiissss -mi primo arrastró las palabras y puso sus ojitos brillosos, aun era pequeño y le servían esas cosas.

-Haremos una cosa, porque si no, sé que no parareis. Lo veréis desde la puerta -Valka cedió. Sabía que si no era mi tía sería la abuela de mi primo la que cedería a esos ojitos infantiles.

Valka nos tomó de la mano a mi primo y a mi y nos acercó solo un poco.

-Es un Skrill -nos contó Valka -es el único en su especie y esta muy asustado y herido.

-¿Han sido los mismos hombles malos que hicielon daño a la mama de Hope? -preguntó mi primo.

-Seguramente, si. Habrán sido los mismos seres sin sentimientos.

-Valka -tiré de la abuela de mi primo y esta se acuclilló para estar a mi altura -¿Por qué hacen eso? Los dragones son buenos.

-No lo sé. Ojalá todos pudieran ver que los dragones son unas criaturas sorprendentes que debemos respetar.

Mi primo al verse libre de su abuela, echó a correr hacía el interior de la academia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba hablando con Mike explicándole como debía cuidar a Hope para no acabar todo chamuscado cuando escuché a mi madre llamando a mi hijo. Astrid y yo miramos hacía la academia y vimos como nuestro hijo corría hacía el Skrill. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y todo lo rápido que me dio mi prótesis. Sabía que era una distancia mínima la que debía recorrer, pero para mi fue interminable.

Tal y como esperaba el dragón se asustó y golpeo con su cola uno de los blancos de hierro de gronkle que utilizábamos para los entrenamientos de puntería y que iba en la dirección exacta donde iba mi hijo corriendo.

Pude llegar hasta él y lo protegí con mi cuerpo, escuché como mi dragón lanzaba su bola de plasma apartando el pesado objeto de nosotros dos. Alcé mi mirada y me encontré con la de mi asustado hijo. Lo tomé en brazos y lo abracé. Mi dragón comenzó a utilizar sus dotes de Alfa para tranquilizar al Skrill y que logró someterlo en poco tiempo. Iba a ser complicado el tratar con el Skrill, pero me gustaban los retos. Mi pequeño niño temblaba aún por el susto entre mis brazos.

-¡Hiccup! -No se a quien de los dos se refería mi esposa, pero creo que a los dos, ya que cuando llegó hasta nosotros nos abrazó a los dos con fuerza. Era la primera vez en que los tenía a los dos y aproveche, para abrazarla también a ella.

Mi esposa tomó a Hiccup en brazos y lo dejó en el suelo. Estaba muy seria y enfadada, mi pobre niño iba a tener que soportar un duro castigo por parte de su madre.

-Hiccup... fuera de la academia ahora mismo -le señaló la puerta y mi hijo aún temblando salió de la academia.

Tras cerrar las puertas de la academia nos reunimos con el resto y mi esposa puso a los tres niños juntos. Ahora tocaba las famosas broncas Hofferson... bueno ahora Haddock, por algo era mi esposa.

-¡Estoy muy decepcionada con los tres!

-Lo siento jefa Astrid, estaba intentando que me hicieran caso, pero no puedo con ellos... siempre logran hacer lo que ellos quieren. Yo solo quería protegerlos -Mike agachó la cabeza y su bebe dragón le chamuscó un poco más el pelo.

-Hay que ser un poco más decidido Mike.

-Pero... ¿porqué ese dlagón es malo? -hablo mi niño con la voz aún temblorosa del susto.

-Porque es un dragón salvaje, solo nos deja a nosotros tres acercarnos a él. Por ello cerramos la academia y pedimos que nadie se acercara a ese dragón. Pero tú tenías que desobedecer. Se acabaron los mimos Hiccup. Ya eres responsable de tus actos, sabías que estaba mal y aún así lo hiciste.

-Peldóname mami -a Hiccup comenzó a temblarle el labio, pero intentaba aguantar el llanto.

-Vuestro castigo va a comenzar ahora y va a ser una verdadera prueba de confianza, si no lo lográis tendré que veros como a unos niños irresponsables y si lo hacéis bien, volveré a confiar en vosotros.

Los tres la miraron expectante. Aunque mi hijo aún no era capaz de sostener la mirada de su madre más de unos segundos y bajaba su mirada al suelo, además seguía luchando por no llorar.

-Veis esa puerta cerrada. Pues vais a custodiarla. Vosotros evitareis que cualquiera que se acerque intente molestar al Skrill ¿Me habéis entendido?

-Yo no quiero hacer guardia. Eso es aburrido tía -Trish había heredado sus ganas de trabajar de su parte Torston... bueno y también de la Jogerson. Esa niña iba a ser complicada.

-Haberlo pensado antes de desobedecer. Y os hago saber que no podréis moveros de ahí, ninguno de los tres hasta que alguien venga a haceros el relevo.

-¿Y cuándo será eso tía?

-Seguramente al anochecer.

Trish iba a quejare, pero la mirada de su tía le hizo desistir del intento. Astrid empujó a los tres hasta la entrada y los colocó a Mike en medio, en la derecha Hiccup y en la izquiera Trish.

-Buena suerte chicos -mi esposa se dio la vuelta y volvió junto a nosotros.

Cuando nos alejábamos escuchamos el llanto de mi hijo. Miré a Astrid, conocería el llanto de su hijo a kilómetros y ella bajó la mirada. Seguramente querría ir a por él y abrazarlo, al fin y al cabo era un niño. Pero era Astrid y también quería que mi hijo fuera fuerte y no un niño mimado por su mama. Mi esposa se paró, pero evitó mirar hacía atrás. Me gustaba esa faceta de madre que tenía con todo lo que tenía que ver con Hiccup.

-Creo que he sido demasiado dura... es muy pequeño -mi esposa me miró, a mi y solo a mi ¿Me estaba pidiendo consejo?

Miré a mi esposa, era la primera vez desde que llegué en el que Astrid me pedía consejo sobre algo relacionado con nuestro hijo. Me miraba solo a mi, me hablaba solo a mi, porque soy el padre, puede que todo mi esfuerzo si que estaba dando sus frutos, había sido lento, pero no me rendiría debería seguir como hasta ahora.

-Estará bien. No le pasará nada -le tomé de la mano y tiré un poco de ella, para que siguiera andando.

Sinceramente yo también quería ir para abrazarle, pero en eso consistía en ser padres, debías saber cuando dar cariño y cuando dar un castigo a tiempo. Y ese era el momento de un castigo, era pequeño pero debía aprender a no ser tan curioso y hacer caso... era irónico que yo estuviera pensando en eso, cuando de pequeño había sido especialista en desobedecer, al igual que Astrid e igualmente nos poníamos en peligro muchas veces. Pero aún era muy pequeño para esas cosas.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir a buscar a Heather y Tuffnut y preguntarle que hacían los niños solos. A esos dos no se les puede dejar solos -Mi esposa apretaba con fuerza mi mano, ya que seguíamos escuchando el llanto de mi pequeño.

-Estoy de acuerdo, debemos encontrar a Heather y Tuffnut, puede que se hayan despistados y se hallan escapado de sus cuidados.

-No debí dejar a Heather a los pequeños, ella está embarazada y esos dos son... fui dura con ellos-Astrid volvió a pararse y me miró, como pidiéndome permiso para ir en busca de nuestro hijo.

Creo que cuando encuentre a Heather y Tuffnut deberé de agradecerle este momento. Sé que Hiccup está llorando y Astrid lo está pasando mal, pero... gracias a este momento sé que falta poco para que ocurra lo que Hiccup nos pidió. Volveríamos a estar juntos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-Son niños. Pudo pasar algo grave si no llega a ser por Toothless, te has echo escuchar y los niños están aprendiendo que hay cosas que no deben hacer. Deben terminar su castigo. Estarán bien.

-Esto es complicado -mi esposa dio un largo suspiró y apretó su mano contra la mía.

Me permití un mayor acercamiento en este momento en el que Astrid necesitaba apoyo y le pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la acerqué a mi, al ver que ella no se quejo, me atreví a darle un casto beso en su mejilla, para seguir avanzando y alejándonos de los niños.

Pusimos a dos adultos custodiando a lo lejos la puerta de la academia y a nuestros hijos. No íbamos a dejar tal tarea a tres niños pequeños. Tras eso nos dirigimos al gran salón para hablar de nuestros descubrimientos al consejo o lo poco que habíamos descubierto. Estaban volviendo la posibilidad de tener un enemigo directo para Berk y ya había estado cerca de nosotros y podíamos ser los siguientes afectados y no podíamos permitirlo. Teníamos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Continuara

Hola. Lo siento me volví a tardar u.u pero me ha resultado imposible actualizar antes. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ha sido un capítulo tranquilo, pero me gusta mucho el Skrill por lo que quería que apareciera en la historia n.n

Muchas gracias a los favoritos y seguidores y muchisisismas gracias a las personitas que me dejan un mensajito!

RoxFiedler: Me alegra que te haya ayudado aunque fuera un poco la actualización y lo siento me volví a retrasar mucho u.u Pongo a Astrid muy cabezota, porque la veo así, muy terca, pero a pesar de todo ya has podido ver al final de este capítulo que un poquito esta cediendo. Y Hiccup cada vez que puede toma el mando, por lo que poco a poco tomará más su rol de líder.

Airi: Lo primero espero que estés bien, tanto tú como todos tus seres queridos, no hay palabras para lo que ha pasado en Galicia ojalá todo se solucione u.u. Y en cuanto a tu review, la verdad lo pasé mal con esa escena de los dos Hiccup XD, pero Hiccup respetó la decisión de Astrid y por ahora mantendrá esta decisión. Adoro a Astrid y puede que se note demasiado que soy mujer, porque la hago muy fiera y con muchos principios jajaja. En cuanto a los sonrojos de Astrid, digamos que su marido se marcho la abandonó y ha vuelto, ambos han cambiado, sobre todo ella que ha tenido un bebe, su cuerpo ha cambiado y por muy fiera vikinga que sea, es una mujer y todas tienen inseguridades, ese es justo el matiz que le quería dar a Astrid, sus sonrojos van a menos, porque poco a poco vuelve a confiar en ella y en que su marido la ve desnuda y le gusta lo que ve, eso ayuda mucho a sentirse bien consigo misma. Hiccup en cambio ha vuelto más fuerte de su viaje por ello lo he puesto más seguro de si mismo. En definitiva, Astrid es una mama y como tal tiene sus inseguridades y Hiccup ha vuelto más seguro de sí mismo. Quería que ambos tuvieran una situación más adulta y más parecida a lo que sería una pareja en la vida real.

DragoViking: XD es que no hay quien se resista a un buen baño acompañado ajajaja.

Gracias a todos los lectores.


	20. Capítulo 20

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 20

Ya hacía como tres semanas que nos habíamos encontrado con el Skrill y con un nuevo enemigo que querrá atacarnos, pero aunque habíamos buscado no habíamos encontrado nada. Y mi marido se había volcado en hacer que el Skrill se acostumbrara a la cercanía de los aldeanos, algo que ya me esperaba, un nuevo dragón era para Hiccup como un nuevo juguete.

En este tiempo habíamos hecho grupos para explorar y buscar información de nuestro enemigo, pero solo habíamos encontrado islas llenas de trampas y dragones muertos o heridos. Era frustrante esta situación. Deseaba encontrarlo para que pudiéramos prepararnos y así evitar un conflicto mayor, pero parecía que se escondía muy bien fuera quien fuera, ya que nadie había visto al líder. Seguiríamos trabajando sin descanso hasta conseguirlo, todo fuera por proteger a Berk y que como jefa, era mi mayor deber.

Aunque mi cabeza siempre estaba pensando en las posibilidades de como encontrar a este nuevo enemigo, debía volver a la realidad, ya que en este momento estoy en la casa de mi mejor amiga Heather, mi amiga estaba un poco decaída, ya que piensa que los niños se aburren con ella y por ese motivo, se escapaban de su casa.

Fue una muy mala idea dejar a Hiccup y Trish con ella, ya que desde ese día había hecho todo lo posible porque esos dos revoltosos llevaran más tiempo con ella. Pero eran niños y los dos son muy inquietos y se aburren con facilidad. Heather estaba embarazada, no podía seguir el ritmo de los niños.

Odiaba el cambio hormonal que estaba sufriendo mi amiga y que solo la hacía preocuparse por todo y llorar, lloraba mucho, demasiado para mi gusto... ¿Yo era tan pesada cuando estaba embarazada? Seguramente lo era más que ella, ya que estaba muy deprimida por culpa de la desaparición de mi marido.

-Heather, te lo he dicho millones de veces ya, Hiccup y Trish son niños muy inquietos. Tú vas a tener un bebe, vas a cuidarlo desde que nazca y solo tú sabrás controlar a tu hijo. Nadie puede controlar a Hiccup y Trish, están en la edad revoltosa, hasta nos cuesta hacerlo a mi y a Ruffnut.

-¿Crees que lo haré bien? -me preguntó con los ojos llorosos... ¡No Thor, otro llanto más y me suicido!

-Lo harás estupendamente bien Heather -le toqué la barriga ya abultada de mi mejor amiga. Era impresionante como poco a poco iba creciendo al igual que lo hacía su bebe. Esa era la parte bonita del embarazo.

-Gracias Astrid -mi amiga me abrazó con fuerza.

Llamaron a la puerta, pero el invitado, no esperó a que abriéramos ya que el mismo entró, asustándonos un poco al abrir de golpe.

-¡Los hombres son imbéciles! -nos saludó de esta peculiar manera nuestra amiga Ruffnut.

-Cuéntanos algo que no sepamos ya Ruff -le indiqué a mi amiga, una silla a mi lado para que se sentara.

-¡Snotlout está haciendo que me arrepienta de haberme casado con él! -exclamó sentándose a mi lado.

Mi amiga, desde que había decidido volver a ser una jinete de dragones había tenido problemas con su marido. Él creía que el lugar de Ruffnut era su casa criando a su hija y no surcando los cielos a lomos de su dragón. Nunca imaginé que Snotlout pudiera ser un hombre tan sobreprotector, o a lo mejor solo era su cabeza dura vikinga que realmente pensaba en algo como que la posición de su esposa estaba en su casa y nada más... ahora que lo pienso eso parece un poco más a Snotlout.

Yo entendía a Ruffnut, nosotros éramos dos guerreras. Queríamos y amábamos a nuestros hijos por encima de todo, pero también necesitábamos sentirnos útiles y no solo criando a nuestros hijos. Yo había sido más libre ya que al ser la jefa tenía mucho trabajo y por ello Ruffnut me había ayudado con mi hijo, pero los niños estaban creciendo y Ruffnut como buena guerrera que era quería volver a cabalgar en su dragón.

-El imbécil de mi marido, me ha dicho que la casa está sucia por mi culpa. Que cómo llevamos la semana yendo y viniendo a las islas para quitar las trampas no he podido hacer mis deberes de esposa.

-¿Y tú que le has respondido? -preguntó Heather.

-Qué él también puede limpiar la casa -Snotlout limpiando, ese pensamiento se me hacía tan extraño y absurdo... aunque si lo pensaba bien también era absurdo que una mujer fuera jefe y ahí estaba yo.

-Si consigues que Snotlout limpie la casa, seras mi heroína Ruff -reí ante la idea.

-La casa no está sucia Astrid, me encargo de ello por las noches y mientras mi querido esposo duerme a pierna suelta, yo limpio mi casa. Pero Trish derramo un vaso de leche, iba a limpiarlo, pero apareció antes de que pudiera hacerlo y cuando lo vio, comenzó a decir esas tonterías.

-Creo que deberíais hablar, sentaros los dos en un sitio tranquilo, así podéis exponer los dos puntos de vista de cada uno intentando buscar una solución, un punto intermedio, en el que los dos restéis de acuerdo -apoyó mi amiga Heather.

-Heather tiene razón.

-"Heather tiene razón" -Ruffnut intentó imitarme, aunque yo no pongo esa voz tan odiosa -Claro se ve que tú y Hiccup habéis encontrado vuestro punto intermedio -señaló al vaso con la poción que estaba tomando -Ya te lo dije hace tiempo y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Te vas a quedar embarazada como sigáis así.

-Tranquila, me cuido mucho, para que eso no pase. Tomó todos los días la poción.

-¡Eso decimos todas Astrid! y después nos pasa esto -señaló al vientre abultado de Heather. Sé que lo dice con buena intención, pero aún así no me gusta que se meta en mi vida personal -¿Y mi hermano? -cambió de tema y lo prefiero así.

-Está con Hiccup en la academia. Parece que el Skrill se está volviendo más dócil y ahora deja a todos los jinetes acercarse. Menos a mi, porque ya no soy una jinete... -Mi amiga comenzó a llorar otra vez. No la soportaba más.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver que hace el loco de mi marido? Así te animas un poco Heather -le puse una mano en el hombro a mi amiga -además tu solo has parado tu función de jinete por un tiempo, al igual que Ruff y yo en su momento. Estoy deseando que vuelvas a estar con nosotras volando con nuestros dragones.

-Eres muy buena amiga Astrid -y otro abrazo. Que pesadas podían llegar a ser las embarazadas, pero tendría paciencia, ella era mi mejor amiga y la cuidaría tanto como ella me cuido a mi.

Salimos de la casa de mi mejor amiga y comenzamos a andar las tres juntas, tras nosotras nuestros dragones siempre alerta y dispuestos a protegernos. El camino se me hace más largo de lo habitual, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ir en Stormfly, pero también era agradable dar un paseo de vez en cuando conversando con mis amigas, aunque esto me recordara a cuando yo estaba embarazada. Al entrar en la academia me asusté un poco al ver a mi hijo cerca del Skrill, ese dragón aún era salvaje ¿Cómo podía ser tan irresponsable?

-¡Hiccup! -Llame y mis dos Hiccup miraron, parece que no había sido buena idea ponerle a mi hijo el mismo nombre que a su padre, pero por ese entonces yo pensaba que mi marido estaba muerto -el loco de los dragones -terminé para que supieran a quien me estaba dirigiendo.

-¿Ocurre algo Astrid? -se acercó hasta mi.

-¿Qué hace nuestro hijo cerca del Skrill? -susurré acercándome a él.

-El Skril lo adora. Esta mucho más tranquilo cuando está Hiccup cerca -el loco de mi marido tenía ese brillo en sus ojos de cuando algo le emocionaba. Ese brillo especial que a mi me hacía temblar, era el mismo que cuando comenzó con su invento del dragón volador y ya sabía como acababa siempre que usaba ese trasto.

Sabía que Hiccup había trabajado mucho con el Skrill, ya que ahora que este estaba bajo el efecto del alfa y se veía herido e incapacitado, había comenzado poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo, a aceptar la compañía de nosotros, pero esto era pasarse de confianza.

Miré a mi hijo, no pensaba permitir que por culpa del loco de mi marido mi pequeño acabara herido por esa bestia. Hiccup se dio cuenta enseguida de mis intenciones por lo que me agarró de la cintura, para pararme. Los miré a ambos y parecía que tal y como había dicho el loco de mi marido el skrill y mi hijo se llevaban bien. Hiccup me agarró más fuerte cuando mi hijo corrió hasta el Skrill y lo abrazó y le rascó en el cuello.

El Skrill comenzó a gruñir, lo que mi pequeño le contesto de la misma manera y a su vez el Skrill volvió a gruñir y así lo hicieron hasta que el Skrill acabo cediendo poco a poco a la caricia de mi hijo y acabo tumbado en la arena dejando a mi hijo que le acariciara bajo su mandíbula.

Mi marido aprovechó que yo estaba absorta mirando a mi pequeño, para acercarme a él rodeándome por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras ambos mirábamos a nuestro hijo junto al Skrill. No creía lo que veía ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Sabía que mi hijo era muy parecido a su padre ¿pero tanto como para ser otro loco encantador de dragones?... creo que no estaba preparada para algo así.

-Se llama chispa -Hiccup rió, su cara de orgullo lo decía todo.

Esto era como una pesadilla repetitiva e insoportable, dos locos por los dragones, no estaba preparada para eso. No tenía ya suficientes preocupaciones para intentar mantener a un Hiccup con los pies sobre la tierra que ahora, debería luchar contra dos. Me lleve una mano a las sienes y me masajee un poco esa zona, ya que sentía una leve dolor de cabeza.

-Y tiene tus mismos dotes para poner nombres -suspiré, no sabía como iba a afrontar esta revelación-Hiccup, es muy pequeño para eso - dejo mi pequeño masaje e imploré algo de seriedad en mi marido.

-No va a montar en él. Es muy pequeño. Pero Hiccup ha logrado que la furia de Skrill acabara reducida a eso -señaló al dragón aún tumbado panza arriba -Hasta el skrill no es más que un dragón. Aunque solo Hiccup es al único que le permite hacer eso.

-Me da un poco de miedo... Sé que el dragón se está acostumbrando a las personas, pero... le puede hacer daño.

-¡Chispa es guay! -exclamo mi pequeño, ajeno a mi conversación y miedo. El dragón resopló y dio otro gruñido, levantó su cabeza y miró a mi hijo fijamente, pero Hiccup no tenía miedo, si no que sonrió al dragón -si no quieles más lo dejo -mi pequeño dejo de acariciar al Skrill y fue en busca de pescado que había en una cesta para darle de comer y que el dragón agradecido aceptaba.

Mi marido me aferro con más fuerza y por su posición no le resultó difícil. Yo estaba muy sorprendida con mi hijo, parecía que entendía lo que quería ese dragón enorme y algo gruñón ¿Cómo ese niño había logrado eso?

-Tranquila. Desde que el Skrill tomó a Toothles como el alfa se ha vuelto mucho más dócil que antes. Cuando Hiccup esta con Chispa el alfa no les quita el ojo.

Eso era cierto, Toothles estaba alerta, aunque eso no me tranquilizaba del todo. Me acaricié las sienes nuevamente. Tenía que aceptar que era su hijo y como tal y aunque aún nuestro pequeño no supiera que Hiccup era su padre, estaba muy influenciado por él y tenía derecho a decidir sobre el futuro de nuestro hijo.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila cuando tengo a dos locos de los dragones? Solo hacéis que me preocupe por vosotros cada día.

-¿Te preocupas por mi ?-me susurró al oído y me dio una leve caricia en mi mejilla. Cada día que pasaba se nos hacía más complicado el dejar de lado nuestros sentimientos y los gestos de cariño que teníamos antes de marcharse volvían a salir a flote.

-Pues claro que lo hago. Si no estoy pendiente de ti acabarás dejando montar a nuestro hijo en ese dragón.

-No pondría en peligro a nuestro hijo Astrid -me respondió aún sin soltarme.

Me gustaba cuando Hiccup decía "nuestro hijo" era tonto, pero al fin y al cabo ya sabía que era mi debilidad y lo había aceptado. Así que me emocionaba como una idiota por esas pequeños cosas.

-Astrid, como en tres días va ser el cumpleaños de Trish y dijimos de hacer una carrera de dragones, necesitaremos la academia para el evento, por ello he decidido salir a volar con Chispa. Quiero ver como se porta fuera de la academia. Creo que ya esta preparado para salir.

-Y ahí vuelven todas mis preocupaciones -lo miré cansada.

-Tranquila, ya lo tengo todo preparado. Vamos a ir con todos los dragones por si se pone nervioso y te necesito para que vayas en Toothless, ya sabes que no puede volar solo y necesitamos al alfa. Toothless lo controla cuando se pone nervioso y Chispa necesita estirar las alas , además de que debemos ver si ya está curado del todo.

-Esta bien Hiccup, pero no quiero que nada salga mal o te mataré yo misma -le golpee en el brazo.

Él rió divertido. Tenía no a uno, si no a dos niños muy mimados y yo era la culpable por dejar que ellos dos consiguieran todo lo que quisieran. Pero me gustaba demasiado verlos sonreír.

-No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo ¡Voy a prepararlo todo! -me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se alejó de mi, para comenzar con todos los preparativos para salir a volar con Chispa. Sabía que ese dragón al final acabaría siendo el nuevo juguete de mi marido.

-Así me gusta Astrid. Eres una chica dura y firme -se burlo de mi Ruffnut.

-Tengo que lidiar con dos niños. No me juzgues.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En cuento tuve todo preparado, fuimos a volar con Chispa. Me hubiera gustado volar junto a mi hijo, pero Astrid no me lo permitió y tampoco quería insistir mucho, no fuera a ser que al final tampoco me dejara salir a volar con Chispa. Por ello mi pequeño quedó al cuidado de Mike, era un buen chico y un buen amigo, estaba feliz de que mi pequeño a tan temprana edad ya tuviera buenos amigos a su lado, en eso no se parecía a mi.

Mi esposa volaba en Toothless, cerca de ella iba Stormfly y junto a ellas todos los jinetes, con la excepción de Heather por motivo de su embarazo. Mi dragón me refunfuñaba de vez en cuando, estaba celoso de que yo fuera a lomos de otro dragón.

-Tranquilo amigo, tu eres mi favorito -mi dragón, desvió su mirada enfadado. Me iba a costar quitarle el enfado, aunque él era más fácil de contentar que mi querida esposa.

-Eso es lo que le dice a todos Toothless -mi dragón asintió a mi esposa, ahora los dos se ponían en mi contra.

-Los dos sois mis favoritos, no os enfadéis -sonreí, me gustaba lo bien que se llevaba Astrid con mi dragón. No era la primera vez que obtenía un enfado doble, en el que mi esposa y dragón se ponían de acuerdo para enfadarse por algo que yo había hecho. Como por ejemplo, cada vez que utilizaba el dragón volador.

-¿Todo bien Chispa? -acaricié la cabeza del dragón y este solo me gruñó en respuesta. Gruñidos era lo que obteníamos de este dragón a excepción de mi hijo que obtenía no solo un simple gruñido, si no un poco de cariño de Chispa. Aunque sin perder ese aire de superioridad que ya era característico de Chispa.

Me siento orgulloso de mi hijo, de que él hubiera conseguido hacerse amigo del Skrill y yo con mi experiencia y aunque ya hacía años de conocer a este dragón, solo obtenía gruñidos. Puede que con el tiempo me superara en el arte de entrenar dragones. Una sonrisa de idiota asomo en mi cara, no pudiendo evitar mi alegría de que mi hijo amara a los dragones tanto como yo.

El Skrill volaba bajo y algo lento, se notaba que aún no estaba recuperado del todo de las heridas en sus alas, pero estaba mejorando y soportaba bien el vuelo. Dimos una vuelta por Berk y todo fue muy bien. El Skrill estaba tranquilo, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de los humanos y nos aceptaba. Aunque se cansaba mucho volando, debido a que sus antiguas heridas. Como no quería dañar a Chispa volvimos a Berk pronto y decidí dar una vuelta a pie con él. Necesitábamos saber que el Skrill no atacaría a nadie para poder hacer la carrera de dragones.

Me alegré cuando todo salió como yo quería y sin ningún tipo de accidente por parte del Skrill. Por ello me sentía bien de que algo saliera bien, ya que aún no habíamos encontrado a nuestro nuevo enemigo y eso me hacía sentir algo inquieto sin saber cuando podía intentar atacarnos. Aunque para ello se estaba encargando Eret que estaba trabajando mucho en la seguridad de Berk, no había nada que se acercara a nuestras costas sin que no nos enteráramos. Era algo prepotente y creído, pero hacía muy bien su trabajo.

También había algo que aún me molestaba y era que mi hijo aún no sabía quien era yo, aunque estaba mejorando mucho en mi relación con Astrid y esperaba que dentro de poco cediera y pudiéramos ser por fin una familia de verdad. Por ello debía centrarme en ser un buen padre y un hombre responsable, para que Astrid me cediera ese gran honor de que mi hijo me llamara papa. Y ahora debía preparar una gran carrera de dragones para dentro de tres días y celebrar el cumpleaños de mi linda sobrina Trish.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me baje de mi dragón, el que compartía con mi hermano. Mi hermano, nada más bajo de su dragón busco con su mirada a su esposa que lo estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa.

Aprovecha ahora todo lo que puedas hasta que se vuelva un imbécil controlador. Pensé como dándole un mensaje mental a mi amiga Heather, aunque sabía que no me escuchaba. Sería genial si pudiéramos hablar solo pensando.

-¡Ruffnut! -la voz de mi "amado" marido, me sacó de mis pensamientos -¿Dónde está Trish? -parecía que me ordenaba cada vez que hablaba.

-Con Mike y Kettle, jugando con Hope ¿Algo más que quiera saber mi señor? -pregunté irónica.

-No, nada más -Mi esposo se fue sin decirme ni una sola palabra más.

Me baje de mi dragón, comenzaba a sentirme triste por el hecho de tener problemas con mi marido, pero eso a él no parecía afectarle para nada, si no que cada día se comportaba mal conmigo y no intentaba arreglar nada ¿Hasta ahí llegaba nuestro amor? ¿Nos íbamos a convertir en una pareja que se odiaba? Seguiríamos estando juntos hasta la muerte, como indicaba las leyes vikingas... ¿pero sin ningún tipo de afecto?

Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pero intenté reponerme. Yo era Ruffnut Thorst... no ya no era una Thorston, yo era una Jorgenson, al igual que mi hija... Pero ahora yo ya no me sentía como si quisiera ser una Jorgenson ¿Por qué? Ya sabía que enamorarme del imbécil de Snotlout no podía ser bueno para nadie y ahí estaban mis sospechas acertadas.

Mi primer error había sido enamorarme de él. El amor era para los débiles... el amor era para gente como Hiccup y Astrid que iban mostrando sus muestras de afectos como si nada. Desde antes de hacerse pareja oficial ya se les veía muy unidos y cuando lo hicieron oficial fue a peor, hasta se besaban delante de todos... he de ser sincera y aunque decía que me daban asco por ser así, la verdad era que les tenía un poco de envidia por verlos tan unidos y me hizo querer tener yo algo parecido.

Pero Snotlout nunca fue muy cariñoso y nunca mostraba su afecto hacía mi si había alguien que nos podía ver. Me agarré el pecho. Parecía que me faltaba el aire y mi mundo se caía ante mis pies. Antes de caer inconsciente, sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban ¿Era Snotlout?...

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad y me encontré en la casa de Gothi ¿Qué había pasado? Tuve que recordar lo ocurrido. Me había desmayado y alguien me había atrapado, antes de caer al suelo.

-¿Snotlout? -me levanté de golpe de la cama y sentí un mareo que casi me hace caer de nuevo, pero alguien me agarró.

Miré hacía mi salvador, esperando a que fuera mi marido, pero no era así. Por ello se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y comenzaron a salir con libertad, intentando desahogar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y no quería mostrar a nadie. Porque yo era una Thorston y los Thorston no se preocupan por nada, solo les gusta hacer bromas, comer y dormir ¿Cuando había cambiado todo eso? Mi hermano me abrazó con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho, me rodeo por completo hasta que me sentí tranquila y protegida en los brazos de mi otra mitad.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -pregunto Astrid ¿También estaba ella allí? Había dejado su trabajo por estar aquí a mi lado.

Alcé mi mirada para observar lo que había a mi alrededor. Parecía que todos mis amigos habían entrado en la casa de Gothi al escucharme, estaban todos menos Snotlout. Lo que hizo que volviera a enterrar mi cabeza en el pecho de mi hermano para seguir llorando.

Mi hermano me acarició la cabeza y la espalda, hasta que me calme por completo y saqué todo lo que llevaba guardando dentro desde que Snotlout decidió comportarse como lo que era un hombre y yo solo su esposa y debía obedecerle. Pero nunca llegaría a caer en el rol de la esposa de casa a órdenes de su marido ¡No podía caer a ese nivel! ¡Yo era una guerrera y una jinete de dragones!

-¿Ruff estás bien? -preguntó una muy preocupada Heather.

-No -susurré. Ya era idiota guardármelo todo para mi. Estaba en esa cama seguramente porque la presión que sentía dentro explotó y necesitaba contar como me sentía -¿Soy tan mala esposa? -Pregunté.

-Eres la mejor persona persona que conozco Ruff -Astrid se sentó en un lado de la cama y me tomó de la mano -puede que de pequeña fueras un desastre -sonreí un poco al recordar mi infancia feliz -pero eres mi mejor amiga y sé de lo que hablo. Eres una mujer increíble y todos te queremos Ruff.

-¿Todo esto es por los problemas que estas teniendo con Snotlout? -preguntó mi cuñada.

-Creo que si... yo nunca he tenido este tipo de problemas -intenté sonreír, pero no pude. Odiaba ser adulto y odiaba ser esposa. Todo era mucho más fácil cuando vivíamos en la orilla del dragón y nos metíamos en problemas con los cazadores de dragones.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Snotlout? -me preguntó mi hermano muy serio.

-Na... nada -ladee mi cabeza, pero el me tomo de mis mejillas aplastándome un poco mis mejillas acabando mi boca en una "o" por su presión.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese imbécil Ruffnut? -las manos de mi hermano eran cálidas y me adormecían. Estaba muy enfadado, nunca lo había visto así.

-Tuff tranquilo -pidió Hiccup a mi hermano -Ruff cuéntanos que ocurre.

-Si, Ruff solo queremos ayudarte -insistió mi amigo Fishleg.

Estaban todos ahí y todos preocupados por mi. Menos él ¿Por qué Loki? ¿Por qué? ¿tanto mal he hecho que merezco ser castigada con esto? Había hecho muchas buenas bromas en tu honor. No merecía este castigo. Volví a comenzar a llorar y enterré nuevamente mi cabeza en el pecho de mi hermano. Sentía dolor en mi corazón, un dolor que nunca imaginé tener, era como si se me hiciera añicos el corazón. Y el causante de ello, era que la persona que no estaba allí.

-Porqué no lo cuentas tú Astrid -me quedé con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de mi hermano, me gustaba estar así. Por mucho que dijéramos que nos "odiábamos" y que nos gustara vivir lejos el uno del otro, todo era mentira. Nos queríamos mucho,éramos gemelos, siempre nos gustaba estar juntos y divertirnos juntos. Hasta compartíamos dragón. Y nuestra vida había cambiado mucho cuando me case.

-Esta bien... Contaré lo que sé

Cuando Astrid iba a comenzar a contar mi problema con mi marido, la puerta de la casa de Gothi se abrió de golpe y entro mi hija entre lágrimas que al verme vino corriendo hacía mi y se tiró a mis brazos.

-Ma... mami -hablaba entre cortada por su congoja. Ahora estaba con las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Mi hija y mi hermano, pero me faltaba uno y seguro que no vendría -Mami ¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien. No ha sido nada. Tranquila.

-Tía ¿Te has caído? ¿Tas malita? -Hasta el pequeño Hiccup, se preocupaba por mi. Todos y yo llorando como una imbécil por alguien que no se preocupaba por mi.

-Estoy bien de verdad.

-Nos dijeron que te caíste ¿Por qué te has caído? -pregunto mi hija con ojos llorosos.

-Los mayores tenemos muchos problemas Trish y a tu mama parece que sus problemas le han rebasado y por eso se ha desmayado -le explicó Astrid y le agradezco que hable por mi, ya que no tengo ganas de hablar.

-¿Es por qué mama y papa ya no duermes juntos? -Mierda, no querían que supieran eso. No se lo había contado a nadie -mama y yo dormimos juntas.

-Ruff ¿Por qué no nos contaste eso? -me preguntó Heather.

-Ruffnut, por favor. Necesito saber que pasa, porque si no voy a salir directo de aquí a patear el trasero de mi mejor amigo... o el que yo creía que era mi mejor amigo -mi hermano estaba serio, como nunca lo había visto antes. Él siempre se tomaba todo a broma, hasta ahora.

-Desde que volví a ser un jinete de dragón por mi propia decisión... Snotlout y yo no estamos muy bien. Él no quiere que vuelva a ser una jinete. Él solo quiere que yo vuelva a ser solo una ama de casa. Me riñe por todo lo que hago. Todo lo que hago esta mal para él y como ha dicho Trish, no dormimos juntos desde entonces. Yo duermo con ella.

-Ruff soy tu hermano, deberías de habérmelo contado. No permitiré que nada te haga daño. Esto no va a quedar así, le haré pagar a ese patán por lo que te ha hecho. Eres mi hermana y nadie hace daño a mi hermana ¡Solo yo tengo el derecho de hacerte sufrir!

Mi hermano apoyó su frente en la mía y yo solté a mi hija para rodear su cuello ya abrazarlo con fuerza. Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento tan unida a mi hermano. Tuffnut me soltó con suavidad y se levantó. Creo que estaba dispuesto a hacer una locura y la verdad no quiero que lo haga.

-¿Vas a pegar a mi papa? -preguntó mi hija asustada. Ella no entendía bien lo que ocurría.

-No, nadie va a pegar a nadie -Hiccup le puso una mano en el hombro de mi hermano.

-Debemos ir y hablar con él para que entré en razón. Ruffnut siempre ha sido una guerrera -apoyó mi amigo Fishleg. Puede que hubiera cometido un error al no casarme con él. Pero elegí al otro idiota.

-Ruff no te guardes esas cosas para ti. Si necesitas ayuda, pídela -Hiccup me sonrió -vamos a ir a hablar con él, seguro que hay una solución para todo esto.

Los chicos salieron de la casa de Gothi ¿Podrían lograr algo ellos? Mi marido era un cabezota, lo sabía, iba a ser muy complicado que él cediera. Ya lo conocía bien, lo conocía desde que nacimos y él siempre fue un cabeza dura que cuando tenía algo en mente insistía, aunque se diera cuenta de que estaba equivocado nunca cedería.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nos montamos en los dragones y comenzamos a buscar a mi cuñado y mejor amigo... bueno o por lo menos hasta el momento en el que me enteré que se portaba mal con mi hermana. Ella es mi hermana y nadie puede tratarla mal. No lo iba a permitir, ni aunque él fuera su marido, eso me importaba poco la verdad. No tardamos mucho en encontrarlo, estaba asegurando que los terrores terribles estuvieran en todos en su sitio.

Descendimos y me bajé rápido, no esperé a mis dos amigos y con el puño en alto le planté un golpe en su cara de patán. No podía reprimir lo que sentía o acabaría como mi hermana superada por la carga que llevaba en su interior.

-¿Pero a que ha venido eso Tuff? -Mi cuñado se llevó la mano a su cara. Seguro que le quedará un moratón y me alegro por ello.

-¡Esto es lo mínimo que tengo ganas de hacerte! -alcé la voz, estaba furioso.

-Tranquilo Tuff -me pidió Hiccup.

-¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? -volvió a preguntar.

-¡Tú eres lo que me pasa! ¡Le has hecho daño a mi hermana! -chillé.

-¡Yo no le he hecho daño a ella! ¡Ella es la que no entiende cual debe ser su posición! -me alzó la voz y ahora si que no puedo reprimirme le iba a dar la paliza de su vida. Iba a poner en su sitio a ese imbécil. Fui puño en alto hasta mi cuñado, pero Fishleg me paró.

-¡Chicos parad! -Fishleg se puso en medio de los dos y Hiccup me agarró intentando tranquilizarme.

-Snotlout ¿No te has enterado? Ruff se ha desmayado -le explicó Fishleg.

-¿Qué?... no, no me he enterado ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó preocupado. Me da asco, él tiene toda la culpa de eso y ¿ahora se preocupa?

-Ella esta bien Snotlout -respondió Fishleg -se ha desmayado por aguantar demasiada carga.

-¡Le dije que no tenía que seguir siendo jinete y no me hizo caso!

Hiccup, me agarró con más fuerza ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de que el culpable de todo eso era él. Mi hermana era una jinete, siempre lo había sido.

-No es por eso. Si no por ti. Por que tú no le dejas que ella haga lo que desea y verdaderamente le gusta Snotlout. Ella es una jinete de dragones, una guerrera vikinga. Lo sabías cuando te casaste con ella -Mi amigo regordete parecía algo acalorado también. Y lo entiendo ya que él también había estado enamorado de mi hermana, pero ella parece que eligió al peor.

-Tenemos una hija. Debería de estar cuidándola y no ponerse en peligro cada vez que salimos en busca de nuestro nuevo enemigo.

-Pero ella no opina lo mismo Snotlout. Ella quiere ser jinete y quiere que entiendas su postura. Deberías apoyarla -Fishleg le dio un leve empujón a Snotlout haciendo que este se enfadara aún más.

-¡No ella debería apoyarme a mi! ¡Soy su marido! -Snotlout volvió a encarar a Fishleg.

-¡Y ella tu esposa pedazo de patán! -chillé y pedí a Hiccup que me soltara y aceptó.

Creo que hasta Hiccup estaba deseando de golpear su primo por imbécil. Me acerqué lentamente hasta él, creo que vi el temor en sus ojos. Siempre había sido así, un bueno para nada, un idiota, un gallina... bueno un respeto a mi gallina perdida, que era más valiente que Snotlout.

-Se acabó. No le vas a hacer más daño a mi hermana. Mi hermana se va a venir con mi sobrina a mi casa y no quiero que te acerques a ella hasta que no pienses bien en el daño que le has hecho -hablé tranquilo y sereno y parecía que eso le hizo temerme aún más, porque el muy idiota temblaba.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Eres tan idiota para no entenderme. He dicho que se acabó, es la última vez que mi hermana sufre por tu culpa.

-Estamos casados ¿Lo sabes? y las leyes vikingas...

-¡Me importa poco las leyes vikingas! -volví a alzar la voz -ella es mi hermana, no quiero que intentes nada, si no es para arregla las cosas con ella ¿me has entendido? -el idiota asintió y yo me subí nuevamente a mi dragón para alejarme de allí, si seguía allí sabía que volvería a golpearle.

Yo no era alguien agresivo, ya que mi vida era y seguiría siendo ser un bromista al cargo del dios Loki, pero había cosas que podían llegar a superarme y entre ellas estaba que dañaran a mi hermana... estaba por debajo de mi querida y amada gallina, pero era importante para mi igualmente. Ella era mi otra mitad, alguien que me completaba.

-¡Tuff! -Hiccup, me alcanzó con Toothles -¿Crees que has hecho bien? Te vas a llevar a tu casa a tu hermana.

-Si. Por supuesto. No voy a dejar que mi hermana siga sufriendo.

-Sé que no soy el más indicado para hablar, ya que yo mismo duermo en casa con mi madre en vez de con mi esposa e hijo. Pero creo que esos dos deberían hablar de esto.

-Hiccup, tu lo hiciste muy mal con Astrid y lo estás intentando. La tienes lejos y eso hace que te esfuerces por conseguir que ella te perdone y eso es lo que yo pretendo. Quiero que despierte de una vez y deje de ser el mismo Snotlout de siempre y que entienda que mi hermana tiene derecho a decidir por ella misma.

-Puede que sea una buena idea -habló Fishleg -a lo mejor el estar sin ella le hace darse cuenta de que la quiere.

-Espero que tengáis razón -Respondió Hiccup.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El día fue lento ya que yo esperaba que Snotlout viniera a por mi, que se preocupara y viniera a decirme que lo sentía o a decirme, algo, lo que fuera. Pero no fue así.

-Vámonos Trish ya es tarde -tomé a mi hija de la mano, ya me estaba esperando mi hermano. Iría a vivir a casa de mi hermano hasta que Snotlou arreglara las cosas. Pero parecía que no iba a ser este día.

-¡Papi! -mi hija se soltó de mi mano y fue directa hacía su padre y la tomó en brazos ¿Había venido? ¡Por fin! No iba a dejarme marchar y me sentí feliz por ello.

-Trish -Snotlout abrazó a nuestra hija y le beso la cabeza.

-¿Has venido para que podamos volver a casa todos juntos? -pregunto esperanzada Trish.

-No... he venido a darte las buenas noches -Trish se quedo mirando a su padre muy seria.

-Yo... creí... bueno... buenas noches papa -Trish le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla y se bajo de sus brazos.

Mi hija vino corriendo conmigo, parece que las dos estábamos decepcionadas con Snotlout. Vi como se alejaba mi marido sin ni siquiera mirarme a la cara ¿Todo iba a terminar así? ¿Solo se dejaría llevar por su orgullo?

Tomé de la mano a mi hija y tiré un poco de ella para que me siguiera. Cuando llegamos a casa de mi hermano, las dos nos fuimos a la habitación que mi hermano nos preparó.

Una vez nos pusimos nuestros pijamas, nos metimos juntas en la cama y ambas nos abrazamos. Parecía que ninguna de las dos queríamos hablar. Pero las dos estábamos tristes, por no estar en nuestra casa con Snotlout.

-Papa lo arreglara todo, ya verás. Solo debemos darle tiempo -susurré y mi niña asintió.

La abracé fuerte, ya que sentía temblar su pequeño cuerpo. Cuando se relajó en mis brazos, logré conciliar el sueño. Esperaba que al día siguiente todo se arreglara.

Continuara.

Hola. Por fin aparezco u.u lo siento, ya estoy con el siguiente capítulo, por lo que espero publicarlo pronto :)

Siempre me ha parecido que Snotlout le puede su orgullo, por ello lo he puesto así, aunque espero que no lo odiéis mucho.

Tengo una duda y me gustaría vuestras sugerencias. El siguiente lemon (no diré en que capítulo será XD) es diferente a los anteriores, la relación Hiccstrid está mejor, por lo que... bueno es más atrevido por definirlo de alguna manera, aunque no llega a ser pervertido, es complicado explicar el nivel de un lemon jajaja ¿Creéis que debo aumentar la clasificación del fanfic? ¿Debo cambiar ese lemon atrevido por otro más suave? Me gustaría vuestra opinión.

Muchas gracias a los favoritos y seguidores! :) y mi agradecimiento especial a las personitas que me dejan un mensajito!

RoxFiedler: jeje necesitaba al Skrill, quiero que sea importante. Además el hijo de Hiccup necesita un dragón tan especial como Toothless y pensé que este era lo suficientemente especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también ;)

DragoViking: Me gustan mucho la parte protectora de Hiccup y Toothless, por ello me gusta mucho esos momentos en los que ellos son los héroes y habrá más momentos de esos. Muchas gracias por comentar :)

Airi: Me alegro de que estéis bien n.n. Aquí también pasamos por el incendio de Doñana y no fue tan grave como el de allí, pero se te caen las lágrimas al ver que no puedes hacer nada. Solo el tiempo volverá a dar la grandeza y belleza de esos lugares. Y muchas gracias por tus palabras, en cada capítulo me esfuerzo mucho sobre todo con la relación de Hiccup y Astrid, quiero normalizar su relación y traerla a lo que sería una pajera normal. No te haces una idea de la de cosas que cambio en cada capítulo antes de subir el nuevo capítulo. Espero que este también te haya agradado :)

Gracias a todos los lectores!


	21. Capítulo 21

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 21

Caminó por los bosques de Berk. Esta mañana me desperté muy temprano al sentir frío en mi cama, el culpable de ello era la ausencia de mi marido ¿Adónde habría ido Tuffnut tan temprano? Casi no había ni amanecido en Berk.

Me aprieto más mi pañoleta para sentirme protegida del frío de la mañana. Detrás de mi, mi querida amiga y dragona me sigue, aunque al principio no le entusiasmo la idea de dejar su sueño a tan temprana hora, pero ella siempre había sido mi protectora. Mis pasos no van sin un rumbo, si no que ya sé cual es mi ruta fijada. Tuffnut era un loco amante de las bromas, pero a pesar de todo ello tenía sus momentos en los que necesitaba estar solo y pensar en las cosas que le preocupan. Si, hasta alguien como Tuffnut se preocupaba por las cosas. Llegue por fin a la cima, estábamos en una de las zonas más altas de Berk. Y tal y como ya sabía mi marido estaba ahí sentado al borde del acantilado mirando el horizonte.

-Buenos días -llegué hasta él y me senté a su lado con algo de dificultad ya que mi vientre crecía por días.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Aún es muy temprano y debes descansar -Mi marido me pasó un brazo por los hombros y yo me acerqué a él.

-Te estaba buscando. Sé que no lo estás pasando bien -miré a mi marido, pero este se perdía mirando el horizonte, donde comenzaba a asomar el sol.

-No sé si hago lo correcto.

-Yo creo que haces lo mejor que puedes. Solo estás protegiendo a tu hermana. La quieres.

-¡No la quiero! Solo me gusta enfadar a Snotlout.

-Lo que tu digas -así era mi marido, siempre le gustaba disimular el amor que sentía por su hermana gemela.

Los dos siempre habían estado juntos desde que nacieron y aunque la relación de ellos dos se basaban en sus peleas y bromas, esa era su relación de hermanos, su extraña relación de hermanos pero era su forma de estar unidos.

Eso me trae recuerdos, de cuando me dí cuenta de este hecho sobre los gemelos, fue poco después de que Tuffnut me echara tripas de pescado en el pelo y comenzará a tomar más enserio a Tuffnuf

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vuelo en mi dragona en busca del idiota, bromista de Tuffnut. Este debería de haber llevado la madera que le pedimos para seguir con la construcción de los nuevos establos para los dragones, pero seguro que se habría entretenido con alguna cosa y no nos había llevado el material, haciendo que se parara la construcción.

Desde que Tuffnut me había tirado las tripas de pescado en mi cabello, había comenzado a mirarlo de una manera diferente, pero que hiciera este tipo de cosas, me hacía dudar de quien era en realidad Tuffnut Thorston y ¿Por qué actuaba de manera tan bipolar? Veo a lo lejos a Tuffnut sentado en al borde de un acantilado mirando al horizonte. Desciendo y Tuffnut se da la vuelta un segundo para mirarme y después volver su vista hacía el horizonte nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? -me pregunta y yo voy hacía el borde del acantilado.

-Te buscaba. De hecho todos te estábamos buscando. No has llevado la madera para los establos -me apoyé en su hombro para ayudarme a sentarme al lado de él -¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunto ya que me parece que está demasiado serio para ser Tuffnut y eso me resulta extraño del bromista, más bromista de Berk.

-Lo siento. Vine aquí y he perdido la noción del tiempo -me quedo observando su rostro. Su voz esta ronca y la noto más profunda en la entonación de sus palabras.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -le vuelvo a preguntar y él me mira.

-Creo que eres una de las pocas personas que ha preguntado eso y han sido muy pocas, te lo aseguro.

-Será porque siempre estás animado y haciendo bromas... pero hoy pareces distinto. Cuéntame que te ocurre -fijo mi mirada en la suya, parece que reflexiona sobre mis palabras.

-Te lo cuento, solo si me escuchas y no te burlas de mi ¿Lo prometes? -me pregunta y acto seguido se escupe en su mano y me la pone frente a mi.

-Lo prometo... pero no tocaré esa mano -mire con repulsión la mano de Tuffnut.

-Como quieras -se limpio la mano en su pantalón y volvió a mirar el horizonte -Hace tiempo que me siento... un poco solo.

No dije nada, solo seguí mirando a Tuffnut, porque seguro que después de esa revelación vendría alguna locura suya o todo era una broma más de él.

-Sabes que mi hermana y Snotlout se casan dentro de muy poco y bueno... las cosas están cambiando. Ya casi no tenemos tiempo de hacer bromas, esta muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda, parece que ya no tiene tiempo ni para pelear conmigo. Me gusta pelear con ella y que me golpee en la cabeza -Tuffnut se dio un leve golpe en su casco.

No me podía creer lo que estaba pasando ahí ¿Tuffnut realmente tenía sentimientos? Estaba triste porque su hermana estaba haciendo una vida ajena a la suya. Si lo pensaba bien desde que había conocido a los gemelos siempre, siempre, siempre habían estado juntos. Pelea tras pelea, broma, tras broma, los gemelos eran como un equipo imparable que daba quebraderos de cabeza a todos los de su alrededor. Pero las cosas cambiaban y la vida de aventuras y bromas se acababa para dar comienzo a otra diferente.

-Se casará, tendrá hijos y yo quedaré relegado de mi papel de hermano ¿Qué va a hacer ahora Ruff, si no me tiene a su lado para decirle lo fea, idiota y lo mal que huele? ¿Qué hará? -Tuffnut me agarra de los hombros y me zarandea, acto seguido se pone a llorar como un niño pequeño y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

Sigo en mi estado de incredulidad, pero parece que esto es real. Tuffnut tiene sentimientos de persona normal. Nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Tuff estaba algo decaído después de que su hermana comenzará a ser pareja de Snotlout, pero no fuimos capaces de vincular esos dos hechos.

-Tuff es normal, la gente se casa y cambia de vida. Eso es lo significa crecer.

-¡Pues no quiero crecer! -se enderezó y me miró decidido -Crecer es cruel y complicado -tras su revelación volvió a su llanto.

-Que tu hermana se case no quiere decir que no volváis a hacer más bromas. Solo es un cambio en vuestra vida, sois gemelos, eso no va a cambiar.

-¿Tu crees? -dejo de llorar y me miró con los ojos rojizos de llorar.

-Claro que si. Ya lo verás.

-Buenos... tu eres lista, así que debe ser cierto.

-Claro que es cierto, yo nunca miento -me levanté y le tendí la mano a Tuff para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Bueno, menos cuando nos hiciste pensar que eras nuestra enemiga y que estabas del lado de Viggo -Tuffnut aceptó mi mano y me tomo. Dí un leve tirón y este se levanto, pero no soltó mi mano.

-Eso fue diferente Tuff y hace mucho ya de eso.

-Si, hace mucho de eso -Tuffnut me sonrió y seguía sin soltar mi mano, comenzaba a ponerme algo nerviosa, ya que no sabía que debía hacer, hasta que Tuff río bajito, como si acabara de hacer alguna de sus travesuras... puse una expresión de asco al intuir el porque estaba riendo.

-¿Esta es la mano en la que te escupiste? -solo obtuve como respuesta otra risita por parte del rubio bromista -¡Que asco! -le solté de golpe y me fui hasta mi dragona.

Me miré con algo de asco mi propia mano, pero solo ver como Tuffnut se había animado solo con unas palabras y esa broma algo tonta, no hizo que me enfadará tanto.

-Vamos en busca de la madera, antes de que me enfade.

-¿Trabajar ahora? -preguntó quejándose.

Solo le tuve que dar una pequeña orden a mi dragona para que lanzara una de sus espinas plateadas y que pasara cerca de Tuffnut, para que este corriera en busca de su dragón que estaba dormido y se montara listo para trabajar.

Parecía que Tuffnut no era tan mal chico después de todo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Fin Flashback-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tuffnut y yo miramos como poco a poco salía el sol, era un bonito amanecer para estar juntos, aunque hacía frío y me gustaría estar en mi cálida cama, pero Tuffnut necesitaba apoyo y no iba a dejarlo solo.

-Creo que deberíamos volver -miré a mi marido y este seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos y divisar el horizonte.

-Si. Tenemos que celebrar el cumpleaños de Trish -me miró con una sonrisa finalmente y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era el día de la carrera de dragones y el cumpleaños de mi sobrina Trish. Hoy cumplía cinco años y debía ser un día feliz para ella. Aunque hacía tres días que sus padres vivían separados y eso parecía afectar a la pequeña.

Trish era una niña muy viva, curiosa, le gustaba jugar y era toda energía, pero desde que sus padres se habían separado, la niña no era la misma. Parecía triste, incluso había dejado sus preguntas para saber si realmente yo era el padre de su primo. Por lo que habíamos decidido que debíamos alegrarla y hacerle pasar un buen día de cumpleaños.

Por ello mi esposa, hijo y yo fuimos a despertar a la pequeña perezosa, no queríamos que hoy pensará en los problemas de sus padres, además de que le llevábamos regalos. Tras despertarla con dificultad, le entregamos sus regalos que parece que le gustó bastante cuando su tía le regaló una falda de tablones (muy parecida a la que Astrid utilizaba de niña) y una maza pequeña de hierro de gronckle que le había hecho yo.

Pero éramos adultos y sabíamos que Trish no estaba realmente feliz. Le faltaba su padre. Todos pensábamos que Snotlout no iba a ser capaz de durar más de un día sin tener cerca a Ruffnut y Trish, pero nos equivocamos. Ya hacía tres días desde que Tuffnut le dijo que no se acercara a su hermana para hacerle daño y Snotlout no había vuelto a acercar a ella. Solo se dejaba ver para estar un rato con su hija, pero parecía no querer arreglar las cosas y eso estaba afectando a Trish.

Tras un buen desayuno, era el momento ¡Por fin tendríamos una carrera de dragones! echaba en falta divertirme con mis amigos en una carrera. Los participantes éramos los de siempre, solo se habían añadido los del A-team y Eret. Como nuestros hijos eran aún pequeños no pudieron participar, pero serían nuestros pequeños árbitros. En la zona alta de la academia estaba mi hijo junto a Chispa, Trish, Mike y Gobber. Todos tenían unas banderas de colores, para apoyar a su equipo.

Mi esposa y yo nos acercamos a la zona donde estaban los pequeños ya listos y descendimos para ver que tal llevaban la idea de ser los jueces de la primera carrera de dragones en muchos tiempo.

-¿No me apoyas a mi para ganar? -mi esposa miró algo celosa como mi hijo tenía una bandera negra.

-Tengo la tuya... aquí -levantó con la otra mano con la bandera azul del color de Astrid.

-Parece que Trish ha hecho lo mismo que tu - le dije a mi pequeño, al ver como la niña también llevaba dos banderas cada uno con el color de los dragones de sus padres.

-¿Y tú Mike? -mi esposa preguntó al niño y este algo tímido alzó una bandera azul -así me gusta Mike ¡Me caes bien! - mi esposa le revolvió el cabello y el niño se sonrojó. Daba igual la edad que tuvieran, Astrid siempre obtenía adeptos.

-Vamos, está a punto de comenzar -le indiqué a mi esposa y los dos montados en nuestros dragones y bajamos a la arena para que pudieran dar el comienzo a la carrera de dragones.

Trish a voz en gritó presentó a los concursantes y todos aplaudían con cada presentación de la pequeña (aunque Gobber a su lado debía repetir para que todos escucharán). Ahora parecía que realmente se lo estaba pasando bien en su cumpleaños. En ese momento en el que ella era la protagonista.

Cuando dio comienzo la carrera todos salimos los más rápido que podían nuestros dragones para poder atrapar el mayor número de ovejas posible. Todos queríamos ganar, estábamos entusiasmados por esta carrera, ya que hacía más de tres años que no se celebraba una y no solo los participantes, la gente de Berk estaba expectante y disfrutaba cada momento de la carrera.

-¡Te atrapé! -cogí la pequeña oveja con las garras de Toothles y la metí en mi cesta. Escuchaba los chillidos de emoción de mi hijo.

-¡Falta poco para soltar la oveja negra! -nos aviso Gobber a los que pudimos escuchar.

-¡El recuento! -la pequeña habló a voz en grito para que pudiéramos escucharla, o por lo menos a los que estábamos más cercanos y repetía dando su toque infantil lo que le decía Gobber -van en cabeza el guapo Hiccup, mi tía Astrid y Eret con cuatro ovejas, le sigue mi papa con tres y siguen mi mama y mi tío y Gustav con dos... y los demás... bueno lo están intentando -ese comentario por parte de Trish hizo reír a todos en las gradas.

-¡Es la hora! -Gobber sopló el cuerno para que todos supiéramos que iba a soltar la oveja negra.

La verdad que se lo estábamos poniendo muy difícil a los que no estaban muy acostumbrado a una forma de vuelo algo camicaze y alocada como era nuestro estilo, pero igualmente con la oveja negra cualquiera que la consiguiera podía ganar ya que ninguno sobrepasábamos los diez puntos.

La carrera estaba siendo divertida y algo acalorada, sobre todo por la extraña tensión de los gemelos con Snotlout, que he de reconocer que los tres habían mejorado considerablemente en sus habilidades como jinetes, sobre todo mi primo Snotlout.

Gobber tiró de la palanca y salió volando la tan ansiada oveja negra, era el momento de que todos fuéramos a por ella lo más rápido que podíamos. Yo estaba lejos, por lo que iba a optar por quitársela a quien la atrapara.

Quien tuvo la suerte de conseguir la oveja negra fue Eret. Esto iba a ser interesante, tenía asuntos pendientes con Eret y que mejor que resolverlos quitándole la oveja negra de las manos.

-¡Vamos amigo! -salí veloz en busca de Eret, al igual que los demás jinetes.

Me acerqué rápidamente y con un golpe de mi dragón al suyo le hice que soltará la oveja y este la dejó caer. Mi esposa se me adelanto y fue en picado a por la oveja que caía, pero mi dragón siempre había sido el más rápido, por lo que caí en picado yo también, pasándola con facilidad y cogiendo la tan ansiada oveja negra.

Una vez que la tuvimos, alzamos el vuelo otra vez. Debía de ir lo más rápido que Toothles podía para poder llegar a mi cesta antes de que alguien me quitará la oveja negra. Y ese alguien iba a ser mi esposa, que me rebaso en velocidad antes de que yo pudiera sacar toda la velocidad de mi dragón y se me puso delante, por lo que Toothles tuvo que frenar de golpe y yo dejé caer la oveja.

Mi esposa me guiñó un ojo. Pero antes de ir a por la oveja Snotlout se adelantó, y de pasó le dio un golpe a Stormfly que la desequilibró y dejó caer a su jinete. Mi esposa caía al vació y tal y como recordaba, cada vez que ella se caía de su dragona. Gritó mi nombre para que fuera a rescatarla. Seguía siendo yo al que llamaba si ella estaba en peligro.

-¡Astrid! -Toothles y yo fuimos a por ella y la pasé de largo, para colocarme debajo y tomarla en brazos al caer -hola mi lady -le hable con cariño cuando cayó en mis brazos y ella hizo algo que no me esperaba. Me dio un beso en la mejilla que me hizo enrojecer como un idiota enamorado, por no esperarme ese gesto -¡vamos a cazar una oveja negra! -Animé a mi dragón, con energías renovadas y salimos a toda velocidad. Astrid se colocó detrás de mi y me agarró de la cintura con fuerza.

Snotlout estaba emocionado por tener la oveja negra, a parte de que ya estaba alardeando de ser el ganador sin ni siquiera haber metido la oveja en su cesta, lo que aprovecharon los gemelos para que Ruffnut le golpeara al dragón de Snotlout y Tuffnuf le arrebatara la oveja. Parecía que la cosa estaba complicada, pero no pensaba rendirme, quería esa victoria.

-Quiero ir con Stormfly -se quejó mi esposa.

-Si vamos por ella no atraparemos la oveja negra -anime a mi dragón hasta que alcanzó la velocidad que yo quería y justo cuando los gemelos soltaron a la oveja, para que cayera sobre su cesta, yo la atrapé haciendo que se quedaran chillando y mascullando no sé que cosas horribles sobre mi persona.

Era el momento de ganar... pero ese día y después del gesto de mi esposa no quería quedar yo como el ganador. Tenía ganas de que ganara ella (algo ya típico en mi, sabía que a ella le gustaba ganar más que a mi) así que fui directo hacía la cesta de color azul y lancé la oveja negra. Dándole a ella los diez puntos para que ganará la carrera. Todos aplaudieron, estaban exaltados por la calurosa carrera que se acababa de disputar en Berk. La primera desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Jueces quiero que esa oveja no cuente! Debe ser lanzada otra vez -se quejaba Snotlout.

-Pues yo soy la jueza, porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y digo que... -Trish pensó y seguramente no sabía que hacer por lo que optó por llamar a Hiccup, Mike y Gobber, los cuatro juntaron las cabezas y comenzaron a cuchichear.

-¡Ya hemos decidido! -chilló mi hijo.

-El ganador de la carrera de dragones... son el guapísimo Hiccup y mi tía Astrid. Por su trabajo en equipo.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a ovacionar. Parecía que a todos les había gustado la resolución que habían tomado los pequeños jueces y ninguno, a parte de Snotlout se quejó por ello.

-¿Un beso al ganador? -le pregunté a mi esposa y esta me golpeo en el brazo y saltó hacía su dragona, dejándome solo y sin mi beso.

Bueno me tendría que conformar con el beso en la mejilla que me dio. Aunque seguro que cuando hubiera menos gente de por medio me daba el que yo quería. Mi esposa volvía a ser cariñosa conmigo y yo con ella, aunque aún le costaba confiar en mi plenamente. Por ello debía tener paciencia y dar lo mejor de mi cada día.

Tras la carrera todos bajamos a la arena y descendimos de nuestros dragones. Mi primo aún seguía molesto. De hecho Snotlout estada muy malhumorado desde que Ruffnut se había marchado a vivir con su hermano.

-Has hecho trampas -me dijo y yo solo sonreí.

-Solo quería que ganara Astrid. Se lo merecía. Ella hace mucho cada día-le respondí y parecía que mi respuesta solo lo había hecho enfadar aún más que antes.

-¿Ahora te has vuelto un blando Hiccup?

-Con ella siempre, ya lo sabes -me baje de mi dragón y le acaricie la cabeza, por su trabajo bien hecho.

-Ella, ella... ¿Y ellas que hacen por nosotros? -mi primo se bajo de su dragón y se acercó hasta mi.

-Snotlout -le pase un brazo por los hombros a mi primo -creo que necesitas hablar.

-Porque necesito contar también mi punto de vista Hiccup. Porque no se me ha permitido. Solo se han burlado de mi. Ellos dos se han burlado de mi, mi familia entera se ha burlado de mi. Hasta mi hija se ha burlado de mi en esta carrera.

-Sabes que no es así Snotlout, tu hija te quiere. Ella se ha pasado toda la mañana buscándote, porque es su cumpleaños y te quiere a su lado -mi primo miró al suelo.

-La añoro -se sinceró mi primo.

-Y ella a ti Snotlout ¿Por qué no intentas arreglar las cosas con Ruff? Ella también esta deseando que des el primer paso.

-Hiccup, no sé que hacer... quiero que hablemos, pero temo que volvamos a discutir y empeore la situación aún más.

-Pero si no lo haces acabarás solo y por no haberlo intentado. Tú no quieres eso. Quieres a tu hija y a tu esposa, por lo que, adelante ve a por ellas.

Mi primo no me respondió, solo se alejó de mi algo cabizbajo. Sabía que el orgullo para Snotlout era lo primero, pero parecía realmente arrepentido, mi primo era un fanfarrón, pero quería a su familia.

-¿Has conseguido algo? -me preguntó mi esposa, al ver que había estado hablando con Snotlout.

-No lo sé... realmente quiere arreglar las cosas. Solo tiene que ir y hablar con ella y estarán los tres viviendo juntos... Pero no lo hace -miré a mi esposa -si yo y mi estupidez hubiera sido solo el decir que debes ser un ama de casa, ya lo habría arreglado contigo.

-Si tu me hubieras dicho que solo sea un ama de casa te hubiera machacado vivo Hiccup -me puso la mano en la mejilla y me sonrió.

-Tienes razón... oye, sigo queriendo mi beso, por habernos hecho ganar a los dos.

-Eso tendrá que esperar -me dijo y bajo su mano dándome una leve caricia antes de quitar su mano sobre mi cara.

A lo lejos vi a mi primo con Splitelout, su padre. Parecía molesto con él ¿Sería Splitelout el que estaba interfiriendo? Mi primo había dicho que su familia se había burlado de él y ya conocía a mi tío, era muy conservador y a aveces muy cabezota con algunos temas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En cuanto dejé a Hiccup y como ya me esperaba, mi padre me estaba esperando seguramente para darme otra de sus charlas sobre los "Jorgenson nunca perdemos" una vez más en mi vida. Ya estaba harto de esas charlas, era un adulto, no un crío al que podía influenciar. Ya tenía mi vida hecha... bueno estaba algo desecha, pero eso era mi problema y de nadie más.

En cuanto me acerqué a él comenzó con su perorata insoportable, pero que yo ya solo asiento, aunque no sé ni que está diciendo porque no le estoy prestando atención. Ya que a lo lejos veo a mi pequeña con sus amigos y que en cuanto entró en su campo de visión corre hacía mi.

-¡Papa! -mi hija me chilló a lo lejos y yo solo pude sonreír al verla, estaba tan linda.

La habían cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba una falda de tablones como las de Astrid, una pequeña maza colgaba de su cinturón y le habían quitado sus dos trenzas para dejarle solo una trenza como la que llevaba su madre, era tan parecida a su madre. Mi hija corrió hasta mi y la cogí en brazos y le dí un fuerte abrazo. Estaba más grande, mi hija crecía cada día, iba a ser toda una vikinga... como su madre.

-Estas preciosa princesa.

-Te esperé... te esperé esta mañana. Y tú no estabas -bajo la cabeza, algo triste.

-Lo siento, es solo que... bueno ya me conoces. Me quedé dormido, soy un desastre -mentí, le mentía a mi hija y eso me hizo sentir mal.

-Tú le tienes que decir a tu madre que vuelva a su casa donde debe estar -le hablo mi padre a mi hija y eso me molestó. Ya no quería que él se metiera más en mi vida privada.

-Déjala en paz. Ella no es tu hija -le contesté. Él me había estado presionando mucho desde que Ruffnut volvió a ser una jinete de dragón.

Igualmente yo no quería que ella volviera a ser una jinete, ya que me parece peligroso y no quiero que ella corra peligro. Solo quiero que esté a salvo, por ello le dije que se quedará en casa. Además si algo me pasará a mi en una de nuestras expediciones, no quería que Trish se quedara sola, por lo menos la tendría a ella, pero si ambos resultábamos heridos Trish se quedaría sin padres y eso sería algo muy triste para ella.

-Snotlout... -iba a comenzar una vez más con su discurso, pero no iba a dejar que mi hija soportara algo como eso.

-Se acabó papa. No te escucharé más -me alejé de él y sabía que me tocaría otra de sus charlas por haberle ignorado, pero lo soportaría solo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Parece que Chispa se portó muy bien -le hable a mi hijo que iba con el Skrill.

-Si, Chispa es bueno y le gusta el pescado y que le lasque la panza -mi hijo estaba muy feliz con su dragón. Tenía en sus ojos el mismo brillo que tenía Hiccup cuando me habló de Toothles.

-Pero no debes encariñarte con él Hiccup. Puede que cuando Chispa este completamente recuperado de sus heridas, quiera marcharse de Berk. Él es un dragón libre.

-Lo sé -mi pequeño bajo su mirada -ahola está aquí conmigo. No quielo que se vaya... pelo si se va, quiero juga con él todo lo que pueda- mi pequeño volvió a mirarme y ahora con su ya típica sonrisa.

Las palabras de mi hijo me hicieron pensar en Hiccup. Si pudiera ser que Hiccup volviera marcharse, por alguna aventura suya. Él era un poco como el Skrill, era libre. Pero aún así debería disfrutar con él todo lo que pudiera, tal y como había dicho mi hijo.

-¡Hiccup! -mi hijo llamó a su padre en cuanto lo vio pasar.

-¿Qué hacéis? -Hiccup fue directo hacía nosotros y revolvió el cabello de nuestro hijo.

-Estábamos dándole una vuelta a Chispa, para que estirara las patas un poco -respondí.

-Parece que le gusta Berk. Esperemos que decida quedarse ¿Verdad Hiccup?

-Si se queda quiero que sea mi dlagón.

-Lo sé. Por eso has logrado que ese dragón salvaje sea, así -Hiccup lo señalo entero al dragón, este se dio por aludido y le gruñó enseñándole todos sus dientes, había cosas que no podíamos cambiar de ese dragón.

-Los dos estáis locos -negué con la cabeza. Padre e hijo se entendían a la perfección.

A lo lejos vimos que Trish venía corriendo y fue directo hasta su primo, lo tomo de la mano con un "ven conmigo" y se lo llevo corriendo. Mi pequeño intentó resistirse, pero su prima era mucho más fuerte que él y no pudo deshacerse de ella, por lo que resignado solo la siguió.

-Hiccup es demasiado bueno. Tendré que tener cuidado para que ninguna con intenciones de aprovecharse de quien es él se le acerque.

-Pobre, creo que lo va a pasar mal cuando elija a su pareja -Hiccup rió y comenzamos a andar dirección a la academia.

-Tiene que elegir bien. Además es el futuro jefe y sabes que eso hace que se te acerquen muchas chicas deseosas de ser la esposa de un jefe. Además de que nuestro hijo es muy guapo y no es amor de madre -lo miré, ya que eso justamente le había pasado a él y yo... bueno yo era la encargada de hacer que todas esas chicas no se propasaran.

-Seguro que Hiccup, elige bien y tendrá a alguien cercano a él, para hacer temblar de terror a todas esas chicas y no se le acerquen -Hiccup paso su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacía él.

-¡Yo no las hacía temblar de terror! -intenté sonar ofendida, pero ni Hiccup se lo creyó, ya que sabe a la perfección que espantar a esas chicas era uno de mis hobbies-solo defendía lo mío.

-Da igual cuantas chicas vinieran a Berk y cuantas riquezas, tierras y demás cosas que me ofrecieran. Yo solo tenía ojos para ti -Hiccup se paró y me puso frente a él -Te amo Astrid Haddock

Sonreí y sentí mi corazón bombear con fuerza, seguido de esa extraña sensación en el estómago que conocía muy bien y que solo Hiccup me hacía sentir. Me tomó del mentón y me hizo mirarlo, él comenzó a acercarse, estábamos rozándonos los labios cuando unos gritos nos hizo parar y mirar hacía donde venían los gritos.

Parecía que eran Snotlout y Splitelout, ambos salían de la academia y parecía que tenían una acalorada discusión. Los dos nos acercamos con la intención de poner algo de orden, ya que comenzaban a rodearlos los curiosos que habían cerca, incluso algunos hacían apuestas.

-¡Estoy harto de ti papa! ¡tus consejos son horribles! -chilló Snotlout a su padre.

-Mis consejos no son malos ¡Eres tú el que no te comportas como un hombre! ¡Tu mujer te ha abandonado por thor!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Hiccup se puso en medio de ambos y pidió calma, haciendo que ambos dejaran de discutir.

Yo pedí a los curiosos que andaban cerca que volvieran a sus tareas diarias y como era la jefa todos me hicieron caso. Aunque no faltó alguna queja por parte de los que habían apostados por una buena pelea y que ya no se llevaría a cabo por nuestra intervención.

-Mi padre se cree que aún sigo siendo un niño y cree que debo hacer todo lo que él me diga. Pues no papa, soy un adulto -habló un poco más tranquilo, pero aún molesto con su progenitor.

-¿Eres un adulto? ¿Por eso tu mujer se ha ido de casa y tu no la has obligado a volver?

-Perdona que me meta Splitelout, pero así no conseguirá nada de Ruffnut -intentó mediar Hiccup -Si hace eso perderá a Ruffnut para siempre.

-Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar Hiccup -le contestó su tío -no vives en tu casa con tu esposa y tu hijo no sabe ni quien eres. Los dos sois unos desastres como hombres. Deberíais hacer ver a vuestras mujeres cual es su verdadero lugar y es en la casa cuidando de su marido y su hijo.

En el tiempo que he estado como jefa, he tenido que soportar muchos malos comentarios sobre mi persona, ya que nunca una mujer había sido jefa, pero mi trabajo duro había hecho callar esas habladurías, o por lo menos cuando yo estaba presente. Splitelout era uno de esas personas de la aldea que les había hecho callar con mi trabajo. Pude soportar todo eso, porque me estaba esforzando para darle a mi hijo su derecho de ser el siguiente jefe y por ello había tratado a esas personas con una paciencia que ni yo misma pensé que tuviera, pero en este mismo momento me apetece golpear a Splitelout por mal hablado. Aunque haría nuevamente acopio de toda mi paciencia, para que mi puesto e imagen no se viera dañada solo por un mal comentario.

-Splitelout sé que tu forma de pensar es esa, aunque las cosas ya han cambiado en Berk. Las mujeres de Berk, ya no solo cuidamos de nuestra casa, hacemos muchas más cosas. Te agradecería que no volvieras a meterte en mi relación con Hiccup y creo que debes dejar a tu hijo, porque estoy segura que hará lo correcto y hablará con su esposa para que ambos puedan volver a a ser una familia.

Los tres me miraban con cada palabra que decía era como si recorriera un escalofrío por sus cuerpos. Con el tiempo y desde que estaba como jefa, ya me había dado cuenta de que siempre había sido muy impulsiva y eso me había creado una mala reputación sobre mi actitud. Pero era madre, no podía actuar de esa manera, no quería que mi hijo me viera así, aunque si quería que me viera como una buena jefa, además de que me había dado cuenta que dado mi antigua reputación, cuando ahora lanzaba algunos de mis discursos diciendo lo que debían hacer y lo hacía con una sonrisa en mis labios, parece que infundía más temor que hacha en mano. Obtenía buenos resultados y mi hijo no me veía amenazando a todo aquel que me hablara mal. Todo ventajas.

-Lo... lo siento jefa -respondió Splitelout

-Snotlout, habla con Ruffnut -le aconsejé ahora como amiga, no como jefa.

-Tienes razón, tengo que hablar con ella -Snotlout me sonrió. Solo esperaba que todo ese drama se solucionará.

Un gruñido por parte de Chispa, nos hizo recordar que este estaba esperando por su ración de pescado y que se estaba impacientando, por lo que debía cuidar al dragón de mi pequeño niño, para que le gustara tanto Berk que se quedará y así que mi pequeño Hiccup estuviera feliz.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Había reunido a todos mis amigos para hablar con ellos. Quería que me ayudaran a conseguir algo especial para el día de mi cumpleaños. Y eso era un beso de mayores, quería que el chico de mis sueños me diera un beso de mayores. Mi mamá me había explicado que los mayores se daban besos en los labios, como signo de su amor.

Mis papas ya no se daban besos de mayores, ya no se querían, por eso mama y yo estábamos viviendo en casa del tío Tuff y tía Heather. Pero yo no estoy contenta con ello. Yo quiero que mi papa y mi mama vuelvan a quererse y a darse besos de mayores.

Una vez tío Fishleg nos contó que la mejor formar de aprender es observar. Esa es una razón más para darle un beso de mayores a Ken. Si papa y mama me veían darle un beso de mayores a Ken, pudiera ser que ellos también se dieran un beso y volviéramos a vivir juntos. Pero para ello necesitaba que mis amigos hablaran con Ken, ya que yo no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo yo solita. Yo era valiente, pero eso era algo nuevo para mi.

Cuando les expliqué esto a mis amigos, no estuvieron muy de acuerdos con mi decisión. Sobre todo Mike. Que me relata lo mal chico que es Ken. En parte tiene razón... pero sigo queriendo conseguir mi beso de mayores. Necesito que mis papas vuelvan a estar juntos.

-¿No me vas a ayudar? -le pregunté chillando a Mike.

-¡No! -exclamó Mike antes de alejarse de nosotros.

Mike podía llegar a ser un cabezota, pero yo lo era mucho más. Conseguiría mi beso de mayores, estaba decidida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me acerqué hasta la casa de mi cuñado. Estaba decidido a hablar y arreglar las cosas con mi esposa. Llame a la puerta y Heather me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Hola Snotlout.

-¿Es... está Ruff en casa? -pregunté algo nervioso.

-Si, se ha quedado a cuidarme. Me sentía algo mareada -mi cuñada me dio paso y agradecí que no estuviera Tuffnut.

-¡Ruff tienes visita! -mi cuñada llamó a mi esposa y ella apareció en el piso superior.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron ambos sonreímos. Eso era un buen comienzo, o eso esperaba.

-Bueno, yo voy a dar un paseo -se despidió Heather y salió de su casa. Todo un detalle por parte de Heather que nos dejara solos.

-Ho... hola -saludé algo nervioso.

-Hola -me devolvió el saludo.

-¿Dónde está Trish? -preguntar por mi hija fue lo primero que se me vivo a la mente.

-Con Mike -me respondió y creo que ella se siente tan estúpida como yo, por no ser capaces de hablar de lo que debemos hablar.

-Yo... Rufff... no sé por dónde empezar -me armé de valor, para tratar el tema.

-¿Y si nos sentamos? me dio paso mi esposa hasta la mesa que estaba en el salón y ambos tomamos asiento uno frente el otro.

-Ruff quiero que vuelvas a casa -le dije sin vacilar.

-Y yo quiero volver a casa Snotlout -me respondió -pero también quiero que respetes mi decisión.

-Sigo creyendo que estarías mejor en casa. Pero es solo porque no quiero que te ocurra nada Ruff -acerqué mi mano a la de ella, pero ella me apartó la mano.

-Snotlout ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? -me pregunta y creo que la conversación no va a ser fácil.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Porque te quiero Ruff.

-Cuando nos casamos yo era una jinete de dragones y estaba a cargo de la guardia de Berk y quiero seguir con mi trabajo -me habló seria.

-No entiendes mi postura Ruff.

-¡No, eres tú el que no entiende mi postura! -alzó un poco la voz y eso hizo que me enfadará nuevamente con ella.

-¡Ruffnut eres una cabezota! ¡Ni un Yak sería tan terca como tú! -yo también alcé la voz.

-¿Yo terca? -Ruffnut se levantó de su silla de golpe.

-¡Si, Tú! -Me levanté yo también de mi silla. Sentía que se me estaba yendo las cosas de las manos.

Gracias a Thor alguien aporreó la puerta, haciendo que ambos nos calláramos y dejáramos nuestra discusión de lado. Mi esposa fue a abrir la puerta rápidamente ya que golpeaban con mucha insistencia. Al abrir nos encontramos con Astrid, parecía bastante preocupada.

-¡Hemos encontrado otro dragón herido! Eret ha visto la dirección por la que venía volando ¡Vamos a investigar!

Los tres salimos corriendo y alzamos el vuelo en nuestros dragones. Mi esposa fue con Astrid ya que Tuffnut tenía al cremallerus. Parecía que había empeorado las cosas en vez de arreglarla ¿Por qué no era capaz de hablar con sinceridad?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Preferí montarme con mi amiga. Ya que seguramente el imbécil de mi marido no me dejaría montar, ya que yo debía estar en casa, en vez de hacer mi labor de jinete. Cuando llegamos a la academia ya estaban todos listos y yo me monté en el dragón que compartía con mi hermano.

-¿Astrid y los niños? -pregunté antes de irnos, necesitaba saber que mi hija estaba bien.

-Siguen con Mike. Además les he dejado a Chispa para que los proteja.

Todos alzamos el vuelo y fuimos con cautela en busca de nuestro nuevo enemigo. Nos dirigimos a la dirección por la que Eret vio llegar al dragón herido. Después de volar un rato, nos encontramos con una isla. La cual decidimos explorar por si lográbamos encontrar algo más que nos indicaran donde se encontraban nuestros enemigos.

Decidimos no separarnos esta vez, por lo que todos fuimos juntos con cautela. Aunque creo que nuestros amigos se habían dado cuenta de que el ambiente estaba más tenso aún entre Snotlout y yo.

-Por favor os quiero concentrados en la exploración -nos pidió Astrid -no quiero heridos.

-Pues tendrás que tener cuidado conmigo, ya que como soy una mujer idiota me puedo herir con facilidad -me queje mirando a mi marido.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso Ruff! -se quejo mi marido.

-¡Eso es justo lo que piensas, no lo niegues! Eres un cabeza cuadrada que no se da cuenta de que una mujer puede ser madre y guerrera -Estaba enfadada y alce los brazos, abrí mucho los ojos al notar que mi mano rozaba algo. Miré hacía mi mano alzada y vi un fino hilo que conectaba con un árbol -ups -atiné a decir, antes que comenzarán a caer sobre mi unas piedras que habían escondido en la copa del árbol.

-¡Ruffnut! -Mi marido me empujó y me tiró al suelo poniéndose sobre mi para protegerme del golpe de las piedras que caían. Cuando abrí los ojos lo vi a él y alcé mi mano para tocar su rostro, pero mi mano se mojó con algo, era muy cálido.

-¡Snotlout! -exclamé al ver que mi mano se había manchado de sangre.

-Auch -se quejó mi marido mientras se incorporaba y yo con él -parece que me golpeo una piedra en la cabeza.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Por qué te pusiste sobre mi? -me enfadé, se había herido por mi culpa -¡estas herido! ¿Por qué...?

-¡Por qué te amo! -me chilló mi marido, mientras se ponía de pie -porque no quiero que te ocurra algo... me da miedo perderte. Por eso te dije que querías que te quedaras en casa. Te amo demasiado. Y no quiero que Trish se quede sola si en alguna de las expediciones nos pase algo a los dos. Sería muy triste para ella.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Mi marido muy pocas veces había hablado tan alto y claro, de hecho él era reservado y tímido, sobre todo para no perder su orgullo de vikingo, pero siempre había tenido una palabra bonita para mi cuando estábamos a solas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a llorar. Mi esposo se asustó y vino a mi lado.

-¿Estás herida? -me ayudó a levantarme y yo lo abracé por el cuello con fuerza y él me abrazo por la cintura.

-Eres un imbécil Snotlout.

-¿Y ahora que he hecho? -preguntó contrariado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto antes? -Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello.

-No lo sé... no quería parecer un blando.

-Me gusta que seas un blando. Te amo Snotlout -mi marido enterró su cara en mi cabello.

De repente recordé que mi marido estaba herido y reaccioné. me separé un poco de él para mirar su herida. Se le había caído su casco, por ello la piedra lo hirió, pero parecía que no era mucho. Mi marido era un cabeza dura eso no se podía negar. Ese pensamiento me hizo reír y mi marido me siguió. Parece que al final las razones de Snotlout eran otras a las que yo imaginé. Al final Snotlout seguía siendo mi imbécil.

Tras este suceso y con un mejor humor por parte mía y de mi marido, exploramos la isla, pero no encontramos detalles nuevos de nuestro enemigo, solo nos encontramos con muchas trampas que fuimos desactivando conforme nos la encontrábamos.

Todos volvimos a Berk, desperanzados por no encontrar nada que nos acercará a nuestro enemigo pero eso no iba a pararnos, teníamos mucho que proteger en Berk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estábamos en el gran salón Trish y yo, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención, ya que estaba molesto con ella, por lo que había decidido ignorarla un poco y centrarme en enseñar un nuevo truco a Hope, pero este era muy revoltoso y casi ni me hacía caso.

Ella me lanzaba miradas y cuando yo la miraba a ella me apartaba la suya. Suspiré cuando una vez más aparto su mirada de la mía. Me encantaban mirar esos ojos azules tan claros como el mismísimo cielo en primavera. Yo era pequeño, solo tengo ocho años y no entiendo lo que los adultos llaman amor, o enamorarse, pero si entendía que Trsih era mi mejor amiga, la apreciaba mucho, tanto que el solo hecho de pensar en ella y Ken besándose, había sido demasiado para mi. No pensaba permitir que algo como eso ocurriera.

-¿No tardan mucho Hiccup y Kettle? -pregunté intentando comenzar una conversación con ella, ya que sabía lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser y si no intentaba arreglar yo las cosas, ella no lo haría.

Los dos más pequeños habían salido para darle de comer a Chispa y aún no habían vuelto, seguro que se habían entretenido jugando con el dragón, era un poco gruñón, pero a Hiccup parecía que le gustaba esa peculiaridad.

-N... no... no lo creo -tartamudeo mi amiga al responder y eso me hizo sospechar.

-¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? -pregunté y ella parece que se puso más nerviosa aún de lo que ya estaba.

-No... no lo estoy Mike -intentó sonar serena, pero yo me estaba dando cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-Trish ¿Dónde están Hiccup y Kettle? -le pregunté serio y mi amiga bajo la mirada, me acerqué hasta ella y le tomé del mentón para que me mirara.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta -le insistí.

-Pues... creo que... han ido a ayudarme con Ken...

-¡Trish! ¡Sabes que Astrid me dejó a cargo de ellos! -exclamé, acto seguido me levanté de mi asiento, Hoppe se puso en mi hombro y tome de la mano de Trish, tiré de ella para que me siguiera.

Salí a toda prisa del gran salón, debía encontrarlos y tenerlos vigilados, si no la jefa me mataría y no quería que eso pasará, me gustaba que Astrid confiara en mi y me encargara cosas tan importantes como cuidar de su hijo. Sabía cuanto quería a Hiccup y también sabía que si algo le pasará a Hiccup mientras estaba a mi cuidado podía despedirme de mi vida y de toda la confianza que la jefa tenía en mi.

-Mike... Mike -Trish me tiraba, pero yo no le hacía caso, ya que debía darme prisa en encontrarlos -¡Mike! -exclamó y yo me voltee a verla -vienen por ahí -me señaló la dirección contraria a la que yo estaba tomando.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? -respondí molesto.

-¡Por qué no me escuchas! -exclamó ella también. Mi amiga se quedó pasmada mirando por donde venían los pequeños y yo miré hacía donde ella lo hacía para saber que era lo que la tenía tan sorprendida.

Junto a Hiccup, Kettle y chispa, venía Ken. Suspiré ¿Por qué venía ese idiota? Sabía de sobra que a él no le interesaba Trish. De hecho siempre decía cosas horribles de ella ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

-Hola -saludó ken y le devolvimos el saludo... bueno Trish lo intentó, pero se atascó en el primer "ho" -¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Trish me miró con los ojos brillantes. Volví a suspirar cansado ¿Debía dejarla que se fuera con Ken? No me fiaba de ese chico y mucho menos de que sus intenciones fueran buenas con ella. Suspiré, porque ahora parezco mi padre cuando se enfada con mi hermana mayor por salir acompañada de casa.

-Podéis hablar aquí ¿Entendido Trish?

-Si -me respondió sonrojada y eso solo hace que me sienta más furioso.

No quería irme demasiado lejos no fuera a ser que Ken intentara burlarse de ella como siempre lo hacía, por lo que opté por escondernos tras una casa, Hiccup, Kettle y chispa me imitaron e hicieron lo mismo. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. Pero ella era mi mejor amiga, solo la estaba protegiendo de Ken... ¿Verdad? Apreté mi puño, sentía ganas de estrellarselo en la cara del idiota de Ken, en esa cara de prepotente egocéntrico que tiene. Así me quedaría muy tranquilo y seguramente no le resultaría tan guapo a Trish.

-Hiccup me ha dicho que te gusto... -comenzó a hablar Ken.

-S... s... si -respondió mi amiga nerviosa.

-Solo tienes cuatro años Trish.

-¡Cinco! -respondió molesta -¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! La carrera de dragones fue en mi honor, por cumplir cinco años -Trish alzó su mano mostrando así su edad.

-Igualmente eres muy pequeña.

Cerré mis puños, estaba en lo cierto Ken solo había ido para burlarse de ella y no porque quisiera tener una cita y mucho menos darle un beso de mayores. Eso hace que me tranquilice un poco, aunque a la vez, me da pena por mi amiga.

-Mamá dice que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas -Kettle tiró de mi camisa en un intento de que le prestara atención.

-Estoy seguro que Ken acabará burlándose de Trish. Solo quiero protegerla -me defendí como puede. Agradecí que Kettle no insistiera más, ya que quería escuchar lo que Ken le iba a decir a Trish.

-Cómo es tu cumpleaños seré un buen chico y te permitiré, si quieres, tener una cita conmigo. Pero no te hagas ilusiones yo soy mucho mejor que tu y tú solo eres una pequeña niña.

-¿Qué? -mi amiga se quedó petrificada por lo que acababa de decirle semejante hijo de trol.

No lo aguanté más y salí de mi escondite y fui directo hacía Ken y lo empujé, ya que estaba intentando acercarse a mi amiga y ella no sabía bien que debía hacer.

-¡Aléjate de ella!

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? -Ken enfadado me encaró y me empujó de vuelta.

-¡Tú eres lo que me pasas!

-Yo no he hecho nada. Solo vine porque esta niña tonta me lo pidió.

-No la insultes -le amenacé, dándole un otro empujón -Eres un idiota. Trish es guapa, lista, fuerte y si no lo ves, déjala en paz. Ella es mucho mejor que tú.

-¿Mejor que yo? -río Ken -eso es gracioso. Ella al igual que Hiccup, solo se basan en su apellido para ser alguien. Nadie les prestaría atención de no ser por quienes son sus padres.

-Eso es mentira. Hiccup y Trish no se basan en sus padres, ellos son muy diferentes. Lo que nos hace grandes son nuestros actos no nuestros apellidos -intenté normalizar mi respiración, ese tipo siempre me hacía enfadar con sus tonterías.

-Mejor me marcho -Ken se alejó de allí, dejándome con Trish.

Cuando me dí la vuelta, mi amiga tenía la mirada al suelo. Seguramente estaba avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Soy una tonta... tal y como ha dicho Ken -susurró mi amiga -debí hacerte caso.

-¿Por qué querías un beso de mayores con tanta insistencia?

-Por... -mi amiga jugueteo con el bajo de su camiseta arrugando la esquina -es que mamá y papá ya no se quieren Si yo me daba un beso de mayores... ellos también lo harían.

-Eres una buena persona Trish -mi pequeña amiga me miro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -los mayores ha veces son cabezotas, pero no podemos influenciarlos por sus peleas.

-Soy una tonta -volvió a bajar la mirada y a arrugar la esquina de su camiseta.

-No eres tonta Trish -la tomé del mentón para que me mirara -quiero ayudarte, eres mi mejor amiga y yo... te ayudaré -sentí como mis mejillas adían, puede que lo que fuera a hacer fuera una tontería, pero era un niño al fin y al cabo, se me permitía hacer "tonterías" o eso decía mi madre.

Trish volvió a mirarme con sus ojos azules. Vacilé un poco, pero estaba decidido, así que la tome de los hombros y me acerqué hasta ella. Rocé un poco sus labios con los míos por unos segundos. La verdad es que no sabía como se debía dar un beso en los labios, solo lo que había visto a mis padres y tampoco es que fueran muy cariñosos. Así que tras unos dos o tres segundos me separé de ella.

Ambos nos miramos, ella estaba muy sonrojada y yo también. Ahora no sabía bien que hacer, así que me separé lentamente y baje mis manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?

-Creo... que mejor me marchó -Vi a lo lejos como ya habían llegado Astrid junto con los demás adultos y de como estos estaban agarrando a Snotlout y parecía muy dispuesto a soltarse de su agarré y venir a por mi -nos vemos luego Trish.

Salí a correr de allí y escuché un "mal nacido" por parte de Snotlout hacía mi. No sé como iba a volver a mirar a la cara a Trish después de esto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tuvimos que agarrar a mi primo para que no fuera a por Mike por besar a su princesa. Y nos estaba costando lo nuestro, se veía que con su niñita sacaba su furia vikinga interior. Cuando el chico se alejó, lo soltamos y fue directo hacía su hija. Era muy gracioso ver así a Snotlout. Pero Kettle se adelantó y fue directa hacía su amiga y la abrazo.

-¡Algún día seremos cuñadas! -Exclamo la niña feliz, aunque Trish parecía un poco nerviosa por la situación -iré a ver a mi hermano. Nos vemos luego cuñadita.

-¡Ella no va a ser la cuñadita de nadie! -se quejó mi primo a voz en grito.

-¡Te ha besado un chico que emoción! ¡Mi pequeña se hace grande! -Ruffnut obvió a lo que decía su marido y tomó a su hija en brazos para abrazarla.

-Mama por favor -se quejó la niña toda sonrojada y aplastada por los abrazos de su madre.

-¡Tú eres mi niña y la de nadie más! -Snotlout abrazó a ambas -sois lo más importantes para mi.

Los miré a los tres y me daban un poco de envidia, pero estaba feliz porque mi primo y Ruffnut hubieran vuelto a ser una familia unida.

Mi niño, que estaba en los brazos de su madre, alzó los brazos a cada lado del cuello de mi esposa, como pidiéndome a que los abrazará a ambos y así lo hice. Me acerqué hasta los dos y pasé mis brazos por la espalda de Astrid abrazando a ambos. Hiccup apoyó su frente en la mía y rió.

-¿Papa... mama? ¿Ya no estáis enfadados? -preguntó esperanzada Trish hacía sus padres.

-No, ya no lo estamos -respondió Ruffnut.

-¿Entonces volvemos a casa?

-Si y no os dejaré marchar de nuevo -mi primo beso la mejilla de su hija.

-Papa yo quiero que mama siga siendo una jinete de dragones... Yo quiero ser como ella cuando sea mayor.

-¿No querías ser como tu tía Astrid? -le preguntó Ruffnut.

-Si, porque siempre veía que a ella era fuerte, pero mama también es así.

-Mama seguirá siendo una jinete de dragones -dijo al fin mi primo, esto era complicado para él, pero no podía negarle a Ruffnut ser Ruffnut.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Hoy es el mejor cumpleaños que haya tenido nunca! -chilló feliz y ahora si sonreía sinceramente.

Qué fácil era ser un pequeño niño y ser féliz. Bastaba cosas pequeñas para que la sonrisa de un niño saliera a flote. Pero ser un adulto era mucho más complicado. Aunque mirar a mi hijo me hacía feliz, aún estaba el problema de que no sabía quien era, aunque ya faltaba poco, lo sentía.

-¿Por qué no seguimos con la celebración del cumpleaños de Trish? Hay un gran banquete en honor de la pequeña esperándonos -les recordé y parece que a todos les entusiasmó la idea del banquete.

Con un mejor humor por parte de Snotlout y Ruffnut nos fuimos todos juntos al gran salón, donde seguramente ya estaban todos esperando para que comenzara la fiesta. Hoy lo pasaría bien junto a mi familia y amigos.

Continuara.

Hola. Lo primero Feliz navidad ya pasada. Lo siento mucho TTwTT no he podido actualizar hasta ahora, este capítulo estaba muy verde y debía darle forma y los estudios y trabajo no me han dado una tregua, hasta ahora. Lo de "vacaciones de navidad" es algo muuuuuyyy relativo, esta es una época de estrés

Gracias a los favoritos y seguidores. Disculpad a las personitas que me dejan un review, que no conteste a los mensajes TTwTT pero es que no me da tiempo para nada más y ya quería actualizar hoy, pero aprecio mucho, mucho, mucho a todo aquel que deja un mensajito n.n por ello muchas gracias a Roxfiedler, DragoViking, Bunny12 y Airi, vuestros mensajes hacen que me den ganas de seguir la historia a pesar del poco tiempo libre, os adoro :)

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y un feliz año para todos!


	22. Capítulo 22

Anclado a tierra

Capítulo 22

Estaba anocheciendo en Berk y con el sol cayendo por el horizonte, comienza nuevamente el aire gélido a visitarnos a todos los aldeanos, que ya comienzan a tomar sus capas, chalecos o cualquier tipo de ropa de abrigo para guarecerse de nuestro visitante diario y a pesar de esto parece que yo aún mantengo bien mi calor corporal, ya que no siento el frío del que se quejan los aldeanos al ir y venir de sus tareas.

Un ligero temblor recorre todo mi cuerpo, pero no es de frío, es algo que hacía mucho que deje de sentir, el sentirme anclada a tierra, esa forma de la que me describió mi marido de como se sentía antes de marcharse y que explica muy bien el como me siento en estos momentos. Estaba anclada a estas tierras que me vieron crecer y a las que amo; aunque no tanto como a mi pequeño, mi causa de estar en este estado en estos momentos.

Sabía que mi vida cambiaría al casarme, ya que al casarme tendría hijos y tendría que cuidar de ellos. No me arrepiento de haber tenido a mi hijo, estaba feliz de que mi pequeño hubiera sido un bebé fuerte desde que nació y que fue el que lo salvó de morir por nacer antes de tiempo. Pero desde que quedé embarazada había tenido este sentimiento.

La vida cambia, es un hecho que nos pasa a todos y yo no iba a ser diferente. Siempre había disfrutado de mi juventud, una juventud llena de locuras, aventuras, riesgos, descubrimientos, una juventud muy feliz y que había podido hacer todo lo que yo deseaba. Nunca tuve problemas con mis padres que incluso cuando dije que iría a vivir en la orilla del dragón, no me pusieron ninguna objeción. Era una chica libre al igual que el aire gélido que nos visitaba cada anochecer.

Y todo eso había sido gracias al loco que miró a un dragón a los ojos, mirar a ese animal que estaban a punto de matar para darse cuenta de que no todo es lo que ves. Nosotros solo veíamos a un animal gigantesco, un asesino y si no hubiera sido gracias a ese loco aún nos dejaríamos llevar por ese exterior intimidante y que es lo primero que todos vemos y juzgamos. Ese loco, era mi loco esposo, el que gracias a su locura me hizo vivir tantas cosas, el que me mostró que había algo mucho más importante que la fachada y del que me enamoré perdidamente.

Cada cambio importante de mi vida había estado él... hasta que el loco decidió dejarme atrás. Ya no podía seguirlo, debía quedarme en tierra en vez de salir volando junto a mi dragona, encontrarlo y vivir una nueva aventura más junto a él. Ese día fue el que me hizo sentirme tal y como me siento en este momento, estaba anclada a esa tierra por tener a un pequeño niño que debía cuidar, debía quedarme aquí solo mirando el horizonte y deseando de que vuelva pronto a casa y ese no era mi estilo.

Una vez más siento ese temblor recorrer mi cuerpo y mi dragona lanza un gorgojeo al darse cuenta de que no me siento del todo bien y todo porque no quiero sentirme así. No quiero pensar en mi pequeño como un ancla, es solo otro loco que me está cambiando la vida. Mi corazón era el de una guerrera, una que superó cada día por ser alguien, por ser una mujer segura de sí misma, una mujer fuerte, decidida y lo había logrado, aunque como todo ser humano tenía mis momentos de debilidad, como este. Solo debía aprender, una vez más el como reponerme de este sentimiento.

Escucho como alguien se acerca por mi espalda, cuatro pares de zapatos que se mueven en mi dirección, como las conozco bien, conozco sus pisadas, por lo que no me volteo a mirar y una de ellas llega hasta mi y me abraza por la espalda.

-¿Estás bien? -me pregunta Heather que me abraza y siento su vientre sobre mi espalda.

-Estoy bien ¿Y los niños? -le pregunté a Ruffnut, ya que deje a mi pequeño con ella.

-Están con la súper abuela, por lo que llegarán llenos de tierra -reí por el sobrenombre que le había puesto Ruffnut a Valka -Parece que hoy no van a volver -Ruffnut mira también al horizonte. Sé que ella al igual que yo también le gustaría estar surcando los cielos junto a Snotlout en vez de estar aquí.

-Eso parece -Heather lanza un suspiró. Ella es nueva en esta sensación, en este sentimiento que nos une a las tres.

-No tienes miedo de que... -Ruffnut me miró, solo estaba preocupada por mi.

-No, sé que va volver.

Nuestras vidas han cambiado y con cada cambio tienes nuevos sentimientos que debes domar y vencer al temblor que recorre mi cuerpo y que el abrazo de mi mejor amiga hace que pare. Ruffnut también se une a Heather y a mi y nos abrazamos, nunca nos habíamos sentido tan unidas como en estos momentos en los que las tres compartíamos un mismo sentimiento.

Me alegro de tenerlas a ellas dos para compartir este momento, en el que nuestras vidas han cambiado, las tres somos madres, o está en camino de serlo, pero madres al fin al cabo y como lo que somos debemos cuidar a nuestros pequeños locos que han cambiado nuestras vidas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era una nueva mañana y volvíamos a casa tras haber pasado la noche fuera. Habíamos ido a investigar unas islas y se nos había hecho bastante tarde para volver, por lo que optamos por hacer noche en la isla que habíamos estado explorando durante el día. En esta ocasión las chicas no habían venido junto a nosotros, ya que sabíamos que había la posibilidad de que se nos hiciera tarde para volver y teniendo a dos niños aún demasiado pequeños para estar solos por la noche decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse en Berk. Había sido la decisión acertada, aunque no por ello había echado en falta que Astrid estuviera a mi lado.

Pero a pesar de todo la exploración había dado buenos resultados, ya que habíamos encontrado una pista de nuestro nuevo enemigo, no era mucho, pero si habíamos encontrado algo de luz en medio del camino. A parte de lo que ya sabíamos, que la misión de nuestro nuevo enemigo era acabar con la raza de los dragones, habíamos descubierto que este era un tipo corpulento, algo loco que se hacía llamar el destructor de dragones y que no tenía un lugar fijo, si no que iba viajando isla tras isla dejando sus trampas para acabar con la raza de los dragones, o eso nos había contado una chica lugareña de la isla que habíamos ido a explorar y que como agradecimiento por quitar las trampas de su isla (a las que afectaban tanto a humanos como a dragones), nos había dejado pasar la noche en la casa de sus padres. Cosa que agradecimos mucho ya que hacía bastante frío.

-¿Hiccup le vas a contar a Astrid lo que paso con esa chica? -preguntó un pícaro Tuffnut.

-No sé a que te refieres Tuff. No ha pasado nada con ninguna chica.

-Esa chica estaba loquita por tus huesos, por eso nos dejo pasar la noche en su casa.

-Estaban sus padres -intenté defenderme, aunque sinceramente no tengo que defenderme de nada.

-Igualmente intentó besarte.

-Lo intentó, pero no la deje. Tuff, no quiero preocupar a Astrid por una tontería como esa. Además ¿debo decirle a Heather que su hermana menor estaba "enamoradita del guapo rubio"? -intenté hablar como una chica, de hecho como la chica que había intentado cautivar a Tuffnut.

-Mejor lo dejamos así, Heather esta muy sensible es mejor que no lo sepa. De hecho me habéis alejado de ella y quiero saber como esta.

-Seguro que está bien Tuff -le tranquilizó Fishleg -está con Astrid, ella seguro que la ha cuidado muy bien. Además sin Astrid, Heather y Ruffnut, te necesitábamos.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso he venido... pero no me hagáis pasar otra noche fuera.

-Ha sido por algo importante Tuff. Necesitábamos saber de nuestro enemigo, para prepararnos, porque todos tenemos claro que si su objetivo es matar a los dragones va a atacarnos en algún momento y debemos estar más que preparados e incluso adelantarnos a que no llegue ese ataque a Berk, para proteger a los nuestros -hablé como un jefe, aunque no lo fuera en esos momentos.

-Lo sé...pero es que ya se le nota la barriguita y es tan adorable. Me encanta dormir abrazándola y tocando su vientre -Tuffnut se tumbó sobre la cabeza de su dragón -quiero estar presente cuando comience a moverse el bebe.

-Para eso todavía te falta Tuff -le habló mi primo. Él sabía cuando su hija había comenzado a moverse -Ruff tenía cinco meses cuando comenzó a moverse. Y tu esposa tiene cuatro.

-Hiccup comenzó a moverse casi a los seis meses -miré hacía Eret. Él sabía cosas del embarazo de Astrid, cosas que yo desconocía por completo.

-Estoy ansioso por verle la cara cuando nazca ¿No te pasaba a ti con Trish? -preguntó un esperanzado Tuffnut a su cuñado.

-Si, estaba deseando de verle la cara. Aunque al principio quería que fuera un niño, pero todo cambio cuando me la pusieron en los brazos. En cuanto la vi, me sentí extraño, estaba sosteniendo a mi hija y era realmente preciosa.

-Cuando nació Hiccup, solo lloraba y lloraba como loco si lo separaban de Astrid,la pobre estaba tan cansada que había veces que le fallaban los brazos y tenía que ayudarla para sostenerlo y que pudiera calmar al pequeño Hiccup.

-Chicos por favor... -Fishleg hizo un ademan hacía mi -creo que es mejor cambiar de tema.

Me sentía realmente mal no sabía nada ni del embarazo de Astrid, ni del nacimiento de mi hijo. No sabía nada más de lo poco que me habían contado, lo que tenía claro y sabía a ciencia cierta era que lo había pasado muy mal por mi culpa y eso era lo que aún guardaba Astrid en su corazón y que por ello aún estaba reacia a contarle la verdad a nuestro hijo. Yo mismo me había ganado esa desconfianza ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué todo se hubiera arreglado con mi llegada a Berk y con un simple lo siento mucho Astrid soy un idiota?

No, con eso solo no bastaba. Mi relación con Astrid había avanzado mucho, ambos nos llevábamos muy bien, casi como antes de marcharme. Teníamos gestos de cariño, también teníamos encuentros amorosos en los que dejábamos de lado todos los problemas para solo ser nosotros dos y dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos; aunque eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podíamos tener estos momentos. Por otra parte era más que normal, ya que ambos no vivíamos juntos y para que pudiera darse estos encuentros amorosos con mi esposa, necesitábamos tener un momento en el que estuviéramos completamente solos los dos.

Recordé con nostalgia cuando ambos vivíamos juntos. Me gustaba llegar a casa y encontrarme con mi esposa esperándome con la cena en la mesa, a la que al final le había encontrado el gusto a su cocina especial y que durante todo ese tiempo que estuve fuera añoré tanto, también echaba en falta el dormir con ella cada noche, aunque al final Astrid se adueñara casi por completo de la cama y mantas y yo quedará atrapado bajo ella y muerto de frío, añoraba todos esos pequeños detalles que tenía con ella. Añoraba verla recién levantada por las mañanas con todo su cabello revuelto, por lo que había ocurrido por la noche, añoraba todo de ella.

Y ahora quería saber lo que era vivir con mi pequeño niño. Solo había pasado una noche con él, esa noche que mi madre había convencido a Astrid de dormir con ella y que aproveché para dormir con mi pequeño Hiccup; sentirlo cerca de mi y verlo despertar con una linda sonrisa, quería eso todos los días y me lo estaba perdiendo. Todos esos detalles que los padres sabían de sus hijos, yo no los sabía. No sabía como fue su nacimiento, no sabía sus costumbres, ni lo que era pasar una noche en vela porque tu hijo no puede dormir, todas esas cosas que había escuchado hablar a Snotlout de hija y que yo desconozco del mío.

Vi a lo lejos Berk. Estaba deseando de llegar y ver a mi esposa y a mi hijo ¿Quién sería el primero en salir a recibirme? Sonreí ante ese pensamiento que me hacía feliz de saber que ambos estarían deseosos de verme. Sobre todo Astrid, la cual había estado muy reacia a que me fuera, por otra parte mi último viaje duro demasiado tiempo y era normal su temor.

Al llegar a Berk descendimos en la plaza de la aldea. Escuché como mi hijo chillaba feliz de verme y corrió hacía mi, con toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas, iba tan concentrado en avanzar que no se percató de la rama que estaba en el suelo y que se interpuso en su camino, haciendo que mi pobre niño cayera al suelo. Corrí hacía él y lo tomé en brazos, le sacudí un poco la ropa que se le había manchado de arena. Mi hijo se había quedado muy callado y su expresión era de pena.

-¿Estás bien Hiccup? -le pregunte, ya que me estaba comenzando a asustar.

-Si... mama dice que los hombles no lloran -dijo muy decidido, aunque el temblor de su labio, me hacía ver que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

-Bueno hay veces que es bueno llorar -le acaricié su cara algo raspada por la caída y manchada de arena.

Mi pequeño me miró y no pudo aguantarlo más comenzó ha hacer pucheros y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Yo lo abrace protectoramente y le di besos en su cabeza que apoyo en mi hombro. Me gustaba saber que aún era muy pequeño y que aunque me había perdido mucho de la vida de mi hijo, aún podía ser una parte importante en su vida.

Trish se rió al ver como su primo lloraba y fue a saludar a su padre. Pero el momento más bonito fue cuando Heather fue en busca de Tuffnut y ambos se abrazaron y besaron como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo separados, Tuffnut le tocó su vientre abultado y que por ello ya tenía que utilizar una ropa más cómoda de la que ella solía utilizar.

-¿Dónde está Astrid? -pregunté, me parecía raro que ella no hubiera venido a recibirme.

-Está en casa, trabajando en los inventarios del ganado para preparar todo para el invierno -me respondió Ruffnut que también había ido a saludar a su marido.

-¿Ya estás bien Hiccup? -le pregunté a mi hijo cuando este dejo de llorar.

-Si -se secó las lágrimas -estoy bien.

-Voy a decirle a tu mama que ya hemos llegado. Ve con Trish a jugar -le di un último beso en su mejilla y lo dejé en el suelo -Snotlout puedes organizar al consejo para tener esta tarde una reunión. Todos deben saber lo que hemos descubierto.

-Si, lo haré en cuanto coma Hookfang.

Me Volví a montar en Toothles y fui hacía la que había sido mi casa después de casarme. Al llegar deje a Toothles junto a Stormfly en el establo y fui a la puerta. Llamé y la verdad que me sentía algo idiota por tener que llamar a mi propia casa, pero tampoco sabía como se iba a tomar Astrid que entrara sin más.

Mi esposa abrió la puerta de nuestra casa y sonrió ampliamente al verme, miró al rededor y tras eso se lanzó a mi cuello y yo la abracé con fuerza. Esa si era la forma en la que me gustaba que me recibieran tras un viaje. La alcé un poco hasta que tuvo los pies en el aire y entré en mi casa, cerré la puerta con mi prótesis y una vez que ya estábamos en la intimidad de nuestra casa la puse en el suelo, la tomé de sus mejillas y la bese dulcemente. Ansiaba algo más de ella, pero estaba trabajando y tampoco quería ser un impedimento para ella y su trabajo, que realmente debía ser el que yo debería de estar haciendo en vez de ella. Nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos. Podía ver como los ojos de Astrid brillaban.

El trabajo de la jefatura de Berk podía llegar a ser monótono y aburrido, pero Astrid parecía que lo llevaba bastante bien, aunque ese trabajo es el que debería de estar haciendo yo y no ella, pero cada vez que intentaba realizar un trabajo más tedioso para mi, Astrid enseguida me obligaba a realizar uno diferente y más liviano. Pero eso debía de acabar, ese era mi trabajo, había nacido para ser el jefe de Berk y si bien es verdad que cuando comencé este trabajo me superó por la pérdida de mi padre, ahora era diferente, ahora sabía de sobra lo que era este trabajo y tenía a mi esposa a mi lado... ¿pero cómo hacer que Astrid entendiera esto? ¿Cómo si aún estaba en ella esa desconfianza en que me saturara de trabajo y me volviera a marchar?

-No sabía que ibais a llegar tan temprano ¿Ha ido todo bien? -Astrid hace que mi mente deje de divagar en mis propios pensamientos.

-Si, todo ha ido muy bien. Hemos conseguido nueva información. Nuestro enemigo se llama el destructor de dragones. Pero no tiene una base concreta, cosa que nos dificulta más para encontrarlo.

-Eso nos dificulta bastante las cosas -mi esposa se dirigió hasta la mesa que tenía llena de papeles.

-Preparando todo para el invierno- tomé algunos de los papeles revisando su trabajo, me gustaba lo bien estructurado que tenía todo.

-Si. Nos faltan algunas provisiones, pero esta controlado antes de las heladas estará todo listo -mi esposa me quitó los papeles de las mano y los dejo en la mesa nuevamente. Cada vez que intentaba hacer algo de mi trabajo como jefe ella se ponía nerviosa y me lo quitaba alegando que era su responsabilidad. No era su obligación, era mi obligación.

-¿Te ha gustado el viaje? -me preguntó y la noto algo preocupada.

-No ha estado mal. Todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando duermes al lado de tu primo y que por cierto debería de mirarse su problema de gases -moví mi mano como si me abanicara.

Mi esposa se rió de mi pequeña anécdota y puso esa cara de asco que me parece tan graciosa, porque arrugaba su nariz y a pesar de eso se seguía viendo hermosa a mis ojos.

-Entonces has dormido bien -se burlo de mi.

-Hubiera preferido dormir a tu lado -le insinué y ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Estabais al aire libre. No pudo ser tan malo.

-No dormimos al aire libre, acabamos haciendo noche en una casa. Ayudamos a una chica que estaba atrapada en una de las trampas y esta nos dejo pasar la noche en la casa de sus padres. La pobre se lastimo el pie, pero no fue nada grave.

-Que bien... así no pasasteis frío -mi esposa bajo su mirada y me dio la espalda ¿Pudiera ser que estuviera celosa?Ese no es el estilo de Astrid, aunque a lo mejor si lo estaba un poco, ya que ella no había vivido la situación junto a mi -mucho mejor dormir en casa con una chica cerca -si realmente parece celosa y esto es nuevo.

-Intentó besarme... -dije intentando sacar la furia de mi esposa y que me encantaba enfadarla. Mi padre siempre me decía que me gustaban las bestias incontrolables y era cierto por eso la amaba tanto. Y aunque al principio pensé en no decirle nada, tampoco debía ocultarle nada, ya que no había nada malo en ese hecho.

-¿Qué? -Me encaró y sabía que debía andar con mucho cuidado si no quería que mi esposa me golpeara, o peor que sacara su hacha que yo mismo afilé hacía poco y sabía lo bien afilada que estaba, modestia a parte.

-Lo intentó, pero no la deje -la acorralé contra la mesa poniendo mis brazos apoyados en la mesa a cada lado de su cuerpo -tu eres a la única mujer que he besado y es más que suficiente.

Mi esposa se sonrojó un poco, se veía demasiado adorable y yo estaba demasiado deseoso de tenerla entre mis brazos, además de que debía aprovechar de que estábamos solos en nuestra casa y aún quedaba bastante para la reunión. La tomé del mentón y la bese al principio dulcemente, hasta que le mordí el labio y ella abrió sus labios cosa que aproveche para profundizar el beso.

Astrid rodeó mi cuello y pegó su cuerpo al mio. Yo la abrace por su cintura, tenía ganas de tirarla sobre la mesa, pero estaba llena de papeles. Así que tuve que contenerme para no hacerlo. Nos separamos un poco estábamos algo agitados por el beso, pero ella se apartó de mi y me tomó de la mano.

-Ven -me dijo con simpleza y yo me dejé guiar. Sonreí como idiota al ver que Astrid me llevaba a nuestra habitación. Parecía que ambos necesitábamos del otro.

Al llegar entró y aseguró la puerta de que estuviera bien cerrada no fuera ser que tuviéramos alguna visita imprevista.

-Parece que los dos queremos lo mismo mi lady -la tomé de la cintura para volver a besarla, pero Astrid se apartó de mi. Ahora no entendía nada ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Mi esposa me puso las manos en el pecho y me empujó con suavidad hasta llevarme a la orilla de la cama donde me hizo sentarme.

-Así que mientras yo trabajo mucho por la aldea y cuido de nuestro hijo ¿tú te vas a ponerle ojitos a otras chicas, Haddock? -mi esposa se cruzó de brazos y yo estaba cada vez más contrariado con su actitud.

-Yo no he hecho nada de eso. Solo quería ponerte un poquito celosa, para que me prestarás atención -intenté agarrarla una vez más, pero esta no me dejo, estaba empezando a sentirme frustrado y como que necesitaba un buen baño frío para bajar mi deseo.

-¡No! me has enfadado... te mereces un castigo -estaba completamente perdido, no sabía que quería mi esposa ¿Un castigo? Creo que ya tenía la suficiente edad como para no ser castigado.

Astrid se acercó hasta mi, decía estar enfadada, pero estaba sonriendo, de hecho tenía una expresión algo pícara en su rostro que me hacía dudar completamente de sus intenciones.

-Haga lo que haga o diga lo que diga no puedes tocarme ¿Entendido?

-No entiendo nada Astrid -logré articular mis pensamientos.

-Solo haz lo que te he dicho. Si me tocas o me rozas... paro -Volvió a sonreír. No entendía nada, pero creía que me iba a gustar lo que fuera que estuviera pensando mi esposa.

Astrid se acercó a mi y comenzó a quitarme mis guantes, intenté ayudarla, pero me volvió a advertir que si la tocaba pararía y no quería eso, así que dejé que me quitará cada una de mis prendas de mi traje de vuelo.

Cuando me quitó mi camisa vi como se sonrojaba un poco y yo no pude evitar sonreír por su expresión. Me estaba divirtiendo con su "castigo" aunque si que era un poco castigo, ya que ansiaba tocarla y besarla, pero aguantaría lo que durara mi "castigo". Astrid puso su mano en mi pecho, en el lugar de mi tatuaje. Sabía que le encantaba ese tatuaje, era la muestra de mi amor; Llevarla tatuada por siempre. La miré y esta comenzó a acariciar mi torso desnudo ¿era solo cosa mía o veía deseo en los ojos de mi esposa? Sentí que mi cuerpo ardía en deseo de tocarla, alcé mis manos, pero Astrid me miró y paró en sus caricias, por lo que volví a bajar mis manos.

-Creo que ya entiendo de que va esto.

-Has tardado en comprenderlo -se ríe divertida de mi situación -túmbate en la cama.

Me dice sin más y yo obedezco como niño bueno acomodándome en el medio de la cama. No sé que más tiene pensado y aunque muero de ganas por tocarla, desnudarla y besarla, tendría que aguantar un poco más para complacerla.

-Me gusta que seas tan obediente. Si siempre fueras así serías el marido perfecto.

-Si siempre fuera así, tu no me querrías por ser un aburrido.

-Si, tienes razón -mi esposa se quitó su capa y sus guantes tirándolos al suelo de la que había sido nuestra habitación, tras eso se quitó sus hombreras de metal y su falda.

Suspiré y me mordí el labio en un intento de controlarme y de no saltar de esa cama para tomarla entre mis brazos, pero estaba siendo "castigado" así que no debía moverme hasta que mi castigo acabara... o eso creo, esto es nuevo para mi.

-¿No necesitas ayuda? -pregunté en medio de mi propia agonía.

-No, puedo yo sola -me dice riendo. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco por el deseo.

Astrid se quitó gracilmente su camiseta y una fina blusa que tapaba sus pechos. No pude evitar fijarme en sus pezones erectos y que me moría por lamer para escucharla gemir. Astrid se reía de mi con cada prenda que ella se deshacía, por mi rostro de sufrimiento y por mis suspiros de frustración.

-Eres cruel -le digo haciendo que ella se ría aún más de mi sufrimiento.

-¿Realmente crees que soy cruel? -me dice bajando sus leggins.

-Ahora mismo, estás disfrutando de mi sufrimiento.

-Como una niña pequeña, Haddock -me responde seductora mientras se deshace su trenza y yo no lo soporto más y me incorporó en la cama con la intención de ir a por ella, pero ella me pone una mano en alto, para que me pare.

-Astrid por favor, me estás matando -le ruego, porque no lo soporto más, podría haberme castigado con cualquier otra cosa, pero no con esto y justo cuando hace mucho que deseo un encuentro como este.

-Vuelve a la cama si quieres que siga.

Soy un idiota, pero le hago caso, vuelvo a la cama y solo la puedo mirar con deseo. Su cuerpo desnudo era perfecto, las curvas que delineaban su figura haría que hasta el más casto se perdiera en ellas. Mi esposa era la viva imagen del deseo y la lujuria y era solo mía. Apreté los puños contra la cama, mi frustración estaba llegando a niveles que nunca había experimentado y ella se divertía con ello. La miré una vez más completamente desnuda, solo llevaba el collar que le regale y que era la misma imagen de mi tatuaje, algo que nos unía. Mi esposa comenzó a acercarse a la cama lentamente, me gustaba cada movimiento que hacía. Ella se subió a la cama y fue gateando hasta estar sobre mi cuerpo.

-Tus manos, lejos de mi -mi esposa tomó mis manos y me hizo agarrarme a los postes de la cama -no las muevas de ahí -me indicó con una sonrisa. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho conmigo y me alegró por ella, pero yo no me lo estaba pasando muy bien.

-Cuando podré... -mi esposa me silenció poniéndome un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Cuando yo lo diga -Me rozó mis labios y yo intenté besarla, pero ella se alejó de mi y dí un gruñido que a ella le pareció bastante divertido.

Mi esposa comenzó a besar mi cuello y fue bajando hasta mi pecho, donde mordió mis pezones. Yo solo cerré mis ojos intentando controlar mi propio deseo de tomarla entre mis brazos. Era extraño, me gustaban las caricias y besos de ella sobre mi, pero a la vez sentía la frustración de no poder tocarla, apreté con fuerza mis manos agarradas al poste de la cama. Mi esposa seguía bajando dándome besos por todo mi torso desnudo, jugueteó un poco en mi ombligo lamiendo esa zona que me hacía cosquillas y que mi piel se erizara.

Miré hacía abajo, al sentir que ella seguía bajando... ¿No lo iba a hacer? ¿O sí? Mis propios pensamientos se callaron de golpe cuando mi esposa lamió mi miembro y se lo metió en la boca. Yo solo pude gemir ante esta dulce caricia de la boca de ella. Mi esposa comenzó a meter y sacar mi miembro en su boca y yo me aferré con fuerza a la cama, mientras dejaba que ella hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Me gustaba ser el dominante en el sexo, aunque tampoco estaba mal ser un poco dominado por ella de vez en cuando. Abrí los ojos cuando mi esposa paró, estaba muy sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer y eso solo me hace tener más ganas de abrazarla, pero también quiero saber hasta donde está dispuesta a llegar en su "castigo" hacía mi persona.

Astrid se pone sobre mi a horcajadas y me besa con pasión. Por fin, lo estaba deseando, aunque no podía dominar el beso, ya que no me dejaba agarrarla y cuando lo intentaba se apartaba de mi entre risas y volvía a besarme y se alejaba cada vez que sentía que ella perdía el control del beso. Tras la lucha por el control del beso, mi esposa se quedó sentada sobre mi cuerpo, levantó un poco sus caderas y tomó mi miembro dirigiéndolo hacía su entrada.

Ambos gemimos al sentir como poco a poco nos fundíamos en uno. Ella comenzó a moverse lentamente. Ahora si me estaba volviendo loco, me moría en deseos de tocarla y de llevar yo el ritmo, pensé que ya había sido suficiente castigo por no haber hecho nada, por lo que separé un poco la mano de los postes, pero ella paró de moverse, por lo que opté por volver a poner mis manos en su lugar y ella volvió a moverse arriba y abajo. Abrí los ojos, no podía para de mirar el dulce movimiento que estaba haciendo mi amada esposa y sobre todo el como botaban sus pechos por el movimiento y como su cabello viaja libre como si un mar dorado expulsara sus olas con un movimiento rítmico e hipnotizante. Ella gemía de placer con cada movimiento y a mi me tenía completamente sumido en el deseo de tocarla, aunque me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, era muy placentero, pero igualmente yo necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos, para disfrutar más de ese momento.

-Hiccup -gimió mi nombre mientras aumentaba la velocidad en sus movimientos.

Sentía que mi esposa estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo, por lo que aproveche ese momento en el que ella estaba más sensible y vulnerable, para mover mis manos y tomarla de la cintura.

Ella se paró, pero no la iba a dejar, ella había disfrutado con su "castigo" ahora era yo el que necesitaba disfrutar amándola. La atraje hacía mí y la bese con pasión acariciando sus cabellos dorados. En el beso cambié nuestras posiciones y me puse sobre ella, la agarré de sus manos evitando así que me volviera a parar y entre en ella con sumo cuidado. Comencé a moverme despacio, ella intentó forcejear, aunque sin poner mucha resistencia en ello. Me hubiera gustado jugar con ella como ella lo había hecho conmigo, pero había esperado mucho por un momento como este y solo quería que ambos disfrutáramos de este momento, por lo que la solté y ella se aferró con una mano a mi espalda y la otra la puso sobre mi trasero y lo apretó.

-Más -me susurró al odio.

-A sus órdenes mi laidy -aumenté la velocidad y ella gimió placenteramente. Ahora si estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

Cuando sentí que me cansaba me separé de ella y hizo un leve berrinche golpeándome con el puño en mi pecho cuando paré. Ahora fui yo el que me toco reírme de ella, la tomé del brazo y la hice incorporarse, la posicioné sobre la cama e hice que se apoyara en sus codos y rodillas quedando su cuerpo como si de un perro se tratara y yo me puse detrás de ella y con cuidado volví a penetrarla. Ella gimió y suspiró al sentir como me movía dentro de ella, para mayor placer mió ella apoyó su cabeza en la cama.

Me deleité no solo con sus gemidos, ni con ver como mi esposa se aferraba a la cama y enterraba su cabeza en la cama para acallar sus gemidos. Ya no podía más, lo sentía y también note que mi esposa también estaba muy excitada . La agarré de las caderas y comencé a moverme con más fuerza, me gustaba el sonido del golpeteo de nuestros cuerpos mezclado con los gemidos.

-¡Hiccup! -gimió mi nombre al sentir como la llenaba por completo llegando ambos al orgasmo.

Me dejé caer sobre ella, con la respiración muy agitada. Acaricié su espalda y reí al ver como se le erizaba la piel con mi roce. Me levanté un poco y salí de ella, para poder tumbarme en la cama. Astrid hizo lo mismo y una vez que se puso sobre mi pecho me dio un leve golpe en mi brazo.

-¿Y eso porqué ha sido? -tomé una de las mantas de la cama estirando mi brazo para poder tapar nuestros cuerpos desnudos, que aunque ahora estuviéramos algo acalorados, comenzaríamos a sentir el frío en breve.

-No me has hecho caso. No has esperado a que terminara tu castigo -me mira algo molesta, aunque su respiración entrecortada y una leve sonrisa que no puede evitar y que dibuja sus labios, hace que pierda mucha credibilidad a ese supuesto enfado hacía mi persona.

-Te aseguro que ese castigo ha durado mucho para mi gusto -le acaricié el rostro y aparté los flequillos de su cara.

-Si, pensé que te rendirías antes. Has superado mis expectativas -me respondió mi esposa y yo reí y la verdad no sé porqué.

-Sé que para ti ha sido divertido, pero no tanto para mi, te lo aseguro -le dí un leve beso en sus labios -prefiero que no me castigues más, por favor.

-¿En serio?... ¿Y no te aburrirás de hacer siempre lo mismo? -vaciló un poco en sus palabras y realmente no sé en qué piensa o porqué ha venido todo esto.

-¿Qué?... por supuesto que no. Me gusta que ambos hagamos lo que queramos -mi mano viajo desde los cabellos de Astrid hasta sus hombros y de ahí a sus brazos.

-Esta bien, no habrá más castigos, aunque yo me he divertido un poquito -me dice con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Te amo Astrid -le dije una vez más y aunque no me respondió de la misma manera, su caricia sobre mi rostro me hace ver que aún no puede responderme de la misma manera, pero que me quiere, a pesar de todo.

Yo era el único capaz de hacer que Astrid me volviera a decir esas dos palabras que ansió, además de dejar que por fin seamos una familia de verdad y pudiera vivir en mi casa. Sentía que estaba cerca y que tenía que volver a mi trabajo, tenía que volver a ser responsable para lo que había nacido y por lo que se me entrenó desde pequeño. Yo era un jefe...

Mi esposa se acurrucó en mi pecho y acaricio mi pecho desnudo, mientras yo la acariciaba a ella. Podía pasarme así todo el día, solo deleitándome con la suave piel de ella y sintiendo la respiración acompasada sobre mi pecho, uniéndose a la mía, mientras nuestros cuerpos se relajan.

-Astrid ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -recordé lo que había estado hablando los chicos antes.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -mi esposa alzó su mirada para encontrar la mía, dejando las caricias sobre mis pecho.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cosas sobre tu embarazo?

-¿Por qué? -me preguntó desconcertada. Desde que había llegado no había preguntado nada como aquello, por lo que entiendo su desconcierto.

-Es que cuando volvíamos a Berk, los chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre sus esposas cuando estaban embarazadas y... bueno yo no sabía nada sobre tu embarazo, pero Eret si.

-Estuvo mucho tiempo conmigo durante mi embarazo. Cuando no podían las chicas venía él y solía darme todos los caprichos que yo pedía, aunque tuviera que ir a otras islas en busca de lo que yo le pedía.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué sentiste? -le pregunté y sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia.

-Pues, no sé como explicarte, ya te conté un poco lo que sentía. Yo solo quería volar en Stormfly hasta encontrarte.

-Pero no lo hiciste. Tenías que proteger a Hiccup.

-Si, tenía que protegerlo -ella volvió a acariciar mi pecho -me sentía extraña, solía estar muy cansada, toda la comida que olía demasiado fuerte me daba mucho asco. No podía comer verdura y cuando lo comía, porque decían que era bueno para el bebe lo vomitaba todo.

-Será por eso que a Hiccup no le gusta mucho la verdura -reí al recordar ese detalle.

-Es posible que me estuviera diciendo. Mama no me gusta la verdura -ella también río conmigo -Lo único que era capaz de comer sin cansarme ni vomitar, eran las manzanas.

-No tenemos manzanas en Berk.

-Si... Eret sabe bien que no hay manzanas en Berk -ambos reímos por el comentario de mi esposa -iba día tras día a por mi ración de manzanas.

-Dijo que Hiccup comenzó a moverse a los seis meses -cambie de tema, ya que me molestaba que Eret tuviera que ir de una isla a otra a por las manzanas para que mi esposa pudiera alimentarse, ya que eso debería de haberlo hecho yo, aunque ya era tarde para lamentarse.

-Si, era muy tarde para que comenzara a moverse e incluso pensaron que había algo mal en mi embarazo... pero cuando comenzó a moverse, era raro. No sabía que hacer, estaba dentro de mi, estaba vivo, se movía y le gustaba ponerse a dormir presionando los pulmones de su mama dejándome casi sin respirar.

-Te brillan los ojos de solo recordar ese momento -mi mano acabo en la mejilla de ella.

-No te negaré que cuando comenzó a moverse me sentí aliviada.

-¿Dónde estabas cuando pasó?

-Estaba en la cala... con Eret -Astrid parece que evite decir el nombre de él, porque sabe que me enfado de solo escucharlo, pero yo mismo le pregunté y quería saber más de ello -Sabes que ese lugar tiene muy buenos momentos y me acorde de cada instante que habíamos estado ahí... y simplemente Hiccup comenzó a moverse -sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas -parece que le gusto que recordara a su padre y con bonitos recuerdos, no con el dolor que sentía cada día en mi corazón.

-Su padre era un imbécil -apoyé mi cabeza en la de ella y la estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza.

-Hiccup ¿Que hubiera pasado si no llega Ruffnut a salvarme? -sentí que sus lágrimas mojaban mi pecho.

-¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo decidiste ir a la cala?

-Llegaron los jinetes, venían de ir en tu busca e intentaron esconderme la cola de Toothles, pero Snotlout es muy torpe y la vi. Tome la cola destrozada de Toothles, sentí que mi mundo se acababa y que no tenía razón para seguir viviendo. Le dí la destrozada cola de Toothles a Snotlout y le dije a Ruff que iba a...

-¿Qué ibas a la cala? -le susurré, solo con eso ella misma se había dado cuenta de que ella realmente quería ser salvada. Solo que tuvo unos sentimientos que no supo afrontar.

-Pero lo intenté. Provoqué que nuestro bebe naciera demasiado pronto.

-Si, pero lo hiciste Astrid. Lo trajiste al mudo y aquí estamos los tres.

-Si. Estamos los tres... -susurró.

-Eret dijo algo sobre que te tenía que ayudar a cargar a Hiccup y que este no se quería separar de ti.

-Tuve un mal parto. Lo pasé muy mal y eso me dejo muy dolorida y cansada. Cuando nació nadie podía cogerlo sin que llorara, solo yo podía tenerlo en brazos. Lo agarraba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, lo ponía sobre mi pecho y se tranquilizaba -le sequé los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos y la hice que me mirara. Tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eret fue el primero que lo tuvo en brazos?

-Si. Fue el primer hombre que lo tomó en brazos, fue el que estuvo esperando fuera para que todo saliera bien y fue el que lo presentó a la gente que esperaba que naciera el primogénito y futuro jefe. Pero Hiccup no paraba de llorar así que me lo devolvieron rápidamente. Ese niño tiene mucho genio.

-¿Cómo te ayudaba a cargarlo? -me sentía un estúpido y estaba muy celoso de Eret, pero yo mismo había sido el que había propiciado esos momentos en los que cuando debería de estar yo, había estado otro hombre con ella y a pesar de todo debería de agradecer a Eret su ayuda.

-Cuando estaba tumbada y me lo ponía sobre mi pecho, lo agarraba por mi, para que yo pudiera descansar. Y cuando estaba sentada en la cama, pues...

-Te abrazaba por la espalda -sentí una punzada en mi pecho.

-Si. Me llevé una semana en la cama casi sin poder moverme. Nadie apostaba por que yo sobreviviera, Pero tenía un precioso niño, que solo se calmaba conmigo -sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a brillar -era como si quisiera decirme que solo quería que yo estuviera con él, que me necesitaba tanto como yo a él. Él me hizo salir adelante. Cuando pude levantarme de la cama, fui hasta Snotlout y le pedí ayuda, para que mi hijo fuera el futuro jefe de Berk tal y como debía ser. Y me ayudó muchísimo.

-Y yo que pensaba que si él hubiera tenido oportunidad, me hubiera quitado mi puesto.

-Pues no lo hizo. Me cedió su puesto y me concedió su completo apoyo. Aunque de cara a Berk yo soy la jefa, de cara a luck tuk lo es Snotlout. No queríamos que por saber que había una mujer jefa nos tomaran como si fuéramos una aldea débil o que nos intentaran atacar.

-No sé que debo decir a todo esto -le acaricie su cabello dorado -un lo siento no vale para todo lo que tuviste que pasar.

-ya te lo dije cuando llegaste, un lo siento no vale. Lo que valen son los hechos que hagas de ahora en adelante -los dos nos miramos a los ojos y nos dimos un dulce beso.

Mi esposa enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y yo la abracé con fuerza. mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

Me deleité con ese momento en el que solo estábamos ella y yo desnudos, abrazados y relajándonos. Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando escuché como llamaban con insistencia a la puerta.

Ambos nos miramos, molestos, por el sonido insistente. Me levanté y me puse mis pantalones con rapidez, tomé mi camisa y me la fui poniendo mientras me acercaba a la puerta. Cuando la abrí miré con molesto a mi primo.

-¿Dónde está Astrid? -pregunto mi primo y miró como me recomponía mi ropa.

-Esta arriba ¿Qué ocurre?

-Viene un barco de la isla Star. Se me olvido decirle que iban a a venir.

-¿Cómo?¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Snotlout? -Astrid llegó junto a nosotros mientras se colocaba sus hombreras -¿A qué vienen?

-A conocer a Hiccup -respondió y me lanzó una mirada pícara. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y mi primo entraba en esa descripción.

-A mi ya me conocen -respondí.

-A tu hijo -nos aclaró Snotlout y Astrid y yo nos miramos.

-¡Genial Snotlout! ¡me encanta que no digas cosas importantes como estas! -habló irónica mientras terminaba de agarrar a su trenza -Hiccup te toca ser el jefe, para ellos tu solo estabas de viaje. Yo iré en busca de Hiccup y le diré a Ruffnut que lo tenga en casa todo el día. No pueden conocer hoy a Hiccup. Sería muy raro.

-¿Dijisteis que estaba de viaje? Pero... ¿No creíais que estaba muerto? -pregunté mirando a mi esposa.

-Hiccup solo encontramos la cola de Toothles. Decir que estabas muerto lo haría real para nosotros y teníamos la esperanza de que eso no fuera cierto -mi esposa me acarició el rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla -¡y ahora moveos que tenemos que preparar todo antes de que lleguen!

-Que manera de acabar con un momento tan bonito -me queje y todos salimos con rápidamente para prepararlo todo, para cuando llegaran nuestros visitantes.

Continuara.

Hola. Nuevo capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado n.n sobre todo porque Hiccup ya está pensando en que su puesto debe ser siendo el jefe, peeerooo ya veremos como surge esto. Además del nuevo lemon que tal y como os dije, es un poco más atrevido, así que si creéis que debo subir el ranking de edad por este hacedmelo saber por favor.

He subido una pequeña historia, esta tendrá solo tres capítulos, por si queréis echarle un ojito. Se titula Imagination y la podéis encontrar o en mi perfil o en la página 2 de esta sección :)

Muchas gracias a todos los favoritos y seguidores! y mi agradecimiento especial a los que se toman un minuto para dejar un review! Os adoro!

RoxFiedler: Lo siento siempre me tardo, pero tranqui que si pienso dejar de lado lo diré y eres libre de mandarme mensajitos cuando quieras yo los responderé en cuanto pueda :) Nunca me ha gustado Splitelout, sobre todo en el capítulo de los juegos del deshielo, lo odie, por eso lo puse como un impedimento en el camino de Snotlout. Hiccup quiere ser jefe, pero para Astrid es una de las razones por las que Hiccup se marchó... bueno ya verás como surge esto ;)

DragoViking: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, que le dí muchas vueltas al capítulo. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado:)

Airi: Es duro trabajar y estudiar a la vez, pero ahí vamos. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, siempre me animan y me llenan de energía tus mensajes. Snotlout es solo un tonto, pero no malo, o por lo menos para mi así es ese personaje. Me divierto mucho con las partes de los pequeños y he vivido lo de ver a un niño que le dé un beso a otro (en este caso fue un niño a otro XD) y me resulto tan adorable, que quería añadirlo.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores!


End file.
